


When The Boys Were All Electric

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, High School, M/M, Pre-Canon, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, little cupcakes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 79,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майлз не всегда был шумным и общительным душой компании, а Алекс не всегда был замкнутым и неулыбчивым. </p><p>(Бесконечная история)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Майлз Кейн правда понятия не имеет, почему Алекс Тёрнер с ним общается, но, в любом случае, считает, что ему повезло.  
  
Нет, Тёрнер не какой-нибудь капитан школьной сборной по футболу, а Майлз не некрасивая тихая отличница. Просто у того уже есть компания из целых трех друзей, тоже не каких-нибудь хулиганов — будь у Майлза такие друзья, он бы был счастлив. Наверное, Алекс из тех, кто никогда не против заводить новых, ну, а Майлзу пока достаточно и компании его одного.  
  
Насчет не некрасивой отличницы, правда, можно поспорить. Он весь какой-то долговязый, вытянувшийся, у него плохие зубы и немного косит один глаз — мама сказала, что он это выдумал, но он долго рассматривал его в зеркале и про себя уверен, что так и есть. Ко всему прочему у него как-то неудачно сломался голос, или все еще ломается, но нормального низкого тембра так и не получилось. Ах да, еще ладони у него какие-то маленькие и узкие, и все мамины подруги считают своим долгом сказать, что Майлза следовало отдать на фортепиано. Мама с периодичностью раз в год роняет поучительную фразу про гадкого утенка, и Майлзу всегда хочется фыркнуть раздраженно, встать и уйти к себе. Он никогда этого не делает, потому что не хочет, чтобы она расстраивалась еще и из-за его фокусов. Он ведь хороший сын.  
  
И нет, Майлз не страдает из-за своей внешности, потому что только девчонки так делают, просто у него есть к себе несколько претензий.  
  
Ну вот Тёрнер тоже не красавец, конечно — он на воробья похож, вечно какой-то встрепанный и с большим носом. Однако Майлз бы с удовольствием выглядел так, как он, потому что Алекс вполне подходит под его понимание того, что значит «симпатичный». Черт, это как-то странно прозвучало.  
  
В один прекрасный момент Майлз осознает, что у него уже голова пухнет от того, как много он думает про своего приятеля — он все еще не уверен, что они друзья. Он сваливает все на то, что он очень впечатлительный, и ему больше некем занять свое внимание. Каждая третья его мысль содержит ядро «Алекс», и они гудят в его голове, как рой пчел. Алекс не зовет его на всякие вечеринки или посиделки, или он просто их не устраивает, так что общаются они, в основном, в школе или по пути домой. Ну вот, опять.  
  
Единственное, что Майлз умеет более-менее неплохо — играть в футбол, и он как-то раз решается пригласить Алекса играть с ними на физкультуре. Тот дружелюбно пожимает плечами и соглашается, а потом вливается в команду их класса, как будто всю жизнь в ней играл. Майлз повыше ростом, поэтому в команде он защитник, а Алекс немного мелковат, но юркий, поэтому играет за нападающего. Когда в особенно ожесточенный момент игры нового игрока пинают тяжелой бутсой в незащищенную голень, тот разом перестает носиться и шипит, сидя на траве и поливая последними словами того, кто его ударил. Майлзу тоже кричат, чтобы он не стоял столбом, но он все равно улучает момент, чтобы спросить у Алекса, может ли он играть дальше. Тот не отвергает протянутую ладонь — _она выглядит какой-то маленькой в его собственной_  — встает с травы и кивает, отдуваясь, после чего игра возобновляется.  
  
Когда они идут домой, Алекс немного прихрамывает, и Майлз украдкой косится на его ногу. Он отчего-то чувствует себя виноватым за это, хотя Алекса, казалось, вообще не заботила нога. Он щебетал себе всякое по пути, а Майлз внимательно слушал, и изредка посмеивался.  
  
«Мне на Рождество пообещали гитару купить», — мечтательно сообщил Алекс. Майлз слегка стушевался, но ответил: «Это круто! Ты умеешь играть?» Алекс кивнул: «Да, у нас вообще-то уже есть акустическая, но она такая старая и убогая, что ей только орехи колоть». Он стал рассказывать дальше: «У меня будет электронная, она гораздо круче звучит. Моему другу, Куки, - ну, ты его знаешь, — тоже такую подарят, представляешь? Как сговорились. Можно уже группу собирать будет». Майлз кивал ему, хотя чувствовал себя немного скованно — не знал, что еще сказать. «Меня на фортепиано собирались отдать, — зачем-то сообщил он, — хорошо, что так и не получилось. Я не хотел». Алекс не стал над ним смеяться и добродушно ткнул его в предплечье: «Ну и зря. Взяли бы тебя в нашу будущую группу».  
  
Майлз про себя подумал, что это на самом деле было бы классно, даже если бы они так никогда и не прославились. Он понятия не имел, что щелкнуло у него в голове, и кто потянул его за язык, но он спросил: «Научишь меня на гитаре играть?» Алекс удивленно на него посмотрел, и Майлз решил, что сморозил глупость, но тот почесал в затылке и ответил: «Ну, я могу пару аккордов показать, но я же не профессионал, сам понимаешь. Попроси лучше отца, он точно в молодости играл». Майлз весь схлопнулся, как раковина, и покачал головой: «У меня его нет». Алекс оборвал себя на полуслове и сказал: «Прости». Майлз пожал плечами, мол, ничего такого. Алекс не промолчал и минуты и добавил: «Тогда я научу, не проблема». Майлз снова оживился — оказалось, Алекс не искал повода отмазаться — и сказал: «Спасибо», не рассчитывая особенно на то, что дело когда-нибудь дойдет до самих занятий. Однако Алекс снова опроверг его ожидания, когда предложил: «Может, прямо сейчас ко мне зайдем? Тебе еще не надо домой?»  
  
Майлз задумался. Не мог же он сказать Алексу, что никогда никуда не ходил после школы. Мама все равно работала до вечера, а по дому сегодня ничего не надо было делать, так что он решил согласиться. Все равно посидеть в гостях было лучше, чем слоняться по дому. «Твои родители не будут против?» — спросил Майлз осторожно. Алекс беспечно отмахнулся: «Не будут. Просто скажу маме, что мы домашку делаем, или типа того».  
  
В доме у Тёрнеров оказалась только мама Алекса, которая ничуть не удивилась Майлзу. Он вежливо поздоровался и хотел было проскочить вслед за Алексом в его комнату, но тот спросил: «Ты что, не собираешься обедать?» Так что Майлз еще был усажен за стол и накормлен обедом, который им любезно подала миссис Тёрнер. Он решил, что Алекс часто приводил друзей, и изо всех сил старался не показаться плохим гостем. Он даже собирался вымыть за собой посуду сам, но Алекс скорчил ему гримасу, которая означала, что это уже слишком, поэтому он оставил посуду в раковине и вежливо поблагодарил хозяйку.  
  
«Ой, уймись, а то еще захочет поменяться сыновьями», — беззлобно поддел его Алекс, когда они поднимались в его комнату. Та оказалась небольшой, но уютной, и здесь вовсе не было беспорядка, хотя Майлзу отчего-то казалось, что Алекс должен повсюду разбрасывать свои вещи. Кроме кровати присесть было негде, поэтому Алекс махнул в ее сторону. Майлз уселся на забавное плюшевое покрывало, но не стал над ним подшучивать. У Алекса на стенах висело несколько постеров с музыкальными группами, и вообще, Майлзу здесь понравилось. Алекс открыл шкаф и, едва скрывшись за его дверцей, скинул свою форму и стал переодеваться — Майлз мог видеть только его спину с позвонками, как гребень у стегозавра, и то, как он прыгал на одной ноге, втискиваясь в домашние спортивные штаны. Все это время он не переставал рассказывать разные штуки Майлзу и вынырнул из-за дверцы уже в растянутой футболке с дыркой возле воротника.  
  
Алекс взобрался на кровать рядом и скрестил ноги, после чего уставился на Майлза так, будто это он позвал его учиться. «А гитара у тебя здесь, или..?» — напомнил он, и Алекс хлопнул себя по лбу, но не успел он снова слезть с кровати, как дверь в комнату приоткрылась, и к ним зашла мама Алекса. Она принесла им поднос с чаем и печеньем, хотя они только что пообедали, но Майлз был приятно удивлен. Он разом почувствовал себя виноватым, что сидит в школьной форме на кровати, поэтому поспешно поблагодарил ее за угощение. Та улыбнулась им и вышла, сказав, что не будет мешать.  
  
Алекс сунул себе в рот печенье и снова полез в шкаф, откуда достал обещанную гитару. Она и правда была видавшей виды, но Майлз подумал, что для обучения это не имеет значения. Он взял в руки чашку и подул на чай, после чего придержал весь поднос, потому что Алекс взгромоздился на постель с гитарой и мог все разлить. «Сыграй пока ты что-нибудь», — предложил он, потому что не хотел игнорировать чай. Алекс, к его удивлению, не стал отнекиваться, с минуту настраивался, а потом сыграл ему Wonderwall. Ее вообще все играли, кто умел обращаться с гитарой, но песня в самом деле была классной. Алекс, пока играл, сбился всего один раз и мурлыкал себе под нос слова — Майлз про себя отметил, что у него приятный голос. Он решил, что стоит сказать это вслух, но немного изменил посыл: «А ты неплохо поешь. Почему не участвовал в школьных концертах?» Алекс отмахнулся и сказал, что в драмкружке одни идиоты.  
  
«Ну допивай уже, — посоветовал он ему, пока Майлз праздно откусывал от печенья и запивал чаем. — Сам же хотел учиться». Он торопливо отставил чашку, а потом и вовсе поставил поднос на пол. Алекс сказал, чтобы он не сидел, как бедный родственник, а забирался с ногами на кровать и садился напротив него. Майлз сделал, как он велел, и Алекс передал ему гитару, показав, как нужно ее держать. Он заметил, что у Алекса были все еще влажные кончики волос, так как они мылись в душевой после физкультуры. Майлз безропотно подождал, пока тот переместит его руки в нужное положение на грифе — очевидно, для Алекса не было ничего особенного в том, чтобы прикасаться к его ладоням или плечам, но Майлз все равно чувствовал себя немного неловко.  
  
Вообще-то ему хотелось, чтобы к нему прикасались – ну, не в том смысле, конечно — просто его никто не похлопывал дружески по плечу, не пихал в бок, не пожимал руку и не обнимал за плечи на совместных фото. Он чувствовал себя обделенным и немного изголодавшимся по человеческому теплу. Мама не обнимала его — и с чего бы ей, он ведь уже взрослый, а Алекса он не обнимал, потому что с чего бы им тоже — парни не обнимаются просто так, а расставались они не на столько, чтобы обнимать друг друга при встрече. Майлзу бывало стыдно за то, что ему приятны касания плечами или коленями, когда они сидели рядом и болтали.  
  
Когда дело дошло до положения пальцев на струнах, Алекс прижимал его пальцы своими и говорил, что поначалу играть голыми пальцами будет больновато, но у него еще нет медиатора. Майлз добросовестно старался следить за их руками и струнами, но постоянно поднимал взгляд на Алекса, который нависал над ним, и заглядывал ему в лицо. Он заметил, что тот постоянно облизывал нижнюю губу, когда был увлечен, и вдобавок зубами оттягивал подсохшую кожу на ней. Майлзу страшно хотелось зажать ему ладонью рот или сделать еще что-нибудь, чтобы он прекратил — его это не столько нервировало, сколько отвлекало. Через какое-то время у него кое-как получилось повторить целых три аккорда подряд, и Алекс воскликнул: «Молодец!» и взъерошил ему волосы обеими руками. «Прости, — хохотнул он, когда лохматый Майлз удивленно на него уставился. — Мне просто захотелось это сделать. Ты как-то слишком аккуратно причесан».  
  
Майлз сощурился и в отместку тоже взлохматил Алексу волосы, а тот ловко перехватил его руку и удержал в своей. Алекс расплылся в улыбке, показав ряд ровных зубов, и протянул: «Ты такой милый, Майло, я не могу». Майлз слегка опешил и хотел возмутиться — он терпеть не мог, когда его так называли, похоже на кличку собаки — но не успел даже спросить, что эта фраза вообще значила, потому что Алекс навалился на него прямо поверх гитары, опрокидывая на покрывало, и крепко чмокнул прямо в губы.  
  
Майлз так и застыл, вцепившись в гитару. Он бы и под страхом смерти не признался, что это был его первый поцелуй — единственная девочка, с которой он танцевал на школьном празднике, отказалась с ним целоваться и сбежала. Им тогда было лет по двенадцать, и Майлз успел затолкать обиду и унижение куда поглубже. Но то, что произошло только что, не вписывалось ни в какие рамки.  
  
Он только лишь ощутил теплую тяжесть тела Алекса на себе, когда тот осторожно потянул гитару из его мертвой хватки и положил на пол рядом с подносом. «Эй, Майлз, не пугай меня, — отчего-то шепотом сказал ему Алекс. — Я тебя как будто ударил, или будто ты собираешься меня ударить». Майлз вздохнул, будто вынырнул, и уставился в широко распахнутые глазищи Алекса. «Ты что творишь, — тоже шепотом воскликнул Майлз, заерзав под ним. — Предупреждать надо». Прежде чем он сообразил, как глупо звучала эта фраза, Алекс хихикнул и опять наклонился к его лицу: «Майлз Кейн, вы разрешите вас чмокнуть?»  
  
У Майлза напрочь отключился мозг от близости миниатюрного вертлявого тёрнеровского тела, иначе как объяснить его короткий кивок?  
  
Он снова почувствовал теплое дыхание на своем лице, и зачем-то остановил Алекса: «Стой. Подожди». Тот стушевался и посмотрел на него немного обиженным щенячьим взглядом. «Что?» — спросил он, и Майлз наконец-то заметил, что он тоже волновался.  
  
«Алекс, — начал Майлз, глядя куда-то в потолок, вбок от торчащего уха Алекса, прикрытого прядкой темных волос. Он набрал воздуха в легкие, и он вышел с каким-то невнятным: — Тымнравшьс». Алекс чуть свел брови и задумчиво приоткрыл рот, так и продолжая прижимать его к матрасу своим малым весом. Майлз про себя выругался, сообразив, что тот ничего не понял. «Ты мне нравишься», — наконец, выдохнул Майлз, и уголки губ у Алекса дрогнули, после чего расплылись в довольной улыбке, а глаза его заблестели. Алекс чуть помедлил, убрав упавшую на лоб Майлза прядку волос, а потом снова поцеловал его, как положено.  
  
То есть, Майлзу казалось, что так положено — сначала они стукнулись зубами, а нос Алекса никак не желал уместиться по соседству с майлзовым. Он чуть повернул лицо и все же нашел подходящее положение, после чего принялся за Майлза основательно.  
  
У него так стучало сердце, будто он целый урок физкультуры отбегал, а еще странно было чувствовать такой же истошный стук через грудную клетку Алекса, прижимавшуюся к его собственной. Губы у него были каким-то образом сухие и мягкие одновременно, и хоть Майлз практически не отвечал на поцелуй, растерявшись, он мог почувствовать несколько ранок от того, что Алекс постоянно их кусал. Он удивился еще больше, когда тот взял его лицо в свои большие ладони, и он почувствовал чуть шершавые подушечки его пальцев на своей коже. Майлз инстинктивно положил ему ладони на спину, и чуть не заскулил от какого-то неуместного восторга: Алекс выглядел таким угловатым, но на ощупь был весь плавный, мягкий и теплый. Майлз неловко погладил его острые лопатки поверх ткани футболки, и почувствовал ладонями его трепет. Майлз до того воодушевился ответной реакцией, что упорно хотел ответить на поцелуй, вытягивая губы и пару раз чмокнув Алекса.  
  
Майлз тут же почувствовал, что между не слушавшихся губ ему мягко, но настойчиво пытались просунуть язык, и инстинктивно закрыл рот, отчего Алекс от него отлепился и пытливо заглянул в распахнутые глаза Майлза. «Ты чего, Майло, — тихо спросил он таким тоном, будто успокаивал пугливого ребенка. — Я не укушу». Он ухмыльнулся и хихикнул: «Ну, может, чуть-чуть», и ласково прихватил его зубами за нижнюю губу.  
  
Майлз вздрогнул от этого и быстро зажмурился, уже не беспокоясь, что Алекс сочтет его бестолковым — если тот продолжит упираться ему коленкой между ног, он просто позорно спустит в штаны, и уроки гитары на этом можно будет считать законченными. Как и их дружбу.  
  
Он снова обрел дар речи, проглотил пару неудачных попыток начать говорить и, наконец, так же тихо сказал Алексу: «Твоя мама же может зайти». Тот фыркнул и — слава богам — слез с Майлза, хотя все его существо сразу же запротестовало против покинувшего его ощущения приятной тяжести и тепла чужого тела. Майлз приказал существу заткнуться.  
  
«Точно, — с неудовольствием согласился Алекс. — Поднос забрать придет». Майлз сел на кровати и выпустил рубашку из брюк, оправляя ее на себе. «У меня вся постель в крошках, ну Майлз», — возмутился Алекс, пошарив рукой по покрывалу. Он вел себя, как ни в чем ни бывало, но Майлз волновался, что тот жалеет о том, что сделал, обиделся на реакцию Майлза, или хочет избавиться от него поскорее, или…  
  
«Ты всех друзей у себя в гостях целуешь?» — нарочито небрежно поинтересовался Майлз и внутренне обругал себя, потому что это прозвучало грубо. Алекс тоже посмотрел на него, вскинув бровь, и ничего не сказал. Ну теперь он точно обиделся.  
  
«Алекс, слушай, я правда не ожидал, ну, что ты сделаешь это, и если я тебя обидел…» — запинаясь, взволнованно забормотал Майлз, пока не потерял мысль. Алекс перебил его. «Да тише ты, Майлз, разошелся, — фыркнул он, беря Майлза за края воротника и поправляя его. — Где ты взялся, придется тебя еще и целоваться учить». Алекс снова искривил рот в усмешке и посмотрел на Майлза лукавым взглядом. Тот совсем растерялся. «Это из-за того… что я сказал?» — спросил он. «Неа», — коротко ответил Алекс, и так потянул зубами за свою губу, что из одной ранки стремительно потекла кровь.


	2. Chapter 2

Майлз проворочался в ту ночь уйму времени — дневные переживания из-за Алекса не давали ему успокоиться и уснуть. В голове у него роились различные подозрения и вопросы, которые он так и не смог задать своему другу, пока не пришло время вернуться домой. И вообще, он был уверен, что они перестанут быть друзьями после того, что они… ну, целовались. Станут либо кем-то большим, либо кем-то меньшим. Но на самом деле ничего не изменилось, и Майлз не знал, радоваться или нет.  
  
Он вскоре решил, что зря ляпнул Алексу, что тот ему нравится. Нет, это, конечно, было правдой — Алекс классный и замечательный — но можно было и придержать язык. Тем более, Алекс ничего такого ему не сказал, и эта мысль точила Майлза изнутри. Не сказал — значит, не нравится ему Майлз. На что он вообще рассчитывал, они же оба парни.  
  
Зачем тогда поцеловал его? Майлз бы сам никогда не решился. Было, конечно, пару неприятных версий. Например, Алекс хотел потренироваться на нем, чтобы впечатлить какую-то девицу потом. Или он просто хотел подшутить над ним, узнав о его чувствах. Майлз с содроганием вообразил, как Алекс расскажет об этом своим друзьям, и они будут над ним смеяться.  
  
К выходному Майлз накрутил себя до той степени, что всерьез подумал отказаться, когда Алекс позвонил им на домашний телефон и предложил встретиться, чтобы прогуляться. «Не знаю», — неопределенно буркнул Майлз в ответ, явственно представляя, как Алекс сводит брови. «Ну давай, — протянул он, уговаривая Майлза. — Еще парни подскочат. Будет весело, говорю тебе». Майлз колебался, не зная, как будет чувствовать себя в компании. «Мы будем хорошо себя вести, обещаю», — поддразнил Алекс, и Майлз фыркнул. «Ну хорошо, — согласился он. — Куда мне подойти?»  
  
Вскоре он встретил Алекса возле его дома — он выскочил оттуда уже с одним из своих друзей, кажется, Куки, и Майлз почувствовал укол ревности, вспомнив о чае с печеньем, гитаре и… черт, он правда надеялся, что Алекс не целовался со всеми своими друзьями.  
  
Алекс обрадовался ему, будто они не виделись вечность, и обвил его рукой за плечи, похлопав в знак приветствия. Майлз в первую секунду напрягся — кто его знает, этого Тёрнера, взбредет еще ему в голову поцеловать его при встрече. Ну хотя почти все девчонки так делали, и никто не обзывал их за это.  
Алекс не стал церемониться со знакомством и просто сказал: «Майлз, это Джейми, Джейми, это Майлз». Через пару кварталов они подобрали еще двоих друзей — Мэтта и Энди, и Майлз надеялся, что Алекс не позвал на прогулку весь класс. Он пожал им всем руки, и парни не восприняли его как чужака. «Так вот ты с кем нам изменяешь», — шутливо протянул Мэтт, и Майлз почувствовал, как внутри разливается противное чувство. Алекс, кривляясь, подхватил его под руку, чего Майлз вовсе не ожидал, и ответил слащаво: «Ну вот такой я ветреный». Майлз осторожно высвободил руку и пробормотал во всеуслышание: «Не виноватый я, он сам пришел». Это вызвало у всех смех, и Майлз несмело улыбнулся, надеясь, что ему удалось разрядить обстановку.  
  
Прогулка оказалась довольно бесцельной — они праздно шатались мимо витрин, глазели на кассеты в видеосалоне, так ничего и не взяв, а потом отправились в парк, где тоже не было особо много интересного. Друзья Алекса, как и он, любили рассказать какую-то историю или шутку, так что скучными их назвать нельзя было. Майлз периодически вставлял отдельные реплики, так что его даже сочли остроумным. Парни, слава богу, перестали дразнить его и Алекса, и стали обсуждать гуляющих мимо девушек, к счастью, не очень громко — те хихикали гораздо громче, когда проходили небольшими стайками мимо них.  
  
Денег у них особенно не водилось, так что они купили себе по рожку мороженого с разными вкусами и какое-то время потешались над Майлзом, когда он не счел идею пустить все рожки по кругу, чтобы попробовать все вкусы, такой уж удачной. Они все уселись на одну длинную лавку, и пришлось потесниться. Пока Мэтт рассказывал очередную штуку, опасно размахивая своим мороженым, Алекс, втиснувшийся рядом с Майлзом, чуть наклонился к нему и сказал тихо, как будто они продолжали какой-то прерванный разговор: «Вот смотри, это как будто у тебя в рожке еще осталось мороженое, и надо его доесть». Майлз не понял, к чему он это сказал, но Алекс для наглядности засунул язык в свой рожок и сделал с ним что-то непристойное, облизывая все мороженое внутри.  
  
Майлз вспыхнул от этого, а Алекс добродушно пихнул его плечом и сгрыз вафельный рожок. После мороженого осталось еще немного мелочи, и Алекс, завидев игру, в которой нужно было доставать игрушки механической лапой, заявил, что хочет попробовать. «Да в ней же нельзя выиграть, — заметил Майлз. — Только деньги профукаешь». Алекс отмахнулся и сунул монетку в приемник, а остальные стали наблюдать за тем, как он управляет лапой. Алекс подцепил одну из игрушек и почти донес ее до выхода из стеклянного куба, но, естественно, та сорвалась в последний момент. Он вздохнул, как будто не ожидал такого исхода, а потом трое парней взялись за игровой автомат и наклонили его, чтобы оттуда вывалился какой-нибудь приз.  
  
«Эй, что вы творите», — воскликнул Майлз, а Алекс подобрал выпавшего плюшевого мишку кислотного цвета и, помедлив, вручил его Майлзу. «Это тебе», — ухмыляясь, объявил он. Майлз пытался отнекиваться, но никто из парней, хохоча, не хотел забирать себе игрушку, так что ему пришлось продолжать прогулку с мишкой в руках и красными щеками.  
  
Вскоре доступные развлечения закончились, и друзья решили разойтись — Мэтт с Энди отправились к Мэтту в гости играть в приставку, а Джейми-Куки неожиданно вспомнил, что должен был прибраться в доме к приходу родителей. «Мы с Майлзом пойдем ко мне», — воодушевленно завявил Алекс, когда они все прощались.  
  
«А меня спросить?» — бросил Майлз, шагая рядом с Алексом к его дому. Тот пожал плечами: «А ты разве спешишь куда-то? Мы же совсем мало погуляли. А у меня дома никого нет, мне скучно одному». Майлз вздохнул и решил, что в самом деле можно еще задержаться. Может, Алекс еще позанимается с ним гитарой. Майлз отмахнулся еще от одного «может» и зашел вместе с Алексом к нему в дом.  
  
Тот скинул у входа кроссовки и плюхнулся на диван в гостиной, растягиваясь на всю его длину. Майлз стянул ветровку и тоже разулся, после чего устроился на полу перед диваном, скрестив ноги, потому что не хотел сталкивать Алекса. Тот включил небольшой телевизор и пощелкал каналы, после чего остановился на MTV. Они с интересом посмотрели несколько клипов, оживленно обсуждая их сюжет и исполнителей. Майлз приберег немного остроумия и на этот случай, и Алекс покатывался со смеху на своем диване.  
  
Начался какой-то скучный клип исполнителя, которого они оба не знали, и Алекс повернулся на бок и неожиданно положил руки на плечи Майлзу, сидящему перед диваном. Тот обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на него, а Алекс велел: «Не верти башкой», после чего стал зачем-то разминать ему плечи и шею. «Что ты делаешь?» — настороженно спросил Майлз, чувствуя, как от цепких рук Алекса под кожей разливается тепло. «А на что это похоже? — невозмутимо отозвался Алекс, массируя позвонки в самом основании шеи. — Ты весь сутулый ходишь, и сейчас сгорбился, как вопросительный знак». Майлз не стал говорить, что это было как-то странно со стороны Алекса, но позволил ему продолжать, потому что ему такого никогда не делали, и это было приятно.  
  
Алекс удивил его своим умением, потому что когда он стал осторожно массировать его шею за ушами, Майлзу стало до неприличия, слишком классно, и он откинул голову на колени Алекса, сидящего на диване сверху. Он прикрыл глаза и довольно вздохнул, отчего Алекс широко ухмыльнулся и спросил, продолжая свой массаж: «Что, Майло, влажность повышенная?» Майлз вспыхнул и снова обернулся к Алексу, заставляя его убрать руки. Он возмутился: «Я твоя подружка, что ли?» и тут же прикусил язык, потому что Алекс осторожно убрал от него руки, будто Майлз мог укусить. Он выглядел уязвленным, но Майлзу тоже было на что пожаловаться.  
  
«Ладно, прости», — буркнул Алекс, нахмурившись. Майлза понесло, и он решил высказаться, чтобы не мучиться, как в последние дни. Какого черта Алекс его дразнит? «А то мне так показалось, и твоим друзьям, кстати, тоже», — сделал выпад Майлз, и Алекс сложил руки на груди в защитном жесте. «Да они просто шутят, Майлз», — начал было Алекс, но Майлз скорчил ему недовольную гримасу. «Этот твой рожок, — стал перечислять он все несуразные подначки от Алекса. — Мишка этот, целый спектакль устроил. Под руку меня брал, вот серьезно? Массаж этот. Ты за мной ухаживаешь, что ли?»  
  
«Ну не бери ты этого мишку, зануда», — буркнул в ответ Алекс, как будто дело было в игрушке. Майлз раздраженно фыркнул и бросил: «Да я вообще не знаю, чего ты хочешь. Тебе нравятся парни или нет?» Алекс вышел из равновесия и напал на него, свалившись с дивана — они недалеко прокатились по полу, ударившись о журнальный столик. Алекс вцепился в его футболку и самонадеянно высказался: «Зато я знаю, чего ты хочешь. Меня». Он покривлялся, передразнивая Майлза: «Научи меня играть на гитаре, Алекс». Майлз вспыхнул пуще прежнего и схватил Алекса за грудки, прижимая к ковру: «Ага, тебя, только я хочу взять твою тупую башку и выбить из нее всю дурь». Конечно, тут Майлз перегнул палку, потому что ему вовсе не хотелось бить Алекса. Только встряхнуть хорошенько, чтобы тот перестал вести себя, как клоун.  
  
«Ох, а теперь уже я теку от тебя, Кейн», — прыснул Алекс. Вытрясти из него это, очевидно, было невозможно. Майлз отпустил его и сел прямо, драматично прикрыв глаза рукой. «Тёрнер, ты просто… — он вздохнул. — Как ты вообще такое говорить можешь?» Алекс уселся рядом, касаясь его плечом, и всем своим видом показывая примирение. «Ладно, слушай сюда, — начал он, заставляя Майлза посмотреть на себя. — Я правда хочу, чтобы мы были парой. Ты вроде как был не против в прошлый раз, так что я решил…» Майлз перебил его в полном изумлении: «Со мной?» Алекс молча развел руками, показывая, что кроме них здесь никого нет.  
  
Майлз в полном смятении почесал в затылке, хотя Алекс явно с нетерпением ждал от него какого-то вразумительного ответа. «А кто из нас будет подружкой? Опять я, что ли?» — с недовольством спросил он. Алекс не выдержал. «Ты что, тупой, или притворяешься? — возмутился он, после чего добавил более ласково, как будто объяснял Майлзу прописные истины: — Я буду твоим парнем. И ты будешь моим парнем». Майлз засомневался: «А так можно?» Алекс скрючил пальцы и сделал такое движение, будто собирался придушить Майлза, и его это развеселило.  
  
Перспектива стать парой Алекса звучала очень соблазнительно. «Но это же секрет, да?» — спросил Майлз. Им уж точно не стоило вести себя, как все парочки — ходить везде за руку и раздражать друзей своими постоянными поцелуйчиками. «Конечно», — подтвердил Алекс. Вроде бы, все было в порядке.  
  
«Так что, с чего начать?» — поинтересовался Майлз, когда они замолчали. Алекс закатил глаза. «Возьми меня за руку, что ли», — посоветовал он. Майлз все же взял его ладонь в свою и упрекнул его: «Вот не надо делать вид, что ты все знаешь». Алекс усмехнулся: «Уж побольше тебя». Майлз надулся, и решил спросить: «Ну и откуда? У тебя была девушка?» Он спросил это и очень надеялся, что Алекс не из тех, кто встречается с двумя сразу.  
«Нуу… — протянул Алекс, нагнетая загадочности и попутно поглаживая ладонь Майлза большим пальцем. — Не совсем. Просто на прошлое Рождество у нас в гостях была мамина подруга со своей дочкой, и нам было скучно. Так что она научила меня кое-чему». Алекс широко ухмыльнулся, не скрывая гордости. «И сколько ей было? Десять?» — подколол его Майлз, чтобы Алекс не так явно хвастался. Ну и еще он приревновал, конечно. Сам он на Рождество сидел в компании пожилых бабушек и тетушек.  
  
«Восемнадцать», — с достоинством ответил Алекс, отбивая выпад Майлза. «И что, у вас было что-то?» — скептически спросил Майлз. Если Алекс сейчас скажет, что эта загадочная гостья ублажала его весь Сочельник, вся эта история точно окажется враньем. «Неа, — сокрушенно пожал плечом Алекс. — Сказала, мол, мелкий я еще». Майлз про себя обрадовался, а Алекс добавил с плохо скрываемым негодованием: «Мне скоро шестнадцать. Мне уже это нужно». Свою возмущенную тираду он закончил неопределенным жестом и репликой «Девушки», как будто это все объясняло.  
  
Майлзу не очень понравилась эта фраза «мне уже нужно», и он спросил Алекса: «Так что, ты хочешь быть со мной, чтобы удовлетворять свои потребности?» В таком случае, он явно не лучший выбор. Алекс вздохнул, не выпуская его ладони. «Чтобы слушать твои дебильные вопросы», — искренне ответил он.  
  
Домой Майлз возвращался чуть встрепанным и совершенно одуревшим от того, что их с Алексом болтовня закончилась опять на ковре — они столько целовались, что у него немного распухли губы. У него, вроде бы, неплохо получалось, хоть рот Алекса мало напоминал рожок с мороженым. Тот, как и в прошлый раз, взобрался на него сверху, и Майлза весьма будоражила их близость, которая пока не заходила дальше. Но не все же сразу — он был вполне доволен и тем, что произошло между ними сегодня. С Алексом было так приятно тискаться, даже при том, что у него не было всех тех приятных атрибутов, за которые всем нравились девушки. Алекс был классный — он и раньше так считал, но тогда еще не знал, какой тот теплый и податливый, когда не болтает ерунду и занят поцелуями с ним. Он не такой мягкий, как девушки, но его тоже очень приятно обнимать. И от него так хорошо пахнет, наверное, какой-то шампунь.  
  
Перед самим порогом он наспех осмотрел себя и постарался привести себя в порядок, посмотревшись в отражение в стекле. У мамы тоже был выходной, и ни к чему ей было спрашивать, где он пропадал весь день. К тому же, ему еще предстояло как-то осторожно спросить ее, до скольки она будет работать на этой неделе, потому что они с Алексом договорились как-нибудь зайти к Майлзу домой после школы. Нужно будет купить и припрятать в морозилке несколько рожков мороженого, если тот их так любит.


	3. Chapter 3

Хоть Майлз и готов был лопнуть от распиравшего его желания поделиться с кем-нибудь тем, как замечательно у него все сложилось с Алексом, он понимал, что никому нельзя говорить ни в коем случае. В этом, конечно, была своя прелесть — иметь общий секрет. А Алекс чуть ли не ежедневно ставил его под угрозу ради забавы, и Майлз, откровенно говоря, не мог слишком на него сердиться. Особенно тогда, когда Алекс затаскивал его в укромный угол в школе, в кои-то веки не занятый другой парой, и обтирал им стенку почти всю перемену. Майлз просто с ума сходил от беспокойства, шептал Алексу, что если их застукают, словами не описать, какой ужас начнется, но тот сверкал глазами, как шальной, и целовал его, чтобы он заткнулся. С таким напором Майлз никак не мог совладать и сдавался, ненадолго прижимая к себе миниатюрное и трепещущее от собственной дерзости тело.  
  
«Ты с ними делал что-то?» — брякнул Майлз, когда они отлепились друг от друга, и провел большим пальцем по яркой и припухшей нижней губе Алекса. Тот стрельнул в него взглядом из-под ресниц и переспросил: «А что такое?» Майлз пожал плечами, когда они уже выбрались из своего укрытия, и вполголоса уточнил: «Ну, мягче стали. Ты ж их себе обдирал постоянно». Алекс скорчил задумчивую гримасу и отозвался: «Ну, может, у тебя слюна лечебная. Как у собаки». Майлз поморщился и сказал, что это была не лучшая его шутка. Про себя он прыснул со смеху, представив, как Алекс мажет губы на ночь каким-нибудь жирным кремом, чтобы они не трескались, и зажили ранки.  
  
Он был на седьмом небе от счастья, что они с Алексом стали не просто парой, а еще и большими друзьями. С девушкой такого, конечно, не получилось бы — с ними надо проводить время отдельно и водить во всякие места типа кино или кафе, говорить на какие-то отвлеченные темы и следить, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь обидного. Не говоря уже о том, что их надо обхаживать кучу времени, чтобы получить заслуженную ласку. Хоть Майлз понаслышке и знал, что иметь подружку классно, но с таким раскладом сошел бы с ума за неделю. Он, конечно, ни за что бы не назвал Алекса бюджетным вариантом, но с ним было гораздо проще. Что может быть лучше, чем быть лучшими друзьями и парой одновременно?  
  
Майлз был отчасти благодарен судьбе, что они с Алексом учились в разных классах, потому что иначе его учебе пришел бы окончательный и бесповоротный конец. Мало того, что он бы без конца таращился на его задумчивый профиль и ни черта не слушал на уроках, так еще, чего доброго, кто-нибудь бы догадался об их чувствах. Майлз бы предпочел быть вымазанным в смоле и извалянным в перьях. Короче говоря, он не мог прожить без _своего парня_ и дня и мчался в столовую и на выход из школы не столько ради того, чтобы поесть и уйти домой, сколько ради встречи с Алексом. В столовой, правда, тот обычно сидел за одним столом с Мэттом, Джейми и Энди, так что Майлзу приходилось вливаться в их компанию. В общем, это было отнюдь не плохо, потому что благодаря Алексу его принимали как своего, но ему страшно хотелось побыть с ним наедине.  
  
«Ты про гитару-то не забыл? — спросил Алекс как-то по пути домой. — Или уже получил свое, и к черту музыку?» Майлз нагло пожал плечами и подначил его: «Ну уж нет, это еще не все, так что гитара должна продолжаться». Алекс, привыкший к единоличным похабным шуткам, даже на секунду опешил и не сразу нашелся с ответом. Майлз добавил: «Или я так скверно играл, что ты решил меня соблазнить, чтобы это прекратить?» Алекс прыснул: «Не было сил больше смотреть на твой взгляд голодного щенка». Майлз вслух возмутился: «Хватит сравнивать меня с собакой», а внутри почувствовал холодок. Если Алекс так близко с ним дружит и начал это все лишь потому, что видел, как безнадежно и по уши Майлз в него влюблен, это будет нестерпимо больно и неприятно.  
  
«Майло? — позвал Алекс и пощелкал пальцами перед его лицом, чтобы вырвать из размышлений. — Ты еще здесь?» Майлз тряхнул головой и все же решил спросить. «Извини, просто… — начал он, стараясь звучать непринужденно, — хотел спросить, я же тебе нравлюсь?» Это прозвучало как-то совсем жалко, и Майлз мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. Алекс вскинул брови и приоткрыл рот, отчего его лицо стало совсем детским на вид. «Что за вопрос, Майлз? — удивленно ответил он. — Конечно да. С чего бы мне целовать того, кто мне не нравится?» Майлз слабо улыбнулся. Хотел бы он, чтобы Алекс в самом деле был так прост, каким кажется. Впрочем, ответ его был вполне однозначен, и у него отлегло от сердца. Алекс широко и тепло улыбнулся в ответ и незаметно коснулся его пальцев своими — они все-таки были на улице.  
  
Когда на той развилке улиц, где они обычно расходились, Алекс подхватил его под руку и потащил по направлению к своему дому, Майлз удивился и спросил: «Куда ты?» Алекс подергал его за рукав, подгоняя, и ответил непринужденно: «Мне же нужно доказать». Майлз хотел заверить его, что он не ждет особых доказательств, но сердце его от этих слов забилось сильнее, и он поспешил за Алексом, довольно улыбаясь.  
  
Алекс с самого порога громко позвал: «Мам?», чтобы его точно услышали во всем доме, но ответа не получил. Майлз решил, что мама Алекса была домохозяйкой, но сейчас ее почему-то не было дома. «К подруге ушла, наверное, или в магазин, — пожал плечами Алекс и спросил у него: — Есть будешь?» Майлз согласился, и Алекс разогрел для них недурственный мясной пирог, потому что никто из них не хотел есть суп. После обеда Майлз заглянул в уборную и украдкой прополоскал рот, после чего оценил свое отражение в зеркале как сносное.  
  
Когда он вернулся к Алексу в комнату, тот уже переоделся в домашнее и приготовил для него гитару. Майлз взобрался рядом с ним на кровать, и они обменялись долгим взглядом, после чего оба прыснули. «Жги», — коротко поощрил его Алекс, передавая гитару. Майлз помедлил, припоминая, и кое-как повторил то, что разучил в прошлый раз. Неудивительно, что он почти все забыл. После нескольких неудачных попыток вспомнить аккорды Алекс разочарованно фыркнул и снова взялся за его руки и пальцы, чтобы показать, как надо. Майлза, как и в прошлый раз, так сильно тянуло к Алексу, что сердце заходилось от одного взгляда на манящие губы, худую грудь под застиранной футболкой и руки, задержавшиеся на его собственных. «Скоро твоя мама вернется?» — спросил Майлз между прочим. Алекс вздохнул, не отодвигаясь от него, и ответил: «Не знаю, может скоро, а может и нет». Майлз чувствовал тепло, исходившее от него, и не мог гарантировать, что не набросится на него, как сам Алекс в прошлый раз.  
  
Конечно, они не стали бы заниматься в тишине, так что вскоре их болтовня заставила их постоянно отвлекаться от гитары, а потом и вовсе отложить ее. Они улеглись рядом, насколько позволяло пространство, и Майлз накрыл ладонь Алекса своей, желая хоть какого-то прикосновения. Алекс чуть помедлил, а потом подвинулся к нему под бок, чему Майлз несказанно обрадовался. Решив, что Алекс не против очередной серии нежностей, он приобнял его за плечи, а Алекс чуть закинул на него бедро, чтобы они касались ногами. Майлз заулыбался от счастья, переглянувшись с ним. Алекс ткнулся носом и губами в изгиб его шеи, щекоча его дыханием, чем вызвал у него волну мурашек. Наедине тот становился таким ласковым, что Майлза в дрожь бросало от мысли, что это только для него.  
  
Алекс несколько раз почти невесомо поцеловал его в шею, что заставило дыхание сбиться, и Майлз только прикрыл глаза, рассчитывая, что тот продолжит, как тут же почувствовал возню и знакомую тяжесть на себе. Алекс улегся на него сверху и прижался совсем интимно, сжимая по бокам бедрами и поглаживая плечи ладонями. Майлз под ним замер, ощущая, что что-то изменилось, и неотрывно глядя во вспыхнувшие неожиданной страстью глаза. Если быть точным, то ощущал он, и вполне явственно, что Алекс завелся из-за их объятий и больше не хотел этого скрывать. Он наклонился к Майлзу и уткнулся ему между плечом и шеей, глухо протянув: «Не могу больше, Майлз». От этих слов его мгновенно взвинтило, в паху сладко потянуло, и встало так быстро и крепко, как ни на одну абстрактную фантазию.  
  
Алекс двинул бедрами, проезжаясь по его паху, и Майлз молча подавился вдохом, а Алекс на выдохе пробормотал: «Ох… ого», быстро скользнув взглядом вниз. Майлз хотел уточнить, к чему относилось это «ого», но ему помешал поцелуй, которым Алекс надежно припечатал любые сомнения и стыд. Майлз вздохнул в поцелуй и положил Алексу ладонь на затылок, поглаживая и поощряя — ему безумно нравилось с ним целоваться. Тот потерся об него еще раз, настойчивей, и все его тело мелко протряхнуло от удовольствия, а короткие ногти впились Майлзу в плечи. Он даже глаза открыл, чтобы взглянуть на Алекса — он понятия не имел, что тот настолько чувствительный, и решил поглаживать его по спине ради этого. Ему казалось, что все тело покалывало от нахлынувшего возбуждения, и то, что не надо было стыдиться и скрывать его, было прекрасно.  
  
Майлз попытался толкнуться бедрами навстречу Алексу, который вошел во вкус и терся об него, как мартовский кот, шумно дыша. От этого дыхание его совсем сбилось, или ему не хватало воздуха, но он перестал терзать его язык, как конфету, и чуть отстранился, снова пряча лицо, и рвано выдохнув Майлзу в шею. У него едва не звезды перед глазами плавали, и шумело в ушах, но хрипловатый шепот Алекса «ну давай, давай» подстегнул его, и он чуть раздвинул колени, чтобы тому было удобней между ними устроиться.  
  
Между ними происходило что-то несуразное — Майлз бы это осознал, если бы не тыкался Алексу губами в ухо и в макушку и не пытался поймать ритм, с которым они притирались друг к другу, ударяясь острыми бедренными косточками. Майлз бы понял, что лучше было бы снять или хотя бы приспустить штаны, а еще лучше — закрыть чертову дверь, но Алекс начинал дрожать у него в руках, и можно было бы подумать, что он плачет, но он просто был не таким тихим, как Майлз, и периодически всхлипывал ему в плечо.  
  
Майлз в незамутненном восторге провел раскрытыми ладонями по изгибу спины Алекса, пересчитал пальцами его острые позвонки под футболкой и устроил их на оголившейся пояснице, потому что футболка его задралась от активного и беспорядочного ерзания. То, что они делали, было так бестолково, но так приятно — удовольствие накатывало волнами, и Майлз наслаждался близостью, которую Алекс так охотно ему дарил.  
  
Алекс ускорил свои движения и даже пытался царапаться, очевидно, совсем потеряв голову, но у Майлза она была на удивление ясной, и он попытался придержать его, чтобы вовремя остановить. Под ладонями он ощутил соблазнительный изгиб ягодиц — Алекс хоть и не имел ничего общего с заманчивыми формами девушек постарше, но у него была маленькая кругленькая задница, на которую Майлз периодически засматривался. Одной рукой придерживая Алекса за поясницу, вторую он исподтишка просунул под резинку его домашних штанов, чтобы погладить и пощупать мягкие округлости. Алекс вжался в него бедрами еще сильнее и издал неразборчивый звук, что-то похожее на «нннхх», вздрогнул в его руках и обмяк, растекаясь по его телу и часто дыша Майлзу в ухо.  
Майлз воровато выдернул руку из его штанов, удивленно уставившись на его разом заалевшее ухо, а Алекс сипло выругался: «Да мать твою, какого» и скатился с него, вскакивая с постели и начиная рыться в ящике стола.  
  
Майлз закусил улыбку, но был вынужден отвлечься на собственное возбуждение. Он осторожно расстегнул свои измятые брюки, пока Алекс, бормоча себе под нос ругательства, возился со своими штанами с салфеткой. В кои-то веки Майлз обрадовался, что ему не потребуется много — может, он успеет помочь себе, пока Алекс там возится, отвернувшись. Он украдкой скосил взгляд на его поясницу и чуть сползшие штаны, открывшие взгляду ложбинку между ягодиц. Майлз торопливо погладил себя, пока перед ним была такая картина, и конечно, Алекс обернулся в самый неподходящий момент.  
  
Он с интересом осмотрел его в таком виде и снова влез на постель, ухмыляясь. Поскольку Алекс понял, что Майлз не в том состоянии, чтобы смеяться над ним, он снова вернул себе уверенность. «Майлз, давай помогу», — шепнул он, кладя ладонь поверх его ладони, которую Майлз так и оставил на месте, прикрываясь. Майлз, и без того весь красный, зажмурился и убрал руку, позволяя Алексу дотронуться до него, и тут же рвано вздохнул от его прикосновения. У него разъехались колени, и он едва мог удержать свои бедра на месте, не говоря уже про голос. Крупная ладонь Алекса так прекрасно обхватывала его член, что он не знал, как раньше обходился без этого. Алекс Тёрнер просто, черт возьми, невероятный — предложил ему это, как будто проще и естественней ничего не было.  
  
«Алекс», — жалобно вздохнул Майлз, и Алекс шикнул на него, подвинувшись ближе и двигая рукой уже более ловко. «Вот так, — поощрил его Алекс, закусив губу и глазея на то, что сам делал с ним. — Майлз, прости, я просто не знаю, как тебе нравится, быстрее или… ой». У Майлза вообще не было никаких шансов продержаться дольше, так что он излился в ласкающую его ладонь, едва слышно выдохнув. Стыдно стало только сейчас, и он не собирался открывать глаза, пока мягкие губы не коснулись его виска.  
  
Алекс вручил ему еще одну салфетку, после чего и себе обтер ладонь. «Прости», — буркнул Майлз, торопливо подтянув штаны. Алекс обернулся к нему, вскинув бровь. «И это все, что ты хочешь сказать?» — спросил он. Алекс, очевидно, возомнил себя богом любовных утех после того, как Майлз кончил от его ладони, но он не собирался с ним спорить, тем более что факты говорили сами за себя. «А, ну, спасибо, — торопливо добавил Майлз. — Было классно». Черт его знает, он где-то слышал, что не следует говорить спасибо за секс. Если вообще это позорище можно было таковым назвать.  
  
«То-то же», — снисходительно отозвался Алекс и улегся рядом с ним так же, как они лежали до того, как вспыхнуть страстью. Майлз решил, что они все-таки пара, и стал поглаживать Алекса по плечу, ощущая, что они оба безнадежно пропахли тем самым, чем только что занимались. «Вот за это я тебя и люблю, Майло, — разморенно пробормотал Алекс, а Майлз зарделся с новой силой от таких слов. — Кто-то другой надо мной бы в голосину поржал». Майлз подумал, но не стал говорить, что не хотел бы никакого «другого», и вместо этого неловко потянулся к губам Алекса, чтобы поцеловать его еще раз.  
  
Этого так и не произошло, потому что внизу хлопнула входная дверь, и Алекс, как ужаленный, вывалился из его объятий и бросился к двери. «Мам? Это ты?» — крикнул он в дверном проеме, споткнувшись из-за того, что внезапно оказался в одном носке, не до конца стянутом. Майлз торопливо расправил покрывало и засунул грязные салфетки в ящик стола, зная, что Алекс отнюдь не обрадуется такому сюрпризу. «Да, сын, ты там занят?» — отозвалась внизу женщина. «Да, мам, я тут с Майлзом, мы уроки делаем», — продолжал перекрикиваться Алекс. Майлз скорчил ему гримасу, но с трудом себе представлял, как бы Алекс скрыл факт его присутствия у себя в комнате. Алекс обменялся еще парой реплик, подтвердив, что они покушали.  
  
«Да она не зайдет пока что», — отмахнулся Алекс, завидев испуганное лицо Майлза. Наверное, в том, что Алекс постоянно водил гостей, были свои плюсы. «В следующий раз у тебя», — заявил Алекс, со вздохом облегчения усаживаясь на стул, заваленный его одеждой. Майлз тоже вздохнул и театрально покачал головой. Непосредственность Алекса обезоруживала его не хуже поцелуев. Но, в конце концов, они же были не обычной парой, и здесь Майлзу скорее повезло быть ведомым.


	4. Chapter 4

В столовой людно, стоит шум и гам, и они с Алексом пытаются пробраться к буфетной стойке, чтобы получить свои порции. Алекс бурчит что-то недовольно, когда ему отдавливают ногу в очереди, но Майлз про себя немного рад, потому что алексовы друзья задержались в раздевалке и душевой после физкультуры, и сегодня они обедают вдвоем.  
  
Майлз хотел было сказать, что здесь уже занято, когда за их с трудом отвоеванный столик плюхнулось пару девочек, но, подняв глаза из тарелки, он увидел, что Алекс разговаривает с еще одной. Майлз чуть нахмурился, сердясь, что им не дают спокойно пообщаться, и стал есть свою остывающую кашу. Остальные девочки, казалось, вовсе не замечали его, и он понятия не имел, что им от них понадобилось.  
  
Пока не услышал разговор Алекса с его знакомой вполне отчетливо. «Завтра же танцы, Тёрнер, ты в курсе?» — спросила она, оперевшись одной рукой на столешницу рядом с Алексом. Майлз снова поднял на них взгляд, комкая кусок хлеба в руке. «Та я в курсе, но как-то не думал об этом», — ответил Алекс добродушно, почесывая в затылке. Его знакомая растянула свой некрасивый рот в еще более широкую улыбку, и Майлзу показалось, что она перестаралась — стало похоже на оскал. «Ты лучше подумай, хочешь ли пойти со мной», — предложила она. Майлз скрежетнул зубами (это оказался какой-то инородный предмет в его каше, но получилось очень кстати).  
  
Он набил себе полный рот каши, но все никак не мог ее проглотить. Девица была несуразно высокая и покрасила волосы в какой-то жуткий розовый. Конечно, носить на голове жеваную жвачку — это чертовски модно и круто. Майлз зыркнул на Алекса: ну конечно, рот раззявил и смотрит. Увидел девчонку — и мозги отключились. Он же  _нормальный_ парень, _не то что Майлз_.  
  
Он запил кашу чаем, что было невообразимо отвратно, но все же не так отвратно, как вся эта ситуация. «Ну… я подумаю», — отозвался Алекс, неловко улыбаясь, и Майлз решительно отодвинул от себя недоеденную порцию. «Ну подумай, только невежливо отказывать девушкам, если что, — усмехнулась девица. — И в адидасе своем не приходи, ладно?» Майлза на секунду перекосило от такой «вежливости», но Алекс, очевидно, счел реплику забавной и хохотнул. Они попрощались, и сопровождающие девочки тоже вылезли из-за стола и удалились. За этими разговорами перемена почти закончилась, и им с Алексом пришлось торопливо собираться и разбегаться на свои уроки, так и не поговорив.  
  
Майлз до конца дня чувствовал себя последним ничтожеством и хотел после уроков поскорее убраться домой, не встречаясь с Алексом. Они не смогут быть нормальной парой. Они не могут позволить себе все эти идиотические занятия для _нормальных_  пар: походы на танцы, флирт перед друзьями и подружками, прогулки за руку, и все такое. Для Майлза ничего не изменилось — он все такой же отрезанный ломоть. Неужели он правда рассчитывал, что Алекс из-за него не захочет общаться с девушками?  
  
Он чуть не зарычал вслух, когда увидел Алекса, поджидающего его у выхода. «Ну, пойдем», — объявил тот с улыбкой, и они пошли вместе, как обычно. Майлз был совсем не в настроении говорить, и какое-то время они шли молча, а потом Алекс стал разглагольствовать: «Совсем не дали нам сегодня поговорить. Как твой день? Что думаешь по поводу этих танцев?»  
  
Майлз уставился на него почти изумленно. Алекс еще спрашивает его?  
  
«А что я могу думать? Я не иду», — буркнул в ответ Майлз. Алекс пожал плечами: «Ну, не повезло. Не страшно». Майлз шумно выдохнул, все больше раздражаясь. Алекс либо действительно не понимает, либо издевается над ним. «А я вот даже не знаю, — продолжил Алекс. — Отказываться вроде невежливо, но а что я там буду делать? По углам тискаться, что ли? Тей меня точно измордует».  
  
Майлз остановился на перекрестке, на котором они обычно расходились. Внутри у него все клокотало и болело, будто слово «Тей» было футбольным мячом, которым ему со всей дури зарядили в грудь. Он уставился на Алекса и хотел было закричать на него срывающимся голосом, что он может идти на какие хочет танцы, если ему так хочется выставить себя идиотом и карликом рядом со своей жвачной каланчой. Тем не менее, Майлз был воспитанным человеком, поэтому устало вздохнул и заявил Алексу прямо: «Мне тут нечего сказать. Я, знаешь ли, пытаюсь школу закончить, так что мне не до танцев». Алекс, кажется, только начал что-то подозревать, и чуть нахмурился. «Так ты домой, заниматься?» — спросил он. «Ага», — подтвердил Майлз и подал ему руку, чтобы показать, что торопится. Алекс пожал ее и неловко махнул ему рукой, как обычно трогательно вскинув брови над своими невозможными оленьими глазами. «Ну тогда пока, до завтра», — попрощался он, и Майлз махнул ему в ответ, натянуто улыбнувшись.  
  
К вечеру у него скакнула температура, и он свалился в постель прямо из-за стола, за которым в самом деле занимался. Он презирал себя за то, что распсиховался, но ему в самом деле сделалось нехорошо — болела голова, знобило и пропал аппетит. Мама, вернувшись с работы вечером, оценила его состояние как плохое и велела оставаться завтра дома. Майлз с облегчением залез под одеяло и свернулся клубком, радуясь возможности отдохнуть и успокоиться. Он измерил температуру, которая доползла до 37,6 и, выпив аспирин и горячий чай, лег спать совсем рано.  
  
Проснувшись утром, он не ожидал, что мама останется его лечить, но она оставила ему на тумбочке еще аспирин и парацетамол, стакан воды, градусник и записку с указаниями, как о себе позаботиться. Горло у него не болело, насморка не было, но Майлз все равно чувствовал себя больным. Он просто попил воды и перевернулся на другой бок, не в силах вставать и что-то делать. Лучше ему еще поспать.  
  
В таком состоянии спалось на удивление крепко, но вдруг сквозь сон он стал слышать какой-то стук, неравномерные удары об какую-то поверхность. Майлз протер глаза и приподнялся на постели, пытаясь включиться в реальность. Кто-то бросал ему камушки в окно.  
  
Майлз вылез из постели и открыл окно, высовываясь наружу. Внизу стоял расхристанный Алекс и помахал ему рукой, когда увидел его. «Привет», — сипло сказал ему Майлз. «Открывай давай», — нетерпеливо отозвался Алекс.  
Майлз спустился по лестнице, держась за перила, и с запозданием понял, что одет в не слишком свежую футболку и пижамные штаны в узор из футбольных мячиков. Махнув на свой вид рукой, он отпер входную дверь и впустил Алекса, который сразу же бросил свой портфель на пороге. «О, что-то ты совсем плох», — прокомментировал он, глядя на мятый вид Майлза. Алекс протянул к нему руку, чтобы приобнять за плечи, но Майлз лишь вздохнул, потирая себе висок с болезненным видом, и спросил: «А что, уроки уже закончились?» Алекс пожал плечами: «Я сбежал. Тебя же нет, я переживал». Улыбка тронула губы Майлза, но появление Алекса все еще вызывало в нем отголоски вчерашней боли.  
  
«Окей, я только схожу в душ, а ты располагайся тут. Моя комната наверху, не заблудишься», — сказал Майлз и прошлепал босиком в ванную. Обмыться действительно не мешало бы, как и почистить зубы. Выйдя из душа и сменив футболку, он обнаружил в своей комнате Алекса, сидящего на краю его постели и с улыбкой протягивающего ему чашку с чаем, от которой шел пар. Майлз покачал головой, снова ухмыльнувшись, и взял чашку, залезая с ней в постель.  
  
«Уже порылся у нас на кухне?» — спросил он, после чего подул на чай. Алекс улыбнулся и ни капли не смутился: «Ну, твоя мама же не осталась, чтобы лечить тебя и заваривать тебе чаёк». Он сделал умильное лицо и добавил: «Сегодня я буду твоей мамочкой». Майлз прыснул, едва не облившись чаем. «Алекс, это звучит стремно», — ответил он. «И спасибо», — добавил он, помолчав с минуту.  
  
Майлз пил чай молча, иногда встречаясь взглядом с Алексом, который тоже молча наблюдал за ним, сидя рядом. Этот его приход заставил его немного оттаять, но он все равно не чувствовал в себе сил отвечать на то, как Алекс к нему тянулся. Еще больше он опасался того, что если проявит холодность сейчас, то они снова станут просто приятелями.  
  
Алекс сполз на пол рядом с кроватью и положил голову рядом с ладонью Майлза, тыкаясь в нее носом. «Тук-тук», — позвал он. «Кто там?» — отозвался Майлз. «Это Алекс, пришел к своему угрюмому парню Майлзу. Можно зайти?» — спросил Алекс, приподняв голову и глядя на него. Майлз посмотрел на него и поймал этот щенячий взгляд. Не выдержав, он со вздохом откинул край одеяла, приглашая Алекса. Тот вскочил с пола, довольно улыбаясь, и со скоростью пожарного скинул все, кроме футболки и трусов, после чего забрался к нему под одеяло.  
  
Майлз тут же утратил настроение дуться, когда Алекс переплелся с ним ногами и улегся с ним лицом к лицу. «Какой ты горячий, — воскликнул он, когда его ступни оказались холодными по сравнению с майлзовыми. — Ты мерил температуру?» Майлз пихнул его под одеялом и сказал: «Успокойся. Мне уже лучше. Давай просто полежим». Алекс тепло улыбнулся и скользнул рукой по его боку, подбираясь ближе. «Я соскучился», — признался он, уткнувшись носом в щеку Майлза с болезненным румянцем. «Мы же вчера виделись?» — спросил Майлз. Конечно, с его стороны это было сказано с прохладцей, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Обида продолжала точить его изнутри, хотя ему до ужаса хотелось прижать к себе теплого Алекса, который так ластился к нему.  
  
Тот вздохнул и перелег повыше, уложив гудящую голову Майлза себе на грудь. «Лучше поспи еще», — посоветовал Алекс, обнимая его за плечи и заботливо пригладив вихры. Майлз какое-то время полежал так, сопя в ткань футболки Алекса, а потом пробормотал: «Успеваешь от меня на танцы?» Алекс фыркнул. «Ну какие танцы, когда ты в таком состоянии?» — чересчур драматично воскликнул он, и Майлз не удержался и прыснул от смеха. От сердца у него отлегло: он был для Алекса важнее. Улыбаясь, он легко поцеловал место, которое находилось под его губами, сквозь футболку — вроде бы, рядом с солнечным сплетением.  
  
«Ой», — Алекс не ожидал такой резкой смены настроения. Снова погладив его по еще влажным после душа волосам, он тихо спросил: «Ты из-за этого сердился?» Майлз помедлил с ответом и решил не смотреть ему в лицо. Продолжая утыкаться в худую грудь, он вздохнул и негромко попросил: «Просто пообещай мне, что не поменяешь меня на первую попавшуюся девчонку, которая захочет с тобой встречаться». Пусть это звучало жалко и низко, но было именно тем, что Майлз чувствовал.  
  
Алекс снова сполз к нему, и Майлзу все же пришлось посмотреть ему в глаза. «Эх, Майло, — улыбаясь, протянул Алекс, — Обещаю. А ты пообещай, что не будешь больше накручивать себя ерундой». Майлз хотел было сказать, что это не ерунда, но Алекс потянулся к нему и стал легко целовать его в щеки и в нос, и он не мог вставить ни словечка. Когда он перестал, Майлз наконец-то протянул к нему руки, и они крепко обнялись. Под одеялом было так тепло, а Алекс был такой уютный в его руках, что Майлз подумал, что обязательно должен сказать ему, как сильно его любит.

  
* * *

  
Уже на следующий день Майлзу волшебным образом полегчало, и он смог отправиться в школу. Алекс затащил его к себе домой после уроков, заявив, что сегодня он никуда от него не денется. Майлз не сопротивлялся, хотя откровенно стеснялся миссис Тёрнер. «Не переживай, — успокоил его Алекс. — Она говорила, что ты хороший». Он ухмыльнулся и понизил голос: «Пойдем наверх, и побудешь плохим?» Майлз шикнул на него и потребовал, чтобы Алекс не использовал на нем похабные клише из фильмов. Алекс бросил взгляд в гостиную: его мама увлеченно разговаривала по телефону, и он заверил Майлза, что это надолго.  
  
В своей комнате Алекс усадил его на кровать, надавив на плечи, как заправская экзотическая танцовщица, торжественно поставил на стол коробку бумажных салфеток и отошел переодеться в домашнее. Майлз откровенно улыбался, забавляясь им. «Меня нужно добиваться», — заявил Майлз, решив тоже подначить Алекса киношной фразой. «Я тебя сейчас так добьюсь», — отозвался Алекс из-за дверцы своего шкафа.  
  
Он влез на кровать и облокотился на свою подушку. Майлз осмотрел его тонкую фигуру, которую мягко скрадывали мешковатые футболка и штаны, и перевел дыхание. Он никогда не видел Алекса обнаженным, даже несмотря на то, что они были так близки. Когда он просто думал о нем и пытался что-нибудь нафантазировать, его это мало впечатляло — в конце-концов, Алекс был таким же тощим подростком, как он сам. Когда Алекс был рядом с ним в реальности, все было совсем по-другому. Майлза тянуло к нему, его хотелось касаться, чувствовать его тепло. Его юношеский запах вперемешку с ароматом шампуня кружил Майлзу голову, и хотелось просто в любой момент уткнуться ему в шею или в макушку и надышаться до одури. Он не знал, испытывал ли к нему Алекс нечто похожее, но сейчас он так стрелял в него глазами, сидя напротив, что сомневаться не приходилось — что-то таки испытывал.  
  
«Алекс, — сглотнув и нервно потерев ладонями об джинсы, начал Майлз, — Можно… можно мне к тебе… тебя потрогать?» Он отчасти ожидал, что Алекс прыснет от такой просьбы, но он ухмыльнулся и развел колени, в которых уже согнул ноги. «О, нет, — торопливо добавил Майлз, краснея. — Я просто… просто так». Алекс с подозрением на него уставился, впрочем, сползая на постели ниже. «А что… — теперь уже и он растерялся, — чего меня трогать? У меня же нет…» Он очень выразительными жестами показал на себе довольно объемную женскую грудь. «У меня все такое же, как у тебя», — весело заключил он. «Я хочу посмотреть», — настоял Майлз, чувствуя, как пересыхает во рту.  
  
Алекс кивнул ему, позволяя, и он придвинулся поближе, а потом и вовсе уселся на него сверху для удобства. Алекс следил за ним, явно свыкаясь с таким положением, и Майлз залез ему ладонями под футболку, пока тому не надоело ждать.  
  
Под застиранной тканью он ощупал плоский живот, чуть выпирающие под тонкой теплой кожей ребра и худую грудь с парой маленьких сосков. Алекс тихо выдохнул, и Майлз повел ладонями обратно, сконфузившись от того, что те сразу затвердели под его ладонями. Он осторожно задрал футболку, потому что действительно хотел посмотреть, и легко погладил напрягшийся живот Алекса, который смотрел куда-то в потолок, закусывая губу.  
  
Алекс в самом деле оказался очень хрупким, и был прав насчет того, что тело у него такое же, как у Майлза. Кожа была бледной — в Британии особенно не позагораешь, все косточки, которые могли выпирать, выпирали, и неприметная дорожка волос от пупка вела под резинку штанов. Майлзу пришла в голову мысль, что они с Алексом, как кусочки паззла, подходили друг к другу, и он заулыбался от этого. «Чего улыбаешься?» — поинтересовался Алекс, чуть разводя руки, чтобы Майлзу было удобней исследовать его тело. «Мне нравится», — честно ответил он.  
  
«Спасибо», — неуверенно отозвался Алекс, потому что Майлз гладил его, и это походило на какой-то странный массаж. Он задышал чаще — грудь под ладонями Майлза немного вздымалась и опускалась, а кожа на руках и боках покрывалась мурашками. Он не знал, может Алексу холодно, или некомфортно, судя по тому, как он притих под ним, обычно неуемный. Майлз наклонился к нему, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, и Алекс ответил ему каким-то жалобным взглядом, после чего перехватил его ладони и переместил на свою грудь, туда, где Майлз постеснялся прикоснуться. Он легонько потер пальцами твердевшие горошины сосков, и Алекс вздохнул — ему явно нравилось ощущение, а Майлзу все больше нравилось раскрывать Алекса, как неизведанную местность.  
  
Алекс потерпел еще лишь пару прикосновений, а потом заерзал под ним, пытаясь развести бедра пошире. Он положил Майлзу ладонь на затылок и притянул к себе, желая перейти к поцелуям, но у того появилась другая идея, и он без предупреждения поцеловал Алекса в шею, раззадоренный его вздохами. Алекс запрокинул голову и вцепился в его затылок крепче, не отпуская от себя. Майлз пару раз видел, как некоторые в школе либо хвастались засосами, либо тщетно пытались скрыть их под слоем тонального крема, но не собирался награждать Алекса такими «следами любви». Вместо этого он прошелся ласковыми поцелуями от ямочки между ключицами выше, забираясь за покрасневшее ухо, поскольку Алекс его не останавливал, а обвил его руками за шею и держал, будто Майлз собирался сбежать.  
  
«Майлз», — прошелестел Алекс, сдавшись, и Майлз оторвался от его шеи, довольно ухмыляясь. Делая это, он уж никак не мог пропустить его сладкие вздохи и сделал вывод, что пару чувствительных местечек у Алекса все же имеется.  
  
Алекс высвободил ноги и обвил ими Майлза, стискивая его руками и ногами, как маленький осьминог. Майлзу лучше было подумать об осьминогах — холодных, склизких и с присосками, потому что Алекс как раз был горячий, податливый и возбужденный донельзя, вот-вот заскулит. Алекс еще раз жалобно протянул его имя, прямо в ухо Майлзу, от переизбытка чувств легко прихватил его зубами. Он прижимал Майлза к себе с таким упорством, будто хотел впихнуть его себе под кожу или влезть под его, а глаза при этом выглядели так жалобно со сведенными бровями, будто Алекс совсем не знал, чего хочет.  
  
Майлз недолго потрепыхался в его захвате, немного паникуя, что все снова закончится испорченными штанами, потому что глядя на Алекса невозможно было не возбудиться самому, и теперь в паху сладко ныло от каждого движения, и отчаянно хотелось расстегнуть джинсы. «Я хочу, Майлз», — хныкнул Алекс, сжимая его бедрами. Майлз зашипел на него: «Тише, ты что. Дай хоть штаны спущу. Только тихо, пожалуйста». Его пробирало ледяным ужасом от мысли, что внизу можно услышать их возню, и насколько он знал, дверь в комнату Алекса не запиралась, или он, маленький извращенец, заводился от страха быть застуканными.  
  
Майлзу, впрочем, хотелось не меньше, чем Алексу, так что если они сделают все быстро… то есть, наверное, он сам сделает — в конце концов, в прошлый раз Алекс его поласкал, и он должен показать, что ничем не хуже. К тому же, ему было любопытно дотронуться и там, и посмотреть, как Алекс отреагирует.  
  
Ему пришлось повозиться со своими джинсами и трусами, стягивая их на бедра, а с Алексом было удобней, потому что под его домашними штанами ничего не оказалось. Он снова притянул его к себе, и Майлзу тоже пришлось подавить вздох удовольствия, уткнувшись в плечо Алекса. Тереться так было гораздо приятней, чем через одежду, и Майлз едва заставил себя притормозить и просунуть ладонь между их животами, чтобы поласкать и Алекса, и себя сразу. Это, конечно, тоже было нечто — ничуть не противно, вполне удобно — они и здесь почти одинаковые — и безумно приятно.  
  
Алекс откровенно всхлипывает — так ему хорошо, и изгибается под ним, а потом хватается помогать ему, сталкиваясь ладонями и заставляя чуть ли не соревноваться в умении. Свободной рукой он снова обвивает Майлза за шею и шепчет ему на ухо, повторяет его имя, пока он беззвучно стонет в подушку рядом. Ему не надо стараться быть тихим, а вот Алексу бы он заткнул яркий покусанный рот ладонью, и не факт, что тому бы это не понравилось. Алекс кончил ему в ладонь первым, горячо и много, и неожиданно для Майлза впился ему зубами между плечом и шеей, шумно дыша носом. Ему было не слишком больно от укуса, и он толкнулся сам в его ладонь, догоняя, и испытал удовольствие сильнее, чем когда-либо. Господи, как же с Алексом было классно, ему уже было мало.  
  
Тот, похоже, был в полной эйфории, потому что даже не пытался вывернуться из-под Майлза. Так что ему пришлось самому брать салфетки и обтирать им ладони и живот Алексу. «Ох, Майлз», — пролепетал он, утратив, видимо, на время способность ловко болтать, как обычно. «Ладно, давай уже, вставай и оденься скорее», — пробормотал Майлз, торопя его, чтобы скорее привести себя в порядок и невинный вид. Алекс подтянул штаны и подождал, пока Майлз застегнул свои, а после подмял его под себя, как обычно, и так же торопливо поцеловал его, сплетаясь с ним языком и бесстыже причмокивая.  
  
«Майло, ты такой… — прошептал он, отлепившись от него и восхищенно поглаживая его лицо пальцами. — Я только еще хочу. Хочу делать с тобой разные вещи». Майлз завороженно смотрел на Алекса, который говорил ему такое. Ему определенно нужно видеть такой взгляд у Алекса как можно чаще, чтобы никогда не сомневаться в его чувствах. «И я тоже, — выдохнул он в ответ. — Нужно придумать что-нибудь. Нельзя здесь». Конечно, со слов Алекса, ему всегда были рады у них в гостях, но риск был слишком велик.  
  
У Алекса вспыхнули глаза, и он уточнил: «Какое-нибудь местечко, где мы можем побыть вдвоем». Майлз заулыбался, глядя на него. Он понятия не имел, что это может быть за место, но Алекс явно уже воображал себя героем какого-то подросткового детективчика.


	5. Chapter 5

На следующий же день в обед Алекс бесцеремонно полез к нему за воротник рубашки, чтобы посмотреть на след своих зубов. Майлз сам таращился на него в зеркало, когда переодевался – укус покраснел, но не болел, если его не трогать. «Алекс, Майлз, уединитесь уже», - проворчал Мэтт, сидевший, как и остальные друзья, с ними за одним столом. «Майлз просто хотел показать мне, какой у него прыщ на плече вскочил», - нагло и невозмутимо отозвался Алекс. Майлз возмутился и убрал его загребущие руки от своего воротника. «Нет у меня никакого прыща», - возразил он. Энди покашлял, а Куки стукнул вилкой об тарелку и воззвал к ним: «Ребят, я ем вообще-то». Алекс хитро переглянулся с Майлзом, и он подумал с тревогой, не могли ли парни о чем-либо догадываться на их счет.  
  
Он думал, что после школы Алекс снова поведет его к себе домой – он уже привык к этому, и это сложилось в своего рода традицию для них. Однако Алекс предложил прогуляться вместо этого, и Майлз был вовсе не против. Они побрели вдоль улочек одинаковых домов, мимо автобусной остановки до центра и забрались довольно далеко – на окраину их райончика, почти до станции, где останавливались электрички. По пути Алекс не слишком много болтал – это не смущало Майлза, но казалось ему необычным.   
  
Они забрели на холм, с которого в детстве катались на санках зимой – родителям об этом знать не полагалось, потому что съезжать приходилось почти на самые железнодорожные пути. Вершина находилась в некотором отдалении от дороги, а внизу можно было наблюдать за полустанком. Утомившись от ходьбы, они уселись на остатки травы на холме, подложив портфели в качестве сидений. Майлз наблюдал за Алексом, который подтянул колени к груди и уперся в них подбородком, рассматривая пейзаж вокруг и бесцветное небо. Была уже середина осени, и Майлз подумал, что им не следовало рассиживаться на холодной земле.  
  
Он дотронулся ладонью до плеча Алекса и спросил негромко: «Ты какой-то грустный. Что-то случилось?» Алекс взглянул на него и немного посветлел лицом. «О, нет, все нормально, - заверил он. – Это все погода, наверное». Он подвинулся поближе к Майлзу, и он без колебаний приобнял Алекса. Тот сунул свои, как оказалось, замерзшие ладони в ладони Майлза, и устроился поудобнее. «Я просто люблю, когда солнечно», - добавил Алекс. Майлз кивнул и мужественно терпел то, как из-за трепавшего им волосы ветерка одна прядь Алекса щекотала ему нос. Он прижал его к себе покрепче, чтобы обоим было тепло. Наверное, Алекс просто неправильно понял его предложение найти другое место, где можно было бы уединиться. У него дома, конечно, было небезопасно, но уж точно уютней, чем на продуваемом со всех сторон холме.  
  
«Я бы хотел жить где-нибудь, где всегда тепло, - продолжил Алекс, негромко вздохнув. – Знаешь, пальмы там всякие». Он немного оживился и снова стал болтать, поглаживая пальцами ладони Майлза, которые держал в своих: «Я хочу, чтобы у меня был большой дом, и обязательно с бассейном. Чтоб я мог валяться в нем на надувном крокодиле и радоваться жизни». Майлз заулыбался, представив такую картину. Алекс фыркнул: «Такое и не расскажешь никому. Нехорошо ведь, когда у тебя мечта в жизни – бездельничать и как сыр в масле кататься». Майлз успокоил его: «Я думаю, все об этом мечтают, просто не признаются».  
  
Алекс чуть повернулся к нему лицом: «А ты о чем мечтаешь, Майло?» Майлз немного стушевался. Не было у него никакой мечты – даже такой простой, как у Алекса. До этого он как раз про него мечтал, и Алекс, можно сказать, сбылся. «Я не знаю, - честно ответил он. – Может, и ни о чем». Алекс понимающе ухмыльнулся и заверил его: «Тогда будешь жить в моем большом доме с бассейном». Майлз улыбнулся в ответ: «Заметано».  
  
В тот же момент ему на нос упала холодная капля, и Алекс посетовал, что погода совсем испортилась. Они поспешно поднялись с земли, подхватили свои портфели и зашагали обратно. Алекс взял его за руку, чтобы не отставать, но когда они добрались до дороги, и мимо проехала первая машина, пришлось отпустить и просто идти рядом. Дождь, к счастью, только моросил, и они почти не намокли. Дом Майлза был ближе, поэтому он предложил посидеть какое-то время у него, пока дождь не закончится. Алекс с удовольствием согласился.  
  
Майлз и сам продрог за время их прогулки, поэтому поспешил сделать им по чашке чая. Алекс скинул свою ветровку, и оказалось, что он совсем легко одет – футболка не прикрывала руки, покрывшиеся гусиной кожей. «Ты тоже заболеть хочешь?» - осведомился Майлз, вручая ему кружку с горячим чаем. «Что значит тоже? Ты не простужался», - невозмутимо ответил Алекс и подул на чай. Майлз хмыкнул и усмехнулся проницательности Алекса.   
Они уселись рядом на диван, и Майлз даже не стал включать телевизор – было бы просто свинством таращиться в ящик в то время, когда Алекс смотрел на него таким влюбленным взглядом, периодически отпивая из своей кружки. «Ты какой-то загадочный сегодня», - заметил Майлз, тоже отхлебывая чай. Алекс сумрачно улыбнулся и протянул: «А ты такой хороший у меня. Такой внимательный». Майлз улыбнулся и вскинул бровь: «Какие телячьи нежности, Алекс». Впрочем, ему, конечно, было очень приятно от слов Алекса. Он бы тоже хотел так свободно говорить о своих чувствах.  
  
Они допили чай, и Майлзу было откровенно лень вставать и включать свет, потому что из-за дождя в комнате было довольно темно. Он вытянулся на диване и поманил Алекса: «Иди сюда. Давай полежим». Тот с удовольствием улегся рядом, и Майлз вытащил из-под одной из диванных подушек плед, чтобы укрыть их обоих. «У нас типа тихого часа?» - спросил Алекс. «А ты танцевать надумал? - переспросил Майлз. – Полежи, погрейся».   
Алекс кивнул и поцеловал его, положив ему ладони на плечи. Они неторопливо и ласково целовались, и Майлз чувствовал, что это было немного по-другому: они не торопились сразу же запустить руки друг другу в штаны и получить свою порцию запретного удовольствия. Конечно, у них не бывало из-за этого каких-либо разногласий – они оба были подростками, парнями, и им не нужно было объяснять друг другу, что хочется именно сейчас и поскорее. Сейчас же хотелось вот так полежать и лениво целоваться, или даже просто лениво уткнуться друг в друга и просто побыть вдвоем.  
  
«Почему ты не целуешь меня первым?» - неожиданно спросил Алекс, когда они отстранились. Майлз оказался в замешательстве. «Потому что ты целуешь меня первей?» - неуверенно ответил он. Алекс хитро ему улыбнулся и завозился под пледом, поворачиваясь на другой бок, спиной к Майлзу. «Подумай над своим поведением, а я пока подремлю», - заявил он. Майлз вздохнул и обнял Алекса сзади, с удовольствием утыкаясь носом ему в шею. «Холодный», - пожаловался Алекс. «Хватит тереться об меня задницей», - парировал Майлз и куснул его за ухо. Тот вздрогнул и угомонился в его объятии.  
  
Майлзу показалось, что это Алекс только-только засопел, а потом он сам как-то резко проснулся, плохо соображая спросонья. Алекс по-прежнему дремал рядом, но стоило Майлзу взглянуть на светящиеся электронные часы, как он чуть не сбросил того с дивана. «Алекс, подъем», - зашептал он ему на ухо. Тот недовольно замычал и повернулся к нему, не открывая глаз, и вместо того, чтобы вставать, обвил его руками за шею и уткнулся в нее же, вдобавок по-хозяйски закинув на Майлза бедро. «Уже полшестого, - продолжил увещевать Майлз. – Скоро мама с работы вернется». Ему больше всего на свете хотелось продолжить эти диванные нежности, но он не хотел даже представлять, как бы отреагировала мама, если бы застала их спящими в обнимку в гостиной.  
  
На Алекса упоминание мамы подействовало, и он встал с дивана, зевая. «Пойду и я, уроки сделаю, что ли», - подытожил он, натягивая ветровку и подбирая свой портфель. Майлз считал, что они отлично провели время сегодня, и надеялся, что Алекс был того же мнения. Он вспомнил слова Алекса и наклонился к нему, целуя на прощание. «О», - мечтательно отозвался Алекс. Он был явно им доволен.  
  


* * *

  
  
На неделе от Алекса поступило неожиданное предложение.  
  
«Давай сходим в библиотеку», - сказал он после того, как скомкал и зашвырнул в ближайшую корзину для мусора свой последний тест. «Это какие-то твои фантазии?» - в замешательстве переспросил Майлз. «Ну, вам же тоже задали доклад по истории, - пояснил Алекс. – Пойдем и сделаем его как следует». Майлз только подивился его энтузиазму. Обычно они ограничивались пространным пересказом материала из учебника и довольствовались «хорошо» и «удовлетворительно». Алекс приобрел обеспокоенное выражение лица и протянул: «Мне бы хоть одну отличную оценочку. Ну пойдем со мной, Майло?» Майлз похлопал его по плечу и заверил: «Конечно, я с тобой. Мне тоже не помешает».  
  
Так что после уроков они отправились не к кому-нибудь в гости и не шататься по улицам, а в школьную библиотеку. В их предпоследнем классе лейтмотивом курса мировой истории была Первая мировая война. «Что у тебя?» - поинтересовался Алекс. Майлзу досталась тема про причины и повод начала войны, а Алексу совсем другое – про восстановление и культуру Великобритании после ее окончания. Библиотекарь снабдила их парой расширенных профильных учебников, и они заняли один из столов подальше от нее, чтобы не получать замечания о болтовне. В библиотеке было немного народу – всего пару нервных личностей с запавшими от недосыпа глазами, очевидно, из выпускного класса.  
  
Алекс и Майлз мужественно взялись каждый за свои книги и тетради, намереваясь изобразить что-то достойное за час-полтора. Майлз писал себе про Франца Фердинанда и периодически украдкой поглядывал на Алекса: у того на лице отражалась вся народная скорбь, и он тоже посматривал на него, явно желая отвлечься и поболтать, но тут же заставлял себя снова обратить все внимание на учебник. Майлзу стало его жаль, и он негромко предложил: «Если получишь за доклад пятерку, я свожу тебя в кино на выходных». Алекс хихикнул от такой мотивации и уточнил: «На Форсаж?» Майлз подтвердил: «На что хочешь».  
  
Через какое-то время доклад все-таки был побежден, и пока он собирался, Алекс сбегал и оформил на себя сборник пьес Шекспира. «Да на тебя, никак, просветление снизошло», - покачал головой Майлз. «Просто подтянуть кое-что надо», - пожал плечами Алекс.  
  
Майлз подозревал, что дело тут нечисто – в субботу, когда он позвонил к нему домой и неловко попросил миссис Тёрнер позвать Алекса к телефону, тот звучал как-то тревожно. «Так мы в кино сегодня или завтра?» - уточнил Майлз, потому что не забыл про свое обещание – как раз вчера их классы сдавали свои доклады, и Алекс выцарапал себе пятерку. Он промычал что-то невнятное на своем конце провода, а после вздохнул и ответил: «Не знаю насчет сегодня, Майлз. У меня такой завал по урокам. Но завтра я точно вырвусь, обещаю». Майлз вовсе не огорчился, пожелал ему поскорее расправиться с заданиями и положил трубку, решив последовать примеру Алекса и получше подготовиться к занятиям.  
  
На следующий день, как и было условлено, он подождал Алекса у его дома. Тот выскочил к нему вовремя, но Майлз сразу же заметил, что что-то не так. «Привет», - только и успел сказать он, как Алекс потащил его прочь от дома, к автобусной остановке. «А что такое… Алекс?» - с тревогой спросил Майлз, заметив, как Алекс закусывал губу, пряча чуть покрасневшие глаза. Он усадил его на лавку на остановке, где кроме них никого не было, и повернул его лицо к себе. «Алекс, ну что случилось? – допытывался он. – Мы можем никуда не ехать».   
  
Алекс взял себя в руки и поднял несчастный взгляд на Майлза. «Нет-нет, нам нужно поехать, - ответил он. – Я не хочу домой сейчас». Майлз уже не знал, как еще спросить Алекса, что случилось, и в голову ему полезли ужасные догадки. Алекс объяснил сам: «Ничего смертельного, просто… родители не в восторге, что я так много времени провожу с тобой». Майлз опешил от такого. Алекс же говорил, что его мама хорошо к нему относится?   
  
«Дело не в тебе, - поспешно добавил Алекс. – Просто у меня оценки немного сдулись, ну и сам понимаешь». Майлз покивал понимающе. Ему и самому было нелегко держаться на плаву по учебе, когда они столько времени проводили вместе. «Ну и чего ты так расстроился, - мягко сказал он Алексу. – Это же не выпускной класс, все можно исправить». Алекс снова закусил губу и его слегка передернуло. «Дело не совсем в учебе», - возразил он, и было видно, что ему не очень приятно говорить то, что он собирался сказать. «Мама со мной решила поговорить по душам, - он поморщился и сделал пальцами жест «кавычки», - мол, что у меня сейчас такой ветреный возраст, и что она будет очень рада, когда я вырасту, найду себе работу и порадую их с папой хорошей девушкой».  
  
Майлз внезапно все понял и ощутил холодок где-то в затылке. Если бы у него с мамой состоялся подобный разговор, вряд ли бы он проходил в такой мягкой форме. Алекс, конечно, был любимым единственным ребенком, да и, чего греха таить, слегка избалованным, так что от родительского беспокойства пострадала разве что его хрупкая гордость. «Только не паникуй, - посоветовал Майлз. – Тебя ведь не ругали?» Алекс покачал головой: «Нет, но все равно было неприятно». Майлз осторожно коснулся его ладони, лежащей на вытертой ткани джинс. «Значит, будем осторожней, - заключил он. – Хочешь, будем каждый день делать домашнее задание в библиотеке? Там довольно уютно». Алекс посмотрел на него с благодарностью. Конечно, им не стоило разбегаться, как испуганным мышам. Это было бы глупо.  
  
«Конечно», - ответил он, заметно оживившись. Они заметили автобус, подходивший к их остановке. «Так что давай развлечемся напоследок перед тем, как окунуться в ботанство», - шутливо предложил Алекс, и они взобрались по ступенькам в автобус, который отвез бы их в центр.


	6. Chapter 6

Майлз чувствовал себя настоящим джентльменом, когда самостоятельно покупал для них билеты на сеанс. Кассир посмотрела на него из-под очков и уточнила, исполнилось ли ему уже пятнадцать лет. Майлз подтвердил это и задумался, что такого может быть в фильме про гонки. Билеты ему все-таки продали; по дороге в кинотеатр Алекс поинтересовался, возьмет ли Майлз места для поцелуев, но он смущенно ответил, что на диванчик у него не хватит денег. Алекс пихнул его в бок и заявил, что пошутил.  
  
Он как раз подошел к нему с большим ведром попкорна — они разделили расходы — и радостным «Ты видел, там уже елку в фойе нарядили!» Алекс отправил горсть попкорна себе в рот, а потом и Майлзу сунул кусочек — он снова смутился, но решил, что лучше быстро и незаметно съесть с его рук, чем спорить и привлекать внимание. Впрочем, как только он собрался сказать, чтобы Алекс не съел весь попкорн еще до сеанса, их окликнули. Обернувшись, они увидели Мэтта, который тоже пришел в кино в компании их с Алексом симпатичной одноклассницы Бреаны. Они с Мэттом были друзьями, но все вокруг были уверены, что они станут парой, и сам Мэтт, надо думать, тоже на это рассчитывал. Майлз внезапно осознал, в каком неловком положении они оказались с Алексом, а тот послал ему шкодливую гримасу и помахал знакомым в ответ.  
  
«Вы тоже на Форсаж?» — поинтересовался Алекс после того, как Майлз тоже поздоровался. Мэтт со своей подругой переглянулись, и он ответил: «Не, мы что-то другое выберем». Майлз про себя выдохнул с облегчением. Он бы весь фильм сидел как на иголках, если бы те решили к ним присоединиться. «Тогда хорошего вам вечера», — вежливо сказал Майлз, заметив, как Мэтт слишком уж внимательно его рассматривает. Алекс хохотнул и добавил: «Это точно. Не будем вам мешать, да и наш сеанс вот-вот начнется». Он махнул им снова и потянул Майлза ко входу в зал, а Мэтт окликнул его: «Когда соберешься с нами, Ал?» Алекс беспечно отозвался: «Когда угодно. Зовите, мы с Майлзом подтянемся».  
  
Когда они нашли свои места в зале и уселись, Майлз осторожно спросил: «Ты думаешь, мне стоит идти с тобой к твоим друзьям?» Алекс чуть склонил голову с таким видом, как будто он говорил какие-то глупости. «А ты разве не хочешь?» — переспросил он. Майлз пожал плечами и пояснил: «Ну, знаешь, я просто не хочу, чтобы они тоже сказали тебе, что ты их забросил». Алекс вздохнул, признавая, что в этом была доля правды. «Но я хотел сделать так, чтобы они стали и твоими друзьями, — сказал он немного растерянно. — Так что пойдем, я тебя в обиду не дам». Он сказал это и тепло улыбнулся, после чего устроился в кресле поудобней. Майлз не совсем избавился от своих тревог. Это ему следовало не давать Алекса в обиду, потому что ему совсем не нравилось, когда тот был таким печальным, как сегодня после выхода из дома.  
  
Майлз чуть наклонился к уху Алекса и сказал уже тише, чтобы их никто не услышал: «Ты не боишься, что они про нас догадаются?» Алекс кривовато улыбнулся и неожиданно спокойно ответил: «Ну и пусть. Они хорошие, все будет нормально». Майлз кивнул, надеясь, что это действительно так.  
  
Вскоре начался фильм, который оказался весьма захватывающим. Он иногда посматривал на Алекса, который внимательно следил за происходящим на экране широко распахнутыми глазами, активно жуя попкорн. Ведро стояло у него на коленях, так что Майлзу приходилось запускать руку туда, чтобы взять и себе, и сталкиваться с ладонью Алекса. Вскоре попкорн закончился, и Алекс убрал ведро, после чего нашарил ладонь Майлза и взялся за нее, переплетая их пальцы. Майлз переглянулся с ним и улыбнулся, сжав ладонь в своей — он решил, что в темноте это вовсе не опасно. Фильм ему нравился, и нравилось то, что ему удалось порадовать Алекса.  
  
После фильма они остались под впечатлением и бурно обсуждали просмотренное. На улице было уже довольно холодно, но они этого не замечали. Майлз жадно всматривался в почти светящиеся от радости черты Алекса, как будто до сих пор не насмотрелся, и ему так хотелось обнимать и целовать его прямо здесь, на автобусной остановке — жаль, что это было недопустимо. К счастью, у них была возможность уединиться и потискаться почти в любой другой день. Ну, а сейчас пришло время возвращать Алекса семье.  
  
А вот на неделе тот заявил, что у него отличные новости, искрясь от радости. Прежде, чем Майлз предположил, что это могло быть, Алекс сделал вступление: «Родители сказали, что я молодец, что подтянул учебу». Это в самом деле было так — они с Алексом были вполне способными, так что выполнение домашних заданий в библиотеке после уроков пошло им на пользу, поскольку они устраивали что-то вроде мини-соревнований, и это занимало у них обычно не больше пары часов. Несмотря на небольшое соперничество они, конечно, помогали друг другу. У Майлза было туговато с грамматикой, поэтому Алекс помогал ему с английским, а поскольку сам он сносно умел решать математику, помогал в свою очередь Алексу. Больше всего им нравилось устраивать сессии чтения, когда нужно было осилить какое-то произведение по литературе. Читать вдвоем и делиться шуточками и комментариями было гораздо веселее, чем прочитывать страницу за страницей одному.  
  
«Так вот, — продолжил Алекс, явно рассчитывая на бурную реакцию, — мама сказала, что предлагает пригласить вас к нам на Рождество». Майлз изумился и поначалу растерялся: «Кого нас?» Алекс пояснил, что Майлза и его маму. Майлз считал это отличной идеей, но это было как-то неожиданно. «Но наши родители ведь даже не знакомы», — с сомнением сказал он. Алекс пожал плечами: «Мама говорит, почему бы не познакомиться. Мол, мы же так хорошо дружим, так почему бы не провести Рождество вместе?» Он заулыбался еще шире и сделал умильное выражение лица: «Я даже слышал, как она по телефону подруге рассказывала, что у меня такой хороший друг есть». Майлз прыснул, хотя и был польщен. «Ты не особенно губу раскатывай, не поженят нас», — посоветовал он. Алекс не выглядел огорченным этим фактом.  
  
«А ты бы женился на мне?» — поинтересовался он в лоб, продолжая улыбаться. «Конечно», — не задумываясь, ответил Майлз. «Я тоже, — очень серьезно добавил Алекс. — Потому что ты самый лучший». У Майлза даже кончики ушей покраснели от такой похвалы, но у него теперь появились новые заботы — как преподнести приглашение маме, и, что куда важнее, пора было подыскивать подарок для Алекса.  
  
Улучив момент вечером, он собрался с мыслями и рассказал про приглашение маме. Она была почти все время занята на работе, так что пришлось много ей рассказывать, кто такой Алекс, и почему их зовут на ужин в другую семью. К радости Майлза, она сочла это хорошей идеей, так как в этом году у них не было возможности поехать на Рождество к остальным родственникам, а пойти в гости было гораздо лучше, чем сидеть дома вдвоем. Когда мама начала вслух решать, что бы ей следовало приготовить, чтобы не идти в гости с пустыми руками, и какие сувениры подарить, и попросила Майлза дать ей номер телефона Тёрнеров, он решил, что дальше все разрешится благополучно и без его участия.  
  
У себя в комнате он достал банку со своими сбережениями и пересчитал деньги. Ему хотелось бы купить что-нибудь памятное для Алекса, но тот не был девчонкой, и идеи вроде сережек или кулончика не годились. Фанатом чтения Алекс тоже не был, равно как и какого-либо спорта. В конце концов, раз тот любил музыку, Майлз решил подарить ему какой-нибудь крутой диск или кассету. Да хоть бы и Оазис, ну кто, в самом деле, не любит Оазис?  
На следующий день в библиотеке Алекс со смехом рассказывал ему, как долго их мамы общались по телефону, а от общих любезностей и вовсе перешли к обсуждению праздничных рецептов и сетовали на цены на продукты. «Я понятия не имел, что моя столько рецептов знает», — искренне подивился Майлз, подтверждая, что тоже слышал этот разговор. Алекс понизил голос до шепота и сказал ему на ухо: «Так что придется вести себя хорошо, да?» По лукавому блеску его глаз Майлз понял, что тот имел в виду то, что они иногда делали друг у друга в гостях, когда никого не было дома.  
  
Один раз Алекс совсем ошалел от вседозволенности и попытался выразить свою страсть, с его слов, «как в кино» — уложив длинного и неуклюжего Майлза на кухонный стол. Так что они чуть не свалили скатерть и не разбили вазочку с конфетами, а сам Майлз отцепил прилепившегося поцелуями к его шее Алекса и спросил, какое такое кино он смотрит, и кто вообще так делает. Алекс надулся, но ненадолго, поскольку диван в гостиной куда больше подходил для взаимных ласк.  
  
Так вот, Майлз заговорщически улыбнулся Алексу, и тоже шепнул ему на ухо: «Конечно придется. Нужно будет побаловать себя заранее, потому что…» Он замялся, но все же решил идти до конца, поэтому добавил: «Я хочу тебя. Я соскучился». Сказать это было тяжело, но того стоило — он даже услышал, как у Алекса сбилось дыхание, и он поднял на него взгляд. Майлз напряженно ждал, что тот ответит на это какой-нибудь очередной шуточкой, но вместо этого Алекс быстро облизнул нижнюю губу и кивнул, сумрачно улыбнувшись. У них с того самого раза в спальне у Алекса не было возможности зайти дальше поцелуев, и оба изнывали, успев распробовать близость друг с другом, но до этого момента не признавались в этом.  
  
Чтение, конечно, с этого момента не задалось. Мало того, что Алекс сидел рядом, такой теплый, касался его плечом и пах мандарином, который они недавно съели втайне от библиотекарши, так еще после таких разговоров Майлз мало о чем мог думать, кроме того, какой сладкий маленький звук Алекс издает, когда ему совсем хорошо, и как он млеет от поцелуев за ухом. Тем не менее, когда Майлз предполагал, что Алекс может думать о нем так же, его это невероятно смущало.  
  
А на выходных, поскольку до Рождества оставалась всего неделя, алексовы друзья все же позвали их встретиться, поскольку на каникулы все разъезжались по родственникам. Хоть те и не имели явно ничего против компании Майлза, заявив, что вместе веселее, сам он немного нервничал и чуть успокоился, когда это оказались простые посиделки с чипсами, газировкой и фильмом из видеопроката, а не полноценная вечеринка.  
  
Друзья расположились в большой гостиной дома у Мэтта, но на этот раз с ними были еще и девочки. Иронично, что за то время, пока Алекс и Майлз были поглощены друг другом, Мэтт и Джейми успели обзавестись подружками. Не повезло только Энди — он был большой и неуклюжий, хотя и очень добрый, и не пользовался успехом у девочек, но Майлз в глубине души был ему благодарен за то, что они с Алексом не так бросались в глаза. Подруга Куки искренне обеспокоилась и вслух посетовала, что они с Бреаной не позвали еще пару своих подруг. Мэтт охладил ее пыл, сказав, что его гостиная и холодильник не резиновые, а Алекс беспечно заявил, что они вольные птицы и прекрасно себя чувствуют. Майлз подумал, что он бы прекрасно себя чувствовал, если бы Алекс не прижимался к нему бедром, сидя рядом на диване, на который втиснулись все.  
  
Фильм явно был подобран так, чтобы угодить дамам, так что через минут сорок Майлз стал клевать носом, утомившись от любовных перипетий на экране. К счастью, в меру иронично комментировать происходящее на экране не возбранялось, так что он мог поочередно со всеми парнями вставлять реплики. Майлз понятия не имел, кто достал фильм с эротической сценой, но ему стало ужасно неловко перед всеми ребятами, хоть он и не слишком впечатлился увиденным. Алекс внезапно захихикал, а обстановку разрядило то, что девочки возмутились, что им такие пошлости показывают. Мэтт пожал плечами и оправдывался, что он спросил в прокате фильм про любовь, как они и хотели.  
  
Под конец фильма заскучали уже все, и разговоры стали активнее. После обсуждения итоговых оценок за семестр оказалось, что Майлз еще неплохо выплыл, а потом разговор переключился на рождественские подарки. Слушая всех, Майлз про себя раздумывал, были ли Мэтт и Джейми так близки со своими подругами, как они с Алексом. Он на какое-то время отключился от происходящего, совестливо сравнивая про себя девочек с Алексом, и радостно заключил, что тот в его системе ценностей не имел никакой конкуренции. Майлз не хотел раздумывать дальше, зависело ли это только от того, что он был безумно влюблен в Алекса.  
  
Посиделки их не особенно затянулись, поскольку угощения и фильм закончились, а все пары хотели побыть наедине. Так что все помогли Мэтту привести гостиную в пристойный вид и тепло попрощались, пожелав друг другу веселого Рождества. По пути домой Алекс вдруг вздохнул и ухмыльнулся: «А ведь раньше с ними веселее было. Знаешь, они как будто боятся своих девочек, лишнее слово перед ними сказать». Майлз был вынужден признать, что именно такое впечатление и складывалось. «А я тебя не боюсь, — шутливо добавил Алекс. — У нас с тобой все… лучше».  
  
Майлз ощутил теплое чувство где-то в солнечном сплетении. «Это потому, что я тебя люблю», — сказал он раньше, чем передумал. Алекс на него уставился, даже притормозил, и Майлз увидел в его глазах искреннее изумление. «Ты не говорил этого раньше», — растерянно сказал он. «Разве? — смущенно почесал в затылке Майлз. — Теперь говорю, значит». Алекс отчасти уморительно выглядел как героиня фильма, что они только что смотрели, которой сделали предложение. А потом точно так же бросился обнимать его посреди улицы, и Майлз был так счастлив от такой реакции, что не нашел в себе сил испугаться, что их кто-то заметит.


	7. Chapter 7

После приглашения Майлза на Рождество Алекс снова осмелел и пригласил его к себе домой. Семестр почти закончился, так что они справились с домашним заданием в библиотеке раньше обычного, и до вечера было совсем нечего делать. «Уверен?» — уточнил Майлз. Не хотелось бы мозолить глаза дома у Алекса перед самым праздничным ужином. «Почему нет? — пожал плечами тот. — Мы же ничего такого не будем делать». Майлз тихо вздохнул. В комнате Алекса и на его кровати отлично вспоминалось о том, что на ней пару раз происходило, и «ничего такого» проще простого переходило в «что-нибудь эдакое».  
  
Мама Алекса, как обычно, накормила их обедом, но вместо того, чтобы оставить их одних, захотела поболтать с сыном и с его другом. «Что-то я давно не видела, чтобы ты сидел за уроками, Алекс», — мягко начала миссис Тёрнер, наблюдая, как сын торопливо ест суп. «Но я их делаю, — с ноткой обиды отозвался он. — Просто не дома. Майлз предложил делать домашку сразу после уроков в библиотеке, чтоб ни на что не отвлекаться». Майлз чуть смутился, но миссис Тёрнер отреагировала хорошо: «О, Майлз, это чудесно. Хоть ты на него повлияешь. Я давно говорю, что делать уроки с чипсами перед телевизором — это не дело». Майлз вежливо улыбнулся и ответил шутливо: «На самом деле, просто заниматься одному скучно. А так оценки подтянем».  
  
Мама Алекса еще немного потретировала их вопросами по поводу оценок, и Алекс стал доедать обед еще быстрее — как бы не подавился. В конце, впрочем, она пообещала, что приготовит много вкусного на Рождество, и что Майлз с его мамой отлично проведут время у них в гостях. В общем, Майлз был относительно спокоен, что к нему действительно хорошо относятся.  
  
У себя в комнате Алекс плюхнулся на кровать, заявив, что ему лень переодеваться, а Майлз попросил немного попрактиковаться на его гитаре. Алекс махнул рукой, позволяя ему делать, что хочет, и прикрыл глаза, заложив руки за голову. Майлз, хоть немного стыдился того, что часто ошибался, решил, что без практики никогда не научится играть, и принялся истязать гитару. Алекс не подавал признаков недовольства.  
  
Через какое-то время, правда, Майлз почувствовал, что у него затекли ноги — он сидел прямо на полу перед кроватью, на которой разлегся Алекс. Отложив инструмент, он неловко поднялся на ноги, которые не слушались, так что он так и свалился на кровать, немного придавив Алекса. «Ай», — возмутился тот и подвинулся, уступая место. Майлз вытянулся рядом и издал болезненный звук — как только он лег, позвоночник будто вытянулся, причиняя боль. Часы сидения за партой и в библиотеке и тяжелый рюкзак давали о себе знать.  
  
«Что такое?» — спросил Алекс. «Спина болит», — пожаловался Майлз. Школьный врач говорил им всем, что они еще растут, и такое бывает. «Тогда дай я позабочусь о тебе, — неожиданно попросил Алекс, тормоша его. — Ну пожалуйста, Майло». Майлз не понял, что тот еще придумал, и переспросил: «Что ты хочешь?» Алекс велел ему снимать рубашку и перевернуться на живот. «Массаж тебе сделаю, — пояснил он. — И не будет болеть. Давай, это классно». Майлз вздохнул, повинуясь, и решил, что пусть Алекс развлекается с ним, тем более, когда он массировал ему шею раньше, это было довольно приятно.  
  
Когда Алекс взгромоздился ему пониже спины, Майлз ойкнул, хотя тот и не был тяжелым. «Ты считаешь, что это выглядит как ничего такого?» — спросил он, и Алекс надавил ему на затылок, велев опустить голову и лежать смирно. Он стал поглаживать его по спине, согревая кожу, и Майлз все равно поинтересовался: «А как же розовое массажное масло, и все такое?» Алекс издал смешок и ответил, растирая кожу сильнее: «Мама меня прибьет, если я истрачу ее крем».  
  
Ладони у Алекса были цепкие, и он довольно уверенно разминал ему шею, плечи и всю спину, поминутно спрашивая, где болит. Под кожей от этого разливалось тепло, и было действительно комфортно — Алекс не усердствовал и не делал больно, к тому же, Майлз уже привык к его рукам и не чувствовал себя скованно. «Может, поделишься с классом, где ты научился?» — разомлевшим голосом спросил Майлз, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь прикосновениями. Алекс ответил, продолжая над ним трудиться: «Ну, вообще-то я от скуки как-то почитал мамины журналы, там было про массаж написано. Но ты мой первый подопытный, если что». Майлз усмехнулся в покрывало и спросил: «Так это ты меня соблазняешь, что ли?» Алекс фыркнул: «Вот еще. Если бы я соблазнял тебя по советам из журналов, то пришлось бы нарядиться в коротенькую ночную рубашку и зажечь свечи». Майлз представил эту картину и расхохотался в покрывало, а Алекс несильно стукнул его по спине, веля успокоиться.  
  
Затем он размял ему и поясницу, которая оказалась довольно чувствительной, и Майлз опомниться не успел, как его ухватили за задницу. «У меня там не болит», — сообщил он и против воли покраснел. Алекс мял его поверх брюк вполне по-хозяйски и спокойно отозвался: «Но ты же понимаешь, что это был просто повод полапать тебя». Майлз уткнулся запылавшей щекой в покрывало, решив не мешать Алексу, которого вдруг привлекла его филейная часть, но тот имел совесть и вскоре переместил ладони выше, снова огладил всю его спину и легко шлепнул по ягодице, давая понять, что закончил.  
  
Майлз завозился, собираясь перевернуться и одеться, но Алекс улегся ему на спину, мурлыкнув на ухо: «Нужно полежать спокойно и сохранить тепло». Майлз уловил, что тот перешел к игривому настроению, и видит бог, (нет, лучше бы не видел)  — он бы не отказался пошалить, но они обещали друг другу не рисковать. «Мне дышать тяжело», — глухо сообщил он, придавленный весом Алекса на спине, и тот со вздохом скатился с него. Майлз натянул рубашку обратно, а Алекс смешно надул губы. «Спасибо», — поблагодарил Майлз и чмокнул его в них. Алекс, впрочем, считал, что это слишком скупая благодарность, и урвал у него еще несколько мокрых поцелуев.  
  
«А сделаешь мне тоже массаж? Потом как-нибудь», — попросил Алекс. Майлз пожал плечом: «Конечно, постараюсь, если хочешь». Наверное, это компенсировало бы ему недостаток прикосновений. «У тебя руки, наверное, нежнее моих», — задумчиво сказал Алекс, и Майлз смущенно посмотрел на свои ладони. Обычные, с длинными пальцами и мозолью от ручки. Алекс взял его ладони в свои и прислонился лбом к его лбу. «Это тяжело, Майлз», — жалобно вздохнул он, как будто был ребенком, которому запрещалось есть сладости. «Я знаю», — вторил ему вздохом Майлз.  
  


* * *

  
  
До Рождества Майлз успел купить подарок для Алекса и для мамы. Он жалел, что у него еще нет работы, и он не мог купить что-нибудь более дорогое. В музыкальном магазине были предпраздничные скидки, и Майлз битый час выбирал между «Standing On The Shoulders Of Giants» Оазиса и сборником «1» Битлз — оба альбома вышли буквально недавно, но в конце концов он выгреб все деньги и купил оба. Для мамы удалось найти вполне пристойный шейный платок на весну, а сам Майлз решил, что в карманах у него будет гулять ветер вплоть до этой самой весны и его Дня рождения. К слову о днях рождения — позже он решил, что один из альбомов подарит Алексу на Рождество, а второй — на День рождения, который у того будет уже в начале января, и остался очень доволен своим распоряжением финансами.  
  
В праздничный день мама велела ему заняться своим нарядом самому, потому что трудилась над пирогом, который хотела принести в гости. Майлз вздохнул и принялся гладить свою рубашку и брюки — до этого ему втолковывали, что нельзя идти на праздник как на физкультуру. Позже мама и сама надела строгое, но красивое платье, и Майлз решил преподнести свой подарок сразу, потому что считал, что платок подойдет к наряду. Подарок пришелся по вкусу, и мама действительно надела обновку сразу же. Майлз был очень доволен, что порадовал ее, но ему уже не терпелось отправиться в гости.  
  
На улице было морозно, но не было снега. Ему доверили нести пирог в пакете, и по пути мама допытывалась, приготовил ли он подарок для Алекса, чтобы не получилось неловкой ситуации. Он привел их к дому Тёрнеров и осознал, что нервничает — он надеялся, что взрослые найдут общий язык, и они с Алексом смогут пообщаться отдельно.  
  
После стука в дверь и недолгого ожидания им открыл папа Алекса — Майлз и сам видел его всего пару раз, потому что тот работал до вечера. Их радушно пригласили в дом, и Майлз краем глаза заметил накрытый стол и миссис Тёрнер, которая торопливо снимала передник. Он вежливо поздоровался с родителями Алекса и предоставил маме знакомиться с ними самой — сам он подождал Алекса, который в считанные минуты скатился из своей комнаты встречать его и энергично потряс его ладонь в рукопожатии, чтобы не обниматься на глазах у родителей. Одет он тоже был в рубашку и брюки, и в кои-то веки причесан, и Майлз глупо заулыбался, сочтя такой его вид трогательным.  
  
А потом пришло время обмена подарками. Майлз изумился, когда узнал, что мама и для хозяев дома приготовила сувениры: набор каких-то ярких кухонных тряпочек-прихваточек для миссис Тёрнер и хорошую ручку для мистера Тёрнера. Сам он был очень тронут, когда мама Алекса подарила и сыну, и ему собственноручно связанные свитера. Алекс влез в свой сразу же, и Майлз последовал его примеру. «Я подумала, у вас одинаковые размеры», — сказала женщина. Мама Майлза подтвердила, что мальчики выглядят замечательно.  
  
Довольные и одинаково одетые, они с Алексом принялись обмениваться подарками сами. Алекс был очень рад альбому и позволил себе приобнять Майлза. А потом достал небольшой пакетик и выудил оттуда цепочку с кулончиком — Майлз едва заставил себя не рассмеяться, чтобы тот не обиделся. Вот смотри, — воодушевленно сказал он. — Это ты». Позолоченная подвеска изображала человечка, по-видимому, с футбольным мячом. «Большое спасибо», — поблагодарил Майлз и стал возиться с застежкой. Алекс заверил его, что цепочка вовсе не по-девчачьи смотрится.  
  
Когда всех позвали за стол, у Майлза глаза разбежались от всего, что приготовила мама Алекса. Здесь была и индейка, и картошка, и мясной пирог, и пару салатов, и даже бутерброды на закуску. Пока мамы обсуждали блюда, мистер Тёрнер открыл бутылку шампанского — он сказал, что мальчикам еще нельзя пить, и никто не стал с ним спорить. Алекс и Майлз получили свой сок и переглянулись, сидя рядом. В конце концов, с такими вкусностями на столе можно обойтись и без шампанского.  
  
Майлз хоть и старался вести себя скромно, все равно объелся — миссис Тёрнер на волне праздничного настроения и радости от того, что Майлз нарядился в ее свитер, уговаривала его попробовать и то, и это. Алекс пошутил, что если Майлз лопнет, он будет очень горевать. Их мамы отлично поладили и за бокалом шампанского обсуждали интересные для обоих темы. Мистер Тёрнер, очевидно, был немного разочарован, что для него не нашлось подходящего собеседника в виде мужа гостьи, поэтому после ужина он тактично удалился в гостиную смотреть рождественские телепередачи.  
  
Алекс какое-то время поскучал за столом, а потом спросил, можно ли переходить к десерту. Его мама попросила его сначала убрать со стола, а затем приготовить новую посуду под чай и сладости, потому что сама явно не хотела срываться с места и прерывать беседу. Майлз вызвался помочь, потому что тоже засиделся. Он последовал за Алексом на кухню, неся в руках гору тарелок. Помимо пирога, который они принесли с собой, на кухне ждали своего часа пирог с патокой, фруктовый салат и целая гора имбирного печенья. «Ох, я точно лопну», — с тревогой сказал Майлз, оглядывая все эти блюда.  
  
«Проверим?» — сказал Алекс и, отломив голову имбирному человечку, сунул ее в рот Майлзу. Он прожевал печенье и покивал, отметив, что после небольшого перерыва найдет в себе силы продолжить. Обезглавленного человечка он скормил Алексу, а тот придержал его руку и неожиданно втянул пальцы в рот, облизнув с них сахарную пудру. Майлз чуть не выдернул руку, опасаясь быть замеченными. Алекс хитро посмотрел на него из-под ресниц и снова приласкал маленьким горячим языком подушечки пальцев. Майлз безудержно покраснел из-за вида губ Алекса и влажности его рта, и тот милостиво отпустил его руку. «Алекс, прекращай читать женские журналы», — прошелестел Майлз, и тот подмигнул ему, самодовольно улыбаясь и беря в руки одно из блюд. Майлз подошел к тумбе, чтобы тоже отнести что-нибудь к столу, и Алекс с небольшим вздохом сказал ему: «Я поеду на пару дней к родственникам. Вернусь к Новому году». А потом шепнул ему на ухо: «Я буду думать о тебе». Майлзу еще никогда не было так трудно удержать себя от поцелуя с Алексом.  
  
После восхитительного десерта и чая с печеньем Майлз был бы не против прилечь, но из вежливости все сидели за столом и обсуждали планы на каникулы. Вдруг его мама обратилась к родителям Алекса и предложила: «Может быть, мальчики захотят провести Новый год у нас? Родителям тоже нужно иногда развлекаться». Мамы обменялись шуткой насчет того, чтобы сбежать от семей и не трудиться весь день над праздничным ужином, а Майлз с Алексом молча переглянулись. Майлз увидел отражение собственного восторга на лице Алекса.  
  
«Мам, можно?» — истово попросил он, пока Майлз растерялся от неожиданного предложения. Миссис Тёрнер задумчиво покачала головой: «Только если вам это будет удобно». Майлз испугался, что ничего не получится, ведь у них нет гостевой комнаты, и вообще… «Ну что вы, — заверила ее мама. — В качестве благодарности за сегодняшний праздник. И мальчикам будет весело, и вы отдохнете».  
  
«Мам, ну пожалуйста, — встрял Алекс, который был уже не в силах терпеть. — Я вымою всю посуду сегодня». Он схватил Майлза за рукав: «Мы вымоем». Женщины рассмеялись, а Майлз со вздохом улыбнулся. Ради ночевки с Алексом он был готов и на такие жертвы.


	8. Chapter 8

Как Алекс и говорил, он уехал после Рождества, и Майлзу приходилось проводить дни каникул дома. Он даже спросил у мамы, не собираются ли они куда-нибудь поехать, и та ответила, подумав: «Вообще-то я собиралась как раз на Новый год к бабушке съездить». Майлз сначала удивился, а потом занервничал: «Но ведь…» Мама прервала его: «Нет, Алекс пусть приходит. Мы ведь договорились». Стало легче, но Майлз все же решил уточнить: «Так что, ты одна поедешь?» Мама скептически на него посмотрела, как могла смотреть только она: «Можно подумать, я вам сильно нужна. Приготовлю вам поесть и поеду». Майлз не мог поверить своему счастью.  
  
За эти несколько дней он старался все делать по дому и ничем не навредить планам, чтобы мама из-за одной невымытой тарелки не изменила свое решение. Когда она застала Майлза подметающим опавшие елочные иголки с пола в гостиной, то сказала, что Британии не нужны природные катаклизмы, и не стоит таким образом пугать природу. Впрочем, перед самым Новым годом его помощь оказалась весьма кстати, когда мама собралась за покупками для праздничных блюд. После пары изнуряющих часов в супермаркете и на рынке навьюченный пакетами Майлз позволил себе подумать, что иметь одну маму с характером — это почти то же самое, что и во всем слушаться жену, так что лучше он всегда будет оставаться с Алексом.  
  
Сейчас Майлз особенно жалел, что у них не было мобильных телефонов, которые уже появились у их сверстников побогаче — они могли бы созваниваться каждый день или хотя бы слать смс-ки. За учебное время он привык каждый день видеться с Алексом, и сейчас уже скучал по нему. Мыслями он неизменно возвращался к вечеру, когда они последний раз виделись, и думать о том, что стоило бы рискнуть и хотя бы украдкой поцеловать Алекса, было не так страшно, как на самом деле сделать это. Такие фантазии вовсе не облегчали ожидание, но Майлзу нравилось представлять, что можно было бы зажать Алекса у кухонной тумбы и нахально целовать в шею, ненавязчиво просунув колено ему между бедер. Тот бы только для вида сопротивлялся, при этом подставляя шею и потираясь об колено, но в конце концов им бы все равно пришлось прекратить, потому что с родителями в соседней комнате ничто подобное не допустимо. Ну, а если бы про них совсем забыли, можно было бы тихо подняться к Алексу в комнату.  
  
Майлз пытался заставить себя не думать о подобном, но такие мысли предсказуемо его возбуждали, и становилось слишком неловко. Ему по-прежнему было стыдно ласкать себя, представляя Алекса, ведь его фантазии обычно не заходили дальше того, что у них на самом деле было, да и Майлз не знал… что дальше? А фантазировать о ком-то другом, если он любил Алекса, он считал делом нехорошим.  
  
Вообще-то до этого его ужасно сконфузил один случай, еще когда Алекс впервые поцеловал его, и Майлз впервые ощутил влечение к кому-то конкретному. Естественно, неловкие обжимания его взбудоражили, и было слишком мало — он едва дождался ночи и попытался помочь себе, используя скудный запас образов для подобных случаев. Получалось не очень — Майлз даже никогда не видел эротических фильмов, ему попросту негде и не у кого было их подсмотреть, и располагал только подсмотренными краем глаза рекламками в витрине магазина белья в супермаркете.  
  
Взрослая девушка со взрослыми формами в кружевном белье никак не хотела ужиться в его голове рядом с Алексом, и те выталкивали друг друга, соперничая за его воображение. У Алекса было преимущество, потому что его теплая тяжесть, острые лопатки и лохматые волосы тактильно отпечатались на ладонях, и Майлз отлично все это запомнил, а девушка с рекламки была красивой, но неживой, и не имела ни тепла, ни запаха, ни голоса. В конце концов, в голове у него смешалась такая ужасная каша, что картинка Алекса в тех самых полупрозрачных трусиках, прикрытых его дырявой футболкой, стала полнейшей неожиданностью — и тут же вместо сладостного облегчения Майлз почувствовал, будто у него внутри что-то оборвалось, и никак не успел среагировать — кончил так быстро и без особого облегчения, что стало стыдно сначала за себя, а потом уже за фантазию. Потом как раз хотелось биться головой об стенку у кровати, чтобы избавиться от спонтанного образа, и больше никогда не смотреть Алексу в глаза. Позже Майлз пару раз воровато воскрешал картинку в памяти, но она казалась только смешной, нелепой, стыдной — какой угодно, но не возбуждающей.  
  
А еще эта фраза Алекса: «Я буду думать о тебе». Ясное же дело, что он имел в виду. Майлз понятия не имел, какую форму обретают фантазии Алекса, но это явно было что-то нормальное, а не… вот такое вот.  
Когда тридцать первого декабря раздался телефонный звонок, Майлзу показалось, что он ждал его лет пять, и бросился снять трубку. К счастью, это действительно оказался Алекс, и на его «Алло?» прощебетал: «Ну что, когда уже можно идти вас объедать?» Майлз безудержно заулыбался и передал вопрос маме, которая трудилась в кухне над угощениями. Та ответила, что Алекс уже может приходить, если хочет, и через полчаса тот уже был у них на пороге.  
  
Майлз чуть не забыл, как дышать — крепко обнять Алекса хотелось больше жизни, ведь вот он — такой милый, по уши замотанный в шарф, и с покрасневшими с мороза щеками и носом. Он заставил себя сделать пристойное лицо и пролепетал что-то вместо приглашения в дом — Алекс, конечно, не в первый раз бывал у него, поэтому зашел, снял куртку с ботинками и бодро поздоровался с его мамой. А потом одарил его искрящимся взглядом, и Майлз потащил его в гостиную. «Мы сегодня одни ночуем», — шепотом выпалил он, и Алекс в ответ изобразил гримасу в стиле «Вот так сюрприз!»  
  
Мама из кухни обратилась к Алексу: «Ну как каникулы пока что, Алекс?» Тот отозвался, на минуту переставая играть в гляделки с Майлзом: «Все хорошо. Мы только сегодня утром приехали от родственников». Мама стала расставлять посуду на стол и решила подшутить над сыном: «Это хорошо, а то Майлз тут, наверное, скоро завыл бы — от скуки даже за уборку взялся». Алекс прыснул, а Майлз возмутился: «Ну мам», — он хотел сам сказать об этом Алексу. Тот негромко сказал, обращаясь только к Майлзу: «Я хотел позвонить тебе, но меня отругали, что нельзя деньги на междугородку тратить. И что надо потерпеть и прожить без тебя хоть пару дней». Майлз смутился, а Алекс опасливо добавил: «Я решил их не провоцировать». Тут мама позвала их к столу, и Майлз был уверен, что ужин покажется ему вечностью.  
  
Стол был, конечно, скромнее, чем у миссис Тёрнер, но вовсе не плох: отбивные с печеной картошкой и салат. «Майлз тебе, наверное, уже сказал, — обратилась к Алексу мама, — я с вами поужинаю и уйду, у меня свои планы. Вы уже мальчики взрослые, сидеть с вами не надо». Алекс важно кивнул, подтверждая ее слова. «Только не рассказывай родителям, — шутливо добавила она. — А то они подумают, что я вас бросила. И не ходите никуда поздно, ладно?» Майлз и Алекс пообещали сидеть дома, чтобы все родители были спокойны. «Я уступлю Алексу свою кровать, а сам лягу на диване», — сообщил Майлз, и мама похвалила его за это. Алекс закусил ухмылку куском отбивной.  
  
Майлз пронаблюдал, как Алекс наворачивает угощение, и был рад, что их еда не кажется ему хуже. Мама вдруг предложила: «Мальчики, не хотите по глоточку? Праздник все-таки». Оба с подозрением уставились на бутылку шампанского, но мама сказала, что от полбокала ничего им не будет, не такие уж они и маленькие. Учитывая, что в некотором смысле они уже были вполне взрослые, они не отказались и пригубили напиток, хотя было еще рано пить за Новый год.  
  
Около полвосьмого ужин был окончен, и мама стала собираться уходить, попросив Майлза убрать все после ужина. Он вздохнул, осмотрев гору посуды, но Алекс пообещал ему помочь. Пока они расправлялись с мытьем посуды, мама собралась, на выходе пожелала хорошо провести время и попрощалась с ними. Майлз проводил ее и сразу же ощутил радостный трепет.  
  
Алекс встретил его в кухне, сразу же поймав в объятия — руки у него были мокрые от мытья. Майлз обнял его так крепко, что тот ойкнул, но вырваться не пытался и вместо того шумно чмокнул его в ухо. Они постояли так какое-то время, нелепо раскачиваясь на месте и обнимаясь, как будто сто лет не виделись. «Я тебя сегодня не выпущу», — пригрозил Алекс, и Майлз улыбнулся ему в плечо, согласный на все.  
  
Конечно, в рюкзаке Алекса помимо зубной щетки, пижамы и чистых трусов с носками оказался пирог от его мамы, который они решили не откладывать на время, когда будет уже не до пирогов. Алекс уплел почти половину, и Майлз вслух подивился, как он остается таким худым с таким аппетитом. «Я не худой, я компактный», — важно поправил его Алекс, стряхивая крошки со свитера. Полбокала шампанского привели их обоих в игривое настроение, хотя Майлз был не против прилечь, чересчур расслабившись, и позвал Алекса на диван.  
  
«Будем ждать Нового года?» — поинтересовался тот, устраиваясь рядом и забираясь с ногами на диван. Он уже стянул свитер, потому что в доме было тепло. «Ну давай подождем», — согласился Майлз, включая телевизор. Там наверняка шли какие-нибудь праздничные фильмы или передачи, на худой конец, можно было посмотреть музыкальный канал. Алекс устроился у него под боком и положил голову ему на плечо, и Майлз снова внутренне затрепетал. Он хоть и знал, что с Алексом совсем не так, как с девчонкой, и не надо ходить вокруг да около, если хочешь зацеловать, пока воздух не кончится, но все равно остался спокоен, только приобнял того одной рукой.  
  
Алекс мягко смеялся над рождественской комедией, как только он мог смеяться, и комментировал фильм исключительно на ухо Майлзу, что не добавляло ему душевного спокойствия. «Даже рассказать особо нечего, — зевнул Алекс во время рекламы. – А, нет, мне же гитару все-таки подарили! Придешь ко мне, посмотрим». Майлз искренне за него порадовался, и ему было интересно посмотреть и потрогать настоящую электронную гитару. Взгляд его наткнулся на макушку Алекса, лежащую у него на плече. «У тебя волосы так отросли», — заметил он, хотя у самого были не намного короче. Алекс сдул челку, точнее просто пряди, которые лезли в лицо, и пожал плечами: «Мне лень стричься. Вечно я как кокос после парикмахерской». Майлз прыснул и взлохматил его. «Ах так», — отозвался тот и пощекотал его, но Майлз вывернулся от его рук и снова сел спокойно.  
  
«Ты как-то напряжен, — заметил Алекс, сползя с его плеча и прижавшись щекой и ухом к его груди. — Это из-за того, что у нас будет?» Майлз чуть не закашлялся от того, как Алекс поставил вопрос ребром, но тот так открыто и невинно смотрел на него, будто это было совершенно естественным вопросом. Майлз попытался отнекиваться, но Алекс погладил его по груди, где сильно забилось сердце, и предложил: «Хочешь еще выпить?» Не дожидаясь ответа, он притащил из кухни бутылку с шампанским, в которой оставалась еще половина, и налил им по чуть-чуть шипучей жидкости. Майлз принял бокал и совестливо отпил еще, но убедил себя, что это для храбрости.  
  
Алекс снова прильнул к нему и стал поглаживать по плечу. «Все хорошо? Я тебя не обидел?» — спросил он, и Майлз поспешно покачал головой, сообразив, что молчал все это время. Нужно было что-то сказать. «Я скучал по тебе», — сказал он Алексу, и тот улыбнулся и легко поцеловал его в висок. «Так ты не против… этого? — негромко спросил Алекс. — Я бы хотел с тобой по-настоящему». Майлз держался изо всех сил, но все равно безнадежно вспыхнул. От Алекса это не укрылось, и он приобнял его за плечи, как будто успокаивал пугливое животное: «Тихо, тихо, я просто предложил». Они отставили свои бокалы, и не иначе как шампанское заставило Майлза пробормотать: «Нет, все нормально, просто я не знаю…»  
  
Он закусил губу, чтобы в последний момент не распсиховаться. Да, он тоже хотел этого, хотел чего угодно, лишь бы с Алексом, но понятия не имел, как у них это получится, ведь они оба парни, и вообще, вдруг и не получится вовсе? Может, они с Алексом никакие не  _геи_  — он даже не мог произнести этого вслух —, а просто влюбились друг в друга? Ну может же такое быть?  
  
Майлз собрался с мыслями и выдохнул: «Я просто не знаю, а кто будет, ну… кого?» Здесь уже Алекс не смог бы увиливать и говорить, что они оба парни друг друга и всякое такое. Этот вопрос очень мучил Майлза. Алекс действительно издал смущенный смешок и уткнулся ему в плечо, после чего сделал вид, что задумался. Майлз наседал на него, собираясь прояснить этот вопрос раз и навсегда: «Ты хочешь меня как… девушку или как парня?» Алекс усмехнулся и почти невесомо поцеловал его в губы. «Хочу как Майлза Кейна», — просто ответил он. Майлз страдальчески возвел глаза к потолку. «Ну это не ответ, — возразил он, не потрудившись отреагировать на комплимент. — Ты же понимаешь, что это важно». Алекс казался непоколебимо уверенным и предложил: «Если так важно… давай бросим монетку. Только мне лень мелочь в куртке искать». Майлза чуть удар не хватил. «Ты серьезно?» — переспросил он. «Лучше решить через камень-ножницы-бумагу», — заметил тот. Майлз схватил его за плечи и спросил в лицо: «Тебе правда все равно? Это не игра, Алекс».  
  
Алекс притянул его к себе, и они коснулись лбами. «Мне не все равно, — по-прежнему мягко ответил он, — я тебя люблю и думаю, что в любом случае будет классно». Он коснулся пальцем его носа и заметил: «А тебе нельзя пить. Ты бушевать начинаешь». Майлз угомонил свою бурю в стакане и вздохнул: «Прости». А потом протянул кулак, чтобы бросить жребий, и Алекс улыбнулся ему, протягивая свой.  
  
Майлзу стало совестно, что он проявил трусость, а Алекс был готов побыть с ним снизу и не считал это танталовыми муками и крахом личности. На счет три Майлз выбросил ножницы, а Алекс выбросил камень — камень разбил ножницы, и все равно сердце у Майлза ухнуло куда-то вниз. Алекс поднял на него такой взгляд, будто в лотерею миллион выиграл. Майлз попытался спрятать глаза, но тот подался к нему и обвил руками в объятии. «Ох, Майло, — воскликнул Алекс. — Я позабочусь о тебе. Ты же мне доверяешь? Все будет хорошо». Хоть Майлз и подозревал, что эти фразы тот подготовил заранее, они его весьма тронули. Он погладил Алекса по спине и, улучив момент, поцеловал его за ухом, как Алекс любил. «Конечно, я не девчонка, ломаться не буду», — бодро отозвался он. Под ложечкой неприятно засосало, и Майлз только сейчас понял, почему те «ломались».  
  
К шампанскому они больше не притронулись, и когда Алекс согласился выпустить его из кокона рук и ног, Майлз неловко кашлянул и сказал, что хочет сходить в душ. «Давай я первый, — неожиданно вскинулся Алекс. — Я быстро». Майлз уступил ему и приготовил постель, хотя было еще совсем не поздно — часов десять, но, в его понимании, для них было лучше расположиться на кровати. Алекс в самом деле справился быстро и проскочил к нему в комнату в одних трусах. Майлз скользнул по нему взглядом и отправился в душ сам.  
  
Время он не засекал, но после довольно долгих и наполненных стыдом минут он вылез из кабинки и принялся усердно чистить зубы, попутно рассматривая себя в зеркале. Увиденное там не особенно воодушевляло, по крайней мере, самого Майлза. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать — на него накатывал страх, но страх не самой близости — он все-таки был уверен, что Алекс не сделает ему ничего плохого, — а боязнь быть нежеланным, не вызвать у того нужной реакции, самому отреагировать неправильно и все испортить. Он едва заставил себя выйти из ванной, тоже в одних трусах — а смысл, если все равно придется снимать?  
  
Алекс уже забрался в его постель, будто они просто собирались ложиться спать. «Я замерз и решил уже под одеяло залезть, — пояснил он и спросил, улыбнувшись: — Ты же не уйдешь от меня на диван?» Майлз покачал головой и присоединился к Алексу — он успел нагреть постель, и под одеялом было тепло. Не успел Майлз улечься на бок, как Алекс прильнул к нему всем телом и надежно обвил руками. «Попался», — сообщил он со смешком и тут же с удовольствием собрал губами оставшуюся влагу с плеча Майлза. «Ты так пахнешь», — восхитился Алекс, и Майлз про себя подумал, что еще бы — он чуть ли не до костей себя стер мочалкой с каким-то маминым гелем для душа. Скованность его немного размерзлась под напором Алекса, все-таки Майлзу тоже не терпелось им насытиться, поэтому он притянул его в глубокий и мокрый поцелуй. Тот от удовольствия коротко хныкнул сквозь поцелуй и провел ладонями вдоль его спины — точно подсмотрел в каком-нибудь фильме.  
  
Майлз сам гладил Алекса по спине и пояснице и наткнулся на резинку его трусов — помедлив пару секунд, он потянул их вниз, и Алекс беспрекословно выпутался ногами, не оставшись в долгу и стянув последнюю деталь одежды с Майлза тоже. Алекс неожиданно напал с поцелуями на его шею, хотя он сам собирался так сделать. Неожиданно страстный укус заставил его ойкнуть, и Алекс лизнул укус, будто извинялся — Майлз хихикнул от щекотки и неуместного сравнения того со щенком.  
  
От долгого ожидания и самонакручивания оба быстро завелись, и Алекс ухватил его между ног, заставив подавиться вдохом. На пару мгновений Майлз совсем потерялся в ощущениях, подаваясь навстречу, а потом вспомнил, что он здесь не один, и потянулся, чтобы приласкать его тоже. Целоваться и делать это одновременно было тяжело, поэтому пожертвовали поцелуем, и Алекс наконец-то сладко всхлипнул, теряя синхронность, и пробормотал: «Только… только недолго, а то ничего не получится». Майлз воспринял это буквально и отдернул ладонь, чуть влажную от выделившейся смазки, и Алекс снова капризно хныкнул. Он и его перестал ласкать, а вместо этого очень осторожно повел ладонью вдоль его спины и поясницы, и погладил ягодицы.  
  
Майлз задышал чаще и застыл, уговаривая себя успокоиться. Алекс ласково целовал его плечо, а пальцами все-таки повел между ягодиц и осторожно коснулся отверстия. Майлз сцепил зубы и запретил себе дергаться. Он чист, он здоров, все в порядке. Алекс легко потер там и мягко помассировал, придерживая свободной рукой Майлза за талию — вдруг все же вырвется. Тот почувствовал, как от такого прикосновения, интимней некуда, оставленный без внимания член предательски вздрогнул. Он не выдержал и глухо и коротко взвыл, заставив Алекса отдернуть руку.  
  
Майлз уткнулся ему в шею и запричитал, уже не заботясь, что тот о нем подумает: «Не могу, Алекс, я просто не могу». Алекс на секунду опешил, а потом удержал его от сворачивания в клубок и прижал к себе. «Тихо, тихо, милый, — шепнул он, и Майлз бы спросил, с чего это тот решил назвать его так, если бы не был в таком раздрае. — Если не хочешь, не будем. Я не обижусь». Майлз закусил губу. Он хотел, теперь особенно сильно, но что-то было не так. Алекс догадался раньше и потянулся рукой, доставая до настольной лампы и выключая ее. «Так лучше?» — спросил он. «Да», — выдохнул Майлз.  
  
В темноте было немного сложнее разобраться друг с другом, и они попробовали еще раз. «Можно я сам?» — пробормотал Майлз. Ему так правда было бы легче. Алекс вздохнул и протянул ему неизвестно откуда взявшийся тюбик. «Что это?» — опасливо спросил Майлз. «Вазелин обычный, я им после гитары пальцы намазываю, — торопливо пояснил Алекс. — Бери, будет легче». Майлз поразился предусмотрительности Алекса и щедро выдавил из тюбика на пальцы. «Откуда ты все знаешь?» — проворчал он. «Видел», — коротко отозвался Алекс.  
  
Майлзу пришлось улечься на спину и подхватить себя под коленкой, после чего скользнуть пальцами вниз и пропихнуть внутрь один, не жалея себя — следовало торопиться, потому что Алекс сопел нетерпеливо, прижимаясь сбоку. «Я бы тебе позволил», — неожиданно шепнул он, и Майлз даже отвлекся от странных ощущений, которые ему приходилось испытывать, растягивая себя пальцами. «Это не подарок, знаешь ли», — сообщил он, воюя с собственным телом, которое ни в какую не желало расслабиться. Алекс скользнул ему ладонью по животу и ниже, начав поглаживать член. «Чтоб тебе полегче было», — пояснил он, и Майлз отозвался благодарным вздохом. Немного удовольствия не помешало бы.  
  
Дело пошло легче, и вскоре он решил, что теперь все будет нормально — Алекс инстинктивно сделает все правильно, а он вытерпит. В конце концов, вряд ли люди бы этим занимались, если бы это было совсем скверно для того, кто снизу. Майлз стремительно повернулся к Алексу и бодро заявил: «Ну все, поехали. Я весь твой». По непривычному молчанию в ответ он понял, что тот внезапно оробел. «Повернись ко мне… спиной», — наконец мягко попросил Алекс. Майлз удивился такой просьбе — он был уверен, что тот залезет на него сверху, как часто делал. Он все же повернулся, и Алекс прильнул к нему сзади очень тесно, упираясь по-прежнему твердым членом между бедер, и не очень решительно положил ладонь ему на бедро, а затем на живот. Судя по тому, что Майлз ощущал его неровное дыхание у себя на шее сзади, роста у Алекса немного недоставало. «Поправляй меня, ладно?» — неловко попросил он, и Майлз угукнул, накрыв его ладонь, лежащую у него на животе, своей.  
  
Он не сказал ни слова, пока Алекс возился за его спиной — будь он на его месте, тоже бы волновался. Наконец он нашел правильное положение и подхватил его за бедро — Майлз почувствовал только горячую влажную твердость у себя между ягодиц, а затем короткую тупую боль, заставившую его зашипеть. Часть его протестовала против такого обращения, хотелось рвануться прочь и высвободиться, но он заставил себя терпеть. Алекс коротко ахнул, впиваясь ногтями ему в кожу, и толкнулся еще — Майлз впервые в жизни порадовался, что они еще не выросли окончательно.  
  
«Не зажимайся ты так», — взмолился Алекс, больше цепляясь за Майлза, чем удерживая его. Он ничего не ответил, поскольку стискивал зубы до этого момента. Алекс протиснулся в него полностью, замер и вдруг сказал странным голосом, на тон выше обычного: «Если тебе совсем больно, я перестану». Майлз вздохнул, прекрасно понимая, что тот отдал бы все на свете, лишь бы не прекращать. «Все нормально, сейчас перестанет», — отозвался он. Алекс, будто извиняясь, поцеловал его в шею сзади и осторожно обхватил его немного опавший член, помогая ему лаской.  
Тупая пульсирующая боль вскоре утихла, и Майлз шепнул ему, что можно продолжать. Алекс с облегчением выдохнул, и стал скорее просто покачивать бедрами, опасаясь, очевидно, причинить ему боль более резкими движениями. Майлзу уже не было больно; это было самым странным ощущением, которое ему доводилось испытывать, и его с большой натяжкой можно было назвать приятным. Странным было ощущать Алекса не только снаружи, но и внутри — теперь они уже не могли стать еще ближе, поскольку Майлз ощущал его удовольствие даже раньше, чем Алекс всхлипывал у него под ухом. Он явно наслаждался куда больше, но Майлз не считал это поводом для зависти — так уж они устроены, Алекс не виноват.  
  
Тот так бережно его держал, что у Майлза от нежности немного защемило в груди — он не к месту подумал, вел ли бы себя Алекс точно так же, если бы был с девушкой. Если бы не пошловатые звуки, сопровождавшие мягкие толчки Алекса, да его частые всхлипы, они вели бы себя совсем тихо, и никто бы их не услышал, если бы они были не одни в доме.  
  
Между ног уже тянуло почти болезненно от долгого возбуждения — Майлз никогда еще не терпел столько. Едва он подумал, что Алекс едва ли продержится долго, тот немного осмелел и толкнулся чуть резче и глубже — Майлз даже охнул, потому что совсем не ожидал вспышки удовольствия, пронизавшей его нутро и заставившей чуть выгнуться. Он так хотел снова ощутить это, но от того, как мышцы рефлекторно сжались, Алекс сзади воскликнул его имя не своим голосом, почти мяукнул. Майлз предостерегающе сказал: «Алекс, только не…», а тот перебил его, жалобно запричитав: «Майло, пожалуйста, пожалуйста». А потом неожиданно сильно стиснул его бедро и горячо излился прямо внутрь него с длинным дрожащим стоном. И это было самым странным ощущением номер два.  
  
«О черт, Алекс, — воскликнул Майлз, — ты что наделал!» Тот отозвался не сразу, явно ничего не соображая после разрядки, а потом выскользнул из его тела, но прижал к своей груди только крепче. «Ну прости, успокойся, все нормально», — запыхавшимся тоном ответил он. Майлза только сейчас осенила догадка, сравнимая со столкновением со стеной — он чуть взбрыкнул и попытался объяснить Алексу, что они забыли про защиту, два дурака. Алекс снова принялся целовать его плечо, и коротко ответил: «Не залетишь. И мы еще ни с кем не бывали, ничего страшного». Майлз хотел было еще что-то возразить, но Алекс снова полез ему между ног, заставив заткнуться на полуслове.  
  
«Ну давай теперь ты», — шепнул он, лаская его теперь уже сильно и быстро, наконец-то, как нужно было Майлзу. Он чуть изогнулся, откинув голову на плечо Алексу, и чуть не плача от облегчения, когда кончил в ласкающую его ладонь сильно и бурно. Ему пришлось долго потерпеть, но удовольствие того стоило.  
  
«Ну все, — мягко сказал Алекс, когда он затих. — Где у тебя салфетки?». Майлз осторожно отодвинулся от него и вылез из постели, стараясь не делать резких движений. «В верхнем ящике, — ответил он и сообщил: — Я снова в душ тогда». Алекс вскинулся в темноте: «Можно с тобой?» Майлз выпалил: «Нет» раньше, чем подумал, а потом торопливо добавил: «Просто чуть позже, ладно?»  
  
В душе ему удалось унять непонятно откуда взявшуюся дрожь, и он поспешно обмыл себя. Вскоре дверь в ванную комнату несмело открылась, и к нему влез Алекс, щурясь от света. Майлз удивился, что смотреть ему в глаза и теперь было вовсе не трудно. Только вот взгляд у того был какой-то жалобный. «Ты не поцеловал меня после», — сказал он Майлзу таким тоном, будто у него что-то болело. Майлз виновато опустил голову. Он не хотел, он просто совсем растерялся из-за всего, что произошло. «Прости меня, — еще жалобней сказал Алекс, — за то, что сделал». Майлз притянул его к себе, и Алекс уткнулся ему в грудь. «Не говори ерунды, — сказал ему Майлз. — Тебе не за что извиняться».  
  
Они немного сдвинулся, чтобы вода не заливалась им в лицо, и поддел подбородок Алекса, целуя его. Он с облегчением выдохнул сквозь поцелуй и обвил его руками за шею. Потом, оторвавшись от его губ, принялся покрывать поцелуями его щеки и нос, и сказал, пряча глаза: «С тобой просто офигительно было. В сто раз лучше, чем я думал». А потом поднял на него взгляд: «Тебе хоть чуть-чуть понравилось?» Майлз заулыбался от такой похвалы. «Ты очень нежный. И это тоже было в сто раз лучше, чем я думал», — ответил он. Алекс тоже наконец-то заулыбался, а потом вдруг поменялся в лице — его симпатичный аккуратный рот раскрылся, дополняя общую гримасу изумления. «Мы Новый год не прозевали?» — спросил он и рванулся из душевой, наскоро вытираясь полотенцем и натягивая трусы.  
  
Майлз поспешил за ним, тоже оделся, и они наперегонки сбежали по лестнице вниз в гостиную — на часах было ни много, ни мало, без пяти двенадцать. Майлз разыскал пульт и включил телевизор — там всегда показывали отсчет и фейерверки. Алекс плюхнулся на диван и схватился за бутылку с остатками шампанского. Он пихнул Майлза, чтобы они сделали по глотку прямо из бутылки. «А желание?» — спросил Майлз, решив, что они уже не успеют сжигать бумажки. «Да черт с ним», — ответил Алекс и обнял Майлза за плечи, уставившись в телевизор с часами. Впрочем, он почти сразу же перевел взгляд обратно на Майлза — он почувствовал этот взгляд кожей, и ему казалось, будто Алекс смотрит на него как-то по-другому. По-особенному.  
  
«Повернись ко мне, — попросил Алекс. — Мы должны поцеловаться в двенадцать. Ну, типа, как Новый год встретишь, и все такое». Майлз улыбнулся и поцеловал его в мягкие и кисловатые от шампанского губы сразу. Это был самый странный и сумбурный праздник, который ему доводилось отмечать, но он был вовсе не против повторить все и в следующем году.


	9. Chapter 9

Майлз не помнил, чтобы пробуждение с утра вызывало у него столь безудержную и глуповатую улыбку. Конечно, они с Алексом спали вместе — тот использовал его в качестве большого плюшевого медведя, хотя Майлз бы и не обиделся, если бы они просто умостились в постели рядом. Алексу, конечно же, нужно было обнять его покрепче и закинуть на него бедро, чтобы у Майлза не было никаких возможностей пошевелиться.  
  
Еще ночью он, разомлев от выпитого и их близости, вливал ему на ухо сладкие воркования, что ночь длинная, а он с Майлзом еще не наигрался. А потом уснул на диване перед телевизором, и Майлзу пришлось мягко его будить и отводить в постель. У них еще будет достаточно возможностей.  
  
Он, щурясь, бросил взгляд на будильник на столе — было 9 утра, не рано и не поздно. Бояться раннего возвращения мамы не следовало: та вернулась бы не раньше обеда, они успеют привести в порядок себя и дом. Майлз перевел взгляд на Алекса, укрытого одеялом по уши, и был готов заурчать от умиления: тот уткнулся ему носом в плечо как кот, который чувствует приближение морозов. С минуту подумав, Майлз решил пожертвовать уютом и объятием горячего, как печка, тела Алекса и потихоньку сходить в ванную и на кухню, чтобы приготовить для них завтрак. Алекс действительно спал и не подал признаков недовольства, когда Майлз осторожно вывернулся из-под его руки и бедра и бесшумно выскользнул из постели.  
  
Наскоро ополоснувшись в душе и почистив зубы, он спустился в кухню, стараясь не скрипеть ступеньками, и в задумчивости осмотрелся. От идеи классического завтрака с яичницей и беконом он решил отказаться из опасения поджечь кухню, или что-то в этом роде. Откровенно говоря, ему было нехорошо с желудком от вливания в себя шампанского вчера вечером, и он решил, что им с Алексом хватит чашки чая и пары бутербродов. Уж с этим он точно мог справиться.  
  
Майлз не мог себе достаточно внятно объяснить, зачем он тащит наверх по лестнице поднос с чаем и бутербродами, но это напоминало прогулку канатоходца. При преодолении каждой ступеньки посуда угрожающе дребезжала, и он перевел дыхание, кажется, только перед дверью собственной спальни.  
  
И тут же затаил его: Алекс в его отсутствие вывернулся из одеяла и спал на животе, приковывая взгляд к своей миниатюрной, но по-прежнему соблазнительной филейной части. Конечно, он не спал голым, но тонкая и застиранная ткань трусов едва ли оставляла простор для воображения. Майлз нерешительно потоптался в дверном проеме со своим подносом. Скорей всего, Алекс уже просто дремал, и Майлз стеснялся тревожить его — хотя ужасно захотелось приблизиться и погладить, пощупать, да и вообще влезть обратно в это гнездышко из одеяла.  
Он подошел к столу, осторожно ступая, и поставил на него поднос, по-прежнему нерешительно таращась на Алекса. Он присел на край постели и все же легко погладил его по голой спине, чтобы окончательно разбудить. Тот под его ладонью потянулся, как кот, и приоткрыл глаза, потерев их тыльной стороной ладони. Ухмыльнувшись Майлзу, он перевернулся и сел в кровати, а затем увидел поднос. «Завтрак в постель? — негромко воскликнул он. — Ты меня балуешь». Голос у него был хрипловатым ото сна. Майлз ухмыльнулся в ответ и подал ему чашку: «Ты же у меня в гостях». Конечно, он знал, что Алексу нравилось, когда его «баловали».  
  
Они прожевали по половинке бутерброда и отставили их — выпивка действительно не лучшим образом влияла на аппетит. «Ты как?» — неожиданно спросил Алекс, допивая свой чай, и вопрос повис между ними в воздухе. Майлзу потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы понять, о чем тот спрашивал, и он ответил: «Все в порядке. Не беспокойся за меня». Серьезно, незначительные неудобства в области пониже спины не могли испортить им утро.  
  
Пока Алекс сходил в ванную, Майлз застелил постель и отнес посуду в кухню. Пока он мыл чашки, Алекс спустился к нему и по-хозяйски огладил его бедра, уткнувшись носом ему между лопаток. Майлз улыбнулся и все-таки домыл посуду — тот факт, что Алекс никак не мог с ним наласкаться, не мог не радовать.  
  
«Думаешь, что я приставучий, да?» — пробормотал Алекс сзади. «Скорее любвеобильный», — отозвался Майлз и почувствовал улыбку поверх своей кожи. Он повернулся к Алексу, и тот поманил его на облюбованный со вчерашнего дня диван: «Иди сюда. Мне нужно еще кое-что тебе сказать». Майлз был заинтригован и последовал за ним, после чего еще и удивился — Алекс влез к нему на руки лицом к лицу. У него промелькнула было мысль, что тот просто хотел более решительных ласк, но он выглядел задумчивым.  
  
Алекс начал с таких слов: «В следующий раз я не разрешу тебе гасить свет». Майлз слегка опешил и поинтересовался: «Почему?» Алекс бережно взял его лицо в ладони, и Майлз непонимающе на него уставился, подумав, не включились ли у того после ночи какие-то дремучие инстинкты, которые заставляли его вести себя столь странно. Как будто Алекс все еще покачивался на мягких волнах легкого опьянения.  
  
«Потому что ты мне нравишься, — заявил он, поглаживая его большими пальцами по линии челюсти. — Мне нравятся твои глаза, такие прям большие грустные глазища, и когда ты смотришь, мне сразу тебя обнять хочется». Майлз зарделся от таких слов. Ему никогда такого не говорили, да и с Алексом они, несмотря на свои нежные отношения, не касались темы внешности. Алекс продолжал, чуть заулыбавшись от такой реакции Майлза: «И твои губы. Уголки у тебя приподняты, как будто все время пытаешься сдержать улыбку». Майлз опустил глаза и действительно смущенно ухмыльнулся. Он не знал, стоит ли как-то ответить Алексу. У него ведь тоже были замечательные глаза и губы. Но тот не унимался: «Мне часто хочется просто рассматривать твое лицо. Оно такое необычное — только не обижайся и не смейся!»  
  
Да какой уж тут смех! Майлз, все еще ужасно смущенный, ответил: «Я бы только тебе позволил разглядывать меня в упор». Алекс выпустил его лицо из ладоней и улегся рядом с ним на диване. «Но это не все, — сказал он, обращаясь к плечу Майлза. — Я думал про нас». «И что надумал?» — с ноткой настороженности спросил Майлз. Тот продолжил, собравшись с мыслями: «Я долго переживал, как мне стоит себя вести, когда мы вместе. Но ты такой податливый, что принимал меня и напористым, и слабым». Майлз заметил, что Алекс жмется к его боку, и с готовностью приобнял его. «Это разве плохо?» — уточнил он. «Конечно нет, — поспешно ответил Алекс. — Просто я чувствую себя немного эгоистом. Иногда мне хочется побыть рыцарем, заботиться о тебе и защищать, а иногда хочется просто забиться к тебе под крылышко и все. Ты ведь тоже можешь чувствовать себя по-разному». Майлз скрыл улыбку от таких признаний. Он мудро подметил: «Не подумай, что я хвастаюсь, но будь у тебя девушка, у тебя не было бы выбора». Алекс хохотнул: «Это точно».  
  
Пришла очередь Майлза говорить. «Не переживай, — продолжил он. — Я хорошо различаю, когда ты у меня наглый мелкий соблазнитель, а когда хрупкий цветок. Не нужно выбирать только одну роль». Алекс хихикнул от таких эпитетов и подначил Майлза: «А ты у меня, стало быть, кто? Рыцарь печального образа?» Майлз изумился: «Ты читал Дон Кихота?» «По хрестоматии», — пожал плечом Алекс.  
  
«И какое же у тебя сейчас настроение? — с улыбкой вслух поинтересовался Майлз, повернувшись лицом к Алексу. — Думаю, что-то вроде «Майлз, принеси завтрак в постель, сделай мне массаж, потри спинку в душе, приласкай и обогрей». Алекс фыркнул ему в плечо: «Я вовсе не такой жадный. Достаточно будет просто приласкать и обогреть». Майлз так и сделал, давая возможность Алексу улечься у него на плече и переплестись с ним ногами. Тот счастливо вздохнул, тесно к нему прижимаясь. У них еще было пару часов на подобные нежности. Майлз только успел подумать о том, чтобы быть немного решительней, раз Алексу не была чужда пассивная сторона, как тот шепнул ему на ухо: «В общем, я только свет не разрешаю гасить. А в остальном можешь делать что хочешь, понимаешь меня?» У Майлза приятно екнуло внутри. Восхитительная перспектива, если еще предварительно придумать, чего ему хочется.  
  


* * *

  
  
Мама в самом деле вернулась к обеду, но Алекса уже не застала — тот нехотя оторвался от Майлза, собрался и отправился домой прежде, чем его родители стали волноваться. Мама не стала слишком допытываться, как они провели новогоднюю ночь, и не ругала за допитую бутылку шампанского — Майлз считал, что все сложилось как нельзя лучше. На вопрос, чем они занимались, он пожал плечом и ответил: «Смотрели телевизор, дождались Нового года, болтали обо всяком, а потом спать легли, не очень поздно».  
  
Дело было за обедом, и Майлз надеялся, что на этом расспросы закончатся. Мама неожиданно сказала: «Алекс ведь в тебе души не чает, мне так кажется». Майлз сдержанно и отчасти смущенно снова пожал плечами. «Нет-нет, это правда, я рада, что ты можешь быть таким хорошим другом», — сама ответила на свое предположение мама. Майлз осторожно ввернул: «Правда, у него еще есть друзья, кроме меня. Мы общаемся иногда все вместе». Мама вскинула бровь и поинтересовалась: «И с девочками, да?» Майлз торопливо ответил: «Нет» прежде, чем почуял, к чему она клонит.  
  
«То есть, у пары наших приятелей есть подруги, и они приходят с ними. Но у меня нет, если ты об этом», — пояснил он. Мама выглядела чересчур задумчивой для такого обыденного разговора. Она поковыряла свой салат вилкой и, вздохнув, подвела черту: «Ладно, хорошо, ты у меня мальчик хороший, у меня никогда нет с тобой проблем. Я не знаю, из-за чего я беспокоюсь». Майлз виновато опустил взгляд в тарелку. Ну верно ведь говорят, что мамы все чувствуют.  
  
«Знаешь, мне просто кажется, что твой Алекс слегка легкомысленный», — покачала головой мама. Майлз мгновенно ожесточился и ощетинился внутри, как будто задели его самое сокровенное — да почему «как будто»? Он не резко, но уверенно ответил: «Он мой единственный лучший друг». Мама вскинула взгляд: «Конечно, я же не против». После паузы, в которой Майлз без аппетита дожевывал салат, она вдруг добавила: «Знаешь, у твоего отца тоже был лучший друг».  
  
Майлз поджал губу и никак не ответил. Мама практически никогда не упоминала его, и он не был уверен, что хочет знать наверняка, что она имела в виду. Он взял свою тарелку и поднялся, чтобы убрать ее в мойку, и заметил, что мама отвела взгляд, пряча повлажневшие глаза. Вот уж отличное окончание обеда.  
Майлз зло отдраил свою тарелку и не спешил оборачиваться. Он подумал, что, возможно, стоило бы обнять ее — между ними не было ссоры, но ему отчего-то казалось, что его могут оттолкнуть. В конце концов он ровным тоном поблагодарил за обед и поднялся к себе.  
  
Усевшись на постель, он какое-то время задумчиво рассматривал ковер. Внутри поселилось нехорошее чувство, отчасти из-за недопонимания, что это сейчас такое было. Майлз немного сердился, и не мог понять, на кого и за что. Смутные догадки роились в его голове, и он поморщился, отгоняя их. Единственное, что он понял — их с Алексом секрет может навредить не только им самим.


	10. Chapter 10

И все же ничто в мире не могло заставить Майлза отказаться, когда Алекс в один из зимних дней каникул позвонил и позвал его прогуляться. Мама уже вышла на работу, так что не нужно было перед ней отчитываться – он почти уже выскочил за дверь, но пришлось вернуться и одеться потеплее, потому что погода была морозная.   
Майлз хмуро оглядел себя в зеркале – свою вязаную шапку с помпоном он ненавидел, благо, что зимой редко случались такие морозы, когда без нее было не обойтись. В комплекте шли такие же вязаные варежки и шарф. Облачившись во все это, он сам себе напомнил капусту или пугало, но поскольку холод страшно не любил, решил пожертвовать внешним видом ради тепла.  
  
Из-за замотанной в шарф шеи Майлз мог поворачиваться только всем корпусом, что и сделал, когда услышал зов Алекса на месте их встречи. Тот приблизился и беззастенчиво рассмеялся. «Ну и что смешного», - буркнул Майлз, что прозвучало глухо, потому что шарф прикрывал ему лицо до середины носа. «Отличный помпон», - продолжая хихикать, похвалил Алекс. Майлз вздохнул, но не обиделся – это же Алекс.  
  
Тот был одет не так плотно: только шапка (без помпона!) и легкий шарф в клеточку, больше похожий на платок. «Ты так замерзнешь», - заметил Майлз, пока они шагали в сторону парка неподалеку от школы. «Не, - беспечно отозвался Алекс. – Ну, знаешь, молодой, горячий».  
  
И конечно, Майлз был прав, и Алекс замерз – у него покраснели щеки и нос, и он был похож на нахохлившегося воробья. Когда он поднес ладони ко рту, чтобы согреть их дыханием, Майлз воскликнул: «Ты и перчатки не взял!» Алекс пожал плечами: «Ну тише, мамочка. Они неудобные, а я думал, в карманах будет тепло». Майлз сварливо отозвался: «А что, твоя мамочка не проследила, чтобы сыночек тепло оделся?» Алекс скорчил ему гримаску, а Майлз остановился и решительно размотал шарф на своей шее – под курткой у него был свитер, подаренный миссис Тёрнер, с высоким воротом, так что горло было более-менее прикрыто. Алекс покорно постоял, пока Майлз обмотал его шарфом по уши и придирчиво осмотрел свою работу. Алекс поблескивал на него глазами поверх шарфа, и он стянул с руки одну варежку, протягивая ее Алексу.  
  
«Надевай, - велел Майлз и оттопырил свой карман. - А вторую сюда». Алекс удивленно приподнял брови, но сунул замерзшую ладонь в карман рядом с майлзовой. Он сжал ладонь в кармане и попытался согреть. «О, спасибо, так гораздо лучше, - поблагодарил Алекс сквозь шарф, - а то у меня уже пальцы болеть начали. А мне еще рокзвездой становиться». Майлз поучительно сказал, поглаживая его ладонь внутри кармана: «Рокзвезде надо хорошо петь, а если простудишь горло, потеряешь голос». Редкие прохожие в парке, конечно, видели, что они держатся за руки. Это приятно щекотало нервы Майлзу, и он знал, что Алексу тоже нравится, что они идут вот так. Его замерзший вид был вполне уважительным поводом.  
  
Алекс предложил остановиться и посидеть, и Майлз не стал возражать, хотя для того, чтобы сохранять тепло, нужно было двигаться. Они уселись на скамейке рядом, не выпуская рук, и так это было не слишком заметно. Не считая того, что сидели они вплотную друг к другу. Майлз только сощурился с довольным видом на бледное подобие солнца под слоем облаков, как его тут же заслонила высокая фигура, остановившаяся перед их лавкой.   
«Алекс, привет, приятель», - прогудела фигура рослого парня. Алекс вздрогнул от неожиданности, а Майлз напрягся – уж слишком бандитский вид у того был. «Привет», - отозвался Алекс и пожал протянутую ладонь рукой в варежке – в мороз не до этикета. Майлз дернул было ладонью в кармане, чтобы выпустить ладонь Алекса прежде, чем его знакомый это заметит, но Алекс вцепился в нее короткими ногтями, как коготками, и он повиновался, оставляя ладонь на месте.  
  
«Джош, это Майлз, мой друг», - представил его Алекс. Джош склонил голову, глядя на Майлза, и ему почудилась насмешка в этом взгляде. Возможно, дело было в том, что тот был рыжим – все рыжие выглядят насмешливо. Джош пренебрег шапкой в мороз, и теперь его уши горели ярче его коротко стриженых волос. «А я иду сзади, думаю, ты или не ты, - сказал Джош. – Вы просто за руки держались, и я чет не понял юмора». Майлз заметил, что Алекс чуть нахмурился, поэтому решил пересилить себя и не отмалчиваться. «Алекс, балда, перчатки дома забыл, - пояснил он, показывая свою ладонь в одной перчатке. – Вот, отдал ему одну свою». Джош снова насмешливо крякнул и спросил: «Это не про вас, случаем, та шутка про погреть руки у другого в штанах?» Алекс юмора не оценил и буркнул из-под шарфа: «Джош, ты бы тоже за собой следил, уши новые не купишь». Тот растер алеющие уши и подтвердил: «Да, холодновато сегодня. Пойду-ка я для своей мамаши на почту, а вы тоже заскочите куда-нибудь – а то как педики, ей-богу».  
  
Майлз почувствовал, как Алекс напрягся, даже просто держа его за руку. Он предостерегающе пожал ее внутри кармана. Майлз посмотрел Джошу прямо в глаза и негромко произнес: «Прикрой рот, приятель, а то горло застудишь». Майлзу было откровенно страшно говорить такое человеку шести футов роста и в плечах шириной как он и Алекс вместе взятые, но не защитить Алекса он не мог. Джош внимательно на него посмотрел, изогнув бровь, и Алекс торопливо сказал ему: «Пока, Джош». Майлз спокойно вздохнул только тогда, когда они оказались в шагах двадцати от него. «Идем домой, - ломким голосом сказал Алекс. – Я правда замерз».  
  
Они, не договариваясь, дошли до дома Алекса. У самой двери он стянул с руки варежку Майлза и отдал ему, доставая согретую ладонь из кармана. Майлз заледенел изнутри, когда Алекс схватил его за ткань куртки на груди и, впившись в него потемневшим взглядом, прошипел: «Никогда не смей делать вид, что это я к тебе пристаю. Я твой, а ты мой, так?» Майлз испуганно подтвердил: «Конечно». Алекс никогда не вел себя так с ним.  
Они зашли в дом, и Алекс бегло окликнул миссис Тёрнер, что они вернулись. Он отказался от обеда и торопливо взбежал наверх к себе в комнату. Растерянного Майлза поймала миссис Тёрнер и велела подождать и отнести наверх хотя бы чай.  
  
Когда он принес чашки, ему пришлось изловчиться, чтобы закрыть за собой дверь в комнату ногой. Алекс, сидевший на кровати, подтянув колени к груди, незаметно утер глаза тыльной стороной ладони и повернулся к нему. Майлз поставил чашки на стол и сел на кровать рядом с ним. Они какое-то время смотрели друг на друга, а потом Алекс неловко подвинулся и виновато прислонился своим лбом ко лбу Майлза. «Прости», - тихо извинился он. Майлз вздохнул и мягко пожал его ладонь. Он видел, что Алекса что-то гложет, стычка с Джошем явно сильно его расстроила.   
  
«Ты из-за этого придурка колотишься?» - спросил он, и Алекс поджал губы. Майлзу самому было неприятно из-за того, что тот сказал, но тот даже не со злости их дразнил. Наверное, он задел что-то больное для Алекса. Тот шумно втянул воздух носом и заговорил чуть подрагивавшим голосом: «Тебе никогда не хотелось ходить за руку везде, не только когда рука отмерзает? Или в школе подойти и сделать эту идиотскую шутку, которую девчонки делают, «угадай кто»? Или в том же парке целоваться на морозе, а потом ходить страдать с растрескавшимися губами? Потому что мне хочется, Майлз». Алекс часто заморгал, а потом прикрыл глаза, стараясь сдержаться, но из-под ресниц у него все равно скатилось по слезе.  
  
Майлз выслушал это и был поражен тем, как у Алекса это болело. Он выдохнул: «Ох, Алекс», и крепко обнял его, успокаивая. «Мне тоже хочется, Алекс, - честно ответил он. – Но мне гораздо приятней думать, что все это только между нами. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то показывал на нас пальцем и высказывал свое дерьмовое мнение». Алекс только пуще всхлипнул и уткнулся ему в плечо. Он обвил его ногами за пояс и сидел так, и Майлз решил подождать, пока тот успокоится, поглаживая его по спине и волосам. Обзывания и невозможность в открытую выражать свои чувства не могли довести его до слез, но из-за Алекса, такого расстроенного и хрупкого, у него самого разрывалось сердце.   
  
Алекс отнял лицо от его плеча и глухо сказал куда-то под его ухом: «Он ведь не только меня обозвал. А я не защитил тебя». Майлз вздохнул и ответил: «Ну так а я на что?» Алекс пропустил слова мимо ушей и добавил упаднически: «А теперь сижу и реву не пойми из-за чего. Пожалуй, я как раз тот, что он сказал». Майлз вспылил: «Ты такой же придурок, если думаешь так». Он смягчил свои слова поцелуем в висок и добавил: «Не держи в себе это. Я с тобой».   
  
Алекс вздохнул и в ответ коснулся губами все в том же месте за ухом, заставляя Майлза не к месту покрыться мурашками. «Иногда я думаю, что ты слишком хорош для меня», - шепнул он. Майлз передразнил его: «Иногда я плачу по ночам и прижимаю к себе того мишку, потому что думаю, что ты - лучшее, что я получу в своей жизни». Алекс принял это за чистую монету и удивленно шмыгнул носом: «Это правда?»   
  
«Нет», - бессовестно ответил Майлз, обнажая зубы в улыбке. На самом деле, в этом была доля правды. Когда ему становилось чересчур грустно и одиноко, он все-таки брал в руки мишку кислотного цвета, подаренного Алексом, и убеждал себя, что это не ребячество, а проявление мягкосердечности.


	11. Chapter 11

Уже следующая их встреча прошла в куда более оживленном настроении. Нужно было, в конце концов, испытать новую гитару Алекса — он не прятал ее в шкаф, как старую акустическую, а держал на почетном месте на подставке в углу комнаты. «Мне так хочется играть на ней чаще, — сокрушенно вздохнул Алекс, беря гитару в руки, — но родители против, говорят, она слишком громкая». Он улыбнулся и любовно погладил гладкий белый корпус и гриф так, что Майлз даже немного приревновал. Придирчиво осмотрев «соперницу», он не мог отрицать, что ему тоже очень хочется хотя бы подержать инструмент, и Алекс, конечно, ему разрешил.  
  
Майлза очень порадовало, что и он смог извлечь из гитары какие-то более-менее приятные звуки. Алекс только взялся за нее, чтобы похвастаться Майлзу своими наработками (Майлз в глубине души восхищался идеей сочинять музыку), как к ним поднялась его мама, которая тревожила их крайне редко во время их посиделок. Она попросила перенести репетицию, потому что, с ее слов, даже ее собеседница по телефону это слышит. Алекс вздохнул и повиновался. Он с неудовольствием плотно закрыл дверь и поставил гитару обратно на подставку, после чего сел на постель и, насупившись, смотрел на нее какое-то время. Майлз подумал, что со стороны родителей Алекса было не очень мудро дать ему желанную игрушку и мешать с ней играть. «Нужно найти, как все начинающие музыканты, какое-нибудь место для репетиций», — сделал вывод Алекс.  
  
Оставалось только усесться, как обычно, на кровати и болтать о разных вещах. Поскольку к Майлзу вернулся статус самой привлекательной фигуры для Алекса в этой комнате, тот примостился сбоку и стал играть с отросшими прядями его волос возле ушей. Майлз позволял ему делать это, пока он не дергал. «Мэтт устраивает для меня вечеринку на мой День рождения, — сообщил Алекс за этим занятием. — Ты же сможешь прийти?»  
Майлз закусил губу задумчиво. Перспектива вечеринки его и привлекала, и нервировала одновременно, но не явиться на День рождения Алекса он никак не мог. «А кто там будет?» — прямо спросил он, желая знать, насколько незнакомой будет компания. «Все свои, — заверил его Алекс и перечислил: — Мэтт, Куки, их подруги и Энди. Может, Мэтт еще кого-то позовет, но он хочет с ночевкой это все дело устраивать, а места только на стольких хватит». Майлз сразу начал обдумывать, как бы отпроситься у мамы, и переспросил: «С ночевкой?»  
  
«Ну да, — ухмыльнулся Алекс и приблизил лицо к нему. — А ты разве не хочешь провести со мной еще одну ночь?» Конечно, Майлз хотел. И множество других ночей. Но только чтобы рядом не похрапывали полупьяные тела и не надо было шарахаться от каждого соприкосновения с Алексом, будто ошпарившись. Решив, что выбирать не приходится, он согласился. Алекс обрадованно чмокнул его в щеку, а потом и вовсе перелез к нему на руки, усевшись лицом к лицу.  
  
«Жаль, что мы будем не одни», — тихо озвучил он сожаление Майлза. У Алекса было такое шкодливое лицо, как будто он очень хотел поделиться каким-то секретом, своим или чужим. Майлз решил ему потакать и спросил вкрадчиво: «А что, у тебя были на меня какие-то планы?», забираясь ладонью ему под ткань футболки и поглаживая чувствительную поясницу. Держать руки при себе, когда Алекс приятной тяжестью сидел у него на бедрах, казалось невозможной глупостью.  
  
«У меня на тебя куча планов, — ответил Алекс, улыбаясь. — И я их постоянно… строю». У Майлза от таких слов приятно екнуло внутри. «Ну так поделись с классом», — подтолкнул он. Ему давно хотелось узнать, о чем же мечтает Алекс в этом смысле, чтобы знать, как лучше действовать самому. Алекс смущенно закусил губу, и Майлзу было непривычно видеть его таким — обычно он не стеснялся выбалтывать все, что было у него на уме. Наконец, он решился и, опустив глаза, сказал: «Майлз, я хочу…», а после неловкой паузы поднял на него взгляд и провел языком по губам, забираясь им за щеку и слегка оттягивая ее изнутри. Майлз проследил за этим и сначала не понял, а когда понял, то не поверил. В паху сладко потянуло от одной мысли.  
  
«Черт возьми, Алекс!» — чересчур громко воскликнул он, чуть не сбросив того с себя. Алекс мучительно залился краской, что случалось с ним еще реже, и уткнулся пылающим лицом в плечо Майлзу — он всегда так делал, когда смущался. «Это да или нет?» — неловко поинтересовался он. «Это ни да, ни нет, пока не признаешься, откуда такие мыслишки, мелкий развратник», — напустился на него Майлз, получая какое-то извращенное удовольствие от того, что теперь он смущал Алекса, а не наоборот.  
  
«Ну хорошо, я все скажу», — сдался Алекс, чья оборона была сломлена одним поцелуем в шею. Он неловко поерзал на руках у Майлза, что не добавило ему спокойствия, и стал рассказывать: «Меня как-то на каникулы, еще летом, закинули к дяде с тетей, пока родители отдыхать ездили. Ужасно скучно там было, потому что все работали, и кузен мой тоже — он уже взрослый. Ну и гулять мне там было не с кем, так что я совершенно случайно нашел его кассеты со взрослыми фильмами». Майлз не сдержал ухмылку и покачал головой: «Совершенно случайно? Рылся в его вещах? Ты такой испорченный, Алекс». Тот очаровательно надул губы и возмутился: «Ну и нечего меня осуждать!»  
  
Он снова собрался с мыслями и продолжил, смущенно водя пальцем по плечу Майлза: «Качество дерьмовое, пленка заезженная, и я всего пару посмотрел». Майлз снова не удержался и спросил иронично: «Устал?» Алекс мстительно куснул его в шею повыше, где точно был бы виден след, и прошептал ему на ухо: «Не завидуй, невинная овечка, сам ничего пошлее Унесенных ветром не смотрел». За такое самого Алекса следовало покусать, но он добавил в заключение: «Хоть там и было с женщинами… я просто подумал… в общем, твой… у тебя гораздо красивее, и это вовсе не неприятно». Алекс выдохнул негромко, как будто ждал аплодисментов, а потом победно заулыбался, потому что вызвал румянец и у Майлза. Он, правда, сомневался, что корректно говорить о красоте половых органов, но отвергать комплименты — последнее дело.  
  
«Признание принято», — деловито сказал он. Алекс интимно прильнул к нему и шепотом спросил: «Так что? Хочешь, чтобы я сделал это?» Стоит ли говорить, что весь этот разговор вызывал у Майлза порхания, екания и другие волнительные ощущения внутри, но он округлил глаза и увильнул: «Ну не сейчас же». Алекс кивнул, подтверждая: «Не сейчас». А потом хитро протянул: «Я знаю, что хочешь». И поцеловал Майлза в губы, чтобы пресечь любую попытку отнекиваться. Майлз не пустил его язык и отлепился от Алекса, все же спросив: «Ты же понимаешь, что в кино это совсем не то, что в реальности?» Алекс деловито ответил: «Я отлично подкован в этом вопросе. Женские журналы многому могут научить. Нужно сначала взять…» Майлз перебил его: «О нет, замолчи!» и перехватил инициативу, целуя Алекса снова. Тот с удовольствием отвечал и вскоре стал потираться об него всем телом, и когда Майлз во второй раз полез к нему под футболку, сразу отстранился, будто опомнившись, и отчасти жалобно повторил: «Нет, не сейчас».  
  
Алекс слез с него и оправил футболку, и они уселись рядом, оперевшись спиной на стенку возле кровати. Майлз вздохнул и уныло бросил взгляд на гитару в углу. Не только с ней Алексу не позволялось играть тогда, когда ему хотелось.  
  


* * *

  
  
К счастью Майлза, мама относительно легко отпустила его на вечеринку — главным аргументом, конечно, было то, что Майлзу никак нельзя было пропускать День рождения лучшего друга. Скрепя сердце, она позволила ему и переночевать в гостях, предварительно предупредив, что если они что-то натворят в чужом доме, Майлз получит нешуточную трепку и какое-то время будет видеться с Алексом только в школе. Хоть он и истово пообещал, что ничего плохого делать не собирается, мама через миссис Тёрнер узнала номер телефона родителей Мэтта, у которого дома планировалась вечеринка.  
  
Вечером нужного дня Майлз побросал в рюкзак необходимые вещи и второй диск, купленный для Алекса — ему уже не терпелось зайти за ним и поздравить первым. Одеться он хотел в рубашку и джинсы, но та была неглаженая, поэтому он остановил выбор на наименее потасканном пуловере.  
  
Выйдя на улицу, Майлз практически побежал к дому Алекса — тот вышел в условленное время и понесся ему навстречу пингвиньим бегом. Майлз поймал его и ухватил одной рукой, второй ласково потрепав его волосы. «Поздравляю, именинник», — запыхавшись, сказал Майлз. «Я теперь старше тебя», — не без удовольствия заметил Алекс. Похоже, у него было отличное настроение, и Майлз тоже чувствовал себя радостно.  
  
Они все жили в одном районе, так что до дома Мэтта им не пришлось шагать долго — Алекс взбежал на крыльцо и беззастенчиво ударил в дверь несколько раз, окликнув: «Впустите виновника торжества!» Майлз про себя понадеялся, что семья Мэтта освободила дом на время их сборища. Он им и открыл — завидев Алекса, он втащил его в дом и порывисто обнял, после чего передал, как плюшевую игрушку, в медвежьи объятия Энди, который тоже уже был здесь. Майлз зашел следом, культурно разулся и снял куртку, а пока дружественно пожимал руки парням, заметил миниатюрную Бреану, выскочившую из кухни. Она весело поздравила Алекса и чмокнула его в щеку — Майлз убедил себя, что это просто проявление дружелюбия.  
  
Мэтт с видом хозяина дома провел их на кухню и широким жестом обвел стол, на котором выстроился целый взвод банок с пивом, с колой и пакетов с чипсами, а посередине гордо высилась одна бутылка чего-то явно крепкого. Алекс с видом ценителя покачал головой и отметил: «Из тебя отличный организатор, Мэтт». Тот не без гордости отозвался: «Из брата вытряс. Он же в баре теперь работает». Майлз решил, что невежливо будет интересоваться, будет ли другая еда, кроме чипсов, тем более, что Мэтта отвлек стук в дверь — пришли Джейми со своей подругой.  
  
Алекс был в восторге, когда пришло время подарков, и ему вручили целую стопку дисков от разных дарителей, новую футболку ядрено-голубого цвета с модным воротничком (наверняка выбирал кто-то из девочек) и набор медиаторов разных цветов. Это дело решили отметить вскрытием нескольких баночек пива, впрочем, девушки пока скромничали и пили колу. Энди доверили музыкальное сопровождение — у Мэтта дома был роскошный музыкальный центр и гора дисков и кассет впридачу к тем, что подарили Алексу — было видно, что у него в семье любили музыку. Майлзу хоть и не удалось занять место на диване возле именинника, который был в этот вечер нарасхват, не слишком огорчился и уселся на полу на одной из диванных подушек, которые обеспечивали место всем.  
  
Майлз решил дать Мэтту и Джейми потерзать Алекса, потому что друзья явно не получали от него столько же внимания с тех пор, как тот посвящать всего себя Майлзу. Бреана и Кэти о чем-то перешептывались, и Майлз не собирался к ним лезть, поэтому переполз к Энди, который колдовал над музыкальным центром. Тот меланхолично жевал чипсы из миски, заслушавшись смитсовской «Some Girls Are Bigger Than Others». Майлз дружелюбно обратился к нему: «Смитс слишком печальные для вечеринок, как думаешь?» Тот очнулся и согласился, извлекая диск и переставляя на какую-то сборную солянку более современных и популярных песен.  
  
«Бери чипсы», — предложил он, и Майлз не отказался, потому что хлестать пиво без закуски было невкусно. «Не знаешь, придет еще кто-нибудь?» — спросил он в надежде завязать разговор. Они оба были не слишком болтливы, и он надеялся, что у него получится. «Пожалуй, уже никого, — подумав, ответил Энди. — Мэтт хотел пригласить еще девчонок, Тейлор и ее подруг, у нее же вроде как виды на Алекса. Но Ал сказал, что не надо, и что он хочет что-то типа мальчишника».  
  
Майлз более-менее успешно выдал возмущенное выражение лица за чувствительность зубов к холодному пиву. «Понятно, — отозвался он. — Ну ничего, меньше народу — больше закуски». Он взял очередную чипсину и уставился на нее так, будто это была голова розоволосой соперницы. Мстительно сгрызя ее, он остался до глубины души польщен благородным решением Алекса.  
  
Пока они беседовали, Мэтт притащил откуда-то гитару, и Алекс окончательно закрепился как звезда праздника. Он заявил, что его собственные песни пока находятся на стадии разработки (Майлз об этом почему-то ничего не знал), и исполнил всеми любимую Wonderwall. Очевидно, у него получалось лучше всего играть именно эту песню, но никто не возражал — все даже подтягивали, кто как мог, припев, и Майлз вместе со всеми — в общем хоре он не стеснялся.  
  
Все снова отхлебнули кто пива, кто колы после пения, но Алекс не собирался сходить со сцены так рано, вкусив внимания зрителей. «Давайте еще песню, вместо тоста за милых дам», — объявил он, к удовольствию упомянутых дам. Алекс забренчал вступление и на секунду встретился взглядом с Майлзом. Он вдруг воскликнул: «Я знаю эту песню!» Алекс притормозил и подозвал его: «Спой со мной». Майлз пошел на попятную: «Только припев». Алекс упрашивал его, и остальные тоже подбодрили его, так что он, заалев ушами, присел на подлокотник дивана рядом с Алексом и подождал, пока его звонкий при пении голосок споет куплет со словами: «Я влюблен, будто мальчишка, который гоняется за ветром; никто не любил так, как я люблю тебя, полюбишь меня тоже?» Когда пришла очередь Майлза вступать, он надеялся, что не испортит вокал Алекса, и подтягивал за ним припев, который звучал так же романтично. В конце слушатели им похлопали, а Кэти мечтательно сказала, что не знала такой песни, и она ей очень понравилась. Майлз позволил себе поверить, что Алекс посвятил песню на самом деле ему, и остался очень доволен.  
  
Алекс пока что не рвался выступать дальше, поэтому девочки предложили уже приниматься за торт. Алекс принял известие о торте с восторгом, но им всем пришлось подождать, пока дамы возились на кухне со свечками и тарелками. Когда их торжественно позвали в кухню, на симпатичном торте горело шестнадцать свечек, и Алекс обошел его со всех сторон, заявив, что ему жалко их задувать. Мэтт поторопил его, сказав, что все уже хотят есть торт, поэтому Алекс с мечтательным видом выслушал, как ему поют традиционную деньрожденческую песню, потом на полминуты закрыл глаза, очевидно, загадывая желание, а потом набрал воздуха и одним разом задул все свечки. Все похлопали, а девочки стали разрезать торт и помогать каждому взять себе кусочек. Мэтт занялся выпивкой и налил каждому по рюмочке дешевого ликёра со сладким привкусом — пить за именинника никто не отказался, но Майлз предусмотрительно пригубил немного. И не прогадал: питье обожгло ему горло и горячо стекло по пищеводу, так что он поспешно заел ликёр тортом, который оказался очень вкусным, хоть и магазинным.  
  
На этот раз Майлзу досталось место по правую руку от Алекса, которого усадили во главе стола, поэтому он участвовал во всех беседах, в которых участвовал Алекс. Тот не отказывался ни от добавки торта, ни от добавки ликёра, и хотя в бутылке не было так уж много на семерых, он вскоре очаровательно разрумянился и все больше смеялся. Когда Майлз почувствовал, что со следующим куском торта может произойти непоправимое, он отодвинул от себя тарелку, и так сделали многие. Вся компания высыпала из-за стола, оставив на нем тарелки и рюмки, и вернулась в общую комнату. Майлзу снова не досталось места на диване, но Мэтт и так позвал всех на пол, кладя перед собой опустошенную бутылку.  
  
«Вот серьезно? — кисло спросил Джейми. — Это моветон». Мэтт передразнил его: «Какие мы слова знаем. Я тут толпу веселить пытаюсь, знаешь ли». Джейми пожал плечами: «Не знаю, как сильно меня развлечет поцелуй с тобой или с кем-то еще из парней. А у нас тут только две девушки, и я не хочу, чтобы Кэти еще с кем-то целовалась». Кэти заулыбалась от удовольствия, но тут Алекс лениво сказал, полулежа на диване: «Ты зануда, Кук. Давайте тогда в правду или действие, или просто в правду». Все сочли этот вариант более подходящим, но Мэтт хитро предложил: «Сначала по вопросу для именинника. Мы должны знать о тебе все».  
  
Алекс показушно зевнул и сделал жест рукой, означающий, что он дает свое согласие. Майлз чувствовал, что он не против прикорнуть где-нибудь на самом деле, но игра стоила того, чтобы на нее посмотреть. Хоть у Алекса точно будут спрашивать то, что он и так знал.  
  
Горлышко крутившейся бутылки в первый раз указало на Кэти. Майлз обратил на нее больше внимания: она никак не могла найти себе подходящую позу для сидения на полу, потому что была в короткой и узкой юбке. Майлз подумал, что это, должно быть, ужасно холодный наряд для января, но тут она подумала и спросила Алекса: «Тебе нравится Тейлор? Мне просто нужно знать». Майлз едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза, а когда Бреана ввернула: «Она ужасно сердилась на тебя, когда ты не пришел на танцы», от того, чтобы самодовольно усмехнуться. Алекс вскинул бровь и переспросил: «Тебе нужно знать, или всем девочкам в параллели?» Кэти не отступалась: «Так да или нет?» Алекс сделал вид, что задумался, а потом протянул: «Ну… да. Как все высокое — Биг Бен, Эйфелева башня, понимаешь?» Мэтт не выдержал и расхохотался, давая возможность и Майлзу от души посмеяться — и не только ему.  
  
В следующий раз бутылка дала возможность спросить Джейми. Он задал еще более предсказуемый вопрос: «Ты был когда-то с девушкой?» Алекс выдержал драматичную паузу и сказал: «Да». Майлз решил, что Алекс для того согласился на то, чтобы его пытали вопросами, чтобы эффектно играть со слушателями и вешать им лапшу на уши. Однако часть его немного переживала, что это все-таки было правдой, несмотря на рассказы Алекса. «Кто это? Мы ее знаем?» — спросила из любопытства Бреана, хотя ей не выпало спрашивать. Алекс снова помедлил и ответил: «Она просила никому не говорить». Мэтт хохотнул: «Ты настолько плох, приятель?» Алекс скорчил ему гримасу и ответил: «Нет, просто стеснительная».  
  
Алекса попросили хотя бы описать незнакомку, и он сказал, не скрывая улыбки: «Ну, высокая. С темными волосами и глазами. Стройная, даже худая немного. Скромная и милая. В общем, прелесть». До Майлза внезапно дошел смысл шутки Алекса, но, к счастью, понять ее мог только он. Все остальные явно были озадачены, и Джейми попытался сострить: «Мисс Грейс, что ли?» Мисс Грейс была их вечно незамужней учительницей биологии и вполне подходила под описание. «Не, она не в моем вкусе», — отмел догадку Алекс. «Но ты только что описал такую же», — возразил Энди. «Слушайте, вы меня утомили, — с капризными нотками заявил Алекс. — Давайте следующий вопрос». «По-моему, он все выдумал», — глубокомысленно сказала Кэти.  
  
В следующий раз бутылка дала право вопроса Майлзу — он не ожидал этого, хотя вероятность была вполне велика, тем более что повторяться спрашивающим не позволялось. Желая потешить публику и отомстить Алексу за то, что представил его в женском облике, он спросил, есть ли у того какие-то фантазии, намекая на их недавний разговор. Алекс смерил его взглядом и ответил: «Да. Я думаю, что в грозу молнии плачут». Мэтт постучал себя по лбу: «Не те фантазии, дуб». Алекс принял таинственный вид и заговорил тише, как будто и вправду собирался выдать какой-то очень грязный секрет. «Я фантазирую, — начал он, — чтобы кто-то отшлепал меня с кляпом во рту, пока я не заплачу».  
  
Воцарилась непонимающая тишина, и раздалась попытка толерантного «эээ». Майлз чуть пивом не поперхнулся от разобравшего его смеха, но остальные, похоже, восприняли слова Алекса всерьез. Алекс вдруг заливисто и звонко расхохотался. «Вы бы видели свои лица», — воскликнул он сквозь смех. «Ты можешь хоть раз серьезно ответить?» — возмутилась Бреана. «Разве в этом смысл?» — пожал плечами Алекс.  
  
Он клоунствовал еще несколько вопросов, а после того, как все задали имениннику по вопросу, начался перекрестный опрос, кто кому попадется. К удовольствию утомившегося Майлза все так увлеклись обсуждением, целовалась ли Кэти с кем-то из девочек, что игра была остановлена на неопределенное время, и ему так и не выпало отвечать. Он затруднялся ответить, как в парней вливалось столько пива, но после того, как по телевизору увидели какой-то фильм на рыцарскую тему, Мэтт нахлобучил Алексу на голову корону из Макдональдса, и еще одну — на Майлза, заявив, что сегодня он побудет королевой. После того он потребовал, чтобы Алекс посвящал оставшихся парней в рыцари грифом гитары. Алекс важно ответил, что не может отказаться от своего любимого шута, поэтому рыцарями станут только Джейми и Энди.  
  
Майлзу показалось, что он как-то выпал из реальности, и действительно — его растряс возмущенный рыцарь Куки и поднял Кэти, которая, как и Майлз, утомилась следить за посвящением и прикорнула, прислонившись к его плечу. Майлз спросонья пробормотал, что при нем должны быть фрейлины. Алекс хлопнул в ладоши: «Королева устала. Король велит всем расходиться по спальням и оставить ему горячую воду». Майлз признал, что Алекс отлично распорядился своим маленьким королевством.  
  
Настоящим благом оказалось то, что дом у Мэтта был достаточно большой, и в нем было две ванные комнаты — наверху и внизу — так что Майлзу не пришлось слишком уж долго ждать своей очереди идти в душ. Мэтт, как хозяин дома, справедливо и к общему удовольствию распределил спальные места: спальню родителей для себя и Бреаны, гостевую спальню — для Джейми и Кэти, Энди уступил кровать в своей комнате, а Майлз и Алекс, как самые неприхотливые, расположились на раздвижном диване в общей комнате, предварительно убрав в мусорный ящик все банки от пива и колы и пустые пачки от чипсов.  
  
«Вот Мэтт хитрый жук, — пробурчал Алекс, помогая Майлзу стелить диван. — Превратил мой День рождения в праздник потрахушек». Майлз разделял его досаду. Они были тайной, и поэтому наименее привилегированной парой в их компании — отдельной спальни и ванной комнаты не полагалось. Когда все отмылись и разошлись по спальням, Алекс бросил парам вдогонку, что если они будут чересчур шуметь, он устроит им ту еще Вальпургиеву ночь.  
  
Майлз улегся рядом с ним под одно одеяло и издал вздох облегчения. Он шепнул Алексу в темноте: «Зря ты на них взъелся. Они тебе вечеринку устроили». Алекс тоже вздохнул и отозвался: «Я знаю. Просто шастать сейчас тут начнут». Действительно, их диван был прямо на распутье между кухней и второй ванной, что превращало комнату в проходной двор. Алекс ужом скользнул ему за спину, прижимаясь к ней, и добавил шепотом: «Надеюсь, девочки сегодня в хорошем расположении духа». Майлз беспокойно поерзал, ощутив ладони Алекса, которыми тот заскользил по его телу, начав поглаживать его по груди. «Алекс, ты весь вечер рискуешь сегодня», — заметил Майлз, впрочем, позволяя телу реагировать на прикосновения. Алекс проворно просунул ему колено между ног, доставляя приятное трение, и заодно попробовал приласкать его соски — Майлз совсем поплыл, и собственное дыхание неожиданно показалось слишком громким.  
  
«И весь вечер хочу тебя», — бесстыже ответил Алекс, который явно не собирался упускать свой главный подарок. «Сейчас, наверное, не стоит… если хочешь опять», — робко попытался возразить Майлз, пока Алекс целовал его плечо — очевидно, одно из любимых мест. «Мы ведь уже обсуждали, — мурлыкнул он, внезапно перестав прижимать Майлза к себе и мягко переворачивая его на спину. — Мог бы и догадаться». Майлз снова вспыхнул до жара в щеках и порадовался, что они снова в темноте — Алекс накрылся одеялом по пояс и велел ему: «Слушай, если кто-то будет идти. А теперь молчим. Если будешь шуметь — укушу». С этими словами он поцелуями смягчил ступор Майлза, спустившись от худой груди до живота — почему-то здесь это чувствовалось особенно приятно. Майлз взглянул в потолок, закусив губу — как он должен был за шелестом одеяла и поскрипыванием дивана услышать, как кто-то начнет спускаться вниз?  
  
Он только ощутил теплое дыхание Алекса вблизи от своего паха, как и без того твердевший член напрягся еще сильнее. К счастью, Алекс торопился, поэтому приспустил с него трусы и не дал опомниться ни Майлзу, ни себе — коснулся налитой головки губами в подобии поцелуя, пробуя на ощупь, и затем, удостоверившись, что все в порядке, облизнул вкруговую, как мороженое в рожке. Майлз запрокинул голову и рвано выдохнул — Алекс услышал и куснул его за бедро в наказание. Майлз сцепил зубы и лишь слабо трепыхнулся, пока тот спустился вниз по стволу мелкими поцелуями, очевидно, решая, как подступиться. А потом просто впустил плоть в рот, плотно обхватив мягкими губами, и Майлз вовсе перестал что-либо соображать.  
  
Рот у Алекса был восхитительно влажный и горячий и казался шелковистым изнутри. Майлз позволил себе зарыться пальцами тому в волосы, стараясь не тянуть и притянуть ближе — хотелось полностью оказаться в этом блаженном тепле. Алекс, однако, осторожно обхватил ладонью то, что не мог взять в рот. Из-за торопливости он задел его зубами, и Майлз вздрогнул — Алекс, извиняясь, снова приласкал языком нежную головку.  
  
Он, очевидно, пытался удержать в голове все прочитанные советы, но на деле все оказалось сложнее, поэтому он творил с Майлзом нечто беспорядочное: то облизывал член по всей длине, то мягко посасывал, то пытался двигать головой вверх-вниз, стараясь взять глубже. Он ласкал его очень старательно и внимательно, иногда прерываясь, чтобы перевести дыхание и сглотнуть, но и в паузах не оставлял его без внимания, поглаживая рукой или дразня порхающими движениями языка.  
  
Майлзу пришлось притянуть к себе одну из подушек и зажать угол в зубах, чтобы не издавать ни звука. Алекс заставлял его выгибаться, разводить бедра и чувствовать себя развратней некуда. Несмотря на неопытность того, это было самым приятным, что доводилось испытывать Майлзу, и хотелось скулить сквозь подушку в зубах или отважиться застонать во весь голос.  
  
Алекс вдруг полез второй ладонью ему между ног, и Майлз инстинктивно хотел лягнуться, но тот лишь осторожно обхватил его яички и мягко массировал, помогая быстрее достичь разрядки. Он беспомощно всхлипнул и предостерегающе потянул Алекса за волосы. Тот выпустил член изо рта, оставив только головку, и помог ему рукой — Майлз отпустил себя и кончил так ярко, что все разы до этого показались пустяковыми. Удовольствие почти отпустило, и он напоследок толкнулся в этот восхитительный рот. Алекс прошелестел: «Черт, Майлз», и вынырнул наверх. Послышался звук открываемых влажных салфеток, и он увидел силуэт Алекса, который оттирал себе лицо и ладонь. У Майлза даже не было сил поворочать языком, чтобы извиниться. Любопытное причмокивание и реплику: «На вкус ты такой же невинный», он уже игнорировать не мог и попытался притянуть Алекса к себе. «Никаких поцелуев сейчас», — строго отозвался тот и отпил воды из бутылки, предусмотрительно оставленной возле кровати.  
  
Алекс только прижался к нему, отираясь пахом и впиваясь коготками в плечи — Майлз восхитился, что тот умудрился возбудиться, как тут кому-то тоже приспичило промочить горло, и наверху послышались шаги. Алекс откатился на другой край дивана, и оба замерли. Майлз затаил дыхание, но потом осознал, что нужно притворяться спящим, а не мертвым, поэтому постарался дышать размеренно. Изнывающий рядом Алекс не способствовал этому.  
  
Ночной гость спустился по лестнице и направился в кухню, натыкаясь на мебель и звеня стаканами, судя по шагам — Мэтт или Джейми. Когда фигура вновь поднялась по лестнице наверх и стукнула дверью, закрывая ее, Майлз решительно запустил ладонь в трусы к Алексу, потому что скоро, очевидно, мог появиться кто-то еще.  
  
Алекс не ожидал такого выпада и всхлипнул. Майлз с удовольствием прижал его своим телом к дивану, а ладонью — припухший рот. Алекс трепыхнулся и покорно замер; Майлз убедился, что ему не тяжело дышать, и постарался ласкать его рукой как можно быстрее. Алекс так извелся, что даже не нужно было искать, чем его смазать. Алекс неожиданно быстро выгнулся под ним и затрепыхался, изливаясь в ладонь и глухо скуля в другую, зажимавшую ему рот. Майлз помедлил еще немного и отпустил его, поцеловав напоследок в уголок губ.  
  
«Майлз, — прошелестел Алекс, пока он возился с салфетками, — я сейчас просто… вау, не знаю, сделаешь так еще?» Майлз засунул салфетки под диван, чтобы они их не выдали, и шикнул на Алекса: «Молчи, потом обсуждать будем. Нужно спать». Алекс вздохнул и улегся на своем краю дивана, подальше от него.  
  
Проснулся Майлз от того, что кто-то звал его шепотом: «Майлз, Майлз». Он недовольно сощурился, подумав, что это Алекса подняло ни свет, ни заря, и буркнул: «Ну чего тебе?» Продрав глаза, он обнаружил, что прямо над их диваном любопытно склонилась Кэти, и чуть не взвизгнул, как барышня, прикрываясь одеялом. Ему было странно видеть ее без макияжа, кроме того, она была одета во вчерашнюю футболку Джейми.  
  
Она жестами указала на Алекса, который, к вящему ужасу Майлза, ночью замерз и приполз ближе, сжавшись в комок, и спиной прижимаясь к его боку. «Отпихни его, пока остальные не проснулись», — прошептала Кэти. Майлз захлопал глазами — ему даже не требовалось изображать недоумение — и мягко подвинул заворчавшего во сне Алекса вбок. «Спасибо», — шепнул он в ответ. Кэти расплылась в умиленной улыбке и вздохнула: «Мальчики, вы такие сладкие». Майлз подавил порыв закрыть лицо руками. Она была хорошей, но черт возьми!  
  
Кэти оставила их в покое и прошлепала на кухню босиком — футболка едва прикрывала ей все, что следовало, и Майлз без особого интереса посмотрел ей вслед. Раз уж его разбудили, он решил раньше всех пробраться в душ и не возвращаться в постель, чтобы не давать Алексу больше их компрометировать. По крайней мере, когда все сползутся к завтраку с более-менее довольными лицами, у Майлза оно будет довольней всех.


	12. Chapter 12

Майлз беззастенчиво рассиживался за столом и попивал чай, наблюдая, как девочки вымывали посуду, оставшуюся после их праздника, а их парни делали вид, что помогают — топтались рядом с полотенцами. Завтрак состоял из того, что нашел для себя каждый, будь то завалявшийся пакет крекеров или хлеб с джемом. Алекс еще не вышел к завтраку, так как спал дольше всех и отправился в душ последним. Майлз представил, как Алекс смотрит в глаза своему бесстыжему лицу в отражении в зеркале, и ухмыльнулся в чашку.  
  
«Чего такой довольный?» — поинтересовался Мэтт. Майлз сделал лицо попроще и отозвался: «Да сон хороший приснился». Мэтт деловито протер поданную ему тарелку полотенцем и поддел: «Смотри, чтобы мне твой хороший сон в прачечную нести не пришлось». Майлз закатил глаза и ничего не ответил. В тот же момент в кухне появился взъерошенный после душа Алекс, и все отвлеклись на него. «Всем доброе утро», — поздоровался он и уселся за стол рядом с Майлзом, утаскивая с его тарелки второй тост.  
  
Когда вся посуда была вымыта, все уселись за стол, чтобы спокойно позавтракать. Девочки уже изволили одеться и никого не смущали, но наблюдательный Майлз все равно отметил, что взгляды, направленные на них их парнями, были недвусмысленные. Было в них что-то почти первобытное, и львиная доля самодовольства — едва он об этом подумал, как поймал точно такой же взгляд Алекса, направленный на себя. Майлз не сдержал ухмылки и опустил взгляд. По идее, его должно было унижать, что его поставили в один ряд с девушками, отнесли к слабой и подчиняющейся стороне. Однако каким-то образом это было приятно, ведь такой взгляд означал, что тебя желают и любят.  
  
Когда пришло время расходиться из гостей, Майлз решил пока не идти домой — все равно мама была на работе — а провести время дома у Алекса. Тот был только за. Миссис Тёрнер угостила их вторым завтраком, теперь уже полноценным — они с удовольствием уплели блинчики с джемом. Несмотря на всю съеденную и выпитую вчера пакость чувствовали они себя прекрасно.  
  
И конечно, как только они оказались за закрытой дверью комнаты Алекса, тот прижал его к ней и потянулся за заслуженным поцелуем. «Станешь целовать меня теперь? — игриво спросил он, приблизив свое лицо к Майлзу. — После всего, что я этим ртом делал». Алекс явно напрашивался на комплимент, поэтому Майлз невозмутимо провел большим пальцем по его нижней губе и ответил: «Ты им вроде бы только всякую чушь болтаешь». Он поцеловал Алекса раньше, чем тот вставил еще какую-то реплику, и тот довольно вздохнул, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы.  
  
Позже Алекс улегся сидевшему на постели Майлзу головой на колени. Майлз ничего не имел против и перебирал его неровно подстриженные локоны, иногда почесывая под волосами, отчего Алекс довольно жмурился. Он прервал эту идиллию, поскольку никак не мог угомониться. «У меня не получилось так, как я хотел, — неловко и торопливо сказал он. – Ну, знаешь, тебе было бы приятней, если бы я смог взять его глубже в горло». Майлз едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза, потому что это бы обидело Алекса. «Я не пойму, ты в порнозвезды собрался? — развел руками Майлз. — Похоже на то, что я чем-то недоволен?» Алекс вздохнул, как будто всерьез был обеспокоен. «Я боялся, что подавлюсь и стану кашлять на весь дом, — признался он. — Это было бы ужасно».  
  
Майлз посмотрел на него с прищуром и не выдержал. «Да черт возьми, окей, я скажу: это было очень хорошо, нет, охренеть как круто, ничего лучше не испытывал. Доволен?» — выпалил Майлз и упрямо посмотрел на Алекса, лежащего у него на коленях. Тот расплылся в хитрой улыбке и слащаво ответил: «Я доволен, когда ты доволен».  
  
После недолгой паузы Алекс вкрадчиво добавил: «Ну тогда я тоже хотел кое-что сказать». Майлз про себя подумал, отчего Алекс был так воодушевлен идеей ласкать его ртом, если во время этого не получалось болтать. Он продолжил: «Как я и думал, это вовсе не неприятно». Майлз ввернул: «А ты все не уймешься». Алекс не обратил на это внимание и продолжил: «И он у тебя такой… — он стал называть эпитеты таким тоном, как будто перечислял ингредиенты для супа: — …ровный, большой, бархатистый…» Майлз не выдержал и перебил его: «Алекс, я очень рад, что тебе так полюбился мой член, но заткнись уже, а?» В груди, впрочем, приятно екнуло от такой откровенной похвалы.  
  
Алекс ничуть не обиделся и вздохнул: «Ты такое бубубу, Майлз». Он взял его ладонь в свою и поднес к губам, легко касаясь костяшек. «Какой частью твоего тела ты не запрещаешь восхищаться?» — непринужденно поинтересовался он. «Умолкни», — отозвался Майлз.  
  
* * *  
  
Через пару дней состоялся разговор совсем другого характера. Майлз в тот день пережил леденящий душу опыт и теперь сидел с Алексом в своей кухне, помешивая чай с безысходностью в глазах. «Ты как будто не у стоматолога побывал, а в подвалах Инквизиции», — заметил Алекс. «Не заметил разницы», — ответил Майлз нервно. Мамы дома не было, поэтому Алекс приобнял его за плечи и вытянул губы, чтобы утешить Майлза поцелуем. Он почти сразу отстранился. «Извини, — пробормотал он. — У меня еще заморозка не отошла, я ничего не чувствую». Алекс понимающе округлил рот и хихикнул.  
  
«Так что случилось?» — спросил он, отхлебывая из своей кружки. Майлз вздохнул и поведал: «Да мне у стоматолога всего-то пломбу поставить нужно было. А он посмотрел и выписал направление к ортодонту». Алекс переспросил: «А кто это?» Майлз объяснил: «Тот, кто зубы исправляет. Ну, ставит пластинки и брекеты». Алекс понимающе и отчасти с сочувствием кивнул. Майлз перешел к самой драматичной части: «Со мной была мама и сразу отвела меня к нему. Врач мне такую стремную штуку в рот засунул, типа той, что боксеры в рот вставляют, только эта наоборот все зубы наружу выставляет». На лице Алекса ясно отражалось то, что он в красках представлял себе это.  
  
«Осмотрел меня, поковырял там чем-то во рту и сказал, что есть над чем работать, — сказал Майлз и вздохнул, понурив голову. — Что нужно ставить брекеты. Я не знал, что их нужно закручивать, чтобы еще хуже челюсти сжимали!» Алекс почесал в затылке, явно не зная, что на такое ответить. «Ну, многие их носят», — неуверенно сказал он.  
  
Майлз с обреченным вздохом спрятал лицо в ладонях. Конечно, он и без врача знал, что его зубы не идеальны, но он действительно боялся боли, которую принесет ему это средневековое орудие пытки, и не собирался бахвалиться. Хуже того, он действительно видел людей с брекетами в школе — смотрелось, прямо сказать, не очень. Ему меньше всего хотелось, чтобы люди, общаясь с ним, видели только его скобки. Да плевать на людей — _Алекс_ , когда захочет его поцеловать, наткнется только на кучу железа у него во рту. Видно же, что его эта идея тоже вовсе не вдохновляет.  
  
Майлз отнял руки от лица, когда почувствовал робкое касание ладони на своем плече. «И что вы решили?» — спросил Алекс. Он ответил: «Пока еще ничего. Мама согласна, что нужно их ставить, но это довольно дорого, у нас сейчас нет таких денег. Она сказала, чтобы я подумал и решил, как взрослый человек». Алекс улыбнулся, обнажив ряд ровных и белых, как жемчужинки, зубов. «Взрослый, как же, — усмехнулся он. — Ты ни за что их не поставишь». Майлз кивнул: «Ни за что».  
  
Алекс снова приобнял его и негромко заговорил: «Ну, что бы ты ни решил, и даже если тебя поймают и заставят, обо мне не беспокойся. Меня не так-то просто отпугнуть». Майлз слабо усмехнулся в ответ. Шутливая поддержка Алекса немного его успокоила. В конце концов, тот считал некоторые неординарные вещи вовсе не противными. Алекс вдруг потянулся и пальцами мягко надавил ему на верхнюю губу в двух местах. «Такие милые клычки нельзя сковывать», — заключил он. Майлз окончательно засмущался и решил, как взрослый человек, решительно отказаться от исправления зубов.  
  


* * *

  
  
К несчастью, каникулы имеют свойство заканчиваться, и Алексу с Майлзом вскоре пришлось снова вернуться в школу. Семестр начался более-менее размеренно, да и мама, вроде бы, за своими заботами подзабыла о визите к зубному врачу, так что у Майлза не было никаких причин для огорчений.  
  
Однако никогда не знаешь, где могут поджидать неприятности — неприятность поджидала Майлза возле его шкафчика, надвинув на глаза широкополую шляпу на манер бандитов из вестерна. Майлз подавил желание развернуться и пойти на урок без учебника и все же подошел к своему шкафчику. «Привет, тебя зовут Майк, да?» — как будто невзначай бросила Тейлор. «Я Майлз», — буркнул он, не пытаясь изображать приветливость. «Отлично, — не смутившись, отозвалась она и спросила: — Вы же с Алексом друзья, да?»  
  
«Ну да», — с нарастающим раздражением ответил Майлз. Помимо личной неприязни, он не хотел опаздывать на урок. Тейлор непринужденно оперлась на шкафчик и попросила: «Значит, ты можешь как-то помочь нам… начать общаться? Ну, знаешь, Алекс, кажется, такой скромный цыпленочек, надо его подтолкнуть».  
Майлз повел взглядом на лестницу неподалеку, раздумывая над вариантом кого-то куда-то подтолкнуть. _Цыпленочек_.  
  
«Каким образом?» — резко бросил он, вспыхнув от возмущения и с трудом это скрывая. Тейлор пожала плечами: «Ну, вечеринку там какую-то собрать, пригласить нас. От тебя много не требуется». Майлз воспринимал каждое слово в штыки и боялся, что не сдержится и ударит ее учебником так, что шляпа слетит. Он расправил плечи и выпрямился, чтобы быть с ней почти одного роста, и напустился на нее. «Я просто скажу тебе, что у Алекса уже есть пара, — негромко и твердо сказал Майлз. — Так что заканчивай ходить и просить всех вас свести, если не хочешь стать посмешищем».  
  
Она скривила губы, но проглотила горькую пилюлю. «Постой, — перебила она Майлза. — А кто это?» Майлз улыбнулся без теплоты: «Почему бы тебе самой не спросить его?» Прежде чем к нему снова пристали с расспросами, Майлз сказал, что торопится, развернулся и ушел на свой урок с гордо поднятой головой. Его потребность в злодействе была удовлетворена, так что он быстро успокоил клокочущий внутри гнев.  
  
Встретив Алекса на перерыве, он, впрочем, вспыхнул снова, но уже не от злости — по ушам резануло призрачное «цыпленочек», и Майлз мягко, но настойчиво схватил его за рукав, уводя с собой. «Что такое, Майлз? — спросил Алекс на ходу. — Я думал, мы пойдем поедим».  
  
Майлз втолкнул его в чуланчик под лестницей, где им доводилось целоваться тогда, когда они только начали свои отношения. «Оо, — понимающе протянул Алекс и ухмыльнулся. — Кто-то не может утерпеть до дома?» Майлз в самом деле не мог терпеть. Он скользнул взглядом по его лукаво поблескивавшим глазам и приглашающе приоткрытым губам и решил, что ему нужно заявить свои права на Алекса прямо сейчас, чтобы успокоиться окончательно.  
  
Майлз торопливо поцеловал его, прижав к стенке своим телом, и Алекс ответил на поцелуй так поспешно, будто только этого и ждал — Майлз знал, что ему по душе подобные авантюры. Воздуха стало быстро не хватать, так что он отстранился от желанных губ и тут же стал целовать шею в расстегнутом воротнике рубашки, обшаривая ладонями тело Алекса. Тот издал удивленный вздох, но подставился под поцелуи, которыми Майлз терзал чувствительную шею, не прикусывая, а только дразня. Он не позволял себе ничего такого раньше, но сейчас попросту дурел от близости Алекса, как тогда, когда тот впервые оказался к нему так близко. Тот, явно желая раззадорить Майлза, издал короткий тихий стон и тут же стал негромко просить: «Не надо, Майлз, не здесь же… мне же еще на урок идти». От этого напускного сопротивления у Майлза в голове и вовсе заискрило, но здравый смысл еще не успел покинуть его, так что он нехотя отстранился от Алекса и сделал шаг назад.  
  
«Что это на тебя нашло?» — спросил Алекс с шалой улыбкой. Майлз решил не плести чушь и ответил: «Твоя поклонница ко мне подходила. Она…» Алекс цыкнул на него и перебил: «Не желаю слышать». Он напоследок легко поцеловал его в губы и велел подождать немного, после чего выбрался из чулана. Майлз остался сидеть внутри, опасаясь, что чулан не выдержит размеров его самодовольства.  
  


* * *

  
  
В субботу Алекс позвонил ему и сообщил, что они наконец-то получили разрешение проводить репетиции в гараже дома у Мэтта, так что сегодня вечером Майлз приглашен на свою первую репетицию. «На мою? — переспросил он. — Не уверен, что мне стоит играть с вами, Алекс. Я еще немного умею». Алекс сказал, что все продумал, и что Майлз будет подыгрывать им на акустической гитаре. Возможно, еще и подпоет Алексу, потому что, с его слов, Джейми ужасно поет. Майлз решил, что Алекс стал самопровозглашенным фронтменом их еще неоформившейся группы, поэтому спорить не стал.  
  
Так что вечером он встретил Алекса у его дома и помог приволочь две гитары в гараж Мэтта. По пути Алекс признался ему, что они уже пробовали играть какие-то незамысловатые мелодии, для которых он набросал текст и попробует сегодня положить его на музыку.  
  
В гараже Мэтта, как оказалось, пылилась барабанная установка, хоть и довольно старая — он постучал в бочку, проверяя исправность педали, и поведал, что иногда от скуки пытался на ней играть. Здесь уже были Джейми и Энди — последнему какими-то правдами и неправдами добыли бас-гитару, правда, лично Майлз не знал, умел ли тот на ней играть. Впрочем, из закутка тут же вынырнул неизвестный ему парень, немного долговязый и смешной. Оказалось, он подключал к розетке синтезатор. Мэтт представил его: «Парни, это Джеф — единственный в школе человек со своими клавишными и умением на них играть». Джеф поочередно пожал им руки и протянул: «Гитаристов нынче развелось. А я вот по старинке».  
  
Вся компания решила, что раз удалось добыть инструменты, то сама музыка уже приложится. Алекс достал гитару из чехла и подозвал к себе Джейми и Майлза, развернув для них бумажку с записанными аккордами. Алекс заявил, что корпел над тремя разными партиями довольно долго и теперь хочет послушать, как все это звучит вместе. Майлз проникся к нему еще большим уважением, чем раньше.  
  
Сначала Алекс сыграл один, а Мэтт быстро поймал его ритм и стал подстукивать ему. Майлз в легкой панике бегал глазами по листку с аккордами, пытаясь сообразить, как это сыграть. Видимо, нервозность не пошла ему на пользу, потому что дальше репетиция для него превратилась в кромешный стыд — он все никак не мог поймать момент и вступить вовремя. Алекс давал ему поблажки, но в конце концов выразительно посмотрел на него, отчего Майлзу стало ужасно стыдно. В гараже было холодно, и пальцы его плохо слушались — он ошибался чаще, чем обычно, и хоть на его гитаре это было не так заметно, как на электронных, несколько раз им приходилось начинать сначала.  
  
В конце концов им наконец-то удалось дотянуть незамысловатую песенку почти до конца, но тут случилось нечто вовсе ужасное для Майлза — дряхлая гитара Алекса не выдержала такой эксплуатации, и одна из старых струн со звоном лопнула, чуть не отбив Майлзу пальцы. Он тупо посмотрел на болтающийся завиток и тут же захотел зарыться в кучу грязного тряпья в углу гаража. Послышались уже более явные звуки недовольства; Майлз осторожно снял гитару и прислонил ее к стенке, а сам уселся на складной стульчик, уставившись в пол. Он надеялся, что все просто продолжат без него. Больше всего ему не хотелось смотреть в глаза Алексу.  
  
Джеф в сердцах стукнул по клавишам, издав зловещую ноту. «Ребята, какого черта? — возмутился он. — Я понимаю, что вы не из музыкалки, но этот что-то совсем плох». Майлз вскинул голову, сообразив, что говорят о нем. «Джеф», — предостерегающе сказал Мэтт. Тот не собирался отступать и добавил резко: «Вы же видите, что он ни играть, ни петь толком не умеет. Кто его привел? Или он просто везде за Тернером таскается?»  
  
Майлз поднялся на ноги и обернулся к нему. Злость помогла ему перебороть комок в горле. «Я здесь, вообще-то, — холодно сказал он. — Скажи это мне». Джеф, видимо, вошел в раж своей тирады, поэтому не стушевался: «Да, я скажу прямо тебе. Если ты запал на Тернера и хочешь его впечатлить, то музыка явно не лучший способ». Майлз подавился вдохом от возмущения, но тут уже не выдержал Алекс. Он вскочил на ноги перед Майлзом и даже немного растопырил руки, как будто того собирались бить. Сам Майлз не стал его останавливать — он слишком опешил от такого обвинения и смотрел на Алекса, в одночасье ставшего похожим на хищника, который защищает своего детеныша, почти отстраненно.  
  
«Что-что ты сказал?» — переспросил Алекс угрожающе. Джеф повернулся к замершим Мэтту, Джейми и Энди: «Ребят, вы не говорили, что у вашего вокалиста плохо со слухом». Алекс ткнул в него пальцем: «Потише, ты, хрен с горы». Он обвел взглядом друзей и с неожиданной суровостью спросил: «Кто-то еще хочет высказаться на счет Майлза?» Молчание было ему ответом. Мэтт вздохнул и с раздражением уткнулся лицом в барабан. Джейми сделал вид, что поправляет колки, а Энди смущенно почесал в затылке. Алекс с шумом втянул воздух и выплюнул: «Да пошли вы нахер», после чего швырнул свою гитару в чехол, взвалил его на плечо и потянул Майлза прочь из гаража.  
  
Майлз вышел из своего оцепенения только на холодном вечернем воздухе. Они шли с Алексом рядом, и он только через пару кварталов сообразил, что они шагают с чрезмерной скоростью. Алекс остановился, запыхавшись со своим чехлом, а потом нагнал его. «Майлз!» — окликнул он и схватился за его плечо. Майлз одарил его длинным безучастным взглядом. Он чувствовал себя разбитым — его только что прилюдно макнули в грязь, и если бы не Алекс, он бы даже не нашелся с ответом.  
  
«Не смотри так, Майлз!» — воскликнул Алекс и бросил свою драгоценную гитару на лавку скверика, в котором они оказались. Он схватил его лицо в ладони, чтобы добиться хоть какой-то реакции. Майлз вздохнул и негромко сказал: «Спасибо… что ушел со мной». Если бы Алекс остался там, это бы означало, что Майлз для него вовсе ничего не значит. «Да я бы ему язык в задницу засунул, если бы был посильнее, — агрессивно прошипел Алекс. — Возомнил себя великим пианистом. Мы тут все только учимся играть. Пусть парни остаются выслушивать от него гадости, если им так нравится». Майлз вздохнул и покачал головой: «Он сразу понял. Я там был действительно из-за тебя».  
  
Алекс уперся ему кулаком в грудь и сверкал на него глазами в свете фонаря. «Да хоть бы и так, — медленно и с жаром произнес Алекс. — Потому что я хочу, чтобы со мной рядом играл тот, кого я ценю и люблю, а не какой-то хрен, который пришел помериться, у кого больше». Майлз мягко отнял ладони Алекса от своего лица и оставил их в своих. «Я так понимаю, парни тоже насчет меня догадались», — сказал он. Алекс оттащил его из островка света, в котором они стояли, и снова схватился за его лицо, становясь на цыпочки. «Насчет нас, — поправил он. — Я никому не позволю тебя унижать». Майлз не придумал ничего лучше, чем, наконец, поцеловать его.  
Алекс вцепился в воротник его куртки и почти кусался, так яростно отвечал на поцелуй. Майлз подхватил его за талию и не думал, пока целовал его, что вечерняя темнота, возможно, не лучшая защита от внимания случайных прохожих. Невозможно было об этом думать, пока Алекс гладил его лицо холодными руками и одновременно сплетался с ним горячим языком.  
  
Когда в конце улицы послышался шум автомобиля, они резко отлепились друг от друга и обернулись в ту сторону. Машина проехала, и Майлз устало спросил: «Что теперь будем делать?» Алекс подхватил чехол и с достоинством поправил: «Что они теперь будут делать, без двух гитар и вокалиста».


	13. Chapter 13

Разрыв с друзьями, вопреки опасениям Майлза, продлился недолго — ровно до следующего дня, воскресенья, когда Алекс позвонил ему и самодовольным тоном сообщил, что они снова идут на репетицию. Майлз удивился, ведь еще вчера тот был настроен воинственно. Сам он не знал, как прошла репетиция после их ухода, и ему вовсе не хотелось снова пересекаться с Джефом. Алекс пояснил: «Ну, Мэтт мне сам позвонил и просто сказал, что они сегодня снова репетируют у него. Джефа они выгнали, или он сам ушел, я не стал уточнять». После небольшой паузы он добавил: «Я подумал, раз уж он нас позвал, может, они собираются извиниться». Майлз про себя подумал, что большой вины Мэтта, Джейми и Энди в случившемся не было. Они не были обязаны отстаивать его честь. И все же его грызло давнее чувство, что те по-прежнему считают, что он не вписывается в их компанию.  
Вместо этого он спросил: «А на чем я буду играть, если мы пойдем? Там же струна лопнула». Алекс беспечно отозвался: «Я на ней несколько раз струны рвал. Возьмешь у Мэтта гитару, ту, на которой я на дне рождения играл».  
  
Так что вечером они все же отправились в гараж к Мэтту. Друзья держались подчеркнуто вежливо — Майлз видел, что им вовсе не хотелось продолжать ссору. Сам он тоже предпочел вести себя, как будто ничего не было. Один Алекс с видом уязвленной гордости настраивал свою гитару. Майлз не знал, как намекнуть ему, что таким поведением он только усугубляет подозрения насчет них.  
  
Алекс поднял взгляд на остальных и осведомился: «Парни, вы хотели что-то сказать?» Майлз подумал, что это было чересчур наглым давлением, но уже успел заметить, что среди друзей Алекс был кем-то вроде маленького принца. Это давило и на него тоже, поскольку ставило его в глупое положение. Он не стал дальше молчать: «Не надо, Алекс. Ты раздуваешь из мухи слона». Тот зыркнул на него, но ничего не сказал. Мэтт вежливо кашлянул и сказал: «Раз уж зашел разговор, мы все-таки хотели сказать, что знаем Алекса с первого класса и не хотим ссориться из-за ерунды, — он бросил взгляд на Майлза и торопливо поправил себя: — в смысле, из-за этого придурка Джефа». Следом вклинился Джейми: «Если хочешь знать мое мнение — я против Майлза ничего не имею. Ему не хватает практики, вот и все».  
  
Алекс смягчился, но спросил все же резковато: «С игрой-то понятно. Что насчет другого?» Майлз чуть не закрыл лицо руками. Ну зачем?!  
  
Парни с заметной растерянностью переглянулись. Алекс с пафосом повторил свою вчерашнюю фразу: «Я не позволю унижать Майлза».  
  
Майлз вспыхнул мгновенно. Ну какого черта он из него какую-то кисейную барышню делает! Решимость появилась из ниоткуда: он больше не мог терпеть то, как Алекс ломает комедию, и подозрительные взгляды парней, направленных на него. «Да мы вместе, — громко сказал он тоном, выражавшим раздражение, и сделал широкий жест руками. — Так что уймите уже Алекса».  
  
Алекс этого явно не ожидал и шокированно посмотрел на Майлза. Мэтт негромко вздохнул, со светским видом повернулся к Джейми и Энди и выразительно на них посмотрел. Те с куда более горькими вздохами вытащили по пятифунтовой бумажке и вручили их другу. Алекс от возмущения пошел пятнами румянца. Мэтт повернулся к ним, застывшим, как статуи острова Пасхи, и уточнил: «Что-нибудь еще?» Майлза это внезапно развеселило, и он захихикал с нотками истерики.  
  
«Вы знали!» — возмутился Алекс. Мэтт сложил руки на груди. «Ты нас, видать, совсем за дураков держишь», — протянул он. Вклинился Куки: «После твоего дня рождения Кэти и Бреана нам просто мозг вырвали своими догадками насчет вас». Мэтт глубокомысленно заключил: «Женщины чувствуют такие вещи». Молчавший все это время, подал голос Энди: «Нам просто хватало совести делать вид, что ничего нет, в отличие от Джефа. Так что не знаю, чего ты на нас накинулся, Алекс. Майлз вот сечет, что нужно помалкивать».  
  
«Помалкивать», — зачем-то повторил Алекс, еще не оправившийся от шока. Майлз решил взять разговор на себя: «Короче говоря, я предлагаю продолжать в том же духе. Мы ведем себя нейтрально — вы ведете себя нейтрально». Мэтт ответил, обрадовавшись тому, что они нашли компромисс: «Без проблем». Он почесал в затылке и добавил, задумчиво глядя куда-то в угол: «В голове все же немного не укладывается. Я думал, что отношусь к такому скорее негативно, но… вы мои друзья, так что у меня не получается думать о вас плохо». Майлз почувствовал небывалое расположение к Мэтту. Надо думать, Алекс, если бы не был так ошарашен, уже бы бросился его обнимать.  
  
«Спасибо, парни», — сдержанно сказал Майлз, надеясь, что Мэтт говорил за всех. «Да… спасибо, — вторил ему Алекс. — Замнем тогда». Энди пообещал: «Мы никому не скажем». Майлз ощутил легкую панику — закралась мысль, что не только парни могли уже обо всем догадаться.  
  
Посчитав разговор оконченным, он подошел к акустической гитаре, чтобы взять ее. Джейми подал голос. «Последний вопрос, — лукавым тоном спросил он. — Кто из вас, ну… подружка?» Послышалось пару несдержанных смешков. «Никто», — сердито выпалил Майлз, сдавая себя с потрохами. «Ну мы же договорились, парни», — с укором сказал Алекс. «Давайте уже репетировать», — закатил глаза Энди.  
  


* * *

  
  
За пару репетиций Майлз восстановил репутацию — он больше не делал таких грубых ошибок. Впрочем, он не хотел усугублять свое положение в группе на птичьих правах и решил, что ему нужна собственная гитара. Это вызывало определенные затруднения: сбережения его выветрились на подарки другим, а просить денег у мамы он не привык. Он знал, что та работала много и получала мало, так что стыдился заводить с ней разговор о гитаре. Впрочем, осталось совсем немного до его шестнадцатилетия, так что он мог бы попытаться найти подработку.  
  
Сначала он рассказал об идее Алексу. Тот, вопреки опасениям Майлза, не сердился на него за то, что раскрыл друзьям их отношения, но был порядочно удивлен тогда. «Я думал о том, чтобы самому сказать им, — сказал ему Алекс раньше, — но я думал, что ты против, поэтому не стал. А ты меня удивил».  
  
Так что Майлз рассказал ему о намерении купить гитару и о том, что в последний поход за покупками заставил себя зайти в магазин с кассетами и дисками и спросить, не требуются ли им работники. Он был еще слишком юн и недостаточно силен, чтобы искать подработку в магазине грузчиком или каким-нибудь подавальщиком на заводе. Алекс всецело одобрил идею покупки гитары, но спросил, почему Майлз не попросит подарить ее на День рождения, как в его случае. Майлз замялся. «Ну, знаешь, — попытался увильнуть он, — мне все равно нужна работа. Я же единственный мужчина в семье, я должен как-то помогать». Мысль о Майлзе-настоящем-мужчине заставила Алекса тут же забыть довод о подарке.  
  
«И что тебе сказали в магазине? — спросил он. — Если тебя возьмут, это будет очень круто». Майлз рассказал: «Продавец позвонил хозяину магазина и рассказал про меня. Тот сказал, что может предложить мне три дня в неделю подменять основного продавца после обеда, потому что тот студент и не справляется. И чтобы я приходил в первый раз в понедельник, он будет в магазине и решит насчет меня окончательно».  
  
«А что твоя мама думает?» — спросил Алекс. «Пришлось рассказать ей про гитару и про репетиции, — вздохнул Майлз. — Но я пообещал, что как только куплю ее, буду работать дальше и отдавать деньги ей. Магазин музыки и фильмов — вполне безопасное место, так что я не очень долго ее уговаривал». Алекс вдруг изменился в лице, как будто ему пришла какая-то тревожная мысль. Он сказал: «Но ведь ты будешь занят после уроков. Мы будем реже видеться». Майлз и сам думал об этом — ему пришлось бы пожертвовать приятными часами после уроков, проведенных либо в библиотеке с Алексом, либо у того в комнате.  
  
Но он поспешил успокоить его: «Вовсе не реже. Каждый день в школе, а на работе я три дня в неделю и всего по четыре часа. В семь вечера я уже буду свободен». Он улыбнулся и пообещал: «По выходным буду с заработанных миллионов водить тебя в кино или в кафе». Алекс улыбнулся в ответ — такие аргументы немного его успокоили, и он совсем размечтался: «А летом мы с тобой сможем поехать в лагерь». Тут его снова осенило, и он сказал: «Я буду делать уроки, пока ты на работе, и давать тебе списывать, чтобы ты все успевал». Майлз не ожидал он него такого альтруизма. «Ну чего не сделаешь ради пиццы по субботам», — пояснил Алекс с усмешкой.  
  
Майлз считал, что все складывалось как нельзя лучше. Если до этого он волновался, что ему будет слишком тяжело, то сейчас ему нравилось чувствовать себя взрослым и ответственным. «Можно будет приходить к тебе на работу?» — не унимался Алекс. «Конечно, — ответил он. — Надеюсь, конечно, что я все же буду там работать».  
  
В понедельник все решилось: Майлз прибежал в магазин сразу после уроков, получив пожелание удачи от Алекса. Магазин был слишком маленький для того, чтобы в нем был кабинет управляющего, поэтому тот просто поговорил с ним у кассы. Майлз очень старался показаться благонадежным работником, и ему вполне удалось произвести нужное впечатление — отчасти потому, что управляющий был слишком занят, чтобы долго решать этот вопрос. «Парень-продавец тебе все расскажет, что нужно делать. Ничего сверхсложного, но внимательно считай сдачу, — сказал он. — Приходить будешь в понедельник, среду и пятницу, закрытие и уборка на тебе. Зарплата каждую пятницу». Майлз усердно кивал. Его изрядно напугал вопрос управляющего, сможет ли он, в случае чего, вызвать полицию, но тот тут же добавил, что никакого криминала в магазине до сих пор не случалось. Последнее наставление тот счел самым важным: «Будешь с рабочего компьютера лазить, куда не следует, или брать кассеты для взрослых — работать больше не будешь». Майлз честно пообещал, что ничего такого делать не будет. Ему вручили ключ от входной двери и велели приступать.  
  
Продавец, молодой парень, представился Сэмом, хотя к его футболке был приколот бейджик. Он явно торопился уйти, поэтому очень сократил объяснение обязанностей Майлза: он должен был сидеть на кассе, пробивать покупки и заворачивать в пакет, выдавая сдачу, которую даже сам считал кассовый аппарат. Во избежание всяческих неприятностей доступа к общей кассе ему не дали, только к дневной. Он не должен был продавать фильмы 18+ и 21+ юнцам вроде него самого, а кассеты и диски, которые брали напрокат, следовало вносить в специальный список на компьютере. Перед самым закрытием, как бонус, в его обязанности входило помыть полы в магазине.  
  
Сэм набросил куртку и ушел, попрощавшись с ним. Майлз пожалел, что у него не было мобильника, чтобы в случае каких-то затруднений позвонить ему и узнать, что делать. Он снял куртку, повесил ее на спинку стула за кассой и уселся на него. Чуть помедлив, он сделал и для себя бейджик, приметив пару пустых экземпляров на столе. На компьютере обнаружилась игра в пинбол, так что первые полчаса смены пролетели незаметно.  
  
Торговля была не очень бойкая, точнее, ее пока что не было совсем — полтора часа тянулись медленно, и так никто и не зашел. Майлз уже достал из портфеля тетрадку и учебник, решив, что вполне может заняться уроками. Как назло, как только он дописал первый пример, звякнул дверной колокольчик, и Майлз с участившимся сердцебиением взглянул на вход. Посетителями оказались две девушки чуть постарше него — увидев его за кассой, они переглянулись и захихикали. Майлз ужасно смутился и убрал свою математику в портфель. По крайней мере, он думал, что девушки не станут над ним глумиться или обманывать с деньгами.  
  
«А где Сэм?» — спросила одна из них, пока вторая отправилась искать что-то на полках. «Я его сменщик, — отозвался Майлз. — Его не будет после обеда в понедельник, среду и пятницу». Девушка сокрушенно покачала головой и не стала продолжать разговор, присоединившись к подруге. Майлз понаблюдал, как они щебетали, решая, покупать диск, или нет. Заметив, что чаша весов склонилась в пользу покупки, он приготовился пробивать ее.  
  
Выбранный диск оказался новым альбомом Бритни Спирс. Майлз пробил штрихкод и взял у одной из девушек банкноту — к счастью, все цены в магазине выглядели по типу «6.99», и сдачу всегда можно было найти и в дневной кассе. Пока он выбирал сдачу монетками, другая девушка спросила: «А тебе больше нравится Бритни или Агилера?» Майлз окончательно растерялся. «Я их не слушаю», — пожал плечами он, будто извиняясь. Девушки снова захихикали, так что Майлз торопливо отдал им чек и пакет с альбомом. «Спасибо за покупку», — на всякий случай сказал он, как говорили кассиры в супермаркете.  
  
Больше за смену любителей поп-музыки не объявлялось. За полчаса до закрытия в магазин заскочил взрослый мужчина, видимо, по пути с работы, и вернул несколько кассет, взятых напрокат. Тут Майлзу ничего не требовалось пробивать и считать, так что он отметил возвращенные фильмы в базе данных на компьютере и поставил их на места на полке.  
  
Решив, что больше никто не придет, он дождался пятнадцати минут до закрытия и пошел в уборную, чтобы заняться мытьем полов. Он иногда делал это дома, поэтому особой трудности в этом деле не видел. Майлз прошелся шваброй между рядами стеллажей, возле кассы и на входе, часто отмачивая и отжимая швабру в ведре. Он как раз управился за время, которое отвел на уборку, так что в магазине больше не осталось грязных следов. Он запер дневную кассу в ящике стола, опустил ролеты на окнах и, надев куртку и забрав свой портфель, вышел из магазина, заперев дверь и дважды проверив замок. На улице уже стемнело, так что Майлз решил отправиться домой на автобусе, тем более что слишком устал за день, чтобы идти пешком.  
  
Примерно так же прошли его следующие два рабочих дня. Сэм перед уходом говорил ему, что Майлз неплохо справляется. Покупателей не бывало больше одного-двух за те четыре часа, что он сидел в магазине. В пятницу приезжал управляющий и рассчитывался за неделю и с Сэмом, и с ним. Хоть Майлз и не был трудоустроен официально, тот был с ним честен и посчитал ему почасовую оплату — за неделю получилось целых 40 фунтов*, и Майлз был очень доволен.  
  
Позже, когда он сидел в магазине один, к нему неожиданно пришел Алекс. Майлз обрадовался возможности провести с ним побольше времени. Тот приблизился и воровато поцеловал его в щеку, пока в магазине никого не было. Майлз заулыбался, а Алекс отправился изучать ассортимент. Майлз уже рассказывал ему раньше, как ему здесь работается, но тому было интересно увидеть все своими глазами. Да и Майлзу было веселее сидеть в компании — Алекс остался у него до закрытия и даже помог вымыть пол.  
  
Так прошло пару недель, и Майлз немного привык, уже почти не стесняясь покупателей. В один из дней, когда он не работал, Алекс встретил его в школе и, потупив взгляд, спросил, могут ли они после уроков отправиться не в библиотеку, а в гости к Майлзу. «Конечно, — ответил Майлз. — У меня там для тебя подарочек». Алекс воодушевился еще больше. Майлз, конечно же, не мог не купить с первой зарплаты что-нибудь приятное для него. Это не повредило его сбережениям.  
  
Диван в гостиной дома у Майлза хранил самые приятные воспоминания для них. И сейчас он не стал медлить с тем, чтобы приобнять Алекса, сидящего рядом, за плечи, прижимая поближе к себе — конечно, он хотел прийти в гости, чтобы спокойно понежиться вдвоем. Майлз ужасно соскучился за ним, ведь теперь времени, проведенного вместе, им хватало лишь на нейтральное общение, может, на вороватый поцелуй-другой в неделю.  
  
Майлз какое-то время полюбовался Алексом, которого считал про себя обладателем кукольной красоты, портившейся разве что подростковыми проблемами с кожей. Тот был удивительно спокоен и вел себя скромно сегодня, так что когда Майлз заправил ему прядь волос за ухо, он лишь мягко заулыбался. Майлз улыбнулся тоже и наклонился к нему, игриво прихватив губами мочку уха. И тут же заметил, как на голой коже рук Алекса проявились мурашки — такая чувствительность не могла не радовать. «Я соскучился, — шепнул Майлз на ушко. — А ты?» Алекс негромко вздохнул, как будто в самом деле стыдился, и ответил: «Я тоже. Поцелуй меня».  
  
Майлза не нужно было просить дважды — он переместил ладонь на затылок Алекса, мягко его придерживая, и поцеловал в призывно приоткрытые губы. Подразнил несколькими легкими касаниями губ, пока Алекс вертел головой, пытаясь увлечь его в более серьезный поцелуй. И Майлз почувствовал азарт, поцеловал его крепко, прижимая к мягкой спинке дивана. Ладони Алекса легли ему на плечи — сегодня ему нравилось быть ведомым, хотя для таких крох интимных встреч, которые они могли себе позволить, это было не столь важно.  
  
Майлз скользнул языком между мягких губ и дразняще провел по кромке ровных, но острых зубок. Тут же горячий и ловкий язычок перехватил его, и Майлзу показалось, что он совсем позабыл, как это может быть приятно – да, со всеми слюнями, сплющенными носами и подобным. Он не совсем такой, как Алекс — он не смог бы сказать «я хочу тебя, пойдем потискаемся на моем диване», хотя и имел на это полное право. Но у них ничего не было с самого алексового дня рождения, и это кошмар какой-то.  
  
Он мужественно терпел, помогая себе справляться с мучившим его желанием в душевой — в последнее время это уже приобретало тревожные масштабы. Майлз по-прежнему не хотел становиться предметом собственных фантазий, поэтому в них фигурировал один Алекс, такой, каким он его хорошо знал — нетерпеливый и бесстыжий. Он представлял, что тому тоже тяжело, что тот ласкает себя — не торопливо и механически, лишь бы успеть до того, как потребуют освободить душ, а чувственно и медленно, наверное, даже немного картинно. Но Майлз считал это красивым, и обычно ему хватало представить, как Алекс в своей постели разводит худые бедра, ласкает свой налитой член и свободной рукой пощипывает сосок для остроты ощущений.  
  
Сейчас стоило только подумать об этих заманчивых картинах, как положить ладонь на бедро Алексу и начать поглаживать показалось самым правильным решением. Тот прервал их поцелуй почти сразу и со вздохом уткнулся Майлзу в шею, опаляя ее дыханием. Он повел поглаживаниями выше, ближе к паху, и вдруг заметил, как Алекс стал мелко и неровно дрожать. «Все хорошо?» — на всякий случай уточнил Майлз, потому что раньше не замечал такого за ним. «Да, — выдохнул Алекс, все же дернув бедрами навстречу ладони Майлза. — Просто уже не могу, как хочу». Майлз сжал его поверх джинс и несильно помассировал уже совсем твердый член сквозь слои ткани. «Бедненький, — с ноткой издевки протянул он, с восторгом наблюдая за трепыханиями Алекса. — Поможешь и мне?»  
  
Алекс потерял терпение и схватился за пуговицу на своих джинсах, расстегивая их и стягивая не дальше, чем на бедра. Майлз последовал его примеру, но никак не ожидал, что Алекс заберется к нему на руки, путаясь в штанинах и лихорадочно оставляя влажные поцелуи на его шее. Вообще-то, как раз этого и следовало ожидать.  
Майлз положил ему ладони на бедра и притянул к себе ближе. Алекс почти заскулил, когда притерся своим возбужденным и успевшим потечь членом к члену Майлза — по его давнему сравнению, «как шелк к бархату» (на вкус Майлза чересчур пафосно). Притерся и стал елозить на руках у Майлза, не давая ему никакой другой возможности, кроме как сидеть и наслаждаться. Не то чтобы он был против — перед его лицом маячила бледная нежная шея, которую можно было целовать, а под ладонями — голая поясница и маленькая кругленькая задница — места, тоже более чем достойные ласки.  
  
Алекс коротко постанывал от ощущения трения плоти об плоть, а в паузе вдруг капризно протянул: «Ну что ты молчишь? Я хочу слышать, как тебе хорошо». Майлз чуть опешил — он не привык, не умел издавать какие-то звуки во время подобных дел, кроме сопения. Это вовсе не значило, что ему было менее приятно, чем Алексу. Он вспомнил, как ему хотелось застонать тогда, на диване у Мэтта дома, и просунул ладонь между их телами, чтобы поласкать их двоих сразу. Уткнувшись в плечо Алексу, он негромко и стыдливо застонал, удивившись, что его голос звучит так низко; Алекс чуть выгнулся у него на руках и застонал в голос — звонко и отчасти мелодично.  
  
Когда Майлзу удалось довести их до разрядки почти одновременно, с каким-то незначительным разрывом, тот уже стиснул его бедрами и заохал громче, и конечно, не мог расслышать робкие вздохи Майлза. Алекс испачкал себе футболку, забывшись, и недолго пытался продолжать потираться о живот Майлза, но болезненная чувствительность заставила его прекратить. Видимо, он изнемог даже больше, чем Майлз думал, и теперь им удалось более-менее удовлетворить друг друга.  
  
Придерживая Алекса, чтобы тот не свалился с него на пол, Майлз дотянулся до коробки бумажных носовых платков на журнальном столике и вытер ладонь, живот и Алекса, который прикрыл глаза и сопел, навалившись на него. «Снимай футболку», — велел он Алексу, мягко подтолкнув его в бок. «Что, еще? — сонно спросил Алекс, удивившись. — Я могу еще». Майлз поддразнил его: «Я не сомневаюсь». Он пояснил: «Застирать ее нужно, а я тебе дам свою футболку переодеться». Алекса это убедило слезть с него и дать им обоим застегнуть штаны.  
  
Алекс остался доволен, облачившись в чуть мешковатую футболку Майлза. «Она тобой пахнет», — восхитился он, хотя футболка была чистой и лежала, сложенная, в шкафу. «Можешь носить ее вместо пижамы, как Кэти», — фыркнул Майлз. Ему было не жаль футболки, даже если Алекс ее не вернет. Разморенный и довольный Алекс потянулся, выгибая спину, и осмотрелся по комнате Майлза. «А что за подарок, про который ты говорил?» — вдруг вспомнил он. Майлз хлопнул себя по лбу. Конечно, можно забыть обо всем на свете, если с порога мчаться на диван, объятыми страстью и спермотоксикозом.  
  
Подарок был скорее сувениром — Майлз купил для Алекса в кондитерской шоколадку, дороже тех, что они ели обычно, потому что эта считалась сделанной вручную. В ней были натуральное какао, орешки, изюм и еще какие-то фрукты. Очень необычно, и в красивой упаковке — заменяет открытку. Алекс издал звук умиления и обнял Майлза одной рукой, поскольку в другой держал шоколадку. «Очень сладко с твоей стороны», — привел он уместный каламбур. Алекс открыл шоколадку, и они съели ее вместе. А Майлз вдруг обрел вполне отчетливое представление того, что значит «сладкая жизнь».


	14. Chapter 14

Близился День Святого Валентина, и в школе по традиции организовывали вечер танцев. Майлза бы это событие ни коим образом не коснулось, как и в прошлые годы учебы, если бы друзья под предводительством Алекса не упросили учительницу музыки позволить им сыграть пару-тройку песен на празднике. Конечно, авторская песня у них была всего одна, но Алекс считал, что пора заявить о себе хотя бы на уровне школы.  
  
Майлз ужасно нервничал и не скрывал этого; ошибаться в гараже перед друзьями было одно, но когда на тебя смотрит половина школы… А еще ведь он должен был подпевать Алексу! Тот успокоил его, очевидно, чувствуя только радостное предвкушение: «Посмотри на это с другой стороны. Мы будем заняты на сцене, поэтому не придется танцевать вместе со всеми». Майлз пробурчал что-то про то, что ему бы и так не пришлось танцевать.  
  
К тому моменту у него уже появилась собственная гитара — это был торжественный момент, который он разделил с Алексом. Заработав достаточно денег, Майлз пошел с ним в магазин инструментов и выбрал для себя не очень дорогую, но хорошую акустическую гитару. Алекс подарил ему один из своих медиаторов, но Майлз пока не наловчился играть с его помощью. Мама одобрила его покупку и похвалила за то, что Майлз сам исполнил свое желание. Он рассказал ей про готовящееся выступление и еле отговорил приходить смотреть на их группу, когда та вдруг вспыхнула интересом к творчеству сына.  
  
Им пришлось убить выходной на то, чтобы перетащить все инструменты в школу — особенно пришлось повозиться с барабанной установкой Мэтта. Учительница музыки лично прослушала, как они играют свою песню, чтобы убедиться в ее благопристойности. На самом деле, Алекс написал такие внеземные стишки, что никто кроме него самого особенно не понимал, о чем шла речь в песне. И да, новая гитара Майлза звучала просто восхитительно по сравнению со старушечьим дребезжанием той, которая претерпевала от него насилие раньше.  
  
Может, Майлз втайне и хотел бы провести День Влюбленных немного иначе, но благоразумно помалкивал, понимая, как много для Алекса значит первое выступление. Мэтт и Джейми, впрочем, тоже были в смятении, поскольку их подруги были не слишком довольны тем, что на танцах мальчики не будут в их полном и безраздельном распоряжении. Майлз краем уха слышал, как Кэти обижалась за то, что Джейми позволил ей танцевать с кем-нибудь, если она захочет, а Бреана обижалась за то, что Мэтт наоборот запретил ей принимать чьи-либо приглашения. Майлз покачал головой, негромко хмыкнув, а через какое-то время Мэтт многозначительно сказал ему, удрученно почесывая в затылке: «Иногда я тебе немного завидую».  
  
В день праздника все мелкие неурядицы были забыты, а все вопросы решены. После уроков Майлз смотался домой, чтобы переодеться во что-нибудь более-менее нарядное, и остановился на том же наряде, который надевал на празднование Рождества с семьей Алекса. Когда они снова сошлись в школьном зале, тот был сердит — оказалось, после его попытки самостоятельно постирать свои вещи в машинке они сели. Майлз осмотрел его с ног до головы: Алекс и так был миниатюрным, а теперь севшая одежда только подчеркивала его худобу.  
  
Он отвернулся, чтобы достать свою гитару из чехла, и Майлз про себя взмолился высшим силам, чтобы не позволяли ему отвлекаться на заманчивые округлости, до неприличия обтянутые тканью джинс. Нестерпимо захотелось приблизиться и запустить ладони в задние карманы, а еще лучше — под слои ткани, так что Майлз поспешил занять руки настройкой гитары. Тем более, что сегодня, в День Влюбленных, парни периодически зыркали на них так, будто ожидали, что Алекс и Майлз вдруг бросятся друг к другу в объятия и сольются в страстном поцелуе.  
  
Вскоре стали появляться первые гости, и все как один с интересом таращились на них на импровизированной сцене. По мере того, как зал наполнялся галдящими школьниками, Майлз судорожно вспоминал свои партии для трех песен: они должны были сыграть песню в начале вечера, в середине и в самом конце. Он в очередной раз взглянул на Алекса: тот нервно теребил шнур от микрофона, отчего тот периодически издавал пронзительный звук. Майлз приблизился к нему и наклонился к его уху, чтобы ободрить его: «Ты хорошо смотришься, всем понравится, как ты поешь. Не смотри никому в глаза, чтобы не сбиться». И похлопал его по плечу — Алекс благодарно улыбнулся и кивнул.  
  
Скучающий звукооператор в лице самого-продвинутого-старшеклассника подал им знак, и Алекс кашлянул в микрофон, привлекая к себе внимание, и заговорил немного хрипловатым голосом. «Поздравляю всех с праздником, — начал он, чем заслужил одобрительный гул зрителей. — У нашей группы еще нет названия, но некоторые из вас уже нас знают», — он поочередно представил всех участников группы, после чего послышались вежливые хлопки.  
  
В следующие три минуты Майлз сосредоточился только на своей гитаре и, кажется, даже пропустил мимо ушей все слова песни, воспринимая их как побочный шум. Кажется, он все же ни разу не ошибся — да этого бы и не было слышно за игрой Алекса и Джейми. Он очнулся только тогда, когда большая часть толпы снова одобрительно загудела и похлопала им, а чересчур взмыленный для всего одной песни Алекс подскочил к нему, бодро похлопал по плечу и помахал залу. Если сам Майлз чувствовал радостное возбуждение, то Алекс, надо думать, был в полной эйфории.  
  
Включилась музыка уже на записи, и все гости разбрелись по залу либо в поисках пары, либо чтобы сбиваться в небольшие группы и колыхаться в танце вместе. Майлз праздно наблюдал за всеми, усевшись на складной стульчик, который предусмотрительно притащил с собой из гаража. Не успел он опомниться, как к их сцене приблизилась группка девочек, возглавляемая Тейлор — Майлз вскинулся, когда она протянула Алексу пластиковый стаканчик.  
«Хочешь пить?» — предложила она, и Алекс неловко кивнул, принимая угощение. Майлз вперился в них взглядом и боковым зрением заметил встревоженный взгляд Энди. Памятуя, что Алекс не был хорош в отказах, он решил предотвратить неминуемое и бесцеремонно позвал: «Алекс, иди сюда, у меня что-то с гитарой, помоги». В груди у него радостно екнуло, когда Алекс упорхнул к нему вместе со стаканчиком и присел рядом. «Что с твоей гитарой?» — искренне поинтересовался Алекс, а Мэтт театрально хмыкнул из-за своих барабанов. Майлз цыкнул на него.  
  
«Да ничего с ней, — прошептал Майлз так, чтобы только Алекс услышал. — Перехватил тебя прежде, чем она сцапает». Алекс смущенно помял в руках стаканчик. «Ну чего ты, — шепнул он в ответ. — Я бы нашел, как отвертеться». Было очевидно, что ему приятна реакция Майлза. «Ты теперь фронтмен самой крутой группы в округе, — с напускной важностью добавил Майлз. — Мне придется отбиваться гитарой от твоих фанаток». Алекс хихикнул и пихнул его в бок: «Я посмотрю на тебя, когда к тебе фанатки приставать начнут». Майлз изумился: «Ко мне? Это же не я привлекаю всех звонким голоском и узкими штанцами». Алекс хохотнул: «Завидуй сколько хочешь, место фронтмена я не уступлю». Тут Мэтт перегнулся к ним через свои барабаны и сообщил, что им осталось ворковать пять минут до следующей песни.  
  
Следующая песня была уже не их — здесь он должен был подпевать Алексу в той самой песне, которую тот спел на своем Дне рождения. Она была про любовь, так что вполне вписывалась в тематику праздника. Майлз справлялся со своей партией, а к припеву бочком подобрался к стойке единственного микрофона — он подумал, что даже Джон и Пол пели в один микрофон, так что это только добавит ему уверенности. Он мимоходом почувствовал, когда они встали рядом, что от Алекса прямо-таки пышет жаром. После того, как короткая песня закончилась, промелькнула безумная мысль уволочь его в комнатку, где переодевались актеры во время выступлений драмкружка, и заставить его поделиться этим жаром.  
  
Звукооператор, он же конферансье, замогильным голосом объявил белый танец, и Майлз относительно расслабился, решив сходить за питьем для себя и Алекса, одновременно приглядывая за Алексом. Пока он вернулся со стаканчиками, на Алекса на удивление никто не покусился, и они уселись рядом, свесив ноги со сцены и попивая лимонад. Возле их сцены постоянно кто-то крутился, поэтому Майлз не сразу отреагировал, когда рядом с ними встала высокая и мощная девочка в черном платье.  
  
«Вы классно играете», — заметила она, обращаясь к ним. Алекс и Майлз одновременно сказали «спасибо», причем Майлз инстинктивно напрягся, подумав, что она подошла к ним, конечно же, из-за Алекса. «Тебя зовут Майлз? — неожиданно спросила она. — Не хочешь пойти потанцевать?»  
  
Майлз настолько изумился, что только сейчас посмотрел ей в лицо — он видел ее только пару раз на торжественных линейках, когда ее поздравляли со спортивными успехами в кикбоксинге. Кажется, она была в выпускном классе сейчас. «Я…» — протянул Майлз, не зная, что он хотел этим сказать. Он украдкой посмотрел на Алекса, который успешно скрывал изумление или какое-либо другое чувство. Майлз надеялся, что тот как-нибудь спасет его от неожиданного внимания, но тот, очевидно, растерялся не меньше его, поэтому только едва заметно качнул головой в знак того, что он не против. О, черт возьми! Сейчас бы Майлз предпочел, чтобы тот разразился сценой ревности.  
  
Он обреченно повернулся к девушке и вежливо улыбнулся. «Хорошо, давай, — согласился он. — Но я совсем не умею танцевать, говорю сразу». Та снисходительно улыбнулась в ответ и взяла его за руку, отводя почти на середину зала. Майлз внутренне паниковал, и только холодный рассудок нашептывал ему, что любая девушка сама будет ждать от него знаков внимания, даже если он каким-то чудом ей понравился.  
  
В колонках играла песня Агилеры, которая напевала всем присутствующим, что они прекрасны несмотря ни на что, и Майлз не к месту вспомнил случай на работе, когда его спросили, кого он предпочитает — Бритни или Агилеру. Сейчас он был готов хоть сплясать под «Oops, I did it again», лишь бы его новая знакомая не прижималась к нему своей большой грудью. «Меня зовут Клэр, — представилась она, медленно ведя его по небольшому кругу. — Знаешь, мне просто Тей сказала, что ты стесняешься подойти ко мне, и я подумала, что это очень мило». Майлз чуть не зарычал от досады — к счастью, Клэр в тот же момент наступила ему на ногу, и его гримаса пришлась к месту. Она сама была не очень-то хороша в танцах.  
  
Майлз с усилием отвел взгляд от ее декольте и взглянул ей в лицо — будь он на самом деле заинтересован в ней, он бы действительно постеснялся подойти. У Клэр помимо мощного телосложения был грудной голос, короткая стрижка с черными волосами и пирсинг в брови и в носу. Майлз собрался с мыслями и как можно непринужденней ответил: «Знаешь, мы просто с ней не общаемся, поэтому я ничего такого ей не говорил, — и поспешно добавил: — Но мне все равно очень приятно познакомиться». Судя по крепкости хватки Клэр на его плече, с ней не стоило быть резким.  
  
К счастью, песня была не очень долгой, и она успела только спросить его, будут ли они еще играть сегодня. Майлз ответил, что только одну песню в конце вечера. «Мы могли бы пройтись после танцев, — заметила Клэр. Спорт явно воспитал в ней напористый нрав. — Если ты не против». Майлз схватил ртом воздух и сокрушенно перебил: «Мне так жаль, но я еще нескоро освобожусь после окончания. Мы будем переносить инструменты, и все такое». Песня закончилась, и Клэр заключила: «Может, в другой раз». Майлз согласно закивал и откланялся, даже не забыв поблагодарить даму за танец перед тем, как стремглав убежать обратно к сцене и к Алексу.  
  
«Вот это номер, Майлз!» — встретил его Джейми. У него было такое румяное лицо, будто он только что хохотал до упаду. «Отличный улов», — похвалил Мэтт. Майлз уже готов был схватиться за голову, как Алекс многозначительно сказал друзьям: «Эй», и они тут же умолкли. Майлз поднял виноватый взгляд на Алекса, но тот тоже ухмылялся, сложив руки на груди. Он поманил его за собой в комнатку для переодеваний, и Майлз прошмыгнул туда, затылком чувствуя взгляды друзей, которые, очевидно, ожидали сцены.  
  
Майлз и сам ожидал сцены, но оказался прижат к стенке рядом с закрытой на щеколду дверью, причем в кромешной темноте. «Алекс, я…» — негромко было начал оправдываться он, но тут же почувствовал приникшее   
к нему и густо пахнущее тело — ну классический тин спирит. От Алекса все еще несло нездоровым жаром, и он шикнул на него. «Ты такой же маленький мужчина, как я, — тихо проговорил он, — ты тоже знаешь, как это, когда приходится делиться. Это выводит и заводит одновременно». Майлз почувствовал, как Алекс провел по его груди ладонями, и весь покрылся мурашками.  
  
Тот прижался к нему совсем интимно и стал шептать в самое ухо, положив голову ему на плечо: «Я думал, что ты возьмешь меня после того, как мы останемся одни». Майлз прерывисто вздохнул и усилил хватку на его пояснице. Но Алекс продолжил плести свой метафорический бред: «Но вот я вижу тебя, бедную заблудшую овечку, ты так сопротивляешься кому угодно, кроме меня… я просто с ума схожу». Майлз осторожно согнул ногу в колене, чтобы просунуть его Алексу между ног — тот просто звенел весь от возбуждения, он, бедный, был как адреналиновый коктейль или шальная петарда после выступления. Почувствовав такое необходимое давление, Алекс шумно задышал и вцепился ему в плечи.  
  
Майлз подумал на удивление спокойно, что точка невозврата пройдена, и они уже не смогут вернуться на сцену, пока не решат образовавшуюся в штанах проблему на двоих. Майлза заводила не ревность и не дремучий инстинкт, а ощущение такого родного и желанного тела рядом, вместо чужого, хоть и фигуристого.  
  
«Дома, — заявил Алекс, самозабвенно елозя по его колену, — ты сделаешь это со мной. Только со мной». Майлз был всеми руками, и не только руками, за. Он с наслаждением запустил ладони в задние карманы джинс Алекса и сделал то, что хотел с того момента, как увидел его в них — ощупал и помял вертлявую и округлую попку всласть, насколько позволяли его миниатюрные руки. В конце концов, за дверью звучала только первая песня после медленного танца.


	15. Chapter 15

Конечно, «сделать это» не получилось ни в День влюбленных, ни в выходной после него, ни спустя почти месяц с того времени. В школе учителя поголовно озверели и заваливали их домашними заданиями и контрольными, а работу для Майлза никто не отменял.  
  
В один из вечеров за кассой он даже взял рабочий телефон и позвонил домой Алексу, попросив принести ему что-нибудь поесть, иначе он попросту умрет здесь от голода. Тот примчался к нему с двумя судочками, в которых была еще теплая еда, приготовленная миссис Тёрнер. Пока Майлз жадно уплетал мясные биточки с овощами на пару, он с тревогой спросил: «Я за тебя переживаю, Майлз. Ты уже на себя не похож». Майлз не потрудился ответить, настолько он был голоден, и неопределенно пожал плечами.  
  
Алекс вообще-то тоже в последнее время приближался к отметке «невыносимый», как отмечали его друзья, а Майлз бы скорее назвал это «издерганный» или «жадный до внимания». У него не было работы, но и интенсивная учеба была для него большим стрессом, не говоря уже о невозможности проводить достаточно времени с Майлзом. Алекс ежедневно смотрел на него таким голодным взглядом, будто прикосновения, объятия и поцелуи с ним были ему необходимы, как воздух. Майлз тоже изводился без всего этого, но он так уставал, что изо всех сил старался не обижать Алекса отказами «заглянуть в гости после работы» или «пройтись после школы».  
  
Алекс пронаблюдал, как он ест, сложив руки перед собой на столешнице и положив голову сверху. «Ты с утра какой-то напуганный был, — заметил он. — А сегодня даже не было теста по математике». Майлз облизал вилку и чуть нахмурился, припоминая.  
  
Сегодня ночью его измученный мозг породил довольно плохой сон: ему пришлось испытать душераздирающее прощание с Алексом, семье которого отчего-то взбрело переехать на другой конец страны. Они даже не смогли как следует попрощаться, и Майлз помнил только отъезд Алекса, такого поникшего и разбитого, а потом, как в кино, собственную жизнь, резко опустевшую. Проснулся он в отвратительном холодном поту и с мокрыми от слез щеками, а потом еще полдня не мог отойти от этого сна, даже увидев в школе Алекса, которому не грозил никакой переезд.  
  
Майлз сухо пересказал Алексу сон, но тот по его глазам понял, что он воспринял его всерьез. Алекс вытянул шею, выглядывая в окно, а потом потянул Майлза за рукав, чтобы они уселись на пол под стойкой кассы. Это было, конечно, полное ребячество, но они иногда так делали, потому что стойка надежно защищала их от посторонних взглядов — не общаться же им в туалете, в самом деле. «А ну перестань об этом думать, — мягко упрекнул его Алекс, говоря вполголоса. — Я никуда не денусь». Он взял его ладони в свои и стал поглаживать большими пальцами. Майлз обменялся с ним долгим взглядом и вздохнул. Черт, он так сильно его любил.  
  
Высвободив ладони, он бережно взял в них лицо Алекса и стал нежно целовать его в щеки, в нос, в лоб, а потом наткнулся на его улыбку и поцеловал ее тоже. «Что это с тобой?» — шепнул Алекс ему в губы. Майлз обнял его и тоже шепнул на ухо: «Просто скучал по тебе. Не хочу никогда с тобой расставаться». Алекс от этих слов ощутимо растаял у него в руках, разве что не замурлыкал.  
  
«Что мы будем делать, когда закончим школу? — неожиданно спросил Майлз, потому что этот вопрос мучил его уже давно. — Наверное, нам нужно будет поступить в колледж или университет». Алекс фыркнул ему в плечо. «Нафиг колледж, — безапелляционно заявил Алекс. — Я не хочу. Я хочу заниматься музыкой – тем, что мне правда интересно». Майлз вздохнул: «Я тоже не хочу. Просто я представлял, как мы с тобой поступим вместе и будем жить в одной комнате в общежитии». Заманчивая перспектива, ничего не скажешь.  
  
«У нас есть еще больше года, — заметил Алекс. — Еще будет время подумать. Главное, чтобы вместе, да?» Майлз кивнул, соглашаясь. Алекс потерся носом об его щеку и сказал: «Мне пора, наверное. Я ненадолго отпросился, чтобы тебя покормить». Майлз кивнул, а Алекс чмокнул его в губы на прощание, после чего они оба поднялись с пола, отряхнув штанины, и Алекс ушел домой, забрав опустевшие судочки. Майлз почувствовал себя гораздо лучше.  
А потом как-то резко приблизился День рождения Майлза, когда на улице уже заметно потеплело. Первой идеей Алекса было организовать для него вечеринку, как сделали друзья для него, но Майлз притормозил его и мягко сообщил, что хочет провести этот день только вдвоем. Алекс воспринял идею с восторгом, и решено было, конечно же, прогулять школу в этот день. Мама Майлза как обычно работала и пообещала провести время с сыном на выходных, приготовив его любимые блюда, так что в сам День рождения он был совершенно свободен.  
  
Хорошенько выспавшись, он с улыбкой прочитал открытку, которую оставила ему мама вместе с завтраком, затем поел и прихорошился для предстоящей встречи с Алексом. Когда они встретились на перекрестке, Алекс обнял его, и Майлз вслух восхитился, что тот замечательно выглядит. Алекс тоже принарядился, поскольку они собирались пойти в кафе — на нем была нарядная, но не строгая рубашка в клетку, светлые джинсы и джинсовая же куртка с теплой подкладкой вместо излюбленной им ветровки. Обнимая его, Майлз успел уловить еще и какой-то парфюм, который Алекс наверняка позаимствовал у отца. Алекс ответил ему тем же комплиментом, и они какое-то время неловко топтались на месте, будто забыв, куда они собирались.  
  
Майлз думал о том, что после кафе обязательно уведет Алекса к себе домой, где затискает до полусмерти. Трудно было понять, о чем думал Алекс, но Майлз готов был поклясться, что тот только что буквально облизал его взглядом. Они направились в сторону кафе, и Майлз выдержал шагов двадцать. «Алекс, ты голоден?» — выпалил он на одном дыхании. «Не особо, я хорошо позавтракал», — чересчур быстро ответил тот, останавливаясь посреди тротуара. Майлз встал рядом с ним и заглянул ему в лицо, надеясь, что Алекс поймет его без слов. «У нас целый день впереди, — неловко сказал Майлз после паузы. — Не хочется, чтобы нас кто-то поймал за прогулом, понимаешь?» Алекс широко ухмыльнулся и протянул: «Понимааю. Что ты предлагаешь?» Майлз заставил себя посмотреть ему в глаза и произнести простую фразу: «Пойдем ко мне домой».  
  
Алекс продолжил дразниться, хотя уже развернулся в обратную сторону: «А как же твой праздник?» Майлз решил, что нет смысла путать следы, поэтому ответил: «Я хочу побыть с тобой наедине». В кафе они смогли бы разве что запихиваться пиццей и мороженым, а Майлз бы испытывал настоящие страдания, наблюдая, как Алекс облизывает ложечку от мороженого.  
  
Сверх того объяснять было не нужно — они оба зашагали по направлению к дому Майлза, едва поспевая друг за другом. Майлз внезапно увидел яркую зеленую вывеску и остановился, как вкопанный. Алекс вопросительно посмотрел на него. Майлз опустил голову и пробормотал, обращаясь к асфальту: «Пока мы возле аптеки..?» Алекс склонил голову задумчиво, издав сначала «Что?», а потом «О», и его руки слегка взметнулись, но тут же опустились обратно, будто он хотел прикоснуться к Майлзу. «Не нужно», — мягко заверил он. «Точно?» — уточнил Майлз.  
  
Уроки полового воспитания сработали на славу, вот только там никто не рассказывал, что нужно делать, если собираешься заняться сексом с парнем. Он просто знал, что предохраняться _нужно_ , и все.  
  
«Мы ведь уже обошлись без этого в прошлый раз, — пробормотал Алекс. — И все было в порядке». Должно быть, они выглядели довольно странно, перешептываясь возле аптеки, но Майлз добавил: «В общем, тебе решать. Ну, ты понимаешь». Алекс почесал в затылке, вздохнул и заключил: «Это было бы нечестно по отношению к тебе. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты все почувствовал… как я». По мнению Майлза, это был неподходящий повод проявлять благородство, но уж конечно любой парень подспудно не хотел пользоваться презервативом. А у них такая прекрасная возможность… Кивнув друг другу, они непринужденно пошли дальше.  
  
Только оказавшись за закрытой дверью своего дома, Майлз с облегчением вздохнул. Сердце у него трепетало, и екало под ложечкой — они сами себя избавили от предварительных ритуалов и ухаживаний, принятых у всех пар. Может, сначала предложить Алексу выпить чаю, чтобы можно было начать обнимать его на диване?  
  
Алекс прервал его мысль, неожиданно подкравшись и обняв его сзади. «Пойдем наверх, к тебе?» — спросил он, уткнувшись носом ему в позвонки на шее сзади. Майлз покрылся мурашками с головы до ног — Алекс не прикасался и не целовал его в то место раньше, и для него стало полнейшим сюрпризом, как ослабели колени от такого ощущения. Они поднялись в его комнату, и Майлз порадовался, что не так давно делал уборку. Алекс присел к нему на кровать и поманил к себе. Майлз завороженно присел рядом, теряясь, к чему прикипеть взглядом — к темным глазам с длинными ресницами, к мягким розовым губам или к тонким ключицам в воротнике рубашки.  
  
Алекс подтолкнул его сам — потянулся и поцеловал его, и поцеловал так сладко, что Майлз чуть не забыл, что ему сегодня положено вести. Во рту у Алекса чувствовался приятный привкус жвачки, а язык охотно сплетался с языком Майлза, так что первые минут пять они только самозабвенно целовались, причмокивая и покусывая друг друга за губы. Майлз не заметил, когда он успел уложить Алекса спиной на покрывало, чему тот нисколько не противился, а отстранился от его губ только лишь затем, чтобы полюбоваться на их припухший вид и более яркий оттенок. Алекс улыбался ему, и Майлз улыбался в ответ — они были рады, что проводят этот день так, как мечтали уже давно. Его можно было официально переименовывать в День любви.  
  
«Тебе нужно в душ?» — спросил Майлз, вспомнив, как колотился из-за личной гигиены в их первый раз. Алекс ухмыльнулся: «Я провел достаточно времени в душе сегодня утром. Но если ты намекаешь, что мне стоит почистить зубы, я пойму». Майлз хмыкнул и покачал головой. Так было даже лучше — перспектива оторваться от Алекса даже на время принятия душа казалась немыслимой, да и он сам сегодня утром тщательно наводил чистоту.  
  
«Тогда можно я сам тебя раздену?» — спросил Майлз и удивился своей наглости. «Тебе все можно», — снова ухмыльнулся Алекс, все еще лежа на покрывале, и развел руки. Майлз стал расстегивать пуговички на его рубашке, чувствуя себя так, будто разворачивает подарок из упаковки. Полюбовавшись бледной кожей Алекса, он помог ему выпутаться из рукавов, после чего принялся за джинсы, расстегнув пуговицу и молнию, и стягивая штанины с Алекса. Тот стянул носки без помощи рук и провел ладонью по груди Майлза: «Теперь давай ты». Майлз тоже торопливо разделся до трусов, побросав их одежду у кровати, и забрался к Алексу.  
  
Хоть это и было не совсем правильной прелюдией, Майлз не удержался от того, чтобы стиснуть Алекса в объятиях и затискать, как и собирался, целуя в щеки и в нос и заставляя того хихикать. «Что ты делаешь, Майлз, а кто будет мне в трусы лезть?» — воскликнул Алекс, смеясь. «Я выполняю план по нежностям за прошлый месяц», — ответил Майлз и продолжил до тех пор, пока Алекс не перехватил его ладонь и не положил себе на пах. Полутвердый член весьма отзывчиво отреагировал на его прикосновение сквозь ткань трусов. Майлз рассеянно погладил его одними пальцами, и Алекс прикрыл глаза ненадолго, после чего повел его ладонью под резинку трусов.  
  
«Ох, ничего себе», — выдохнул Майлз. Кожа там была гладкой и нежной, и он даже представить себе не мог, что Алекс решит так сделать. «Я просто подумал, что тебе понравится», — скромно ответил Алекс. Майлзу еще как нравилось — он провел ладонью дальше, поглаживая Алекса между ног, и отметил, что тот постарался на славу. А еще он очаровательно разрумянился, наблюдая за реакцией Майлза, но он вдруг стушевался, простодушно пробормотав: «Извини, но я ничего такого не делал». Алекс прыснул и притянул его за шею к себе.  
  
Майлз вдруг осознал, что сейчас день-деньской, и они будут прекрасно видеть, что и как делают друг с другом. Это и смущало, и будоражило одновременно. Он действовал по наитию, припоминая, что делал с ним Алекс, чтобы успокоить и подготовить к самому главному. Приобняв его одной рукой, второй он продолжил поглаживать его, не потрудившись стянуть трусы. Алекс чуть шире раздвинул бедра, и Майлз сообразил, что он позволяет ему зайти дальше. «Хочешь, чтобы я сделал это?» — спросил Майлз негромко, и Алекс перевел на него взгляд. Он кивнул и добавил: «Да, подготовь меня. Я положил вазелин там, на столе».  
  
Майлз потянулся рукой к столу и взял маленький тюбик, после чего успокаивающе шепнул Алексу на ухо, пока снова скользнул ладонью ему под белье: «Сначала будет неприятно, но ты не бойся и расслабься». Алекс весь вытянулся, как струна, и тут же расслабился, когда почувствовал влажные пальцы у себя между ягодиц. «Я знаю», — сквозь зубы ответил он. Майлз изумился: «То есть… ты же не..?» Алекс нетерпеливо вздохнул и повел бедрами: «Не мог же я сделать это с тобой тогда, в первый раз, не зная, насколько тебе будет больно». Майлза накрыло щемящей нежностью, и он прижал к себе Алекса крепче, целуя за ушком и одновременно потирая пальцами вход.  
  
Алекс с непривычки немного пометался, не зная, куда деть глаза, но вскоре расслабился от поглаживаний и дразнящего массирования — Майлз не торопился проникать внутрь. «Ты что, представляешь, что я девчонка?» — нервозно буркнул Алекс, но Майлз не поддался на провокацию. «Зачем мне это?» — спросил он, продолжая свою ласку и легко надавливая, чтобы мышцы впустили его палец. Алекс подавился вдохом, но упрямо выпалил: «Я не потеку, если меня там гладить». Влажное пятнышко спереди на ткани трусов свидетельствовало об обратном. Майлз рассудил вслух: «Ну, девушку не надо растягивать. Это скорее просто… для нее». Алекс фыркнул: «Знаток нашелся», и Майлз понимал, что он просто отвлекает себя болтовней от дискомфорта. «Я вообще не хочу об этом думать сейчас», — возразил Майлз.  
  
А потом услышал это — он лишь осторожно подвигал пальцем, давая Алексу привыкнуть, и собрался добавить второй, как тот едва слышно, тонко и коротко застонал и сжался сладким спазмом. «Бля, Майлз, — выдохнул Алекс и запричитал: — Я себя таким извращенцем чувствую. Мне… мне нравится». Майлз не сдержал улыбки и совсем осмелел. «Это ведь хорошо?» — уточнил он, улыбаясь.  
  
Довольно скоро Алекс стал совсем податливым, и размякшая плоть довольно легко принимала его пальцы — он потребовал три, потому что был уверен, что Майлз крупнее него. Майлз счастливо уткнулся носом за ухом Алекса, лаская его таким необычным образом. Мысль о том, как восхитительно будет ощущать его не-пальцами, заставляла его сердце заходиться от восторга и предвкушения. Алекс, тоже осмелевший и свыкшийся с ощущениями, поерзывал на пальцах и старался покачивать бедрами в одном ритме с ними. Он в который раз закусил губу, а потом вдруг вцепился в руку Майлза, жалобно протянув: «Хватит, я сейчас кончу».  
  
Майлз осторожно извлек из него пальцы и шепнул, погладив Алекса по вздымающейся от дыхания груди: «Правда смог бы?» Алекс жмурился и полежал немного смирно, унимая возбуждение, и облизнул пересохшую губу. После этого выпутался из трусов, и Майлз последовал его примеру. Неловко взобравшись сверху, Майлз накрыл Алекса своим телом, оглаживая все, до чего мог дотянуться руками, и уже подхватывая его под мягкое бедро…  
Алекс вдруг вывернулся и улегся на бок, немыслимо выворачивая руку и притягивая Майлза за затылок. Он понял, что Алекс захотел сменить положение, но все равно уточнил тому на ухо: «Я думал, что мы в прошлый раз легли так из-за моей скованности». Распаленный вид Алекса не давал ему повода думать, что тот стыдится. «Так будет хорошо, — отозвался Алекс, чуть прогибаясь в пояснице и потираясь об него. — Просто поверь мне».  
  
Майлз огладил его еще раз, прижался совсем плотно и притерся тяжело налитым членом между бедер, давая почувствовать размер. Алекс коротко задрожал, но тут же унялся, полностью подчиняясь Майлзу, который это почувствовал и снова подхватил его под бедро. Алекс вдруг показался ему таким маленьким и хрупким, хотя они были совершенно одинаковой комплекции. Он меньше всего на свете хотел причинять ему боль, но тут без нее было не обойтись. Ободряюще поцеловав Алекса в плечо, он двинул бедрами и толкнулся внутрь него совсем немного.  
Алекс как-то странно пискнул и тут же прикусил язык, а Майлз подавил в горле стон и успокаивающе погладил его по животу. Он толкнулся еще немного глубже, и Алекс почти заскулил, попытавшись свернуться в клубок. Майлз тут же замер и прижал его к груди, балансируя на грани между собственным удовольствием — черт, с Алексом он каждый раз расширял границы «самого приятного» для себя — и его болью.  
  
«Майлз, больно, — жалобно выдохнул Алекс, и сам Майлз ощутил тупую боль в сердце. — Почему так больно?» Майлз прерывисто вздохнул — первым рефлексом было отпустить Алекса и перестать его мучить. Но он понимал, что если прекратить сейчас, у них ничего не получится. Он побаивался и вовсе растерять собственное возбуждение от беспокойства за Алекса.  
  
«Потерпи немного, сейчас пройдет, — Майлз стал успокаивать его, обнимая сзади. — Можем лечь по-другому, можешь царапать меня или кусать, если станет легче». Алекс кивнул, жмурясь, и ощутимо расслабился. Майлз совестливо подумал, что быть сверху — это не только особое удовольствие, но и особая ответственность. Оставалось совсем немного, и он толкнулся до конца, прижимаясь к Алексу пахом.  
  
Майлзу не стоило беспокоиться, что он будет плох и неуклюж в постели — его инстинкты вопили, и тело само прекрасно знало, что делать, но на то, чтобы дать Алексу привыкнуть и лежать смирно, уходила буквально вся его выдержка. «Как себя чувствуешь?» — на всякий случай спросил Майлз, накрыв ладонью член Алекса, чтобы отвлечь его лаской. «Как бабочка на булавке, — отозвался Алекс. — То есть, не на булавке, конечно, извини. Совсем не на булавке». Майлз не удержался и прыснул ему в шею сзади.  
  
Благодаря ласке Алекс не выразил недовольства, когда Майлз стал осторожно покачивать бедрами, двигаясь в нем, а наоборот помогал ему, в свою очередь, толкаясь в его ладонь. Делать это одновременно было довольно сложно — в какой-то момент Майлз совсем потерял голову от ощущений, которые ему дарил Алекс, такой горячий и невозможно тесный внутри, и оставил тому на откуп только свою ладонь. Его обожание Алекса обрело куда более физическую форму, заставляя его совершенно одуреть, зацеловывать любимые шею и плечи и совершать все более смелые толчки.  
  
И конечно, он ничего не понял, когда Алекс вдруг сорвался с хрипловатого дыхания на свой короткий мяукающий стон. Майлз удержал приемлемый для обоих ритм, но Алекс продолжил постанывать с каждым толчком, а потом и вовсе запрокинул ему голову на плечо. Майлз почувствовал, что в нем что-то поменялось — он совсем расслабился и затрепетал, и так сладко сжимался на нем, что он не знал, сколько сможет продержаться. «Я задеваю что-то… внутри, да?» — догадался Майлз, вспомнив, что он ощущал нечто подобное, но всего одной вспышкой. «Даа», — проскулил Алекс, не дав ему договорить. Теперь Майлз про себя взмолился, чтобы не сбиться с такого правильного положения, которое позволяло и Алексу наслаждаться процессом.  
  
Майлз ощутил, что начинает позорно дрожать — он горячо шепнул Алексу на ухо, прося: «Алекс, можно?» Тот ответил ему, лишь капризно хныкнув, пока елозил в его объятиях, пытаясь одновременно потереться членом и усилить ощущения внутри. Майлз не мог противиться самому себе; это было все равно, что пытаться удержаться за воду. Ему показалось, что он заканчивает очень быстро, хотя по опыту знал, что эти несколько минут казались Алексу вечностью. Так что он обхватил его член покрепче — его кулак уже намок от смазки — и позволил себе кончить глубоко внутри после пары не слишком-то нежных толчков.  
  
Алекс вырвал его из одуревшего от удовольствия состояния серией требовательных возгласов, так что Майлз наградил его за терпение сильными и быстрыми движениями руки на члене. Тот только этого и ждал — сжался на ставшем слишком чувствительным члене нежной пульсацией и излился толчками себе на живот. Как он при этом простонал его имя, Майлз, пожалуй, будет слышать в своих мокрых снах до конца жизни. Ну, или до конца подросткового возраста.  
  
«Алекс, извини, но в тебе слишком классно», — протянул Майлз, утыкаясь носом во взмокшие завитки волос Алекса. Тот еще не совсем пришел в себя, поэтому позволил ему полежать так еще пару минут. После этого он выскользнул из объятий и собрался было перелезть через Майлза, («Теперь мне точно надо в душ», — пробормотал Алекс), но он опрокинул его на себя, безнадежно измазываясь, и крепко поцеловал в искусанные губы. «Я же тебя знаю, начнешь возмущаться, что не поцеловал», — ухмыльнулся Майлз.  
  
Алекс все же слез с кровати — по его бедру завораживающе скользнула капля, и он опрометью выскочил из комнаты в ванную, забыв подобрать что-нибудь из одежды. Майлз с безмерно довольным видом потянулся в постели — он предоставит Алексу немного времени наедине с собственным телом, а потом занесет ему что-нибудь переодеться.  
  
Услышав, как шум душа сменился громким бульканьем, он вылез из кровати и направился в ванную — Алекс явно набирал ванну. Майлз ради приличия постучался и заглянул за неплотно прикрытую дверь — Алекс сидел в ванне и трогал пальцами разрастающуюся пену. Он заметил его и улыбнулся: «Залезай ко мне, зай». Майлз переспросил с долей скепсиса: «Зай?» Алекс пожал плечами: «Ну могу же я как-нибудь мило тебя назвать, — он томно прикрыл глаза и добавил: — Особенно после того, как ты меня так хорошо… любил». Майлз хмыкнул и влез в ванну, опасаясь, что та не вместит его со всем его самодовольством.  
  
Майлз уселся позади Алекса и выключил воду, чтобы та не выплеснулась на пол, вытесненная двумя их телами. Алекс вопросительно взглянул на него вполоборота, но Майлз осторожно положил ему руки на плечи и принялся разминать их вместе с шеей. Конечно, он в этом деле был не так силен, как Алекс, но вполне мог помочь расслабиться. Алекс тут же заурчал, прикрыв глаза: «Да, вот так хорошо… а то у меня все тело ноет». Майлз наклонился к его уху и спросил между делом: «Как ты? Болит?» Алекс умиротворенно вздохнул и отозвался: «Побаливает. Так, терпимо».  
  
«Скоро пройдет», — заверил его Майлз и поцеловал во влажную шейку. Алекс подставился и оперся спиной на его грудь, устраиваясь поудобнее. Майлз, пойдя на поводу у собственной жадности, провел руками по его груди и легко потер соски между пальцами, будто извиняясь, что не вспомнил об этом раньше. Алекс снова откинул ему голову на плечо и протянул с напускным укором: «Ну Маайлз, я понимаю, что у тебя День рождения, но…» Майлз тут же соскользнул ладонью на его гладкое бедро, шутливо переспросив: «Что, тебе уже надоело?»  
  
«Конечно нет, — тут же отозвался Алекс, намеренно потеревшись поясницей о его пах, и добавил: — Только ты мне все не даешь сказать: ты не подумай, у меня есть для тебя подарок».


	16. Chapter 16

«Вы что, решили теперь одинаково одеваться?» — поинтересовался Мэтт в школе за обедом. Майлз и Алекс переглянулись, цепляясь взглядами за темные водолазки друг друга. Они, в общем-то, не договаривались, но…  
  
Вчера их шалости в ванне переросли в настоящую затянувшуюся любовную игру — они оба внезапно осознали, что руки у них развязаны, торопиться некуда, и никто не сможет их разоблачить — чувство вседозволенности пьянило не хуже шипучего шампанского. Алекс изловчился и гибко вывернулся в ванне, садясь лицом к Майлзу и обхватывая его ногами за пояс, а руками обнимая за шею. Майлз только перебирал пальцами острые позвонки на его спине, но Алекс поглаживал мокрыми пальцами его лицо и прошептал: «Тебе хочется еще, правда?»  
  
Майлз удрученно вздохнул, ведь Алекс прекрасно знал, что он чувствует. И теперь специально поерзывал и терся гладко выбритой промежностью по его паху. Конечно, Майлзу не требовалось много времени, чтобы снова возбудиться, и он видел, что Алекс тоже осоловело прикрывал глаза. Майлз подумал, что Алексом явно двигало немного эгоистичное чувство удовольствия от того, что он так на него реагирует. Он еще как реагировал — попробовав один раз, он действительно захотел только больше.  
  
«Алекс, постой, тебе уже хватит, — Майлз попытался образумить Алекса. — А то станет хуже». Алекс только капризно хныкнул и неожиданно напал на его шею с поцелуями-укусами, и у Майлза не осталось совершенно никаких сил предостерегать его, чтобы тот не оставлял следов. Алекс, чертенок, оттягивал тонкую кожу зубами, кусался и тут же норовил лизнуть. Майлз позволял ему поиграть недолго, а потом нападал на него в ответ, делая то же самое. Алекс явно был в восторге от игры и заерзал на нем только активнее. Майлз чувствовал, как его вновь твердый член трется между половинок, задевая припухшее после первого раза отверстие, и удержаться от проникновения ему помогала только возможность сминать губами и покусывать влажную кожу на шее у Алекса.  
  
Во второй раз они могли наласкаться вдоволь и терлись друг об друга так долго, что к тому моменту, как оба кончили, в поостывшей воде стало уже не очень уютно. После ванны Алекс влез обратно в постель и заявил, что теперь действительно устал, но не прошло и десяти минут, как снова полез шарить ладонями по телу Майлза. «Что ты со мной делаешь?» — шепнул ему Алекс, распластываясь по его телу. «Жадина», — беззлобно буркнул ему Майлз и легко шлепнул. «Эй, — сразу же взвился Алекс, а потом внезапно добавил: — Я люблю тебя». Майлз улыбнулся и мягко перевернул Алекса, чтобы устроиться сверху. «И я тебя», — незамедлительно ответил он и поцеловал того в аккуратные пухлые губы, которые тот имел очаровательную привычку выпячивать.  
  
Из мечтаний Майлза вырвал голос Алекса, который попытался отшутиться. Водолазки, само собой, понадобились потому, что наутро он обнаружил у себя на шее несколько бурых пятнышек. Надо думать, Алекс столкнулся с той же проблемой. К тому же, Майлз был уверен, что под водолазкой у того соски припухшие, темнее обычного и даже слегка побаливают. Он нехотя отогнал эти мысли.  
  
Похоже, их друзья не знали, что у Майлза был День рождения, и он был этому даже рад — не пришлось отвечать на куда более неловкие вопросы, чем про одинаковую одежду. Когда Алекса попросту сморил сон после их безудержных утех, Майлз проспал вместе с ним вплоть до послеобеденного времени. Проснувшись и немного придя в себя, Алекс снова вспомнил про свой подарок — им оказалась песня, написанная им специально для Майлза, и которую тот не замедлил исполнить там же, на его гитаре. Майлз был чертовски тронут: Алекс написал в своей песне, что он совершенно исключительный, а все девчонки по сравнению с ним, как выдохшийся лимонад. По правде сказать, Майлз с трудом мог представить более удачный сценарий своего шестнадцатилетия.  
  
Когда на следующее утро он собирался в школу, а внезапно зазвонил телефон, он и не подумал тревожиться — пока на другом конце провода смутно знакомый мужской голос не представился отцом Алекса. «Майлз, это ты? — уточнил тот. — У нас так себе новости: Алекс вчера подвернул лодыжку, ничего серьезного, но ходить пока не может». Майлз ошеломленно булькнул что-то в ответ — сердце у него сжалось от мысли об этом. «Мне так жаль… хорошо, что ничего серьезного… мне сообщить в школе, да?» — пробормотал он в трубку. Оттуда послышался вздох. «Боюсь, мне понадобится твоя помощь, Майлз, — сказал мистер Тёрнер. — Пегги… то есть, мама Алекса сейчас уехала к родственникам, и мы пока ей ничего не говорили, иначе она будет очень волноваться. А я не могу не пойти на работу, так что я прошу тебя посидеть с Алексом сегодня. Просто помоги ему, приноси все, что нужно будет».  
  
Майлз уже сбросил с плеча портфель, который успел взять, и заверил мистера Тёрнера: «Конечно, я сейчас прибегу». Тот поспешно добавил: «Мне уже пора уходить. Я оставлю ключ под ковриком».  
  
Майлз примчался к дому Алекса, отпер дверь и, торопливо разувшись, взбежал наверх по лестнице в комнату Алекса. Тот встретил его обрадованным возгласом, но выглядел все еще немного испуганно. «Как вы меня напугали, — воскликнул Майлз, приблизившись к его постели. — Звонит твой отец и говорит, что с тобой что-то случилось».  
  
Оказалось, Алекс умудрился подвернуть ногу, поскользнувшись на лестнице в собственном доме. На правом колене у него расползся большой синяк, а лодыжка была замотана эластичным бинтом. «Я тоже так перепугался, — вздохнул Алекс. — Но даже скорую не пришлось вызывать. Отец мне помог, у меня ведь нет вывиха. Это еще получше стало, ночью нога совсем опухла».  
  
Майлз присел на край кровати и взял Алекса за руку — тот с готовностью сжал его ладонь в своей. «Хороший повод прогулять школу, да?» — ухмыльнулся он. Майлз укоризненно посмотрел на него, а потом спросил: «Ты уже завтракал? Принести тебе что-нибудь?» Алекс ответил, что еще нет, но сперва попросил: «Помоги мне сходить в ванную. Ужасно хочу в туалет».  
  
Майлз засуетился: «Но я не смогу взять тебя на руки». Алекс протянул к нему руки и поторопил его: «Да не надо. Я просто обопрусь на тебя». Майлз вытащил его из постели, и вместе они доковыляли до ванной комнаты. «Я не смотрю», — буркнул он и отвернулся от Алекса. «Да что ты там не видел», — небрежно бросил тот. Конечно, Майлз понимал, что Алексу было неловко оказаться в таком беспомощном положении. Хорошо, что у него была травмирована не рука, а то ему понадобилась бы помощь несколько другого плана.  
  
Он подождал, пока Алекс почистит зубы и умоется, а потом отвел его обратно в постель и подложил ему под ногу подушку поменьше — Алекс поморщился, когда Майлз приподнял ее. Затем он спустился в кухню, чтобы сообразить какой-нибудь завтрак для Алекса. В отсутствие миссис Тёрнер выбор блюд в холодильнике заметно оскудел, так что Майлз смог соорудить только пару бутербродов с ветчиной и сыром. Он также приготовил чай и отнес это все наверх. Алекс поблагодарил его и стал жевать бутерброды.  
  
«Знаешь, это очень важно, что отец тебе позвонил, — заметил Алекс. — Он ведь мог и Мэтта, и Джейми, и Энди попросить посидеть со мной». Майлз смущенно пожал плечами: «Ну, я ему больше примелькался, наверное». Он не стал говорить, что ему было бы обидно, если бы заботу об Алексе доверили не ему. Алекс прихлебнул из чашки с чаем и добавил каким-то отстраненным тоном: «Мне кажется, родители знают». Майлз почувствовал мурашки в затылке, но проигнорировал их. «Откуда им знать? Мы же не попадались ни разу», — с сомнением сказал он. «Ну, я не говорю, что они прямо все-все знают, — поправил себя Алекс. — Но это же очевидно, что с тобой я дружу совсем не так, как с другими». Он сделал небольшую паузу и добавил негромко, как будто сам боялся того, что говорил: «И мне кажется, они не против».  
  
Майлз подумал, что даже если у родителей Алекса были какие-то тревоги на его счет, они слишком любили сына, чтобы огорчать его запретами или ограничением их общения. Да и его мама, несмотря на их сдержанные отношения, довольно часто спрашивала, как дела у Алекса.  
  
Алекс доел бутерброды, допил чай и отставил посуду на стол рядом с кроватью. А затем отвернул край одеяла и позвал Майлза лечь с ним, как будто это было обязательным пунктом для его роли сиделки. «Осторожно с ногой», — предупредил Алекс. Майлз разделся до футболки и трусов и влез под одеяло, свернувшись в клубок, чтобы его длинные ноги случайно не толкнули поврежденную лодыжку Алекса.  
  
Тот сразу же потянулся и погладил его по щеке теплой ладонью. Они лежали на боку, глядя друг на друга. «Майлз, — тихо позвал Алекс. Его явно что-то беспокоило. — Нам с тобой главное дотянуть до восемнадцати. Потом даже сможем сказать родителям». Майлз посмотрел ему в глаза и вздохнул. Алекс искренне верил в то, что все будет легко, стоит лишь стать совершеннолетним. «Только, скорей всего, даже до двадцати одного, — поправил он его. — Не надо торопиться, Алекс. Пусть родители как можно дольше думают, что мы просто крепко дружим». Алекс кивнул, признавая его правоту. «Тем более, это ведь не вранье, так и есть», — улыбнулся он.  
  
Спустя недолгую паузу, потраченную на то, чтобы строить друг другу глазки, Алекс спросил: «Как тебе твой День рождения?» Майлз фыркнул: «Ты еще спрашиваешь! Ты там непосредственно участвовал». Алекс хихикнул: «Нужно будет как-нибудь повторить. Я давно так не отрывался». Майлз был с ним абсолютно согласен. Иногда можно было себе позволить заниматься этим столько, чтобы успеть пресытиться, потому что воровато шарить друг у друга в штанах раз в несколько недель было грустно и недостаточно.  
  
«Ты так забавно постанываешь, когда целуешься», — лукаво подметил Алекс. Майлз ужасно смутился и не знал, что ответить. Он не замечал этого за собой. Он замечал только то, какими восхитительно мягкими и сладкими казались ему губы Алекса, особенно тогда, когда не удавалось улучить момент для поцелуя целыми неделями.  
«Знаешь, чего мне хочется?» — вдруг спросил Алекс. «И чего же?» — переспросил Майлз, запустив под одеялом руку тому на пояс и поглаживая пальцами теплую кожу под футболкой. Алекс выдержал паузу и ответил: «Мороженое. В морозилке внизу лежит мороженое. Тебе там тоже достанется».  
  
Майлз прицокнул языком и вылез из-под одеяла, улыбаясь самому себе. Сегодня ему полагалось выполнять все прихоти Алекса, и он нисколько не чувствовал себя разочарованным. Наблюдать за тем, как Алекс ест мороженое, было одним из его любимых занятий.


	17. Chapter 17

«Надеемся, в выпускном классе вы нас так же порадуете», — сказал отец Алекса, и все подняли бокалы. На этот раз мальчикам уже позволили пить шампанское вместе со взрослыми.  
  
Мама Майлза, почувствовав себя неловко, что их уже несколько раз приглашали на застолья к Тёрнерам, устроила такое же у них дома по случаю успешного окончания их сыновьями учебного года. Для Майлза самого было загадкой, как при его напряженном режиме он умудрился закончить этот класс без троек, да и Алекс от него не отставал. В любом случае, впереди было целое лето свободного времени — он намеревался продолжать работать в музыкальном магазине, но такая нагрузка не могла сравниться с той, что была в течение учебного года. Да и его начальник сказал, что не будет возражать, если Майлз попросит пару недель отпуска.  
  
Торжественный обед был очень вкусный, ведь мама трудилась над ним почти целый день, пока Майлз на время стал Золушкой и выдраивал весь дом к приходу гостей. Теперь он сидел за столом рядом с Алексом, который был сегодня исключительным паинькой и образцом вежливости по отношению к маме Майлза.  
  
В ходе оживленной беседы миссис Тёрнер вдруг объявила, что у них, как у родителей, для мальчиков сюрприз, и она надеется, что он придется им по душе. Было предложено, чтобы Алекс и Майлз отправились вместе в летний лагерь. «Правда, они уже взрослые, — ввернул мистер Тёрнер. — Может, им уже неинтересно ехать в лагерь. Я не помню особенно себя в их возрасте, если честно». Майлз и Алекс в один голос заявили, что они в восторге от предложения. Майлз переглянулся через стол с мамой — она коротко улыбнулась ему и даже подмигнула. Он заулыбался сам, сообразив, что все его заработанные деньги откладывались, чтобы позволить ему такую поездку.  
  
Когда все было решено, а их места в лагере забронированы, им казалось, что дела не могли складываться лучше — по общей просьбе двух мам мистер Тёрнер согласился отвезти мальчиков туда на машине, чтобы они не ехали одни на поезде со всеми вещами. После того, как Алекс долго упрашивал (Майлз бы даже назвал это «канючил»), ему позволили взять с собой акустическую гитару, которая уже давно стала для них общей. Само собой, он уже мечтал о том, чтобы впечатлить своим творчеством всю смену во время вечернего костра.  
  
В день отъезда они уложили свои рюкзаки в багажник машины мистера Тёрнера — у Алекса была целая куча вещей, помимо рюкзака еще и большая коричневая сумка — осторожно, чтобы не повредить гитару. Наступило время прощаться, и мамы расцеловали их, давая напутствия вести себя хорошо и не ввязываться в неприятности. Майлз ужасно смутился, когда миссис Тёрнер расчувствовалась и поцеловала его в щеку сразу после собственного сына. После этого они с Алексом уселись на заднее сиденье машины, и их путешествие началось.  
  
Ехать пришлось часа два — два с половиной, и они оба глазели на пейзаж за окном и проносящиеся по шоссе другие машины. Через какое-то время Алекс заскучал и попросил отца включить музыку и пролез вперед, чтобы поставить кассету Led Zeppelin. У них это явно было общим музыкальным предпочтением, так что Алекс утерпел недолго, после чего начал беззастенчиво подпевать с заднего сиденья пронзительным голосом. Майлз изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не зажать уши, а когда Алекс пихнул его в бок, подбивая спеть с ним в дуэте, наотрез отказывался.  
  
Кассета закончилась, и Алекс успокоился. Мистер Тёрнер вел машину и подшучивал над сыном, в ходе чего заявил: «Только Алекс, даже не думай морочить нам с мамой голову после лагеря, что тебе срочно нужно поехать на другой конец страны, повидаться с твоей подружкой». Алекс скорчил ему лицо в зеркало заднего вида и ответил: «Хорошо, пап, я выберу кого-нибудь поближе». Майлз усмехнулся и снова стал смотреть в окно. Из раздумий его вырвала реплика мистера Тёрнера: «Майлз, приглядывай за ним там». «Конечно», — отозвался он.  
  
Когда они наконец-то приехали в лагерь, место им сразу понравилось — много места для прогулок, лес, и даже речка, которая, судя по буклету лагеря, находилась где-то неподалеку. Майлз думал, что они будут жить в каком-то большом корпусе с комнатами, как в интернате, но в этом лагере были небольшие отдельные домики, где селили по четыре человека. Отец Алекса сопроводил их в административный корпус, чтобы проконтролировать их поселение. Алекс с трудом скрывал неудовольствие из-за того, что отец забрал у него сумку, потому что сомневался, что тот утащит на себе и ее, и рюкзак. Майлз путешествовал практически налегке с большим рюкзаком за спиной и гитарой в чехле.  
  
В администрации им выдали по ключу от их домика и по буклету с правилами лагеря, с картой-схемой и распорядком дня. Пока мистер Тёрнер разговаривал с женщиной за стойкой в приемной, Алекс и Майлз обменивались впечатлениями. «Завтрак с восьми до девяти, — сокрушенно сказал Алекс. — Как рано». Майлз пожал плечами, заглядывая в буклет: «Здесь хотя бы расписание не забито кружками рукоделия или спартакиадами». Действительно, распорядок был относительно свободный, и они могли бы гулять столько, сколько вздумается. Из развлекательных мероприятий лагерь предлагал кемпинг у реки и танцы и кино по вечерам. «Нужно сразу записаться на кемпинг», — заметил Алекс.  
  
Помимо них, заселяться на эту смену приехали еще многие дети и подростки. Алекс и Майлз, на самом деле, были здесь самые старшие, потому что после шестнадцати лет уже, как правило, не принимали в такие лагеря. «Соберем себе банду из младшеклассников», — прыснул Алекс.  
  
Вскоре его отец решил все вопросы касательно них и сказал, что ему пора ехать, если хочет вернуться домой засветло. Алекс энергично попрощался с ним, мистер Тёрнер пожал им обоим руки и направился к своей машине, в то время как Алекс и Майлз отправились на поиски своего домика.  
  
Найти его оказалось вовсе не сложно — они все были построены рядами на некотором расстоянии друг от друга (очевидно, планировка должна была создать ощущение одинокого лесного домика). Алекс взбежал по деревянным ступенькам и отпер дверь. Они втащили свои вещи внутрь и обнаружили, что их соседи еще не заселились.  
  
В домике все было довольно просто, но симпатично — две двухъярусные кровати, маленький шкафчик для каждого жильца и отдельная ванная комнатка с туалетом и душем. Алекс размахнулся и забросил свой рюкзак на верхнюю кровать, как метатель ядра, таким образом, занимая место. «Будешь всю смену сверху?» — буднично поинтересовался Майлз. «Мы можем меняться», — не растерялся Алекс.  
  
Майлз присел на нижнюю кровать и проверил ее на мягкость. В изножье лежал комплект чистого постельного белья, и они решили постелить его сейчас, чтобы не возиться поздно вечером. Майлз застелил постель, и она показалась ему такой уютной, что захотелось забраться в нее прямо сейчас, несмотря на то, что был день. Алекс проворно забрался по лесенке наверх и не без труда заправил свою постель, после чего спустился обратно и уселся рядом с Майлзом.  
  
«Надеюсь, ты не свалишься на меня посреди ночи», — выразил надежду Майлз. «Но я могу слезть сам и заставить тебя подвинуться», — пожал плечами Алекс. Майлз опасливо посмотрел на него: «Алекс, мы же здесь не одни жить будем. Надо быть осторожными». Алекс положил ему руки на плечи: «Да. Но я все равно рад, что мы с тобой здесь вместе». Майлз улыбнулся, глядя в его большие карие глаза. «Поцелуемся сейчас, пока никто не пришел?» — предложил он, и Алекс радостно кивнул. Майлз коснулся его губ своими и ласково поцеловал сначала нижнюю губу, а потом верхнюю. Алекс бойко ответил на поцелуй, хватаясь за его лицо руками, и Майлз подумал, что здесь у них однозначно будет больше свободы, чем дома.  
  
Им было лень разбирать свои вещи и раскладывать их в шкафу, поэтому они пошли на обед, даже не переодевшись. В столовой была та же система, что и в школе — нужно было подождать в очереди, пока тебе положат сегодняшние блюда, а потом найти свободное место. Кормили здесь, как оказалось, как на убой — горячее первое блюдо, мясо с гарниром на второе, овощная добавка и пудинг в баночках, как из-под йогурта. В качестве напитка им полагался сок.  
  
Они получили свой обед и довольно быстро нашли место — еще не все съехались к тому времени, поэтому столовая была полупустой. Алекс с интересом глазел по сторонам и на других людей — Майлз заметил, что среди них было много девочек, и тень беспокойства легла на его лицо. Он втайне надеялся, что здесь они с Алексом будут проводить время только вместе, как молодожены, которые едут в путешествие. Конечно, глупо было бы бояться, что Алекс найдет себе здесь кого-нибудь другого, после целых девяти месяцев, что они были парой… но Майлз все равно переживал, ведь он не мог отгонять, как комаров, тех, кто приехал сюда заводить новых друзей.  
  
Когда после обеда они вернулись в домик, то обнаружили дверь нараспашку и пару новых соседей внутри — они, очевидно, тоже были друзьями, и их гогот было слышно еще за несколько десятков шагов. Они с подозрением шагнули внутрь домика — два парня, очевидно, их ровесника, встретили их приветственными возгласами. «Зак», — представился один, с длинными волосами и атлетично сложенный — наверняка мечта всех девчонок. «Дэвид», — сказал второй, приземистый и менее видный парень, махнув им рукой. Алекс с Майлзом отмерли и обменялись с соседями рукопожатиями.  
  
«У меня тоже второе имя — Дэвид», — зачем-то сообщил Алекс. Зак неожиданно наставил на них фотоаппарат и мгновенно щелкнул их. «Зачем ты нас сфотографировал?» — изумился Майлз. «Это мой фотопроект, — пожал плечом тот. — Я все подряд фотографирую, а потом отбираю самое интересное. Это же цифровой фотик». Алекс заглянул в дисплей, чтобы удостовериться, что не выглядит на фото чучелом.  
  
«Вы братья?» — поинтересовался Дэвид. «Двойняшки», — невозмутимо ответил Алекс. Майлз прыснул и решил все-таки разобрать свой рюкзак. Соседи показались ему безвредными на первый взгляд, впрочем, у него сложилось впечатление, что Дэвид обязательно должен храпеть, а Зак — заставлять их сидеть до ночи на ступеньках домика, когда он будет водить девочек. Алекс последовал его примеру с раскладыванием вещей, и оказалось, что у него с собой такой стратегический запас влажных и сухих салфеток, что они могли бы без особых неудобств пережить недельное отсутствие душа.  
  
«Вы пойдете на костер сегодня после ужина?» — спросил Зак. «Конечно, — отозвался Алекс. — Хотя, по-моему, нужно как минимум два костра: для тех, кто слушает страшные истории, и для тех, кто зажимается». Парни оценили его шутку, но Майлз лишь кривовато улыбнулся — им с Алексом не полагалось _зажиматься_ в чьем-либо присутствии. А как обозначить свое право на Алекса, чтобы никто к нему не лез, он ума не мог приложить. Видимо, здесь все зависело лишь от самого Алекса. Он поднял взгляд и как раз встретился с карими омутами Алекса — тот скорчил ему неуловимую гримаску, которая, очевидно, означала ободрение. Майлз решил отбросить тревоги и не портить самому себе отдых.  
  
Они отправились гулять вдвоем, исследуя территорию лагеря — довольно часто им попадались молодые мужчины и женщины, вожатые, которые не принуждали их ни к каким видам деятельности, но следили, чтобы никто не лез, куда не следует, и не делал ничего опасного. Они не говорили об этом, но оба понимали, что ищут какое-нибудь укромное местечко, где они смогут побыть наедине. Лес считался территорией лагеря, и туда не возбранялось ходить гулять — он был не особенно большой, и заблудиться там не получилось бы даже при желании.  
  
Погода стояла хорошая, было даже немного жарковато, поэтому прохлада в лесу пришлась по душе обоим. Под ногами хрустели мелкие веточки, и шуршала трава — Майлз был в джинсах, и ему было все равно, а Алексу она щекотала и колола ноги, потому что он носил шорты до колен. «Мне здесь нравится», — поделился Алекс. Майлз ответил, что ему тоже, и потянул носом воздух — откуда-то неуловимо пахло водой, видимо, речка действительно была где-то рядом.  
  
Он лишь на полминуты зазевался, как Алекс исчез из виду. Он позвал его и повертелся на месте в растерянности. Ответом ему был тихий смешок в нескольких шагах от него, и Майлз пошел на звук, поддавшись игре. Он покружил среди деревьев в поисках Алекса — тот был таким худеньким, что мог без труда прятаться за стволами деревьев. Наконец, Майлз заметил край его футболки и ринулся через кусты ловить его.  
  
Алекс поймал его, успев увернуться, и прижал к стволу, покрытому шершавой корой. «Нашел», — заключил Майлз, а затем Алекс приподнялся на носочки и поцеловал его в губы. Майлз с удовольствием расслабился и растекся по стволу, ощущая, как теплое тело вжимается в него.  
  
Алекс отпустил его так же внезапно, как и поймал, после чего взял за руку и повел дальше, возвращаясь на тропинку. Майлз покорно пошел за ним, ощущая, как трепещет сердце, заходясь от безудержной восторженности Алексом. Он не знал, что на него такое нашло, или так подействовал простой поцелуй, даже без каких-то прикосновений с намеком. Майлз вдруг пустился с безудержную фантазию, где он был достаточно силен, чтобы подхватить Алекса на руки, а тот бы взвизгнул от неожиданности и обвил его ногами за пояс, чтобы удержаться. Или сидел бы у него на коленках возле костра, а Майлз бы просто поглаживал его по спине и пояснице, ничего больше — просто чтобы все видели, что они вместе.  
  
«Майлз, извини меня за такой вопрос, — вдруг сказал Алекс, после чего спросил: — Но тебе нравятся девочки? Я имею в виду, вообще?» Майлз удивленно на него уставился. «Честно сказать, я не знаю, — признался он. — Я ни в кого не влюблялся до тебя». Он имел в виду, что после того, как Алекс стал его парой, не могло быть и речи о ком-то другом. Надо думать, Алекс его понял. Однако, шипы сомнения снова впились в сердце Майлза. «Почему ты спрашиваешь?» — с тревогой спросил он. Алекс взглянул на него и заметил это, вспыхнул и остановился, принявшись сбивчиво оправдываться перед ним и схватив его за обе руки. «О нет, нет, пожалуйста, не подумай ничего такого, — воскликнул Алекс. — Я скажу тебе правду: я смотрю на них иногда, но я совершенно уверен, что никто из них не сможет мне дать то, что ты».  
  
Майлз не сомневался в искренности слов Алекса, но все равно спросил с ноткой желчи: «А что это я тебе такого даю особенного?» Алекс коснулся его лица, почувствовав перемену в его настроении. Жалобно сведенные брови над большими невинными глазами — и Майлз простил бы ему все, что бы тот ни ляпнул. «Я чувствую, что ты любишь меня, — ответил Алекс. — И не требуешь ничего взамен». Майлз был обескуражен таким ответом. «Да», — только и смог ответить он. «Ты такой ранимый», — вздохнул Алекс, снова погладив его по щеке. «Неправда», — нахмурился Майлз. Это он считал Алекса ранимым! «Правда, — мягко возразил тот и развел руки для объятия: — Иди ко мне». Они обнялись, и Майлз умиротворенно вздохнул в плечо Алексу.  
  
Костер удался на славу — Майлз не знал, кто натаскал столько хвороста, но языки пламени поднимались довольно высоко и лизали ночное небо, на удивление ясное. Алекс сыто жмурился после ужина, а может от волн жара, которые касались их лиц. Они сидели рядом на гладко обтесанном бревне в окружении множества других подростков — и парней, и девушек.  
  
Майлз повел глазами по сторонам и зацепился взглядом за их соседа Зака — вне всяких сомнений, он уже был принят в стайку девочек в разноцветных спортивных костюмах. Неподалеку от него Дэвид завел какой-то шумный спор с компанией парней — очевидно, тут сферы влияния друзей отличались. Кто-то играл на гитаре помимо Алекса, кто-то подпевал. Вожатые действительно устроили детей поменьше отдельно, чтобы никто из подростков их не задирал, но те упорно лезли на их половину, чтобы послушать «взрослые» разговоры.  
  
Ночь была на удивление прохладная, впрочем, в их климате всегда так — им еще повезло приехать в лагерь в относительно солнечное время года. Алекс прижал голые колени к груди и обхватил их руками, тоже не прикрытыми футболкой. Здесь ему никто не говорил одеваться потеплей, и конечно, сейчас он замерзал даже возле костра. Алекс вообще был теплолюбивым и постепенно придвигался к нему все ближе по бревну, подсознательно ища тепла, поэтому Майлз, заметив, что тот дрожит, стянул свою теплую и широченную толстовку на змейке и накинул тому на плечи. Алекс посмотрел на него чуть удивленно, но тут же с благодарностью, и застегнулся в нее, как в спальный мешок. «Погрейся», — коротко сказал Майлз.  
  
«Ты сам замерзнешь», — с сомнением заметил Алекс. «Ничего, я потерплю. Мне пока что тепло», — возразил Майлз. Стоило только Алексу перестать раскачивать бревно своей дрожью, к ним подскочила девочка лет четырнадцати — точнее, ее втолкнули к ним ее хихикающие подруги. Она спросила, отчаянно дергая себя за высоко собранный хвостик, имя Алекса, и не хочет ли он полакомиться с ними расплавленным зефиром. Она, как и многие девочки, сделала вид, что Майлза тут нет, хотя они сидели вплотную с Алексом. «Я, кажется, переел за ужином, — пробормотал Алекс. — Так что как-нибудь в другой раз». Девочка кивнула, поджав губы, и отскочила от них, как из клетки с тигром.  
  
Алекс вздохнул и положил голову на собственные колени. Майлз покосился на него — он бы не устраивал трагедии из того, что Алекс ел бы зефир с какими-то девочками, но он бы не стерпел, если бы тот бросил его в одиночестве сидеть на бревне, никому не интересным.  
  
«Хочешь подойти к кому-то? Необязательно к девочке», — спросил Майлз, зная, что Алекс привык быть окруженным друзьями. «Пока нет, — отозвался Алекс. — Мне тут уютно». Тут же между ними всунулся какой-то бойкий парень из компании спорщиков Дэвида, и нахально заявил: «Пока вы тут ютитесь, всех нормальных девчонок разберут». Майлз повернул к нему лицо и парировал: «Главное, чтобы тебе хватило». Обычно он не разговаривал с незнакомцами в таком тоне, но его раздражало, что к ним так бесцеремонно влезли.  
  
«Ну мне-то что, — фыркнул парень, получив отпор. — Я посмотрю, как вы вдвоем останетесь». Подслушивавшие дети подхватили дурацкую дразнилку: «Тили-тили тесто». Майлз цыкнул на них и заметил, что Алекс только сильнее втянул голову в плечи и в его кофту. «Отстань, — бросил Майлз. — Мы не только о девочках думаем». И тут же прикусил язык, потому что приставучий парень издевательски хмыкнул. «Понял, не мешаю», — хохотнул он и ускользнул.  
  
Алекс неожиданно вскочил на ноги и потянул Майлза за руку. Он пошел следом, надеясь, что Алекс не устроит ему разнос за такую оплошность. Алекс обратился к ближайшей вожатой, чтобы она отпустила их в домик, и они ушли от шумного сборища у костра. Алекс молчал, и Майлз пробормотал: «Извини», не зная наверняка, за что извиняется. Ему почему-то казалось, что он с самого первого дня портит Алексу отдых. Тот нашарил его ладонь и взял его за руку, переплетя их пальцы. Майлз чуть не вырвал ладонь — им вполне мог кто-то встретиться. «Пусть видят, — прошелестел Алекс в темноте. — Мне плевать». И они зашагали к домику за руку друг с другом.  
  
На самом деле, по пути им встретилась только пара-тройка вожатых, которые следили за порядком. Темнота скрывала их, да и Майлз не думал, что их бы стали останавливать и читать нотацию только потому, что они держались за руки. А уж косые взгляды они как-нибудь переживут.  
  
Они добрались до домика, и он только сейчас заметил, что замерз, уйдя от костра. Однако вместо того, чтобы отпереть дверь и зайти внутрь, Алекс уселся на верхнюю ступеньку и отдал кофту Майлзу. Он присел рядом, надел один рукав кофты и отвернул вторую половину, как одеяло — был в чем-то плюс быть такими тощими, как они — если достаточно тесно прижаться, то Алекс вполне влезет под теплую ткань. Тот так и сделал, придвинувшись к Майлзу и залезая к нему под крылышко.  
  
Майлз крепко приобнял его, радуясь, что Алекс не считал, что он испортил им вечер. Тот умиротворенно вздохнул и уткнулся ему носом в местечко между шеей и плечом, щекоча кожу дыханием и заставляя Майлза разом перестать мерзнуть.  
  
Алекс, может, не столько ранимый, сколько своенравный, но при любой мелкой обиде сразу лезет в свою раковину — точнее, в раковину Майлза, и он с радостью готов в ней потесниться.  
  
Пока они сидели молча, обнявшись, Майлз бездумно потирался носом об давно нестриженые локоны Алекса. Он думал о том, что его хорошо знакомый запах изменился — Алекс в одночасье перестал пахнуть фруктовым шампунем, позаимствованным у мамы, да ее же выпечкой с ванильным сахаром, и теперь пах костром и лесом, и так, как пахнет любой парень. Это было замечательно и необычно. Майлз отметил, что Алекс, вероятно, глубоко задумался, иначе бы уже давно начал смеяться над ним за то, что он его нюхает.  
  
«Майлз, — негромко сказал тот, нарушая тишину. — Я хотел кое-что сказать. Я не сказал днем». Майлз заправил ему прядь волос за ухо, чувствуя прилив нежности и никакой тревоги на этот раз. С чего ему тревожиться, если Алекс сидит у него в объятиях и сжимает его ладонь в своей?  
  
«Я чувствую себя магнитом, — вздохнул Алекс. — Меня так тянет к тебе, просто невозможно сопротивляться. Ты для меня как эта кофта… только не обижайся — в тебя так и хочется завернуться». Майлз не удержался и прыснул, но скорее смущенно, чем от смеха. В том, что говорил Алекс, было мало смешного — это было очень приятно. «Заворачивайся, сколько хочешь… зай», — воркующе ответил Майлз. Алекс наконец-то хихикнул.  
  
Они посидели так еще какое-то время, пока Алекс не заговорил снова: «Ты не против побыть моим телохранителем на это время?» Майлз изумился такой просьбе. «Ты серьезно? Ты меня видел?» — переспросил он. Алекс дразняще потерся носом об его шею, собирая у него мурашки во всех местах, и пояснил: «Я имею в виду, я прошу тебя давать понять, если понадобится, что я… не гуляю после ужина, не ем зефир, не танцую… ну ты понял. Только осторожно».  
  
Майлз почувствовал небывалое воодушевление. Наконец-то прояснилось, что они с Алексом хотели одного и того же — побыть наедине и провести вместе две незабываемых недели, наполненные прогулками на природе и любовью во всех ее проявлениях. И Алекс был прав — главное было не переборщить.


	18. Chapter 18

Наполнение каникул любовью осуществлялось не совсем так, как хотелось бы — Майлзу и Алексу все никак не удавалось улучить время, когда они останутся в домике одни. Вечером, когда уже было положено ложиться спать, их соседи еще долго болтали и пытались вовлечь их в разговор тоже. Алекс вяло отзывался со своей верхней кровати, а когда все затихали, неизменно свешивал голову, чтобы посмотреть на темный силуэт Майлза, и говорил ему шепотом «Спокойной ночи». Конечно, Майлз засыпал спокойно, но какое-то время ворочался, пытаясь устроиться поуютней.  
  
Он думал о том, как здорово было бы залезть по лесенке наверх к Алексу, забраться с ним под одеяло и заснуть, обняв его сзади и прижав к груди. А может, погладить под одеялом его худенькое, но теплое и мягкое бедро, и если Алекс откликнется, то можно будет заняться чем-нибудь приятным под покровом ночи.  
  
Однажды утром, после того как массовый вечерний поход на кинопоказ не позволил им побыть вдвоем вечером, Майлз был разбужен тем, что Алекс спускался по лесенке вниз и расшатывал кровать. Он разлепил глаза и тут же выкатил их от неожиданности, потому что наткнулся взглядом на пах Алекса, где ткань трусов была натянута и вполне явственно облегала контуры его возбуждения. Тот думал, что все еще спят, и бесшумно прокрался в ванную.  
  
Майлз спросонья очухался спустя несколько минут. К счастью, у него за несколько дней в лагере подобных конфузов еще не случалось — да и конфузов ли — они оба хотели, но не получали удовлетворения, и подобное было естественной реакцией организма. До Майлза внезапно дошло, чем занимался Алекс в ванной, и он встрепенулся, поднимаясь с постели. Он заглянул в лица Дэвиду и Заку, которые безмятежно сопели и похрапывали, и решился — так же бесшумно прокрался к двери ванной и осторожно нажал на ручку.  
  
Алекс, как только дверь приоткрылась, почти подпрыгнул и выдернул руку из трусов — Майлз поспешно приложил палец к губам и шепнул: «Тихо, это я». Алекс стоял перед умывальником с зеркальцем, и он шагнул к нему, робко касаясь его талии. «Я чуть не поседел», — с укоризной шепнул Алекс, но тут Майлз стремительно чмокнул его в шею за ухом, и тот оборвал себя на полуслове, шумно вздохнув.  
  
«Я просто хотел помочь, — прошептал Майлз на ухо мгновенно сомлевшему Алексу. — Мы же быстро». Он обхватил хрупкое туловище Алекса и прижал спиной к себе, а свободной рукой скользнул по его животу и к паху. Конечно, делов-то было всего лишь обхватить его член и помочь достичь разрядки сильными ритмичными движениями, но Майлз почему-то провел пальцами по стволу под тканью, ощутив отзывчивое вздрагивание. От того, что Алекс поспешно натянул трусы при его внезапном появлении, на ткани выступило пятнышко смазки. Опять-таки повинуясь порыву, Майлз потер головку под ним большим пальцем вкруговую, вырывая у Алекса сдавленный вздох. Если бы он его не держал, тот бы точно осел на пол.  
  
Майлз вдруг бросил взгляд в зеркало и буркнул: «О боже», стремительно покраснев. Алекс облизнул пересохшую губу и потянулся положить ладонь поверх майлзовой, чтобы заставить его, наконец, довести дело до конца. Майлз сжалился над ним, тем более что действительно следовало поторопиться, стянул трусы немного на бедра и сделал, как надо — обернул ладонь вокруг напряженного члена, размазывая по нему влажные потеки, и подвигал ей, как небольшое, но все-таки множество раз до этого. Алекс потянул кулак ко рту, чтобы закусить костяшки, но Майлз отвел его руку и заботливо накрыл ему второй ладонью рот. Еще со Дня рождения Алекса он знал, что тому это нравится, да и так было меньше опасности, что его всхлипы услышат в комнате.  
  
Так что Алексу хватило едва ли пары минут, чтобы получить облегчение и, дрожа, излиться ему в ладонь. Майлз тут же сунул ее под кран, но тут из-за звука льющейся воды в комнате заворочался со скрипом кровати кто-то из соседей, и ему пришлось опрометью выскочить из ванной, осознав свою ошибку. Алекс проводил его оголтелым взглядом, держась за раковину и едва ли соображая, была ли это реальность или продолжение волнующего сна. Майлз за день весь измучился, так и не получив свою порцию ласки.  
  
Наконец-то наступил день, когда часть их смены должна была отправиться на кемпинг. Из-за полевых условий и отсутствия горячего душа никто из девочек не захотел присоединиться, так что в путь собиралась только группа мальчиков. Майлз и Алекс надеялись, что их вопрос вожатому насчет того, на сколько человек рассчитана палатка, не вызовет никаких подозрений. К их тайному восторгу, палатки были маленькие, только на два человека. Майлз был так рад, что наконец-то останется наедине с Алексом, что взвалил на себя их палатку и спальные мешки. Алекс нес рюкзак с их сменной одеждой, зубными щетками и горой гигиенических салфеток. Им предстояло прожить в кемпинге два с половиной дня.  
  
Идти пришлось чисто символическое расстояние от лагеря к реке — не больше двух-трех километров. И мальчики поменьше, и подростки сразу же захотели разбрестись кто куда или побежать купаться, но вожатые их приструнили и велели сначала установить все палатки. Тому, кто не умел это делать, они помогали, но Майлз постеснялся просить помощи — к его удивлению, Алекс умел. «Отец научил меня как-то», — пояснил он, вбивая колышки по очереди и раздавая указания Майлзу. Через четверть часа их палатка была уже готова и стояла в некотором отдалении от остальных. Майлз заглянул внутрь и отметил, что там было довольно уютно. Если еще расстелить спальные мешки и достать припрятанный на случай холода плед, палатка вовсе превратится в уютное гнездышко. В то время как все жаждали начать купаться, он с нетерпением ждал отбоя.  
  
Вожатые развели костер, и все перекусили тем, что захватили из лагеря — у них в группе был отдельный ответственный за еду, который нес провизию на всех на эти два дня. Они подкрепились сэндвичами с мясом и овощами, а Майлз еще и поджарил свой хлеб на костре, чтобы было вкуснее.  
  
Вожатые пытались их убедить, что после еды не надо сразу лезть в воду, но день выдался снова жаркий, и их упросили позволить недолго поплавать. Майлз был не против и позвал Алекса к воде — тот замялся, но согласился, и они скинули футболки и шорты на берегу, будучи уже переодетыми в плавки.  
  
Майлз сразу ринулся в реку, как собака, фыркая и разгоняя остальных, кто привыкал на берегу к температуре воды. Невосприимчивый к холоду, он сделал небольшой заплыв и вернулся, подгоняя Алекса, который зашел в воду по пояс и остался там. «Я так себе плаваю», — признался он, и Майлз понимающе кивнул. «Тогда я сам сплаваю, ладно?» — спросил он, и Алекс махнул ему рукой. Майлз поплыл и боковым зрением видел, как Алекс опустился в воду и смешно плыл по-лягушачьи вдоль берега, задирая голову над водой.  
  
Майлз успел сделать небольшой крюк и возвращался, как вдруг заметил барахтающуюся макушку Алекса неподалеку от других купающихся. Даже не успев поразмыслить, что с ним, он ринулся к нему, решительно загребая воду. Когда он приблизился к Алексу, тот явно сильно устал барахтаться и отчаянно тянулся над поверхностью, как будто пытался выпрыгнуть из воды. Майлз ворвался в гущу пузырей, которые тот наделал своим барахтанием, и с усилием подхватил его одной рукой со спины.  
  
Алекс издал какой-то отчаянный звук и снова подавился водой — к счастью, Майлз еще не успел устать и быстро дотащил их до мели, которая была совсем близко, даже с одной свободной рукой. Алекс, в глазах которого все еще плескался ужас, отполз подальше от воды и уселся на берегу, обхватив себя руками и уставившись огромными глазами на Майлза. Тот сел рядом с ним и хотел только ободряюще коснуться его плеча, но Алекс внезапно кинулся к нему и стиснул в крепких объятиях. Майлзу было все равно, кто что подумает, но вокруг них уже начала собираться толпа мальчиков и зазевавшиеся вожатые.  
  
«Я плыл вдоль, а потом хотел встать на дно, а в том месте дно глубже», — пробормотал Алекс ему в плечо, сильно всхлипнув в конце фразы. Майлз обнял его в ответ покрепче, сдерживая себя, чтобы не начать поглаживать по мокрым волосам перед всеми. «Майлз, что случилось? — воскликнул один из вожатых. — Мальчики позвали меня, сказали, что Алекс там барахтается».  
  
«Он и барахтался, — резковато ответил Майлз, рассерженный их халатностью. — Алекс плохо плавает. Заплыл случайно туда, где не доставал до дна. Я был ближе всего». Майлз чувствовал собственной кожей, как истошно колотится сердце Алекса, и когда вожатый тронул его за плечо, предложив отвести и оказать какую-нибудь медицинскую помощь, тот только сильнее вжался в Майлза, уже практически непристойно. «Не трогайте, пожалуйста, — взмолился Майлз. — Он просто напуган. Пусть идет в палатку». Вожатый обеспокоенно кивнул: «Хорошо, Майлз. Ты молодец». А потом крикнул всем остальным беспечным, чтобы те немедленно вылезали из воды.  
  
Алекс немного пришел в себя и позволил разомкнуть мертвую хватку вокруг Майлза — он пошел с ним до палатки, и они вместе влезли внутрь. Майлз застегнул вход и обернулся к Алексу, который сидел, поджав под себя колени, и виновато смотрел на него. Майлз потянулся к нему и погладил по мокрой щеке: «Все в порядке, я рядом с тобой. Больше не буду бросать тебя». Алекс грустно улыбнулся и потянулся к нему, оставляя теплый поцелуй у него на губах. Они оба были холодные от воды, и это создало неожиданное ощущение уюта. «Я испугался, как трус, — сказал Алекс, прильнув к нему и потираясь холодным носом об щеку Майлза. — Мог бы и сам выплыть, если бы не запаниковал». Он ответил: «Ну все, не надо об этом вспоминать. Просто будешь осторожнее». Алекс покачал головой: «Я не хочу больше купаться. У меня на берегу так сердце стучало и в глазах потемнело, я только еще больше испугался».  
  
Приласкав его немного, чтобы окончательно успокоить, Майлз помог Алексу вытереться полотенцем и сменить мокрые плавки на сухую одежду. Потом виновато сказал: «Мне нужно вылезать, чтобы никто не подумал, чем это мы тут вдвоем занимаемся». Алекс поджал губы, потом вслух поразмыслил, стоит ли ему вылезать вместе с ним, но сделал выбор в пользу палатки. «Я немного подремлю тут, — сказал он и развернул плед. — Позовешь меня ужинать, если я до тех пор не выйду?» Майлз кивнул и с сожалением вылез из палатки.  
  
Пару часов он не находил себе места, праздно рассевшись на бревне или вяло участвуя в разговорах остальных. Потом он не выдержал и пошел проверить, как там Алекс — буквально перед этим Дэвид, который тоже не чувствовал себя полностью в своей тарелке без Зака, спросил: «Ты так сильно за него переживаешь. Вы лучшие друзья, да?» Майлз неловко пожал плечами и кивнул. Он думал, что тот с Заком тоже были если не лучшими, то хорошими друзьями, но у них явно не было такой сильной эмоциональной связи. Она явно бросалась всем окружающим в глаза, особенно после сцены, где Алекс так крепко его обнимал перед всеми.  
  
Алекс действительно спал и согласился выйти к ужину, хотя съел там совсем мало — из вежливости одну сосиску, которую поджарил для него на костре Майлз, да половинку помидора. Несмотря на плохой аппетит, он заметно оживился и снова был милым со всеми — благо, большинству их знакомых хватило ума не подшучивать над его плохим умением плавать. Майлз радовался, что стресс не был для Алекса слишком сильным.  
  
Они оба уже явно томились в обществе всей группы вокруг костра, но в тот день из-за похода и плавания все устали, и отбой не был отложен слишком надолго. Вожатые велели им соблюдать меры предосторожности и не вести себя как в детском саду, когда будут худо-бедно наводить чистоту в реке. Уже стемнело, и Майлз скрылся за большим валуном в реке, чтобы обмыться вдали от шумных плесканий остальных. Алекс замешкался в палатке и вернулся с купания только тогда, когда Майлз уже расстелил для них спальное место внутри.  
  
Ночью становилось заметно холоднее, и Алекс громко стучал зубами, когда влез в палатку. Он застегнул вход — они могли не беспокоиться, что кто-то их потревожит, ведь вход расстегивался только изнутри. «Какой кошмар, — пожаловался Алекс, торопливо обтираясь полотенцем и влезая обратно в трусы. — Я себе в этой реке, кажется, все отморозил». А потом улегся прямо на один из спальных мешков и потянул Майлза к себе: «Иди сюда, теплокровный».  
  
Майлз только этого и ждал, укладываясь рядом с Алексом и заворачиваясь вместе с ним в плед. Алекс заулыбался, явно думая о том же, о чем и он. Майлз заключил его в объятия и ласково потерся носом об нос Алекса, заставляя его хихикать, а потом и об его гладкие щеки (Алексу было уже шестнадцать, но его щетина все никак не хотела пробиваться. Майлз втайне сбривал свою, чтобы тому не было обидно).  
Алексу не удалось полностью смыть с себя запах дыма и средства от комаров, но Майлз с удовольствием собирал с него этот природный парфюм, выделяя в нем такие родные нотки. Алекс в ответ гладил его по голове и за ушами. Они ласкались так друг к другу, пока кто-то не произнес хоть слово.  
  
«Бедный мой Майло», — сказал Алекс, улыбаясь почему-то, и Майлз удивился — он уже давно не называл его так. «Я задолжал тебе руку помощи», — с ухмылкой добавил Алекс, намекая на их рискованную встречу в ванной. «Ну какие между нами счеты?» — благородно отозвался Майлз. Алекс провел пальцами по его плечу, тоже пропитанному запахами речной воды и дыма, и спросил: «О чем ты думаешь, когда чувствуешь, что тебе это нужно?» Майлз вспыхнул и уставился на Алекса, который лежал на боку и тоже смотрел на него, подложив ладонь под щеку с таким видом, будто Майлз собирался рассказать ему сказочку на ночь.  
  
«Ну расскажи, пожалуйста. Я тоже расскажу», — упрашивал Алекс. Майлз вздохнул, все еще стесняясь. Конечно, они доверяли друг другу самое сокровенное, но такие вещи были довольно интимными. Кроме того, он же знал Алекса — тот мог начать хихикать.  
  
«Я мало что представляю, — выдавил из себя Майлз. — Чаще всего просто вспоминаю, что у нас было». Алекс вскинул брови: «И все? Ну должны же быть у тебя какие-то желания, — он понизил голос и сказал почти таинственным шепотом: — или фантазии». Майлз вдруг вспомнил то время, когда они с Алексом еще не были парой, но тот уже исправно снился ему раз в неделю точно — ничего пошлого, в таких сновидениях они разве что держались за руки или обнимали друг друга. Потом он вспомнил случай с рекламкой из магазина белья и про образ Алекса в том крошечном шелковом атрибуте — и тут же про себя решил, что не расскажет об этом и под страхом смерти. Оставалось что-то совсем уж скучное.  
  
«Я представлял тебя одного, — наконец, собрался с мыслями Майлз под пытливым взглядом Алекса. — Ну, как ты делаешь себе приятно». Алекс тоже немного покраснел, но негромко воскликнул: «Вау! И что я там делал?» Майлз беспокойно поерзал, чувствуя, как ему становится жарко от стыда. Но резко прервать этот разговор с Алексом он не мог, тем более, тот обещал рассказать о своих фантазиях. Майлз надеялся, что он в них присутствует.  
  
«Ну, а что ты еще можешь делать, — буркнул Майлз. — Ласкал себя. Довольно долго. И трогал за соски немного». Алекс неуловимо провел языком по пересохшим губам и спросил, потупив взгляд: «А пальцами?» Майлз зажмурился, как будто Алекс клещами из него тащил эти признания, и выдохнул: «Иногда». Тот вдруг придвинулся к нему совсем близко и спрятал лицо у него на шее. Майлзу было щекотно, сладко, горько, остро и еще как угодно, когда Алекс добавил: «И я, наверное, думал о тебе, когда делал это. Или звал тебя».  
  
Майлз был готов взвыть от возбуждения, нахлынувшего от таких откровенностей, да и он чувствовал, что Алекс тоже завелся, а его член горячей твердостью упирался ему в бедро. «Подожди, дай и я расскажу», — с неожиданным упорством прошептал Алекс, чтобы их точно никто не услышал из шастающих в кусты. Он закусил губу и забормотал: «Я однажды представил, как мы займемся чем-то таким у тебя на работе». Майлз шумно втянул носом воздух. «Алекс, там же камеры наблюдения», — напомнил он. Алекс поморщился: «Уже помечтать нельзя». Он продолжил: «Знаешь, что именно? Я мог бы залезть под твою стойку и поласкать тебя ртом». У Майлза чуть пар из ушей не повалил. «Алекс, что ты творишь, — взмолился он, удерживая свои бедра от яростного трения пахом об Алекса. — Ты опять всякую пошлятину смотрел?»  
  
«О, тебе нравится, — глумливо ухмыльнулся ему Алекс, проводя пальцем по его пылающей щеке. — Я расскажу тебе еще… как-нибудь потом». Майлз был просто счастлив, когда Алекс поставил точку в разговоре, поцеловав его и забравшись юрким горячим языком ему в рот. Отвечая на поцелуй и почти задыхаясь от нахлынувших чувств, он почувствовал, как Алекс пытается стянуть с него трусы и самозабвенно мнет его ягодицы.  
  
«Майлз, — позвал он, с чмокающим звуком разорвав поцелуй и глядя на него поплывшим взглядом. — Я тебя хочу». Майлз почувствовал мурашки по спине, сразу сообразив, к чему тот клонит. И почти запаниковал. «Алекс, ты что, — смущенно возразил он, мягко перемещая загребущие руки Алекса со своего зада куда-нибудь повыше. — Я не готов сейчас». Алекс с надеждой добавил: «У меня есть с собой смазка. Майлз, не бойся, я осторожно». Майлз почти испуганно помотал головой: «Нет-нет, Алекс, только не обижайся, когда вернемся в лагерь, сделаем все, что хочешь». А потом добавил шепотом чуть ли не жалобно: «Ты же понимаешь». Алекс понимал. И миролюбиво улыбнулся ему, все равно жадно потершись об его шею лицом: «Эх, так раздразнил меня. Ну давай по старинке».  
  
Майлз не к месту прыснул и стянул вслед за Алексом трусы. Тот инстинктивно притерся уже полностью твердым членом ему между бедер, заставляя Майлза краснеть еще больше. Он свел их, давая Алексу хоть какое-то давление, и тот тихонько застонал, не выдержав, и начал активно толкаться между ними. Майлз прижал его к себе и понадеялся, что Алекс не станет думать только о себе — и правда, тот каким-то невозможным усилием перестал бесчестить его бедра и восхитительно плотно обхватил их члены вместе.  
  
«Черт, нас же могут видеть из-за теней», — неожиданно осознал Майлз и потянулся к лампе, выключая и слабый свет ночника. «Мы самые офигенные тени», — отозвался Алекс из темноты. Он активно ласкал их двоих сразу и явно уже плохо соображал, что несет. Майлз не знал, как ему помочь или не мешать, поэтому просто уткнулся в Алекса лицом и принимал его ласки, от которых сладко скручивало в животе, и поджимались пальцы на ногах. Алекс сделал для них то же самое, что Майлз с ним в ванной — потер очень чувствительную головку, и он неожиданно для себя довольно громко охнул и обильно излился в ладонь Алекса, перепачкав им обоим животы. Тот неожиданно страстно лизнул его за мочку уха, заставляя вздрогнуть в еще одном сладком спазме, и быстро догнал, сладко вздохнув и вцепившись пальцами в его плечо.  
  
От долгожданного наслаждения Майлз не сразу пришел в себя, будто находясь в каком-то сладком тумане, пока дискомфорт не заставил его вернуться в реальность. «И что теперь, опять идти отмываться в реку? А если кто увидит?» — обеспокоенно спросил он. Алекс молча потянулся к рюкзаку и достал оттуда большую пачку влажных салфеток, с помощью которых они навели чистоту.  
  
«Спасибо, — шепнул Майлз Алексу на ушко, когда они уже улеглись спокойно. — Было хорошо». Алекс довольно угукнул и повернулся на другой бок так, чтобы прислониться спиной к Майлзу — так, как тому и хотелось.  
  
«Майлз, — позвал Алекс, хотя тот уже почти задремал. — Только не смейся». «Ну что такое?» — отозвался Майлз. «Если мне приспичит выйти ночью, можно я тебя разбужу, чтобы ты сходил со мной? — высказал неожиданную просьбу Алекс. — Там темно, я не хочу идти один». Майлз зевнул и почувствовал себя и в самом деле телохранителем Алекса. «Ох, ну конечно. Никто тебя не украдет», — пообещал он и обнял Алекса сзади. Тот снова угукнул и затих, начав засыпать.


	19. Chapter 19

На следующее утро они проснулись довольно поздно, судя по оживленному шуму лагеря за пределами их палатки. Несмотря на такие условия, Майлз выспался, как на королевской перине, и какое-то время мягко уговаривал ленившегося Алекса вставать. В конце концов Майлзу пришлось надеть футболку и вылезти из палатки самому, чтобы пойти обмыться в реке и почистить зубы. Когда он умыкнул пару сэндвичей из их походной кухни и понес их к ним в палатку, другие смотрели на него с изрядным удивлением. «Алекс не хочет вставать», — пожал он плечами. Ему казалось совершенно естественным, что он может отнести тому завтрак.  
  
Когда они благополучно поели в палатке и насорили везде, а Алекс изволил вылезти и привести себя в порядок, был уже почти полдень. Вожатые дали всем мальчикам свободу действий: кто-то уже купался, кто-то пытался загорать, пока стояла редкая солнечная и жаркая погода. Судя по тому, что в лагере заметно поубавилось людей, можно было уходить гулять.  
  
Алекс потянул его за руку, и они отпросились у вожатого на некоторое время. Тот сказал, чтобы они непременно возвращались к ужину и не купались нигде, кроме этого пляжа. Они отправились по тропинке из лагеря, и Майлз спросил, куда они идут. «Не знаю еще, — отозвался Алекс. — Может, найдем какое-то интересное место».  
  
Когда их стоянка скрылась из виду, Майлз взял Алекса за руку — тот с удовольствием сжал его ладонь и солнечно ему улыбнулся. Очевидно, он был в прекрасном настроении. «Ты скучаешь по дому?» — спросил его Майлз по пути. Алекс смущенно почесал в затылке: «Наверное, нет. Это плохо?» Майлз пожал плечами: «Нет, просто я сегодня подумал, что родители, наверное, волнуются за нас». Алекс вздохнул: «Это точно плохо, но я пока что не скучаю по ним. Просто, когда ты со мной, мне больше никто не нужен». Майлз улыбнулся от такого искреннего заявления. «Мне тоже, — ответил он. — Но ничего страшного, мы ведь специально приехали сюда, чтобы побыть вдвоем?»  
  
Через четверть часа пути они оказались на краю довольно большого поля. Алекс потянул его в самую гущу высокой дикорастущей травы. «Я хотел поваляться на траве», — сообщил он. Майлз поспешил за ним, тоже пробираясь через заросли. «Только не влезь в крапиву», — предупредил он Алекса, потому что они оба были в шортах. Выбравшись чуть вглубь поля от дороги, Алекс остановился и как ни в чем не бывало улегся, примяв высокую траву. Майлз потоптался в нерешительности — он испытывал некоторую нервозность от мысли о насекомых — но Алекс протянул к нему руку, поманив к себе, и он покорно улегся рядом.  
  
Пока Алекс щурился, глядя на непривычно голубое небо с редкими облачками, Майлз чуть повернул голову и смотрел на него, про себя отмечая каждую черточку. Они лежали рядом, соприкасаясь боками, и он чуть подвинул руку, чтобы накрыть ладонью ладонь Алекса. Тот ощутил это и погладил ее большим пальцем, повернув лицо к Майлзу и тоже глядя ему в глаза. Как бы банально это ни звучало, Майлз вдруг почувствовал, что этот момент он запомнит на всю жизнь. По крайней мере, в скверную холодную погоду дома ему будет что вспомнить.  
  
Ощутив невыразимое стремление к нежностям, он потянулся к Алексу и ткнулся ему губами в губы. Алекс принял неловкое предложение поцелуя и поощрительно поглаживал его за ушами. Майлз приобнял его за талию и поцеловал основательно: сначала подразнил, прихватывая то нижнюю, то верхнюю губу, затем, продолжая дразниться, по-кошачьи лизнул Алекса, который пытался засунуть ему в рот язык, и, наконец, позволил им слиться в сладком и тягуче-долгом поцелуе. От их причмокиваний у Майлза краснели уши, но Алекс заставлял его забыть обо всем, увлеченно исследуя языком его рот. Майлз не ожидал от самого себя, что игриво куснет его за губу, чтобы тот уступил ему — Алекс удивленно вздохнул и куснул в ответ, так что на время их поцелуй превратился в упрямую игру, кто кого перекусает.  
  
Майлз едва только одержал победу и перехватил инициативу, скользнув языком между припухших губ, как они оба услышали какие-то приглушенные голоса, которые шумно разговаривали и смеялись буквально в нескольких метрах от них. Алекс от испуга ощутимо клацнул его зубами, и Майлз айкнул, отлепляясь от его рта, но был тут же притянут за шею ниже. Из-за этого он уткнулся лицом куда-то в траву рядом с ухом Алекса и завозился. Тот шикнул на него и пихнул коленкой. Они так и замерли лежа, будто пытаясь слиться с ландшафтом.  
Голоса перемещались, и Майлз не мог понять, приближаются они или отдаляются — очевидно, кто-то из их товарищей тоже шел по дорожке вдоль поля. У него оглушительно колотилось сердце, и он готов был взмолиться про себя, чтобы никому из них не взбрело пройтись через поле.  
  
«Как думаешь, с дороги видно примятую траву от нас?» — взволнованно зашептал он прямо в ухо Алексу, которого прижимал к земле своим весом. Тот издал какое-то неопределенное бормотание и поерзал под ним. «Не шелести», — строго шепнул Майлз. Обладатели голосов, видимо, проходили прямехонько рядом с местом, где они притаились, и Алекс съежился под ним, как будто хотел спрятаться под его телом. Майлз инстинктивно приобнял его, и тот уткнулся лицом ему в плечо.  
  
Спустя минуту самого большого напряжения голоса все-таки стали отдаляться — очевидно, парни отправились по дорожке дальше, увлеченные своими разговорами и шутками. Алекс шепнул в ухо Майлзу: «Можешь выглянуть осторожно, они ушли?» Майлз едва приподнял голову из травы, как суслик, бросил взгляд вслед уходящим и тут же опустился обратно. «Да», — сообщил он, и оба с облегчением вздохнули.  
  
«У тебя нос в земле», — негромко сообщил Алекс, осмотрев его лицо. Майлз утер ладонью нос и внезапно ощутил, как Алекс твердо упирается ему в бедро. «Ты чего?» — смущенно спросил Майлз. «Ты лежал на мне сверху, обнимал и упирался коленом мне между ног. Как я должен был отреагировать?» — с напускным спокойствием отозвался Алекс. Майлз широко ухмыльнулся и снова наклонился к его уху: «А еще тебе крышу рвет от мысли, что нас кто-то увидит». Алекс шумно засопел и, поскольку ему нечем было ответить, стал мелко тереться об Майлза сквозь одежду. «Ну Алекс», — насмешливо протянул он, впрочем, чувствуя, как тоже стремительно накатывает возбуждение.  
  
«Приспусти шорты, а то пойдешь обратно мокрый», — хлестко ответил ему Алекс и взялся за резинку своих шорт. Майлз замешкался, и Алекс больше заговорщически, чем страстно шепнул ему: «Давай сделаем это здесь».  
  
Майлз старался не думать о том, что это полная антисанитария, что вытираться, скорей всего, придется об траву, и игнорировать ее, коловшую его во все места. Алекс обвил его ногами, как будто они и правда собирались сделать все по-настоящему, и прерывисто вздохнул, ощутив такое тесное трение плоти об плоть. Майлзу передалась его страсть, и он снова поцеловал его, нагло вторгаясь языком в рот. Алекс торопливо отвечал на поцелуй и мелко елозил бедрами, удовлетворяя свое желание. Майлз постарался поймать его ритм и терся об него в ответ.  
  
В голове проплыла мысль, что Алекс восхитительно смотрится под ним вот так, при свете дня, зажмурившийся с жалобно вскинутыми бровями и приоткрытым мягким ртом, припухшим и ярким от долгих поцелуев. Майлз вдруг подумал, что раз Алекс не стыдился говорить ему, что хочет его вполне определенным образом, то почему он не может сказать ему что-нибудь такое? «Я бы хотел, чтобы мы были в постели, — пробормотал он на ухо Алексу, который чуть выгибался под ним от старания получить удовольствие. — Хотел бы снова быть внутри тебя». По телу Алекса ощутимо прошла дрожь, и он опалил его взглядом. Майлз бы сгорел от стыда, если бы не был так занят тем, что пытался довести их обоих до разрядки. «Бросим монетку», — отрывисто сказал Алекс и издал смешок. А потом вдруг шепнул ему: «Мне хорошо с тобой. В любом случае», начав тереться об него совсем яростно.  
  
Майлз подумал, что если бы они помогли себе руками, то дело пошло бы легче, но оба были слишком распалены, чтобы рассуждать рационально. Майлз чувствовал, что его ноющий от напряжения член трется об точно такой же член Алекса и его пах, скользкий от натекшей смазки — черт, Алекс всегда был такой мокрый, это восхитительно. Он почти решился сказать это вслух, как Алекс захныкал: «Я уже почти, Майлз, помоги». Так что он торопливо просунул ладонь между их животами и потер обе влажные головки, чувствуя, как поджимаются пальцы на ногах, а в паху скручивается узел, до звона, а затем лопается, позволяя ему со всхлипом излиться. Ему кажется, что в нем этого как-то много, но Алекс тоже вытягивается под ним, как струна, запрокидывает голову и стонет бесстыдно, кончая и забрызгивая ему футболку.  
  
«Майлз, — всхлипывает он раньше, чем успевает восстановить дыхание. — Ты потрясающий». Майлз не совсем понимает, что он такого сделал, но у него смутное подозрение, что Алекс представлял, что он занимался с ним сексом по-настоящему.  
  
Майлз приподнялся и сел на коленки, растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках хоть мало-мальски широких листов. В конце концов, раз уж его футболка уже испорчена, можно пожертвовать ею. Правда, придется терпеть косые взгляды, когда он вернется в лагерь в одних шортах…  
  
Алекс окончательно пришел в себя и расстегнул молнию на кармане своих шорт. «Сюрприз», — сообщил он, показывая небольшую пачку влажных салфеток. Майлз обрадовался им так, как будто это была пресная вода, а они сидели на необитаемом острове. «Какое счастливое совпадение», — подначил он Алекса, обтирая себя и вручая ему салфетку. Ему все же пришлось снять заляпанную футболку, когда они привели себя в порядок и поднялись с травы, собираясь возвращаться. «Извини», — сказал Алекс, кивнув на футболку. Судя по его шкодливой ухмылке, ему ничуть не было жаль. На плечах у Майлза были красноватые следы от его ногтей, и он надеялся, что они не слишком бросаются в глаза.  
  
Они еще долго гуляли и вернулись в лагерь, как и обещали, к ужину. Они удивились отсутствию вожатых — как оказалось, они оба оставили одного бойкого парня за старшего и отправились буквально на час в основной лагерь, так как у них закончилась еда — у группы мальчиков-подростков был здоровый аппетит.  
  
Майлз сразу понял, что что-то не так, и напрягся. «Где вы были?» — осведомился тот, который был за старшего. Алекс удивленно отозвался: «Мы гуляли. А что такое?» У Майлза появилось смутное ощущение опасности, так что он нервно мял в руках свою футболку. «А почему ты раздетый?» — с подозрением спросил другой парень. Все мальчики постарше отчего-то заинтересовались ими, а когда маленькие попытались протиснуться в их группу, их отогнали. Майлз пожал плечами и спрятал футболку за спину: «Мне было жарко». Алекс бросил на него встревоженный взгляд, видимо, тоже почуяв неладное.  
  
«Гуляли бы себе дальше и не возвращались сюда», — бросил кто-то из толпы. Майлз опешил от такого заявления. Чем они уже успели провиниться перед остальными? «Здесь вам не Голубая лагуна, — резко сказал другой. — Здесь нормальные люди отдыхают. Мы не хотим видеть, как вы тут…» — он скривил губы в гримасе отвращения, но, очевидно, не мог подобрать слов. Майлз совершенно выпал в осадок, а Алекс издал такой звук, будто его ударили в грудь. Хуже всего, что их действительно были не прочь ударить если не все, то большая часть парней.  
  
«Что мы тут? — с вызовом бросил Майлз, не зная, откуда в нем взялась смелость. — Что ты несешь? Мы ничего такого не делали!» Здесь он, конечно, блефовал на свой страх и риск. Круг вокруг них сходился все плотнее, вынуждая его инстинктивно встать с Алексом спиной к спине. Промелькнула мысль, что он никогда в своей жизни не дрался. Даже в младшей школе.  
  
«Вы обнимались!» — в праведном негодовании выкрикнул один из парней. Послышался согласный гул, и кто-то добавил: «Алекс трогает тебя за руку!» и «Я видел, как он протирал тебе ваткой с перекисью руку, когда ты счесал ее об камень». Сказано это было таким издевательским тоном, что волна возмущения внутри Майлза грозила перехлестнуться через край. «Ты носишь ему завтрак. И вы спите в палатке вместе!» — последовало следующее обвинение, и Майлз вскипел окончательно от такой абсурдности. «Вы идиоты! — крикнул он от бессильной злобы, не замечая Алекса, который пытался осадить его. — Вы все спите в палатках вместе, потому что это долбаный кемпинг!»  
  
Алекс снова попытался тронуть его за локоть, чтобы успокоить, но тут остальные напустились на него. Главный сложил руки на груди и веско сказал Алексу лично: «Я бы не стал спасать из реки такого педика, как ты. Таких не должно быть». Ярость застелила глаза Майлзу, и он даже не увидел, как отреагировал Алекс — просто обернулся и рявкнул: «Не смей трогать его! Если вы что-то ему сделаете, я клянусь…» Он не успел договорить, потому что получил сокрушительный удар в челюсть. Его нижняя губа клацнула об его зубы, которые поранили ее. Майлз почувствовал привкус крови во рту, пошатнулся и осел на песок. Алекс бухнулся рядом с ним.  
  
Все смотрели на них сверху вниз, явно ожидая малейшей провокации, чтобы избить их основательно. Алекс затравленно осмотрел наполненные яростью и отвращением лица и подполз к Майлзу ближе, загораживая его собой. Он бессильно закричал срывающимся голосом: «Хватит! Оставьте нас в покое! Мы ничего вам не сделали!» У Майлза звенело в голове после удара, а на подбородок противно стекала кровь. Он видел, что их враги, подчиняясь стадному инстинкту, не могли напасть на того, кто даже не защищался. Тут же Алекс болезненно ойкнул — кто-то подло и трусливо бросил в него камнем, попав прямо между лопаток.  
  
Майлз инстинктивно прикрыл ему спину рукой, за что получил комом земли в ухо. Он на мгновение поймал взгляд Алекса и увидел, что в глазах у него стояли слезы. Тот приподнялся над ним, опершись на колени, и тщетно попытался прикрыть своим тощим телом. «Уходите! — крикнул Алекс, явственно проглатывая рыдания. — Сейчас вернутся вожатые. У вас будут проблемы, если вы нас побьете».  
  
Главный в образовавшейся банде холодно ответил ему: «У вас будут проблемы, если вы скажете вожатым». Он смерил взглядом скорчившихся на песке жертв и холодно заключил, явно упиваясь своей властью: «Это было предупреждение. А теперь пошли вон отсюда». Вся толпа зашевелилась, развернулась и ушла к костру, чтобы отпраздновать победу. Майлз мутным взглядом посмотрел в ту сторону и только сейчас заметил Дэвида, который сидел там с отогнанными детьми все это время.  
  
«Вставай, — зашептал ему Алекс. — Вставай, пойдем в палатку. Ты можешь идти?» Майлз вполне мог, но Алекс все равно помог ему встать и подхватил его, как будто того избили с ног до головы. Они ввалились в палатку, и Алекс застегнул вход, после чего крепко обнял Майлза и дал волю слезам. Майлз, игнорируя ноющую челюсть и залитый кровью подбородок, обнял его дрожащее тельце и отметил, что ни одна слеза не стремилась скатиться из его глаз. Зато он еще никогда в жизни не испытывал такой выжигающей душу ярости.  
  
«Почему ты плачешь?» — негромко спросил он Алекса. У него немного распух язык от удара об его собственные зубы. Алекс всхлипнул и только крепче обнял его, одной рукой гладя его по волосам. «Они ударили тебя, у тебя кровь, — запричитал он. — Я не мог защитить тебя, я вообще не могу защитить тебя». Майлз прикрыл глаза, давая ему выплакаться и тоже поглаживая по голове. «Я защищал тебя, — возразил он хрипловато. — Так и должно было быть. Тебя не ударили, и это главное».  
  
Алекс успокоился через какое-то время и выпустил его из объятий. Майлзу было больно смотреть на его залитые слезами щеки, пока Алекс бережно взял его лицо в ладони и рассматривал губу и ушиб на челюсти. Взяв пачку влажных салфеток, он сначала шумно высморкался, а потом использовал их одну за другой, осторожно и заботливо оттирая кровь и грязь с его лица. Из губы уже почти перестала сочиться кровь, но Майлзу приходилось постоянно ее слизывать. Майлз, в свою очередь, осторожно задрал футболку Алекса и осмотрел краснеющий след между лопаток. Он осторожно коснулся его пальцами, и Алекс зашипел — там точно образуется большой синяк.  
  
Им ничего не оставалось, как на голодный желудок улечься на спальные мешки — впрочем, Алекс вспомнил о припрятанных в рюкзаке и уже несколько потемневших яблоках. Они погрызли их, но особого облегчения это не принесло. Майлз улегся на спину на спальные мешки, позволяя Алексу устроиться у него под боком и укрывая их пледом. Тот прильнул к нему и продолжал горевать, поглаживая Майлза по лицу и груди. Не то чтобы он был невосприимчив или безразличен, скорее, находился в каком-то оцепенении. Он лишь приобнял Алекса и поцеловал в макушку, тут же ощутив, что губе от этого больно. «Что нам теперь делать? — спросил Алекс. — Прятаться?» Майлз вздохнул: «Пока что да. Когда вернутся вожатые, они обязательно заставят нас выйти из палатки, чтобы мы поели. Но при них нас никто не тронет».  
«А в самом лагере? — спросил Алекс. — Еще несколько дней до конца смены». Майлз ответил, что они придумают, что делать, уже когда вернутся туда. «Они там отвлекутся на своих девчонок, — вздохнул он. — А мы сможем оставаться в домике».  
  
Алекс прижался к нему плотнее под пледом и вдруг стал снова тихонько ронять слезы ему в плечо. Майлз хотел сначала не заострять на этом внимание, а потом мягко попросил: «Не плачь. Все будет хорошо, пока мы вместе. Никто нас не разлучит». Алекс вздохнул: «Я хочу домой. Там нет таких злых людей. Наши друзья хорошо к нам относятся, и в школе никто не пытался нас гнобить». Майлз прижался щекой к макушке Алекса и посоветовал: «Закрывай глаза, и давай успокоимся».  
  
Он подумал про себя о том, что их друзья действительно хорошо к ним относились, равно как и родители. Настолько хорошо, насколько относятся к «детям солнца» или людям с врожденной неизлечимой болезнью, которая делает их хрупкими. У Майлза только сейчас появился комок в горле.


	20. Chapter 20

Майлз проснулся рано утром, судя по тому, что за пределами палатки еще не было слышно голосов и топота. За ночь у него унялась боль в челюсти, но осторожно потрогав ее пальцами, он отметил, что припухлость осталась. Алекс спал рядом, свернувшись в клубочек под пледом — видимо, он все-таки мерз во сне. Майлз решил было осторожно обнять его, чтобы согреть, но тут ему пришла идея получше.  
  
Он как можно бесшумней расстегнул вход в палатку и выбрался наружу — судя по ярко-красному диску солнца на горизонте, было еще очень рано. В лагере все спали, не было видно даже вожатого, которому полагалось дежурить ночью — наверное, под утро его все же сморил сон. Так что Майлз прокрался к походной кухне и практически украл несколько сэндвичей и термос с чаем. Вообще-то, это не было кражей — еда была общей, но они не были виноваты в том, что остальные не подпускали их к еде и костру.  
  
Майлз успешно пронес еду обратно в палатку, завернув бутерброды в салфетку. Он был голоден, но почему-то считал, что не имеет права перекусить, пока Алекс не проснется. Впрочем, влезая в палатку, он его все-таки разбудил — тот заворочался под пледом, сонно протер глаза и увидел Майлза с бутербродами.  
«О, ты мой герой», — воскликнул Алекс сиплым ото сна голосом и подался к Майлзу, благодарно чмокнув его прямиком в ударенное место на лице. Он зашипел, хватаясь за челюсть, и Алекс тут же начал рассыпаться в извинениях, хлопоча над ним.  
  
Они развернули салфетку и взяли себе по сэндвичу. Алекс набросился на свой жадно, а Майлзу пришлось есть осторожно, чтобы не открылась ранка на губе. Они кое-как утолили голод, съев по паре сэндвичей и запив чаем из термоса, и решили, что теперь точно дотянут до возвращения в лагерь и обеда в столовой.  
  
Алекс умиротворенно откинулся обратно на их лежбище, поглаживая себя по животу. «У меня полночи живот урчал», — пожаловался он. Майлз прилег рядом, осознавая, что сна у него не было ни в одном глазу. «Как твоя губа?» — поинтересовался Алекс, разглядывая ее. «Терпимо», — ответил Майлз. Ему приходилось разговаривать странно, почти не шевеля губами. «Только не смогу целоваться, пока не заживет, — с сожалением добавил он. — Если не хочешь напиться моей крови». Алекс вздохнул, тоже огорченный этим фактом, но вдруг встрепенулся: «Чего мы разлеглись? Давай пойдем искупаемся спокойно, пока никто не проснулся». Майлз посчитал это здравой идеей — ему вообще не нравилось, что кто-то видит, как он голый моется в речке, но это можно было терпеть, пока на них не бросали убийственные взгляды.  
  
Они разделись на берегу и влезли за достопамятный валун, за которым предпочитал скрываться Майлз. Вода с утра была более чем прохладная, и Алекс долго привыкал к ней, притаптывая на месте и прикрывая ладонями пах. Майлз окунул голову в воду и промыл волосы от песка, как мог — вода была относительно чистая, но все же он сомневался в эффективности такого занятия, когда чистил зубы с пастой, но полоскал речной водой.  
  
Алекс не мог преодолеть психологический барьер и опустить голову под воду, поэтому Майлз помог ему, промыв волосы руками. Он осторожно коснулся налившегося фиолетовым пятна между острых лопаток у Алекса. Тот поднялся из воды и положил ему руки на талию. Майлз опасливо заозирался, но Алекс мягко повернул его лицо к себе и потянулся к нему — от него приятно пахло зубной пастой. Майлз замер, зная, что ему не следует целоваться, но тут Алекс очень осторожно поцеловал его в уголок рта, тот, где не было ранки. Они оба стояли по пояс в воде, дрожа от холода, но Алекс обдавал его горячим дыханием и не желал отстраняться от его рта даже в таком слабом подобии поцелуя. Он уперся Майлзу ладонями в грудь и медленно и легонько провел кончиком горячего языка по нижней губе, будто пытался стереть ранку.  
  
Майлз вздрогнул, но боли не почувствовал — Алекс был осторожен. Он легко похлопал его по пояснице и шепнул: «Давай выходить». У Алекса был такой нуждающийся взгляд, переполненный нежностью, что Майлз в очередной раз подумал о нем, как о самом удивительном сокровище на его жизненном пути. Пусть он и только начинался.  
  
Обратно в лагерь они шли в самом конце группы. Майлз не позволил Алексу нести рюкзак, чтобы тот не давил ему на синяк на спине, и взвалил все на себя, получив пару косых взглядов. Ему было тяжело, но злость придавала ему сил, так что он упрямо тащил на себе и палатку, и большой рюкзак с их вещами. Майлзу приходилось опускать голову, чтобы скрыть припухлость челюсти, и поджимать губы, чтобы спрятать ранку. В конце пути вожатые поздравили их с окончанием кемпинга и бодро пожелали, чтобы это оказалось одним из лучших воспоминаний мальчиков о лете. У Майлза на этот счет было крайне двоякое ощущение.  
  
Все разошлись по своим домикам, а Алекс, Майлз и Дэвид — в молчании. Краем глаза Майлз видел, что тот посматривал на них, но упорно делал вид, что не замечает его. Точно так же, как тот не замечал их вчера. В домике им встретился Зак, отдыхавший перед обедом, и обрадовался их возвращению. Это помогло Дэвиду избежать дальнейших неловкостей, но когда тот обнял своего расчувствовавшегося друга, Майлз кривовато ухмыльнулся за его спиной своей разбитой губой, глядя Дэвиду в глаза. Должно быть, смотрелось жутковато, потому что тот резко отвел взгляд и отстранился от Зака.  
  
Надо отдать ему должное, Зак скользнул взглядом по лицу Майлза и, конечно, все заметил, но не стал ни о чем спрашивать. Алекс тем временем разложил их рюкзак и не отказал себе в удовольствии принять нормальный душ перед обедом. Майлзу бы тоже хотелось, но он уступил ему, решив, что вымоется после обеда или уже вечером.  
  
Ему решительно не нравилось, что Алекс ходил такой печальный и поникший, будто весь груз произошедшего лежал на его хрупких плечах, и тот не мог его сбросить. Конечно, Майлз сам ходил угрюмым, но главным образом потому, что не мог как следует улыбаться из-за губы. Увидев, как Алекс безрадостно ковыряет пудинг за обедом, он стал судорожно размышлять, как его подбодрить. У Майлза сердце сжималось, стоило ему только вспомнить, как Алекс плакал из-за той стычки. Было решительно необходимо найти какой-то способ отвлечь его.  
Майлз порыскал в окрестностях их домика и нашел какой-то одинокий цветок, похожий на ромашку, случайно выползший из-под фундамента. Получив цветок, Алекс расплылся в улыбке, но тут же испугался, будто Майлз передавал ему наркотики, и спрятал растение между страницами своего блокнота.  
  
Майлз подложил ему под подушку свою футболку, которая давно нравилась Алексу, чтобы тот надел ее на ночь, если захочет. Алекс был в явном замешательстве и в конце концов не стал надевать футболку перед соседями, но оставил ее лежать у себя в постели.  
Майлз чувствовал себя полным дураком, когда выложил из гороха «А+М» на тарелке у Алекса за обедом. Тот слабо хихикнул от этого и торопливо съел весь горох, хотя терпеть его не мог.  
  
В конце концов Майлз устал ломать себе голову и решил, что может помочь Алексу только самым простым способом — хорошей порцией ласки, ведь он надеялся, что угроза расправы не повлияла на любовные аппетиты Алекса, которые иногда удивляли даже его самого. Он немного ошибся, так как стал ломать голову еще больше, то и дело соскальзывая в безудержные фантазии.  
  
Что он мог предложить Алексу? Им обоим нравилось ласкать друг друга руками, даже когда не было возможности и времени для полноценного акта любви. Но Майлз чувствовал, что должен придумать что-то особенное, но не знал, что — возможно, стоило хоть раз позаимствовать у Алекса женские журналы или спросить, где он умудрялся подсматривать эротические фильмы. В их сбивчивом разговоре о собственных фантазиях Алекс упомянул только сюжет, где он делает приятно ему, Майлзу, и ничего не сказал о своих собственных желаниях…  
  
Румянец ударил ему в щеки, едва он подумал о том, что они всегда готовы поменяться ролями. Майлз не был уверен, готов ли он поменяться и здесь — но черт возьми, он проиграл в камень-ножницы-бумагу их первый раз и остался жив, ну что здесь такого?  
  
Он начал пытаться представлять себе это, иногда прямо рядом с Алексом, который вряд ли догадывался о его мыслях. Поначалу у него получалось только припомнить ощущения от того, как Алекс ласкал его ртом, спрятавшись под одеялом. Дыхание у него от этого сбивалось и сладко тянуло где-то в животе, но он с трудом мог себе представить, каково быть в противоположной роли. Все, в чем он был уверен — это чертовски приятно для того, кто получает такую ласку.  
  
Майлз вспомнил Алекса, который устроил на его День рождения марафон утех — картина того, обнаженного и разомлевшего, на простыне в его постели, прочно отпечаталась в его памяти. Майлз мысленно заскользил взглядом по его миниатюрному хрупкому телу, почти лишенному подростковой долговязости. С удивлением для себя он отметил, что в его воображении уже нет таких частей тела Алекса, на которые ему было бы стыдно смотреть, или таких деталей, на которые он старался не обращать внимания. Его тело состояло в воображении Майлза сплошь из молочно-белых и розовых тонов, ведь Алексу вдруг пришлось по душе ухаживать за собой, и в паху у него отныне бывала разве что редкая мягкая щетинка.  
  
Майлз взволнованно вздохнул, когда попытался придумать какие-нибудь приятные ассоциации, чтобы помочь себе. Клубника со сливками. Розовые карамельки. Клубничный фруктовый лед. Вкусно, но Майлз не был настолько романтиком, как Алекс, и понимал, что такие сравнения далеки от реальности. Впрочем, тот после их совместного опыта еще долго расхваливал член Майлза на все лады, ужасно его смущая, так что он смел надеяться, что тому даже понравилось.  
  
Вкус, впрочем, был не единственным, что смущало Майлза. Алекс говорил, что ему вовсе не было противно, и он имел основания ему верить. Другими проблемами были рвотный рефлекс — ладно, Майлз может улучить время до приема пищи, ну или просто быть осторожным — и его зубы. Он был совершенно уверен, что заденет алексовы самые нежные места своими клыками или резцами, и тот больше не подпустит его к себе.  
  
Майлз уже даже продумал время и место, потому что дофантазировался до такой степени, что убедил сам себя, что ему этого тоже хочется — хоть Алекс скромничал и не намекал ему ни на что, он был уверен, что тому тоже хочется испытать на себе новый вид удовольствия. Так что узнать все наверняка был лишь один способ — спросить самого Алекса. Это-то то и было самым сложным.  
  
«Алекс?» — позвал его Майлз, пока они шли по дорожке к своему домику. «Мм?» — отозвался Алекс, погруженный, как часто в последнее время, в свои мысли. «Не хочешь прогуляться в лес сейчас? — зашел издалека Майлз. — Мы можем остаться подольше. Возьмем плед и посидим там». Алекс покивал, сочтя идею хорошей, и Майлз воодушевился, забежав в домик за пледом. По примеру Алекса он сунул в карман пачку влажных салфеток.  
  
«Это как пикник?» — поинтересовался Алекс на пути в лесок. «Пожалуй, — согласился Майлз и неловко пожал плечами: — только без еды». Еще ничего не происходило, но у него уже екало под ложечкой, так что он бы и при желании не смог ничего съесть.  
  
В лесу они нашли небольшую полянку и расстелили плед у большого дерева, на которое можно было облокотиться спиной. Алекс скинул обувь и уселся на покрывале босиком — Майлз последовал его примеру. Он уселся, поджав под себя колени, и чересчур пристально рассматривал Алекса, пока тот не усмехнулся и не протянул: «А теперь признавайся, зачем привел меня сюда». Майлз мгновенно вспыхнул, растеряв всю уверенность, но Алекс мягко опрокинул его на спину и накрыл своим легким телом, к чему Майлз был неравнодушен с самого начала их тесных отношений.  
  
«Можешь не мучиться, — проворковал Алекс, игриво щекоча его бок с задравшейся футболкой. — Моему котику Майло захотелось ласки, я прав?» Майлз был огорошен такой кличкой, так что обхватил Алекса обеими руками и перевернулся, подминая его под себя. Тот удивленно взвизгнул и наконец-то заулыбался. «Что еще за котик?» — поинтересовался Майлз, краем сознания понимая, что Алексу потребуются считанные минуты, чтобы возбудиться от их возни, и пора бы поставить вопрос ребром.  
  
«А кто еще? — невозмутимо отозвался Алекс. — Черепашка, что ли? Шаловливая черепашка». Майлз прервал его, наклонившись к нему близко-близко, и прошептал на ухо: «Алекс, я хотел кое-что попробовать». Алекс мгновенно угомонился и отреагировал взволнованным вздохом. «Что?» — спросил он, тоже шепотом. Вообще непонятно было, почему они стали разговаривать шепотом в лесу. Майлза внезапно осенило: он заглянул в лицо Алексу, светящееся любопытством, и повторил то, как он сам «объяснял» ему свое желание — провел языком по губам и завел его за щеку. «О боже», — пробормотал Алекс, прикрывая ладонью рот и жмурясь с таким видом, будто Майлз подсунул ему обручальное кольцо. К слову, в своих самых нелепых фантазиях он так и делал.  
  
«Ты… правда? — выдохнул Алекс. — Ох, Майлз». Он уткнулся носом Алексу под ухом и спросил, уже не пытаясь сдержать румянец: «Ты не против?» Алекс раздвинул под ним бедра, что на языке его тела означало степень возбуждения, близкую к критической, и торопливо заверил: «Я за, я только за». Он вдруг уставился на Майлза обеспокоенно: «Но как твоя губа?» Майлз досадливо провел по ней языком: ранка уже почти зажила, он мог безболезненно есть и улыбаться. «Нормально», — в конце концов ответил он. Не стоило идти на попятную из-за такой мелочи.  
  
Алекс набросился на него с поцелуем прежде, чем Майлз полез к нему в шорты — его язык явно истосковался по тому, чтобы терзать его собственный, но тем не менее, Алекс был осторожен и не покусывал его губы, как часто делал до этого. Майлз возбудился сам, прижимаясь пахом к Алексу, и позволил стянуть с себя футболку, отброшенную вслед за Алексом. Майлз едва увидел, как напряглись горошины его сосков, так и припал к одному из них губами. «Что… на тебя нашло?» — охнул Алекс, чуть выгибаясь на покрывале и зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы. Майлз сам не мог понять, откуда набрался дерзости теребить один языком, потирая между пальцев второй.  
  
«Майлз, — всхлипнул Алекс от того, что он беззастенчиво пользовался его слабостью. — Начинай, что хотел, а то я не выдержу». Майлз решительно сполз вниз и стянул шорты Алекса до коленей вместе с трусами. Клубника со сливками. Карамельки. Клубничный фруктовый лед.  
  
Он вдруг осознал, что никуда не спрячется средь бела дня, поэтому буркнул Алексу: «Только не смотри на меня». Алекс издал недовольный возглас, но согласился. Майлз наклонился и ритуально поцеловал сначала одно бледное бедро, а затем второе, отмечая, что с доступом к душу Алекс снова пах, как конфетка. Его уже полностью твердый член был прямо перед носом у Майлза — ровный, розовый, самую чуточку меньше, чем у него самого. Как там Алекс еще говорил? Бархатистый? Возможно, стоило проверить.  
  
Майлз обманул самого себя, раздразнив сознание визуальными картинками и воображаемыми вкусовыми ощущениями — от вида влажно блестевшей головки ему пришлось сглотнуть выделившуюся слюну и подумать про себя, когда это он успел стать таким испорченным. Соблазнившись, он обернул ладонь вокруг члена и мягко лизнул головку. Мозг в экстренном режиме поменял восприятие — вкус был безошибочно узнаваемый, а конкретно — мыльный.  
  
Алекс вздрогнул и снова охнул. Майлз настолько изумился, что брякнул вслух: «У тебя мыльный вкус». Алекс издал серию каких-то несдержанных фырканий и отозвался сверху: «А ты думал, я тебе какой-нибудь баунти?» Майлз едва сдержался, чтобы не вздохнуть с облегчением — это действительно не было противно. И с воодушевлением вернулся к своему занятию, спустившись по стволу серией мелких поцелуев. Алекс забавно заойкал и попытался свести бедра, когда Майлз спустился совсем низко, но он придержал его бедро свободной рукой и широко лизнул от основания до самого верха. Майлз понятия не имел, что он делает — признаться честно, это было даже в какой-то мере весело.  
  
Он пооблизывал член со всех сторон, и впрямь как мороженое, отмечая про себя, что некоторое сходство все же было — Алекс реагировал крайне отзывчиво и истекал терпкими капельками. Зато его негромкое постанывание было слаще всяких там карамелек. «Майлз, — позвал он вдруг звенящим от возбуждения голосом. — Возьми его. Я хочу, пожалуйста».  
  
Он не мог отказать такой вежливой просьбе и пару секунд обдумывал, как подступиться — в конце концов вспомнил собственные ощущения и мягко обхватил головку губами, попробовав легонько посасывать. Алекс своим возгласом с крепким словцом спугнул его, и Майлз снова обвел языком особенно нежную плоть. «Еще», — не помня себя от возбуждения, всхлипнул Алекс и сам толкнулся к нему в рот. Майлз попытался подстроиться под него, чтобы не мучить его, и впустил член в рот настолько, насколько мог, остальное поглаживая ладонью.  
  
Алекс хватался за его волосы одной рукой, тянул почти до боли, явно стараясь не толкать Майлза ниже. От мысли, что второй тот, должно быть, терзал свой сосок, чтобы обострить ощущения, у Майлза самого член неудобно уперся в шов шорт, а от скрутившей нутро волны желания он неожиданно для себя чуть застонал, прямо так. Алекс заметался и захныкал, ощутив это скорее, чем услышав. Майлз толком ничего не сделал, но тот запричитал, что скоро кончит. Он торопливо сомкнул губы плотнее и мягко пососал еще, пока Алекс не задрожал под ним, выгнулся и излился несколькими теплыми струйками.  
  
Майлз все стерпел, ведь Алекс предупредил его, и даже поощрительно поглаживал его по бедрам, пока тот переживал свое наслаждение. Вкус был, прямо сказать, специфический, поэтому он тайком выплюнул все куда-то в траву. Обернувшись назад к Алексу, он увидел, что тот бездумно поглаживал себя ладонью, явно стараясь продлить удовольствие.  
  
«Тебе понравилось?» — взволнованно спросил Майлз. Алекс облизнул свой мягкий розовый рот и лениво подтянул шорты на место. «Слишком приятно, — выдохнул он с широкой улыбкой на лице, и счастливо жмурясь, — и слишком быстро. Но это моя вина». Майлз издал смешок, но беспокойно поерзал, стараясь потереться ноющим членом об покрывало. Алекс, конечно, это заметил и энергично подполз к нему. Майлз наивно полагал, что эти несколько минут его утомят.  
  
Будучи опрокинутым на спину, он и оглянуться не успел, как оказался со спущенными шортами, а потом подавился вдохом и стоном одновременно — Алекс перехватил инициативу и теперь делал с ним то же самое, старательно причмокивая. Майлз украдкой приподнял голову и взглянул на его ритмично покачивавшуюся лохматую макушку, а потом заметил те самые мягкие розовые губы, растянутые и влажно блестящие, и конкретно опозорился на этот раз. Алекс внизу глухо пискнул, едва не подавившись, а Майлз испытал разрядку сродни той, когда вдруг представил Алекса в шелковых трусиках — настолько быстро и до звезд в глазах, что он не успел ничего понять.  
  
Алекс отстранился, воровато облизываясь, как кот, утер ладонью испачканный подбородок и самостоятельно выудил из кармана Майлза салфетки. «Теперь твоя душенька довольна?» — смешливо поинтересовался Алекс, ничуть не оскорбленный такой развязкой. Красный как рак Майлз пробормотал: «Это я собирался тебя порадовать». Алекс подкатился к нему под бок, одуряюще пахнущий, и почти замурлыкал: «Ты меня порадовал. И удивил. И раздразнил». Майлз хмыкнул, осознав, что Алекс вернулся в свой обычный режим, перестав сдерживать свои аппетиты.  
  
Он уткнулся Алексу в макушку, унимая скачущее галопом сердце и жаркий румянец. «Что это вообще сейчас было? — задал он вопрос в никуда. — В чертовом лесу. А еще в поле». Алекс обвился вокруг него руками и ногами, как коала, и очень довольно протянул: «Не знаю, что, но я бы повторил».  
  
Майлза вообще не заботило то, что в лес мог кто-то забрести. У него было впечатление, что весь мир сузился только до их измятого покрывала. Он положил ладонь на бедро Алекса, начав его поглаживать, и осторожно потрогал языком ранку в уголке рта. Она слегка побаливала, но ощущение удовольствия от собственной дерзости после произошедшего заставляло его кровь по-прежнему бурлить. Ему, вроде как, удалось найти вполне действенное лекарство от тоски.


	21. Chapter 21

Застилая свою постель наутро, Майлз краем уха слушал болтовню своих соседей по домику, занятих тем же самым. Они все надеялись, что Алекс, который мылся в душе (оттуда доносилось его звонкое, но нестройное пение) оставит им горячей воды.  
  
Майлз решил помочь Алексу и застелить за него постель, потому что они уже практически опаздывали на завтрак. Взобравшись наверх по лесенке, он выровнял подушку и смущенно заулыбался, обнаружив под ней аккуратно сложенную ткань футболки, которую он сам отдал Алексу. Впрочем, не только ее — там же был припрятан его блокнот, и Майлз правда не собирался в него заглядывать, если бы от его манипуляций с подушкой тот не раскрылся — оттуда вывалился увядший цветок.  
  
Майлз воровато оглянулся и бережно вложил цветок обратно между страниц — конечно, Алекс заметит, что кто-то трогал его блокнот, но он бы точно расстроился, если бы растение пропало. Майлз знал, что Алекс записывает туда все, что сочиняет, и это не было таким уж большим секретом. Его взгляд предательски прикипел к странице, на которой мелким почерком с резкими линиями было написано несколько разрозненных фраз.  
  
 _«Когда П. меня касается, я чувствую, как екает в животе, совсем как при подъеме в лифте»_ , — прочитал Майлз и почувствовал, как внутри все противно сжимает ледяной рукой. Он поспешно закрыл блокнот и сунул его обратно под подушку, после чего застелил постель и слез вниз, прежде чем Алекс вышел из душа.  
  
Он даже присел на свою кровать, чтобы прийти в себя, так как у него немного закружилась голова от переживаний. Про кого Алекс мог такое написать? Что еще за П.? Под записью не было никакой даты, и Майлз не знал, как давно это было написано. П. вполне могла быть какой-то девочкой, но Майлз с трудом себе представлял, как Алексу удалось скрыть это от него. Они же почти все время проводили вместе, не считая ночи и раздельных уроков.  
  
Майлз стал перебирать в уме все известные женские имена на букву п. Со стороны он, должно быть, смотрелся жалко — таращился грустными глазами куда-то в половицы, неподвижно сидя на постели. Алекс как раз вышел из душа и обеспокоенно взглянул на него, но Майлз даже не заметил.  
  
Петра? Паула? Падме? Нет, это какой-то бред, у девочек в их окружении не может быть таких имен.  
  
«Что с тобой, Майлз?» — не выдержав, спросил его Алекс за завтраком, когда Майлз не мог проглотить ни ложки молочного супа. «А что такое?» — попытался изобразить непонимание он. Алекс покачал головой: «У тебя опять испуганный вид. Тебе приснилось что-то плохое?» Майлз отхлебнул немного чая, чтобы согреть желудок, который по-прежнему ощущался смерзшимся. Он опустил глаза и негромко сказал Алексу: «Давай поговорим, когда выйдем, ладно?» Алекс нервно поерзал на стуле напротив него и пристыженно уставился в свою тарелку. Майлз и сам ненавидел эти фразы типа «дома поговорим», но выяснять такой щекотливый вопрос в битком набитой столовой было неудобно.  
  
Когда они ушли с завтрака, Алекс отвел его в слегка заброшенную, но вполне уединенную беседку. Утром она не пользовалась популярностью, и они могли спокойно усесться в ней. Майлз все еще не придумал, что скажет Алексу. «Я подсмотрел твой дневничок и хочу знать, о ком там написано?» Он сходил с ума и обижался из-за загадочной «П.», но также не хотел, чтобы Алекс устроил скандал из-за того, что Майлз влез в его секреты. Впрочем, до этого дня он думал, что у них нет друг от друга секретов…  
  
Алекс мягко взял его ладони в свои и доверительно заглянул ему в лицо. Майлз заставил себя посмотреть ему в глаза — большие, карие и блестящие, с темными густыми ресницами. Он так любил его глаза, одинаково любовался их лукавым и невинным взглядом. «Зай, ну что случилось?» — предпринял еще одну попытку расколоть его Алекс. У Майлза защипало в глазах от этого «зай». Этого еще не хватало!  
  
«Алекс, прости, я случайно заглянул в твой блокнот», — поспешно выпалил он. Это прозвучало очень глупо, но он хотя бы произнес хоть что-то. Алекс поджал губу, и Майлз заметил, что ему это не слишком приятно, поэтому поспешно пояснил: «Я правда не хотел, я заправлял твою постель, и он раскрылся. Я только вкладывал свой цветок обратно». Алекс немного смягчился, но ладони его не выпустил. «И что ты там увидел такого?» — осторожно спросил он. Пока что худшие опасения Майлза подтверждались — Алексу явно было, что скрывать.  
  
«Я прочитал только одну фразу, — признался Майлз, опустив глаза. И решительно вдохнул, чтобы спросить: — Кто такая П.?» Алекс распахнул глаза удивленно. Майлз сморозил еще большую глупость: «Или… такой». Он напряженно следил за выражением лица Алекса и чуть не вырвался, чтобы уйти, когда губы у того искривились в улыбке. Алекс бесстыже улыбнулся своими идеальными зубками и неожиданно уткнулся ему лбом в плечо, начав хихикать.  
  
Майлз был совершенно сбит с толку. «Что смешного? — буркнул он. — От кого это там у тебя екает?» Алекс еще раз прыснул ему в плечо и, наконец, посмотрел ему в лицо. «Глупый Майло, — беззастенчиво ухмыльнулся он. — П. — это ты. Твое второе имя — Питер. Почему я об этом помню, а ты нет?» У Майлза, должно быть, было неописуемое выражение лица, потому что Алекс снова стал смеяться — своим негромким мягким смехом.  
  
«Черт возьми, — не сдержав вздох облегчения, ругнулся Майлз. — Правда?» Алекс несильно толкнул его в плечо: «Конечно правда. Детектив». И снова прыснул.  
  
«Но зачем так шифроваться?» — недоуменно спросил Майлз. Алекс пожал плечами: «Мне хочется писать, я не могу держать все в себе. А дневник может кто-то прочитать», — на этих словах он с напускной суровостью уставился на Майлза. «И это правда опасно. Но пусть даже если прочитают, не догадаются, о ком речь. Видишь, даже ты не догадался», — заключил он. Майлз был вынужден признать, что в этом было здоровое зерно. Сам он, впрочем, никаких записей не вел. «Если бы я писал М., ты бы сразу догадался, правда? И кто-либо другой тоже», — заметил Алекс.  
  
У Майлза было такое ощущение, что он сейчас превратится в студень и попросту стечет с лавки от облегчения. «Тебе нехорошо?» — обеспокоенно спросил Алекс, заметив его состояние. Майлз рассеянно приложил ладонь к своему лбу: у него точно поднялась температура. «Нет-нет, я просто… перенервничал», — тихо отозвался он. Алекс издал сочувствующий звук и обвил одну его руку, прижимаясь сбоку. «Прости, это из-за меня, — искренне сказал он. — Хочешь, я не буду больше писать, чтобы таких случаев больше не было? Это правда большой риск».  
  
Майлз приобнял его и сразу почувствовал себя лучше. «Нет-нет, я же не могу запретить тебе», — сказал он торопливо. Алекс вздохнул и прижался к нему ухом. «Но я все равно пишу очень мало из того, что хочу, — сказал он. — Правда будет плохо, если кто-то прочитает более конкретную запись. О нас с тобой». Майлз почувствовал, как загораются щеки от мысли, что Алекс хотел изложить их любовные игры на бумаге. Или даже собственные фантазии. Наверное, это было бы не так уж плохо прочитать. Он не решился спросить, подумав, что они замнут эту тему, но Алекс сказал сам.  
  
«Все эти ёкания это фигня… хотя это правда, — пояснил он. — Я все равно не могу написать что-то типа «мне так хочется повалить П. на кровать и целовать уголки его больших грустных глаз». Это ведь уже будет со словом «он», понимаешь?» Майлз был до глубины души тронут такой фразой. Он заулыбался и хитро взглянул на Алекса: «Тогда в моем дневнике было бы написано: «Д. для меня как конфетка. Так и хочется облизать». Ему удалось смутить Алекса, но тот все равно заметил: «Это не так поэтично звучит».  
  
Они посидели так еще немного, и Алекс добавил: «Я еще сны пытался записывать, если что-то необычное снилось. Но потом мне начало сниться только такое… неприличное. И я перестал». Ох и Алекс! Майлз подумал про себя, что энергии у того хватит на них двоих. Конечно, он сам был таким же парнем и испытывал все те же потребности, но ему почти никогда не снились откровенные сны. Да и это к лучшему, наверное, ведь это было связано с определенными конфузами.  
  
Алекс вдруг обеспокоенно спросил: «Я не будил никого?» Он смутился и пояснил: «В смысле, я не знаю, как я себя веду, когда мне что-то такое снится. Надеюсь, я не стону, как последняя шлюшка». Майлз подумал, что он бы вряд ли смог спокойно спать, если бы услышал что-то подобное с верхней койки. «Да ты совсем тихонько спишь», — заверил он его. Ну спасибо, Алекс, теперь он еще долго будет думать, что же такого могло ему сниться. Он втайне надеялся, что Алекс снова выболтает ему это, но тот решил промолчать на этот раз.  
  
Сегодня был их последний вечер в лагере — на следующий день после завтрака все уже выселялись и ждали приезда своих родителей, либо отправлялись на поезд. Они оба уже успели заскучать по дому, поэтому не убивались, как некоторые другие дети и подростки, по поводу окончания смены.  
  
Им было довольно неловко, потому что все как будто обезумели — куда бы они ни пошли, всюду натыкались на душераздирающие сцены последних поцелуев и обещаний звонить и писать письма. Хоть в лагере под надзором вожатых больше никто не осмеливался нападать на них, они все же старались держаться подальше от больших скоплений народа и шумных гулянок.  
  
И все же в последний вечер всю их смену загнали на большой концерт, где выступали более активные и творческие дети — Алекс заметил, что они бы тоже могли блеснуть своим музыкальным талантом, если бы большая часть зрителей не считала их — Майлз морщился, когда вспоминал это слово. Они оба изнывали со скуки, глядя на то, как младшеклассники разыгрывают какие-то сказочные сценки. Стоило признать, не только они — все их ровесники откровенно нервничали, явно ища возможность слинять и на свободе продолжить свои последние поцелуи и заверения.  
  
Майлз чуть не подпрыгнул на сиденье, когда Алекс в темноте положил ладонь ему на колено и мягко шепнул на ухо, щекоча кожу дыханием: «Предлагаю сбежать». Майлз мягко, но настойчиво убрал его ладонь со своего колена, ведь вокруг них сидели люди. «А если поймают?» — шепнул он в ответ. Алекс с готовностью ответил: «Тогда я зеленею и делаю вид, что меня сейчас вырвет, а ты выводишь меня на свежий воздух». Он явно уже обдумал этот план.  
  
Им повезло, что они сидели на одном из последних рядов, и довольно близко к краю. Так что они осторожно пробрались к проходу и выскользнули за дверь, торопя и подталкивая друг друга. Должно быть, их точно видел кто-то из вожатых, но не стал останавливать — из зала то и дело кто-то бегал в туалет.  
  
Выбравшись из летнего амфитеатра на свободу, они оба почувствовали облегчение и поспешили к себе в домик, не договариваясь. Пока Майлз ковырял в замке ключом, пытаясь разобраться с ним в темноте, Алекс прильнул к нему сзади и огорошил его фразой: «У нас за всю смену так ничего и не было». Не успев ответить, Майлз ввалился в домик, так как дверь ему поддалась, и Алекс вслед за ним.  
  
«Как это ничего?» — переспросил он, даже не пытаясь нашарить выключатель. За эти каникулы ему казалось, что его рука побывала в трусах у Алекса чаще, чем в его собственных, и наоборот. Алекс в почти полной темноте покружил вокруг него и отозвался смешком: «А по-настоящему?»  
  
Снова-здорово! Майлз нервно сглотнул, припомнив, что у него должок перед Алексом, который хотел заняться с ним любовью в палатке. На самом деле, у них бывало «по-настоящему» всего по одному разу на каждого. В глубине души он был согласен, что было бы жаль уезжать из лагеря, не отметив пребывание там чем-нибудь особенным.  
  
В него внезапно вжалось теплое, но костлявое тело, и подтолкнуло к кровати. Майлз слепо бухнулся назад, садясь на матрас. Алекс взобрался к нему на руки и тоже слепо ластился, тычась носом и губами то в подбородок, то в щеки, то в висок. «А если соседи вернутся?» — обеспокоился Майлз, приобнимая его за тонкое туловище. Алекс взял его лицо в ладони и погладил большими пальцами за ушами. «Вернутся, так пусть сидят на пороге, — мурлыкнул он. — Я запер дверь и оставил ключ в замке».  
  
Времени у них и правда было немного. «Хочешь со мной в душ?» — предложил Алекс, поерзывая у него на руках. Майлз очень хотел — он всегда представлял это, когда ласкал себя в душе. Каким-то шестым чувством он догадался, что Алекс хочет уступить ему возможность быть сверху. Наверное, это чувство со временем вырабатывалось у всех пар… вроде них.  
  
«Но… ты же… — Майлз запнулся, — тебе нужно побыть одному?» Алекс усмехнулся в темноте — он почувствовал его улыбку на своей коже — и ответил: «Вымоешься быстро, и я тебя выгоню». И затем слез с его коленей и стал раздеваться, судя по шороху. Майлз последовал его примеру и снял даже трусы — раз уж они шли мыться. Алекс взял его за руку и повел в ванную, по пути наткнувшись пару раз на мебель. В ванной они уже включили свет и влезли в душевую кабинку, щурясь от света.  
  
Алекс включил воду — Майлза почему-то неожиданно завело то, как он встал на носочки и потянулся всем телом, чтобы достать до вентиля почти под потолком, где висел душ. Так что он сразу развернул Алекса к себе и решительно поцеловал. Тот издал удивленный возглас и с удовольствием ответил на поцелуй, закинув руки Майлзу на шею. Они погрелись под душем, лениво и сладко целуясь — у Майлза уже совсем зажила губа, так что он позволял Алексу покусывать ее и зализывать по-кошачьи. У него во рту он проводил языком по кромке зубов и играл с юрким горячим язычком. Он вдруг вспомнил, как они играли однажды так, пытаясь отобрать друг у друга карамельку, но потом страшно перепугались, когда Майлз чуть не удавился, войдя в раж и проглотив конфету.  
  
Алекс первым вспомнил про то, что запас воды не бесконечный, поэтому мягко уперся ладонями в грудь Майлзу, отстраняя его, и взялся за мыло, торопливо намыливая руками себя и заодно Майлза. Алекс, надо сказать, справлялся с этим мастерски — Майлз расслабился и разомлел под его поглаживаниями, но тот вдруг беззастенчиво скользнул ладонью ему между ног и потер всю промежность. «Ой, Алекс, ой», — смешно воскликнул он, и Алекс отдернул руку, будто ошпарился.  
  
«Дай и мне», — попросил Майлз и взял у него мыло. Пока Майлз возился с мылом, торопливо и смущенно намыливая себя в особенно интимных местах, Алекс снова приподнялся на носочки и сбивчиво шепнул ему в ухо совершенно неожиданную вещь: «Мэтт рассказал мне, что Бреана рассказала ему, что они с Кэти так делали». Майлз вытаращился на него. «Твою мать», — заключил он, со стыдом осознавая, что его это тоже заводит. «Ага», — согласился Алекс и слегка толкнул его бедром. Майлз все понял без слов и скользнул ему ладонью между ног, приобняв за талию и прижимая к себе.  
  
Он просто гладил промежность длинными скользкими движениями, а затем скользнул пальцами между ягодиц, начав осторожно и робко потирать сжатое колечко мышц. Чувствительный Алекс вцепился ему в плечи и сразу же уперся твердым членом ему в бедро. Он жарко вздохнул куда-то ему в ключицу, чуть расставив бедра, чтобы дать ему больший доступ, и вдруг уставился ему в лицо, осознав свой промах. «Даже не думай представлять девчонку», — сказал он, выпятив губу. Майлз фыркнул и несильно ухватил между ног, заставляя Алекса пискнуть. «У тебя же, блин, другие причиндалы, — истово ответил он. — Я бы даже если хотел, не смог бы представить».  
  
Алекс вывернулся из его объятия и игриво толкнул: «Иди представляй что-нибудь в постель. Я скоро приду». Майлз послушался и вылез из кабинки, торопливо почистил зубы и оставил Алекса одного. На ходу обтираясь полотенцем, он влез в свою постель (он подумал, что заниматься этим на верхней койке было чересчур уж экстремально). Он потянулся в предвкушении, отмечая, что постельное белье так приятно ощущалось распаренной голой кожей, особенно когда он был возбужден. Подумав немного, он подстелил большое банное полотенце поверх простыни — мало ли что, а ему здесь еще спать. Меньше всего ему хотелось объяснять соседям, что он будет спать в одной постели с Алексом потому, что его собственная испачкана, и лучше не спрашивайте, чем.  
  
Не в силах терпеть, он улегся на живот и стал лениво тереться об гладкое бамбуковое полотенце под собой членом и сосками. Пока его никто не видел, он тихонько хныкнул от того, как приятно и одновременно недостаточно это было. Прежде, чем он потянулся ладонью вниз, чтобы приласкать себя, дверь в ванную приоткрылась, и к кровати прокрался Алекс, от которого ощутимо веяло клубами пара.  
  
Он откинул одеяло и почти запрыгнул к нему в постель, на выдохе скомандовав: «Давай скорее». Майлз с готовностью подмял его под себя и подхватил за бедра — он был готов взвизгнуть от радости и восторга, что он сейчас будет заниматься сексом с Алексом, еще и в активной роли, но это явно не то, что следовало делать перед началом всего процесса.  
  
«Я уже подготовился», — сообщил Алекс, закидывая на него одну ногу. «Я осторожно, но тебе опять будет больно», — сказал Майлз, как будто Алекс сам этого не понимал. «Забей», — бросил Алекс и обвил его руками за шею, притягивая к себе ближе. «Я тогда буду ласкать себя сам, — шепнул он прямо ему в лицо, которое Майлз почти не видел в темноте, обдавая его мятным запахом зубной пасты. — Ты же это себе представлял?» Майлз подумал, что это был какой-то день исполнения желаний.  
  
Он помог себе рукой, чтобы в темноте найти правильное положение и осторожно толкнуться внутрь тела Алекса. Тот действительно хорошо растянул себя, и первое проникновение не показалось Майлзу тяжелым. Чего нельзя было сказать об Алексе — он жалобно вздохнул и сильно сжался, но почти сразу смог расслабиться. Майлз держал его за бедра и понемногу толкался еще, шумно дыша носом. Он чувствовал, но не видел, как Алекс активно двигает рукой на своем члене, отвлекая себя от болезненных ощущений. Майлз охнул и толкнулся до конца, сразу улегшись сверху на Алекса и не давая ему продолжать. Тот хныкнул, но не стал возмущаться, а Майлз дал им полежать спокойно в таком положении и ласково целовал Алекса в шею, которую тот запрокинул, потерявшись в коктейле из боли и удовольствия.  
  
Майлз был счастлив. Ему было безумно приятно ощущать Алекса так, даже не совершая никаких движений — как тот тесно и мягко обхватывал его, реагировал на каждое движение трепетом или пульсацией.  
  
«Ты улыбаешься, — заметил Алекс, ощутив его улыбку кожей. — Что смешного?» Майлз еще раз поцеловал его в шею и отозвался: «Я не смеюсь, я радуюсь». К тому же, несмотря на явные неудобства близости в темноте, он так чувствовал себя гораздо уверенней, как будто под огромным защитным одеялом. «Давай, — коротко шепнул ему Алекс. — Постарайся найти то местечко».  
  
Майлз напряг бедра, начав с медленных и осторожных толчков, которые сводили его с ума. Алекс беззвучно айкал и вздыхал на каждом толчке, но так доверчиво жался к нему всем телом и притягивал к себе, что Майлз понимал, что все в порядке.  
  
После того, как Алекс привык к такому ритму, Майлз шепотом спросил: «Чувствуешь что-нибудь?» Он тут же прикусил язык, ожидая, что Алекс сострит, но тот выдохнул: «Еще нет», и крепче сжал его бедрами. Майлз повозился и чуть приподнял его бедра, толкнувшись под новым углом — у них было не так уж много времени и выдержки на эксперименты, но он правда хотел, чтобы все было наилучшим образом.  
Алекс с минутку никак не реагировал, а потом как-то изогнулся и тут же ахнул с неприкрытой радостью в голосе. «Молодец», — шепнул ему Майлз и чмокнул куда-то в висок. Он подстроился, и у них, наконец, получилось — Алекс стал так тонко и сладко стонать, что Майлз с обожанием уткнулся ему лицом в шею, удерживаясь от того, чтобы ее покусывать. «Ааалексс», — протянул он с удовольствием, просто смакуя прокатившееся на языке слово. «Что?» — с придыханием отозвался тот, стоически выдерживая его более быстрые толчки. «Мне с тобой классно», — сообщил Майлз, снова безудержно улыбаясь. «Ох, спасибо, — ответил Алекс, застонав сквозь зубы от особенно удачного толчка. — Мне тоже».  
  
Когда обмен любезностями был закончен, Майлз с удовольствием и гордостью отметил, что может продолжать еще и еще. Не хотелось сравнивать это с ездой на велосипеде, потому что велосипед — это полный отстой по сравнению с занятиями любовью, но здесь он тоже чувствовал, что важно поймать правильный ритм и продолжать, пока не устанешь.  
  
Стоило ему убедиться в собственных силах и стать на голову выше в собственных глазах, как Алекс коснулся его лица и шепотом сказал, что уже хочет кончить. Ему было почти жаль, что все так быстро закончится, но он не мог мучить Алекса и согласился, подводя его к грани быстрыми и мелкими толчками, нацеленными так правильно. «Только не кричи», — предусмотрительно шепнул ему Майлз, и Алекс уткнулся ему в плечо, так же быстро и сильно лаская себя, и судя по приглушенному звуку, кричать тому все же хотелось. Майлз ощутил, как ему на живот брызнуло теплым, и Алекс под ним так задрожал, так сжался и запульсировал горячо, что вся его хваленая выдержка разом сошла на нет — тот буквально столкнул его через край, заставив испытать особенно сильную разрядку, которой нельзя было достичь, если просто ласкать себя рукой.  
  
Он вдруг осознал, что чересчур сильно сжимает Алекса в объятии, еще и прижимая его к матрасу своим весом. Майлз торопливо ослабил хватку и выскользнул из его тела, участливо спрашивая: «Ты живой?» Алекс бойко отозвался: «Еще бы, жеребец». Майлзу так не хотелось выпускать его из рук, особенно после такого странного, но лестного прозвища. Пускай они рисковали склеиться, он решил поболтать еще: «Ты не сердишься, что я опять… ну, в тебя?» Алекс бесстыже зевнул во весь рот и заверил его: «Ну и что? Я же не залечу. Так удобней». Его явно пробило на болтовню: «А то сам знаешь, блин, вот это еще доставать в самый неподходящий момент — смерти подобно». Майлз прыснул от его непосредственности. Пожалуй, самый большой плюс заниматься этим с кем-то своего пола. Ну, кроме того, что он попросту любил Алекса.  
  
Тот чмокнул его в уголок рта и вывернулся из-под него, чтобы пойти в ванную. «Люблю тебя, — сказал он напоследок. — Салфетки под подушкой». Майлз полез под подушку и бросил вдогонку: «И я тебя».  
  
Он очень предусмотрительно встал и открыл окно, чтобы проветрить комнату. Конечно, он рисковал напустить комаров, но из-за их возни в домике стало душно. Вдохнув ночного воздуха, он с удовольствием потянулся всем телом и какое-то время рассматривал звездное небо. А потом вдруг увидел Дэвида, бредущего по дорожке к их домику, и ругнулся себе под нос, начиная носиться, как ужаленный, собирая их одежду и пытаясь в темноте отличить свои трусы от Алексовых.  
  
Наутро все было прекрасно — их соседи не застали их ни за чем провокационным, а Зак и вовсе вернулся глубокой ночью. За завтраком Алекс бросал на него через стол влажные взгляды и облизывал сгущенку с пальцев. Майлз скромно улыбался, в душе чувствуя себя чуть ли не победителем олимпиады 2000.  
  
Правда, это чувство изрядно пристыдилось, когда за ними приехал мистер Тёрнер и заявил, что они заметно возмужали за две недели. Майлз с трудом себе представлял, как такое возможно, но не мог пока что смотреть в глаза мистеру Тёрнеру, особенно тогда, когда Алекс на сиденье рядом то и дело ерзал, пытаясь устроиться поудобней. Что он будет делать при встрече с миссис Тёрнер, он понятия не имел. Пока что он не мог перестать вспоминать, как ее сын постанывал под ним прошлым вечером.  
  
«Вы попрощались со своими друзьями?» — осведомился мистер Тёрнер, выруливая со стоянки лагеря на шоссе. «Конечно», — отозвался Алекс. Попрощались, конечно, было громко сказано — все делали вид, будто их не знают, Зак, широкая душа, стиснул их обоих в медвежьих объятиях на прощание, а Дэвид подал им обоим руку с таким видом, будто они могли укусить или были заразными.  
  
Алекс покрутил ручку, чтобы приоткрыть окно, и ветер стал дуть ему в лицо, развевая его отросшую челку и пряди. «Пап, включи Beach Boys, пожалуйста», — попросил он и стал умилительно улыбаться, покачивая головой в такт музыке. Майлз поймал себя на том, что наблюдает за ним и тоже улыбается. Он вдруг поймал быстрый взгляд мистера Тёрнера на себя сквозь зеркальце заднего вида, и не нашел ничего лучше, чем улыбнуться и ему в ответ.


	22. Chapter 22

После возвращения Майлза и Алекса домой их ждал теплый прием от их матерей, которые успели по ним соскучиться. Мама Алекса к их приезду наготовила столько вкусностей, что они чуть не лопнули, а когда Майлз дождался свою маму с работы, она сказала, что он успел вырасти за две недели. Майлз снова удивился, но тут мама посетовала: «И совсем не загорел». А потом она спросила у Майлза, нашел ли он новых приятелей, и понравилась ли ему какая-нибудь девочка. Майлз отрицательно помотал головой, а потом подумал, что стоило, наверное, соврать.  
  
Очень скоро они с Алексом поспешили в гости к Мэтту, точнее, в его гараж, где они репетировали. «О, глядите-ка, кто с медового месяца вернулся», — протянул насмешливо Мэтт, но он явно рад был их видеть и добродушно похлопал обоих по плечу. Майлз смутился, надеясь, что Алекс не рассказывал другу ничего интимного.  
  
Мэтт пояснил, что репетировать пока не удастся, потому что Джейми и Энди разъехались по родственникам. Алекс сокрушенно погладил гриф своей гитары, а потом все трое перебрались из гаража в дом, где Мэтт предложил им по банке колы, и они вполне оживленно и дружески поболтали. Он задал им пару вопросов об их каникулах в лагере, но Майлз и Алекс отвечали довольно осторожно — они негласно решили, что инцидент с остальными мальчиками должен остаться только между ними. Услышав про трехразовое питание в столовой, Мэтт отметил, что они ни капли не поправились. Майлз сокрушенно упер взгляд в свои запястья — они по-прежнему были такие тонкие и хрупкие, что напоминали женские.  
  
«Парни должны вернуться на следующей неделе, — сообщил Мэтт. — И мы отметим это на барбекю у меня. Что скажете? Придете?» У Майлза едва слюнки не потекли от этих слов, а Алекс тут же воскликнул: «Спрашиваешь! Ты сам будешь готовить?» Мэтт с гордостью кивнул. «Но мне нужен помощник», — важно заявил он. «Я могу помочь, — неожиданно для себя вызвался Майлз. — Я умею готовить курицу». Алекс прыснул и пихнул его в бок: «Почему я об этом ничего не знаю?» Майлз почесал в затылке и ответил: «Ну, я маме помогал на один из праздников. И я часто готовлю нам ужин».  
  
Так что Майлз ходил в предвкушении праздника желудка на следующей неделе. У них были каникулы, а директор магазина, где работал Майлз, пока не звал его обратно — летом торговля была еще менее бойкая, чем в остальное время. Так что Майлз и Алекс были предоставлены сами себе и успели немного заскучать, хоть им никогда не было скучно вместе.  
  
В один из дней Алекс пришел к Майлзу на чай — его мама работала даже летом — и показал ему сложенный вчетверо листок. Это оказалась вырезка из глянцевого журнала. «Твоя мама не рассердится, что ты ее журналы потрошишь?» — поинтересовался Майлз, уже не пытаясь подшучивать над Алексом за его пристрастие к такого рода изданиям. «Не, это старый, — беспечно отозвался тот. — Она их даже не перечитывает».  
  
Майлз взял листок и пробежал по нему глазами. Статья содержала «30 романтических идей для пар». Главное было не рассмеяться.  
«Ты хочешь, чтобы мы сделали что-нибудь из этого?» — уточнил Майлз, не в силах сдержать улыбку. «Я хочу сделать все», — бескомпромиссно заявил Алекс. Майлз еще раз окинул взглядом статью. В принципе, там были вполне милые и несложные идеи — обошлось без вызовов в стиле ролевых игр в постели, чтобы разнообразить интимную жизнь.  
  
«Разделите бутылку вина за просмотром фильма, — прочитал Майлз вслух. — Ну и где мы возьмем вино?» Алекс задумался. «У нас дома есть немного, я могу взять, — сказал он. — Или Мэтт может нам достать. Но меня устроит и просто чай или лимонад». Майлз поинтересовался: «С чего начнем?» Алекс забрал у него листок и тоже посмотрел в него. «Ну, я думаю, с начала, — сказал он. — Нам не обязательно выполнять все за тридцать дней».  
  
Алекс прочитал вслух первое задание: «Отправьте милое сообщение». Он вздохнул: «Это отпадает, у нас даже мобильников нет». Майлз спросил: «И что бы ты написал?» Алекс смешно надул губы, изобразив задумчивость, и вскоре ответил: «Наверное, что скучаю без своего котика». Майлз бесстыже прыснул в ответ на это. «Даже хорошо, что у нас нет мобильников, — хихикнул он. — Представь, если бы кто-то увидел у нас в телефоне такие сообщения».  
  
«Окей, что дальше, — Алекс стал читать другие варианты. — Разделите шестисекундный поцелуй». Он поднял глаза на Майлза. «И в чем смысл? — спросил он. — Это же совсем мало». Майлз ухмыльнулся: «Чтобы не увлечься на большее, наверное». Не давая себе опомниться, он притянул Алекса за шею и крепко его поцеловал, отсчитав про себя до шести. Когда он отлепился от него, Алекс выглядел смущенным и ошеломленным и спрятал улыбку в листке, изучая следующее задание. «Что там дальше? — пробормотал он. — Оставьте записочку в неожиданном месте». Он снова взглянул на Майлза: «Что думаешь?» Майлз пожал плечами: «Это можно. Только позже, чтобы было интересней».  
  
Алекс согласился, а потом воскликнул: «Смотри, тут можно два задания совместить. Держитесь за руки на прогулке и попробуйте новое блюдо». Майлз подхватил идею: «Сходим в кафе? У них новые виды мороженого летом появились». Алекс засветился от воодушевления, но тут же опомнился. Он спросил немного понуро: «А что делать с первым? Ходить за руку… для нас опасно». У Майлза кольнуло сердце, и он приобнял Алекса раньше, чем у того бы испортилось настроение от плохих воспоминаний. «На то ведь это и вызов, — успокоил его Майлз. — Нужно что-то придумать. Давай попробуем, а если что… — он сам с трудом себе представлял, что — …тогда убежим». Алекс улыбнулся, немного ободренный. «Да, нам нужно как-то… привыкать», — сказал он пространно.  
  
Так что они тут же собрались и вышли из дома, намереваясь полакомиться мороженым в их любимом кафе. Едва они ступили на тротуар, Майлз подал Алексу ладонь. Тот переглянулся с ним и робко вложил в нее свою ладонь. Майлз ободряюще пожал ее, и они зашагали по направлению к кафе. Он прекрасно знал, что чувствует Алекс — уязвимость, липкий холодный страх внутри, как будто они были живыми мишенями. Впрочем, про себя Майлз думал, что не выпустит руку Алекса, даже если им придется убегать. От кого-нибудь.  
  
В жилом районе им встретилась только пожилая леди, которая, очевидно, плохо видела и не обратила на них внимания. Когда они приблизились к более оживленным улицам, Алекс не выдержал и взял его под руку. Майлз не стал возражать. Он ощутил какую-то мрачную готовность встретиться лицом к лицу с неприятностями. Только мысль о том, что он подвергает опасности и Алекса, колола ему сердце.  
  
Путь до кафе показался обоим вечностью, так как Майлз кожей чувствовал, как к ним липнут взгляды. Их было не очень много, так как они все-таки не были особенно заметными, но все же он почувствовал облегчение, когда нырнул с Алексом за дверь кафе. Тот выпустил его руку, за которую держался, как за спасательный круг.  
  
Они заказали свои любимые молочные коктейли — Алекс клубничный, а Майлз шоколадный — и по вазочке с тремя шариками мороженого. В холодильнике было много вкусов, и они долго выбирали себе самые немыслимые сочетания. У Майлза получился набор «мандариновое, фисташковое, лимонное», а у Алекса «ягодное, крем-брюле и дынное». Получив свои порции и расплатившись, они уселись за дальний столик у окна и обменялись улыбками. «Выполнено», — сказал Алекс и потянул молочный коктейль из трубочки.  
  
Они стали есть мороженое, пока Алекс не зачерпнул ложечкой часть дынного шарика и ткнулся ей в губы Майлзу. Тот чуть не отпрянул, но поймав шкодливый взгляд Алекса, приоткрыл рот и принял угощение. Алекс заулыбался еще шире и облизнул ложечку следом. Майлз скорчил ему гримасу и спросил, зачем Алекс это сделал. Тот вместо ответа нырнул в его вазочку ложкой, чтобы попробовать лимонный шарик.  
  
Покончив с угощением, они зашли в небольшую комнатку-уборную, чтобы вымыть руки — они все же умудрились запачкаться мороженым — и не удержались от того, чтобы не начать целоваться прямо в тесном пространстве возле рукомойника. У Алекса был совершенно немыслимый вкус из-за того мороженого, которое он съел, а еще усы от молочной пенки. Они заставили себя разлепиться только тогда, когда Алекс наткнулся спиной на сушильный аппарат. «Блин, вот только в туалете мы еще этого не делали, — прыснул он, а потом добавил: — мне понравилось. У тебя холодный рот, а язык горячий, это необычно».  
  
И конечно, Алекс все равно умудрился попасть в неприятность — уже на следующий день он объяснялся жестами, потому что потерял голос из-за простуженного горла. Майлз поразился, как с ним могло такое случиться летом, на что Алекс только сокрушенно пожал плечами и уткнулся в Майлза лбом, жалуясь. Они сидели в комнате у Алекса, куда перетащили старый телевизор — Тёрнеры приобрели новый, получше — и смотрели музыкальные передачи. У Алекса в руках была чашка горячего чая с медом, который заставлял его больше страдать от перегрева, чем облегчал состояние больного горла. Когда он отставил недопитый чай, Майлз прижал его пышущее жаром тело к себе.  
  
Алекс поднял на него вопросительный взгляд. «Просто настроение такое», — смущенно пояснил Майлз. Ему правда хотелось тискать Алекса и ласкаться с ним. С тех пор, как они уехали из лагеря, он каждую ночь мечтал о том, чтобы снова спать с Алексом рядом. Тот в долгу не остался и принялся дразнить Майлза мелкими поцелуями-укусами в шею. Он прикрыл глаза и облокотился на стенку у кровати, давая Алексу делать, что он хочет. Тот, видимо, крайне серьезно воспринял его слова про настроение и теперь играл с завитками его волос, игриво покусывая кожу на шее и заставляя Майлза покрываться мурашками. Теплое дыхание Алекса его щекотало, а зубки не причиняли ему боли, так что такая ласка ему очень нравилась. Майлз скользнул ладонью по его груди и игриво ущипнул за сосок поверх футболки — Алекс хрипло вздохнул.  
  
Им помешали — раздался стук в дверь. «Мальчики, можно зайти?» — миссис Тёрнер всегда была исключительно тактична. Алекс, как ошпаренный, отпрыгнул на матрасе подальше от Майлза, а он не сразу сообразил, что ответить может только он. «Конечно», — отозвался он. Дверь приоткрылась, и мама Алекса зашла в комнату, явно чтобы проследить, пьет ли тот чай с медом. Она уперла руки в бока, давая понять сыну, что не оставит его в покое, пока он не допьет.  
  
«Майлз, ну хоть ты проследи, чтобы он допил», — воззвала к совести Майлза миссис Тёрнер. Майлз виновато пожал плечами — в комнате и так было душновато, и горячий чай был не самым желанным питьем. «И как вы общаетесь, если этот джентльмен молчит?» — поинтересовалась мама Алекса. Майлз еще больше смутился — зачастую им не нужны были слова для общения. Он не стал говорить, что мог прочитать по губам, если Алекс пытался что-то сказать, а вместо этого отшутился: «Так даже лучше, наверное».  
  
Майлз уж точно не ожидал, что миссис Тёрнер скажет: «Майлз, спустись со мной на пару минут, пожалуйста. Хочу обсудить с тобой кое-что. У твоей мамы ведь скоро День рождения, хочу посоветоваться с тобой насчет подарка от нашей семьи». Алекс вскинулся, но мама осадила его: «Майлз скоро придет, не переживай».  
  
Майлз слез с постели и проследовал за миссис Тёрнер вниз по ступенькам, в кухню. «Но вы, наверное, что-то напутали, — сказал он. — У моей мамы День рождения только через два месяца». Мама Алекса ему добродушно улыбнулась и вручила ему кухонное полотенце. «Поможешь мне?» — спросила она, и Майлз озадаченно кивнул, соглашаясь. Та стала мыть посуду, оставшуюся после обеда, а Майлз протирал ее полотенцем насухо. Ему это было совсем не трудно, но странно, почему миссис Тёрнер не попросила об этом собственного сына.  
  
«Майлз, как твои каникулы?» — спросила она. «Спасибо, хорошо, — вежливо отозвался Майлз. — Мне понравилось в лагере. Я уже давно никуда не ездил». Миссис Тёрнер продолжила: «А как Алексу? Мне он кажется каким-то рассеянным после поездки. Не могла же я успеть отвыкнуть». Она с тревогой посмотрела на Майлза и спросила: «Вас там не обижали?» Майлз поспешно заверил ее: «Нет, конечно нет. Наверное, это Алекс успел отвыкнуть от дома».  
  
Женщина вздохнула, но, очевидно, поверила Майлзу. «Алекс у меня хороший мальчик, — поделилась она, продолжая трудиться над тарелками. — Но пока что такой беспечный. Ты не такой, правда, Майлз?» Майлз растерялся совершенно и пробормотал: «Ну, наверное, да». Он уже сообразил, что миссис Тёрнер хотела у него что-то выпытать, но пока не смекнул, что именно. Впрочем, она и сама не стала дальше ходить вокруг да около.  
  
«Вы же так близко дружите, да? — спросила она, и Майлз приготовился к самому худшему. Вместо этого миссис Тёрнер спросила: — Может, Алексу нравится какая-то девочка, и это его отвлекает? Он же не скажет мне этого, но я переживаю».  
  
Майлз осознал, что нервно трет одну и ту же тарелку полотенцем уже пару минут, и отложил ее. Он напряженно обдумывал ответ, который обезопасил бы их обоих. Черт, Алекс его убьет за это, но это ради его же блага.  
  
«Вообще-то, в классе есть одна девочка, которой нравится Алекс, — нарочито беззаботно ответил он. — Но насколько я знаю, Алекса она не интересует. Может, я ошибаюсь». Миссис Тёрнер небывало оживилась. «О, а можешь показать мне ее в школьном альбоме? — воскликнула она. — Она хорошая девочка?» Майлз тут же пожалел, что сказал это. На языке у него вертелось «нет, самая неприятная и пустоголовая из тех, кого я знаю», но он вежливо улыбнулся и ответил: «Я же из другого класса, не могу сказать наверняка. А слухи не стоит пересказывать». Миссис Тёрнер покивала, соглашаясь с ним. Она отшутилась: «Хорошо, что я могу на тебя рассчитывать, Майлз».  
  
Майлз улыбнулся в ответ, но потом потемнел лицом, вцепившись в очередной предмет посуды. Конечно же, она могла на него рассчитывать, попутно мечтая о хорошей и покладистой невестке. Майлз оскалился в улыбке так, что это было почти излишне, и предложил: «Миссис Тёрнер, давайте я сам помою. Отдохните лучше, вы же готовили нам обед». Та пыталась возражать, но Майлз мягко ее убедил, что ему это совсем не трудно.  
  
Он яростно тер тарелки мочалкой, сердясь и на себя за то, что одно упоминание соперницы доводило его до белого каления, и на миссис Тёрнер. Хотя винить ее было не в чем, на самом-то деле. Он закончил мытье, протер посуду и расставил на места. В голове у него промелькнула мысль, что Алекс не знал так хорошо, где у них дома какая посуда лежит, но он отогнал ее.  
  
Когда Майлз вернулся наверх к Алексу, тот встретил его оживленной жестикуляцией, которая означала, что Майлз где-то запропастился и должен был немедленно рассказать, о чем был разговор. Надо думать, Алекс сам догадался, что явно не о каком-то дне рождения. Майлз все еще раздосадовано отмахнулся: «Все нормально. Будешь должен за то, что я утолил любопытство твоей мамы». Алекс жестом потребовал разъяснить, и Майлз добавил, кривляясь: «Ты просто еще не нашел свою единственную». Алекс прыснул и притянул его к себе за шею, соприкасаясь лбами. Он зашевелил губами, и Майлз не был уверен, но это было довольно похоже на _«Это ты мой единственный»._  
  
Алекс взял из ящика стола блокнот и написал карандашом: «Поговори со мной». Майлз был озадачен. «Ты хочешь, чтобы я что-то рассказал?» — уточнил он. Алекс кивнул, а потом дописал: «Расскажи, как запал на меня». Он сразу стирал написанное — беспокоился о конспирации. Майлз вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Алекс имел право знать, конечно, да и в этом не было ничего шокирующего. Он оперся на стенку позади себя, а Алекс прильнул к нему сбоку, приготовившись слушать. Правда, Майлз не думал, что скажет так уж много.  
  
«Я перешел в вашу школу, и у меня не было друзей, — начал он. — Я заметил тебя на сводных уроках, не знаю, почему. Ты же всегда со своими друзьями был. Я ничего такого не подумал сразу, мне просто показалось, что ты хороший человек, и я хотел с тобой общаться. В общем, где-то с полмесяца я просто наблюдал за тобой». Алекс от этого тихо прыснул и уткнулся ему носом в плечо. Майлзу было легко рассказывать — после того, как Алекс заставил его рассказать о своих фантазиях про него, рассказать о своей влюбленности было проще простого.  
  
«Понимаешь, на меня почти никогда никто не смотрит, — продолжил Майлз. — А ты смотрел, и я это заметил. Мы делали какой-то проект по биологии с тобой и с другими парнями, а еще играли в футбол и ели в столовой. Так что я понял, что тебе на меня не плевать. И я стал думать о тебе почти постоянно, потому что ты правда был хорошим. Но я до последнего не знал, чего мне хочется — просто дружить, или что-то большее. Наверное, мне просто было очень одиноко».  
  
Майлз сделал паузу, а Алекс обернул руку вокруг его плеч и мягко погладил по волосам, отвлекая от грустных мыслей, если таковые пришли бы. Майлз удивлялся, что ему есть что сказать еще: «Я стал замечать необычные вещи, вроде того, что я смотрю на то, как у тебя задралась футболка, или как наши колени соприкасались. Нет, я не думал ни о чем таком, чтобы что-нибудь с тобой сделать… мне просто нравилось смотреть». Он взглянул на Алекса, и тот улыбался. «И я до последнего момента даже не думал, что ты… что я тебе тоже нравлюсь», — заключил Майлз. Алекс показал ему большой палец, а затем сердечко из пальцев. Майлз тоже не сдержал улыбки.  
  
Он приобнял Алекса так, чтобы их лица оказались совсем близко друг к другу, и заметил: «Я надеюсь, что ты скоро поправишься и снова начнешь щебетать. Но то, что ты молчишь, мне почему-то даже нравится». Алекс ткнулся губами в его губы, очевидно, тоже не так уж стесненный временной немотой.


	23. Chapter 23

Майлз трудился в кухне Мэтта, чуть ли не по локоть перемазанный маринадом для курицы. Как оказалось, тот умел только жарить барбекю на гриле, а разделывать курицу и мариновать ее предоставил Майлзу. Алекс крутился рядом и норовил обмакнуть палец в маринад со специями, чтобы облизнуть его. Майлз велел ему не мешать — он чувствовал себя так, будто готовил фуршет для очень высокого приема. К тому же, ему хотелось, чтобы все похвалили приготовленную им курицу.  
  
«Хозяюшка», — ласково бросил Алекс и уселся на стул неподалеку, переставая мельтешить. Почти сразу в кухню зашел Мэтт, волоча несколько упаковок пивных банок. Для Майлза всегда было загадкой, где он их добывал, еще и в таком количестве, но он предпочитал не спрашивать. Мэтт по-хозяйски заглянул в большую миску, где Майлз бултыхал куски курицы, и одобрительно кивнул. «А где девочки? — спросил Майлз. — Может, пора подумать про стол?» Мэтт не без труда засунул пиво в холодильник и беспечно отозвался: «Загорают во дворе». День сегодня выдался солнечный, как нельзя лучше для барбекю.  
  
Майлз вздохнул: похоже, мама была права, когда говорила, что не особенно любит праздники, потому что для хозяйки это сплошные хлопоты. Но ведь это ему положено прохлаждаться во дворе сейчас!  
  
Когда он закончил, он вымыл руки и подхватил миску, чтобы проследовать за Мэттом к грилю во дворе, где бы состоялся торжественный процесс готовки. Алекс увязался за ними: ему было интересно за всем наблюдать. В коридоре Майлз чуть не выронил драгоценную миску, потому что мимо них в дом прошмыгнула Бреана в крошечном купальнике. Конечно, она была почти лишена женственных форм, чтобы привлекать к себе внимание, но Майлз совсем не привык видеть почти голых девушек не в бассейне или по телевизору.  
  
«Не говори только, что вы уже бассейн отстроить успели», — вполне спокойно спросил Алекс у Мэтта. Тот отмахнулся: «Какой там бассейн. Они с Кэти вообразили себя в американском кино про Калифорнию». Майлз про себя понадеялся, что те изволят одеться хотя бы к столу.  
Пока он наблюдал и контролировал, чтобы Мэтт аккуратно выложил курицу на решетку, со стороны Алекса послышался короткий шипящий звук — он уже успел умыкнуть из холодильника одну банку пива. «Что? — ответил он на одновременный взгляд Майлза и Мэтта. — Оно же общее. А мне уже жарко». Майлз ляпнул прежде, чем придержал язык: «Только не надо тоже раздеваться». Он был искренне благодарен Мэтту, что тот воздержался от шуточек.  
  
Постепенно вокруг них собрались все остальные, чтобы посмотреть на главное действо. Джейми с Энди уже успели выволочь большой стол из столовой во двор, а Майлз попросил девочек все-таки помочь расставить посуду и кое-какую другую еду, который каждый принес с собой. Конечно, Алекс как всегда отличился — Майлзу пришлось заходить за ним, чтобы помочь принести все, что передала его мама.  
Пока Мэтт бурчал, чтобы ему не лезли под руку, Майлз решил передохнуть и уселся рядом с Алексом, который прихлебывал из банки пиво и таскал чипсы из большой миски на столе. «Не порть аппетит, — посоветовал Майлз. — А то не распробуешь курицу». Алекс заверил его: «Это же ты готовил. Я обязательно съем».  
  
Пока они болтали о чем-то своем, к ним подошла Кэти, тоже в купальнике, но уже хотя бы в шортах. Майлз упорно смотрел на Алекса, который активно жестикулировал, пересказывая ему очередную серию его любимого телешоу. В конце концов, они заметили, что Кэти явно хотела что-то спросить, но мялась. «Можно спросить? — с обезоруживающей улыбкой вклинилась она. Майлз с Алексом одновременно обернулись к ней. — Вы еще вместе?» Кэти спросила и заметно смутилась, но они не могли ее винить — уж очень она была любопытной.  
«Да», — просто ответил Алекс, так же обезоруживающе улыбнувшись. «О, — только и сказала Кэти. — Ага». Она схватила из миски чипсину и снова отошла, должно быть, чтобы пошушукаться с Бреаной. Алекс и Майлз переглянулись и прыснули от смеха.  
  
Когда все было готово, Майлзу пришлось бежать за Мэттом, который запропастился где-то в доме — пора было подавать мясо. Алекс уже порядком всех утомил расспросами, когда уже будет готово, так что ему вручили еще одну банку пива, чтобы занять его. Мэтт вскоре вернулся к ним, торжественно неся перед собой поднос с семью стаканами с какой-то прозрачной жидкостью. «Это спрайт?» — наивно спросил Майлз. «Обижаешь, — важно ответил Мэтт, пока все разбирали себе стаканы. — Джин с тоником». Майлз взял и себе стакан, с подозрением понюхав — в нос ему ударил характерный запах хвои.  
  
Алекс уже утащил себе румяную куриную ножку и с аппетитом вгрызся в нее — должно быть, и правда проголодался. Все последовали его примеру, сквозь чавканье полувнятно нахваливая Майлза и Мэтта. Сам Майлз заулыбался от гордости и только собрался начать есть, как хозяин их вечеринки предложил тост. Майлз стукнулся стаканами со всеми по очереди, про себя отметив, что они довольно мудро поставили стол на заднем дворе — так за ними не могли подсмотреть любопытные соседи. На вкус джин оказался чем-то вовсе неописуемым, так что Майлз поскорей закусил напиток куском мяса, чтобы побороть жжение в горле. Гримасы остальных были точь-в-точь такие, как и у него.  
Майлзу в кои-то веки было весело на застолье: люди, которых он теперь без колебаний мог назвать своими друзьями, шутили и смеялись, рассказывали и вспоминали истории. Сам Майлз отчасти удивленно отмечал, что и ему есть о чем пошутить и что рассказать. Правда, от выпивки изрядно развязывался язык, так что ему приходилось иногда себя одергивать, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего.  
  
Алекс объелся раньше всех, поэтому теперь вертелся на своем стуле, вклиниваясь в чужие рассказы, а потом и вовсе ухватил Майлза за коленку под столом, рассмеявшись от того, как он чуть не подавился куском курицы. «Тебе нравится джин?» — поинтересовался Майлз у Алекса. Тот совершенно некультурно сунул кончик языка в свой стакан, после чего ответил: «Убойная штука! Сколько в нем градусов?» Майлз пожал плечами: «Сорок, наверное». Он сказал это и сам немного обеспокоился. Но ему говорили, что если хорошо заедать алкоголь, проблем быть не должно.  
  
Проблемы начались, когда все доели и допили, и нужно было хотя бы отнести всю посуду и мебель обратно в дом. Алекс встал из-за стола и тут же покачнулся, угодив в руки Майлзу, который удержал его от спотыкания. Тот осоловело на него посмотрел и сказал: «Ой», после чего уже вполне твердой походкой отправился в дом. Майлз чувствовал себя вполне нормально, кроме появившейся сонливости, так что отправил девочек, которых совсем развезло, на диван, в то время как они с Энди, выпившие меньше всех, перенесли всю посуду на кухню.  
  
«Майлз, будешь играть с нами?» — окликнул его Мэтт из гостиной. Все уже расселись по своим обычным местам, как в прошлый раз на Дне рождения Алекса — разве что, теперь ему любезно предоставили место рядом с ним.  
  
Мэтт быстро собрал питейную игру с телевизором — пей каждый раз, когда в музыкальном клипе появлялся кто-то, одетый чисто символически. Учитывая современную эстраду, прихлебывать из банок с пивом приходилось довольно часто. Майлз никогда не предполагал, что будет проводить вечер в компании, пересматривая все возможные клипы поп-принцесс, но ему было, в сущности, все равно — Алекс горячей печкой прижимался к нему сбоку, поджав под себя ноги. Майлз раздумывал, стоит ли ему так же приобнять его, как делали Мэтт и Джейми со своими девушками.  
  
Он все-таки решился — тихонько просунул руку и обвил ей худые плечи Алекса, пока все всматривались в экран телевизора. Тот повернул к нему лицо, мягко и сонно улыбаясь, и устроился поудобнее в этом объятии. Майлза это ощущение открытости чувств пьянило едва ли не больше алкогольных напитков.  
  
Первой их заметила Бреана — подползла к краю дивана, где они устроились (они с Мэттом сидели на полу) и сказала, сверкая глазами и делая паузу после каждого слова: «Парни, вы очень классные. Я вас люблю». Алекс хихикнул, уткнувшись носом в плечо Майлзу, а сам он смутился, но вежливо улыбнулся ей. «Ох ты ж, смотрите-ка, кто осмелел», — ухмыляясь, протянул Мэтт, и Майлз инстинктивно сжал пальцы на плече Алекса, намереваясь защитить их от возможной нападки. Но это же был Мэтт — он просто подшучивал над ними.  
  
«Ты что-то имеешь против?» — ответил на шутливую перепалку Майлз. «Друзьям в моем доме можно все, — сказал Мэтт и пьяно хихикнул. — Если только не на кровати моей или родителей». Джейми фыркнул и зафукал на Мэтта; Алекс почему-то молчал и бездумно мял подол футболки Майлза. Бреана не унималась: она положила голову на бортик дивана и спросила с нескрываемым азартом: «У вас все серьезно? Как вы целуетесь? Можете показать?» Майлз хотел было пояснить, что все человеческие существа со ртом целуются одинаково, но все загалдели, перебивая его.  
  
«Пожалуйста?» — попросила Кэти, склонив голову набок. Джейми закатил глаза, но решил потакать любопытству своей подруги. Майлз насупился: «Вы как в зоопарке, честное слово. Мы ведь и обидеться можем». Алекс тронул его за руку и заглянул ему в лицо, шепнув: «Ну давай, чего ты?» Майлз все равно колебался — выпивка не так сильно ударила ему в голову, да и он не был сторонником такой откровенной демонстрации столь интимного процесса. «Алекс, ты пьяное дурко», — упрекнул его Майлз, а тот положил ему ладонь на затылок и поцеловал, не спрашивая.  
  
Майлз сразу как будто под воду нырнул, услышав только усилившийся галдеж как будто издалека. Алекс был горьковатым и пряным на вкус из-за джина, и Майлз не мог не ответить на поцелуй, сминая мягкие губы. Как только тот полез ему языком между губ, Майлз мягко его отстранил, чтобы не заходить слишком далеко перед зрителями. Он посмотрел на Алекса после поцелуя, и тот демонстративно облизнулся.  
«Ну вы даете», — меланхолично прокомментировал Джейми. Мэтт коротко хохотнул и ничего не сказал, спрятавшись за банкой пива. Энди предпочитал на них не смотреть, и Майлз не мог его винить — в конце концов, быть единственным в компании без пары не так уж приятно. Девочки же издали серию восторженных звуков и даже похлопали им, похвалив за смелость. Майлз устало откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза, которые слипались несмотря на колотящееся сердце и вброс адреналина.  
  
Алекс решил, что им теперь все можно, поэтому прильнул к нему снова и устроил голову у него на плече. «Майлз, у меня все кружится, когда я закрываю глаза», — пожаловался он, облизывая пересохшие губы. Майлз насторожился, услышав про плохие симптомы. «Тебе плохо? — встревоженно спросил он. — Принести тебе воды?»  
  
«Кому там уже плохо?» — вклинился Мэтт. «Я бы лучше в ванную», — пробормотал Алекс, зеленея на глазах. Майлз не стал медлить и помог ему встать, намереваясь отвести в уборную. «Вы что, уже?» — бросил им вдогонку Джейми. Майлз его проигнорировал и завел Алекса в ванную, а сам прикрыл дверь снаружи, решив подождать. «Несчастье ходячее», — пробормотал Майлз сам себе, пока Алекс страдал в ванной. Когда он услышал звук льющейся воды, он решил, что уже можно зайти.  
  
«Ты хуже девчонки, — отчитал он Алекса, который был уже не зеленый, а просто бледный, пока умывал его холодной водой. — Кэти с Бреаной так не надрались». Алекс не протрезвел ни на йоту, а только безвольно прислонился к нему, протянув: «Ну Майло».  
  
Вернувшись в комнату, Майлз усадил его на диван, на котором тот сразу же попытался свернуться в клубок, и поразмыслил. «Наверное, мне стоит отвести Алекса домой», — сказал он друзьям. Мэтт скептически осмотрел его фигурку, которая начала дрожать. «Может, пока подождем? Пусть проспится», — предложил он. Майлз покачал головой: «Не успеет. Уже поздновато, а мне самому надо быть дома к одиннадцати».  
  
Попросив разрешения воспользоваться телефоном, Майлз скрепя сердце позвонил домой, надеясь, что его язык не заплетается. Когда мама сняла трубку, Майлз сначала сбивчиво бормотал что-то, но потом взял себя в руки. «Мам, — вздохнув, сказал он. — Можно тебя попросить, чтобы Алекс сегодня остался у нас? Он что-то совсем плох. Миссис Тёрнер ужасно расстроится». После небольшой паузы мама переспросила: «А ты?» и Майлз торопливо заверил: «Я в порядке. Так ты разрешаешь? Мы скоро придем, если да». Мама вздохнула и Майлз напряженно ждал ответа, но она сказала: «Пожалуй, так будет правильней. Тащи его сюда, я позвоню его маме и скажу, чтобы она не волновалась». Майлз воспрял духом: «Спасибо огромное, мам».  
  
Вернувшись в комнату, Майлз вспыхнул иррациональной ревностью от того, что Кэти сострадательно поглаживала полубессознательного Алекса по голове, и склонился над ним: «Подъем, пора домой». Алекс открыл глаза и потянулся к нему как-то по-детски — Майлз поднял его с дивана и отметил, что тот в лучшем состоянии, чем он думал. По крайней мере, он мог идти сам — Майлз бы попросту не дотащил его на себе.  
  
Прощание с друзьями вышло скомканным, так как внимание всех было рассеяно. Так что Майлз забрал их вещи, крепко взял Алекса под руку и вывел на свежий вечерний воздух. Благо, идти было недалеко, да и пьяные брожения товарищей в темное время суток были нередким зрелищем в их районе. Алекс бормотал ему что-то по пути, а Майлз шикал на него, молясь про себя, чтобы тот немного пришел в себя и не опозорил его слишком сильно перед мамой. Имидж Алекса в ее глазах и так уже был подпорчен, но Майлз старался уберечь того хотя бы от его собственных родителей.  
  
Мама открыла им дверь в халате — видимо, уже готовилась ко сну — и ее скептическая гримаса была красноречивей слов. Виноватая мина Майлза была принята без лишних разбирательств, а Алекс даже вполне внятно поздоровался: «Добрый вечер, миссис Кейн».  
  
«Быстро мыться и в кровать, и чтобы я вас до утра не слышала. Все утром», — строго заявила мама, после чего заперла входную дверь и поднялась по ступенькам в свою спальню. Майлзу было даже страшно спрашивать, что она имела в виду — следует ли ему постелить Алексу на диване внизу, или тому можно было разделить с ним кровать. Конечно, он был обеими руками за второй вариант — он бы даже смог оправдать это тем, что туалет ближе, да и он сам бы так смог следить за самочувствием друга.  
  
Алекс заворчал, когда Майлз потащил его вверх по лестнице, но сам покорно разделся и влез под душ, где чуть не уснул — он его вовремя растолкал. Слава богу, Алекса больше не тошнило, так что Майлз сам наскоро ополоснулся, и они вместе почистили зубы — ему пришлось вручить Алексу свою старую зубную щетку. Да, негигиенично, но Алексу явно было не до тонкостей.  
  
В постели Майлз себя почувствовал как на прокрустовом ложе: он как будто только что заметил, до чего же скрипела его кровать. Он так надеялся, что Алекс быстро провалится в сон, но какое там — тот повис на нем, как коала на дереве, тыкался прохладным носом в шею и шарил проворными пальцами по его телу.  
  
«Алекс, спи пожалуйста, — взмолился еле слышным шепотом Майлз. — Мама за стенкой же». Тот прижался к нему теснее, как будто Майлз выгонял его из постели, и почти возмущенным шепотом ответил: «Нет! Я хочу». Майлз шумно засопел и зашептал ему на ухо: «Не будь таким эгоистом». Алекс был непрошибаем: «Но ты тоже хочешь. Мы тихо».  
  
Он накрыл их одеялом почти по макушку, как будто оно могло их защитить. Майлз проявил слабость, и какое-то время они целовались в своей любимой манере — с языком и покусываниями. Майлз утешал себя тем, что их влажные причмокивания были слишком тихими, да и заглушались одеялом. Под одеялом было слишком душно, и вскоре пришлось вынырнуть. От переживаний и выпитого оба возбудились в считанные минуты, и это заставляло их ерзать и бестолково потираться друг об друга.  
  
«Майлз, — неожиданно позвал его шепотом Алекс. — Я тебе скажу, только ты не смейся». Майлз ничего не видел в темноте, но почувствовал, как тот провел ладонями по своей груди и накрыл пальцами соски. «Они болят, — пожаловался Алекс, и Майлз ощутил необъяснимую волну мурашек по всему телу. — Это же не может быть из-за того, что я с тобой… ну, как женщина?» Майлз вздохнул и подивился безумным идеям в голове у Алекса. «Ну что за глупости, — прошептал он в ответ, кладя свои ладони поверх алексовых. Он решил его немного поддразнить: — Просто нужно аккуратней с ними играть». Может, Майлз сам был нетрезв, но слова складывались в реплики гораздо легче. Он скользнул тихо вздохнувшему Алексу ладонью на пах, добавив: «Ты же здесь себя не тянешь и не дергаешь».  
  
Алекс сжал его ладонь между бедер, и Майлз пошел на уступку, ощутив небывалый прилив безрассудства. «Ну хорошо, фантазер, давай я быстро помогу тебе, и спать», — предложил он. Ему самому уже хотелось, и уснуть без этого у них уже не получилось бы. «Я не хочу быстро», — заупрямился Алекс и неожиданно ловко подмял его под себя, ложась сверху. Он стянул с них обоих трусы куда-то до коленок, и Майлз опять занервничал: «Эй, ты же не…»  
  
Алекс просто обнял его за шею и стал тереться об него всем телом, длинно и развязно, будто все, чего ему хотелось — это именно такая, тактильная близость с Майлзом. Сам он прерывисто вздохнул и наклонил голову Алекса, чтобы тот уткнулся ему в плечо — он же знал, что тот сейчас же начнет хныкать и всхлипывать. Но он вел себя на удивление хорошо и молчал, только сопел Майлзу на ухо и упорно терся об него — он уже почувствовал, как между их животами стало немного влажно и скользко.  
  
Майлз крепко обвил Алекса руками, чтобы тот не разошелся слишком сильно и из-за него не скрипела кровать, так что у того получалось только мелко елозить пахом об пах. Майлз стал целовать его в шею, раз уж та маячила у него перед лицом, и почувствовал, что Алекс стал вздрагивать — верный признак того, что надолго их возня не затянется. Потираясь об него в ответ, он поймал губами мочку уха Алекса и спросил прямо в него: «Ты представляешь, что я снизу, или наоборот?» Алекс буркнул: «Я ничего не представляю. Я хочу кончить». Тут уж Майлз не мог его винить.  
  
«Ну давай же уже», — шепнул Майлз, почти яростно поддавая бедрами навстречу, пока Алекс пытался растягивать удовольствие, обтираясь об него влажным горячим членом и сосками, которые у него, кажется, только что болели. «Давай», — повторил просьбу Майлз, мягко сжав его маленькие круглые ягодицы в руках и вжав его пахом в себя. Алекс послушно впился ногтями ему в плечи и длинно выдохнул, мягко выплеснувшись ему на живот. Майлз съехал чуть ниже и толкнулся членом между горячих и чуть повлажневших бедер Алекса — тот хоть и приходил в себя, но понял его мгновенно и сжал их, помогая Майлзу кончить, чуть выгнувшись на постели.  
  
«Лежи смирно, — велел он Алексу, отдышавшись, пока тот покрывал мелкими поцелуями его щеку. — А то постель мне изгваздаешь». Дотянувшись до салфеток, Майлз тщательно обтер их обоих и засунул скомканные салфетки под кровать. Вытянувшись на кровати, он не поверил своим ушам — Алекс уже посапывал, разлегшись на нем. «Да ты что это?!» — громким шепотом изумился Майлз, и ему пришлось мягко столкнуть его с себя, укладывая рядом.  
  
Конечно, вряд ли мама зашла бы к ним в комнату рано утром перед работой. Однако безопасности ради Майлз повернулся набок, как бы ему ни хотелось обнять Алекса и заснуть так. Разумеется, проснувшись от толчка, тот подполз к нему ближе и обвил руками сзади. Майлз снисходительно улыбнулся и погладил его руки, обнимающие его. «Всё утром», — подумал он прежде, чем чрезвычайно быстро задремать самому.


	24. Chapter 24

Когда Майлз утром осторожно спустился в кухню, оставив Алекса дремать в постели, мама уже ушла на работу. Он вздохнул с облегчением: хоть она и пригрозила им выговором утром, им пока что удалось избежать этого. На столе Майлз обнаружил записку «для Алекса», поверх которой лежала таблетка. Мысленно поблагодарив маму, он налил в стакан воды и вернулся в свою комнату.  
  
«Майлз?» — позвал его Алекс, высунув нос из-под одеяла. «Я здесь, — отозвался он. — Мамы дома нет. Как себя чувствуешь?» Алекс сел на постели и скривился. «Дерьмово», — честно ответил он. Майлз вручил ему стакан и таблетку. «Я не знаю, что это, но мама оставила это для тебя, значит, должно помочь», — пояснил он, когда Алекс вопросительно взглянул на него.  
  
После того, как Алекс выпил таблетку, он прилег обратно на подушку и какое-то время смотрел в потолок. Майлз присел рядом и ободряюще сжал его ладонь. «Тебя будут ругать», — поморщившись, сказал Алекс. Майлз вздохнул. «Не думаю, что так уж сильно, — ответил он. — Зато тебя не будут. Приведешь себя в порядок, и твои ничего не узнают». Алекс перевел взгляд на него — было видно, как ему нехорошо — и сказал: «Спасибо, что выгораживал мою задницу. И прости за это». Майлз потянулся и потрепал его и без того лохматые волосы. «Просто не напивайся так больше, ладно? — сказал он. — Хоть я и постараюсь всегда быть рядом, чтобы выгораживать твою задницу». Алекс даже улыбнулся и кивнул. Майлз добавил: «Советую принять душ, а то от тебя не розами пахнет, знаешь ли».  
  
Алекс вылез из кровати и направился в ванную, а Майлз тем временем застелил постель. От завтрака Алекс отказался, хотя и вернулся из душа заметно более посвежевшим. Он пожаловался на озноб, и Майлз выдал ему свою толстовку, в которую тот тут же завернулся. Несмотря на то, что про себя он журил Алекса, Майлз пожалел его и приобнял, прижимая к себе спиной, чтобы согреть. Ткнувшись носом в чуть влажные завитки алексовых волос, он прикрыл глаза и прислушался к своим ощущениям: ему было нисколько не плохо, как будто он и не пил вчера ничего. Голос Алекса заставил его распахнуть глаза.  
  
«Знаешь, даже если так, — сказал тот. — Я бы хотел просыпаться с тобой чаще. Или вообще каждый день». Алекс чуть повернул голову и добавил вопросительно: «Я же не мешаю тебе спать?» Майлз покачал головой, заверяя его. «После лагеря я думаю о том же, — признался он. — С тобой гораздо уютнее». И здесь он даже не имел в виду их тискания перед сном, хотя и это, конечно, было важно. С теплым Алексом под боком его никогда не посещали плохие мысли перед сном или плохие сновидения. Он чувствовал себя нужным и любимым, когда Алекс закидывал на него руку или переплетался с ним ногами.  
  
«Давай после совершеннолетия снимем квартиру и будем жить вместе», — неожиданно предложил Алекс. Не так уж неожиданно, на самом деле: Майлз периодически мечтал об этом, но понимал, что до этого еще жить и жить. И он совершенно не был уверен, что сможет оставить маму одну. «Давай, — тем не менее, согласился он. — Ты же понимаешь, что это будет самый ужасный клоповник на отшибе города?» Алекс хмыкнул. «А как же с милым рай и в шалаше? — поддразнил он. — Я уверен, мы сможем найти что-нибудь подходящее». Прежде, чем Майлз пустился в размышления, что им придется найти работу поприличней, чем в магазине с кассетами и дисками, Алекс нехотя завозился. «Наверное, мне стоит пойти домой, — признал он. — Пока мама не стала названивать сюда и искать меня. Я нормально выгляжу?» Майлз скептически осмотрел его и подтвердил, что Алекс выглядел сносно как для человека, который смешивал джин с пивом накануне.  
Так что Алекс хитро поцеловал его в уголок губ на прощание, чтобы Майлз подтвердил отсутствие перегара. Все было нормально.  
  
Нормально ровно до вечера — конечно, Майлз с напряжением ждал возвращения мамы с работы, зная, что она, как правило, находилась не в лучшем расположении духа после смены. Так что он оставил ей ужин и притих с книжкой на диване в гостиной. «Иди сюда», — позвала его мама за стол, и Майлз не сдержал болезненной гримасы.  
  
«Как дела?» — поинтересовалась мама. «Нормально», — автоматически отозвался Майлз. «Алекс давно ушел?» — спросила она. «Да, почти сразу утром», — ответил Майлз и внутренне напрягся. Он понимал, что его ругать особенно не за что, но не хотел слушать нотации. Мама, впрочем, в его согласии не нуждалась.  
  
«Майлз, я понимаю, что ты себе такого не позволял, но мне не нравится, что в твоей компании пьют, — высказалась на этот счет мама. — Я сама давала вам, мальчикам, попробовать шампанское на Новый год. Если хотите пробовать — пробуйте дома, чтобы не получилось так, как получилось».  
  
Майлз стал кивать и оправдываться: «Но это же мои друзья, они хорошие все. В прошлые разы такого не было». Он сильно занервничал от мысли, что ему запретят общаться с людьми, которых он только-только почувствовал своими друзьями. «Я тебя предупреждаю, чтобы ты имел свою голову на плечах, иначе постоянно будешь оказываться в неудобном положении из-за Алекса», — сказала мама, и Майлз вспыхнул. «Он не ставит меня в неудобные положения! — возразил он. — Он мой друг, поэтому я должен был ему помочь». Мама покачала головой: «Это похвально, но смотри, чтобы тобой таким образом не пользовались». Майлз вспылил окончательно и помотал головой, отрицая сказанное: «Нет, не надо говорить, что Алекс легкомысленный! Он бы сделал для меня то же самое, если бы со мной такое случилось». Он вовремя сообразил, что его несет, и замолчал. Мама выглядела слегка удивленной, но напор ослабила.  
  
Впрочем, она не терпела даже малейшее повышение голоса, поэтому вернулась к еде, холодней прежнего заявив: «Подходящий возраст для глупой влюбленности. Со мной это, конечно, чуть позже случилось». Майлз подавился вдохом и почувствовал, что он может попросту расплакаться. Слова ранили его в самое сердце, и он сильно закусил нижнюю губу. Он где-то слышал, что только родные могут сделать больней всего, ведь они знают твои слабые места. На языке у него вертелись многие вещи, которые он никогда не смел высказывать, но он с усилием проглотил их вместе с комком в горле и молча встал из-за стола. «Что ты собираешься делать дальше? Ты подумал об этом?» — резко добавила мама. «Пойду к себе», — ровным тоном отозвался Майлз.  
  
Его не останавливали, поэтому он поднялся в свою комнату и свернулся на постели, пожалев, что оставил свою книгу внизу. Возможно, она помогла бы ему отвлечься от тупой боли в сердце.  
  


* * *

  
  
Алекс как раз собирался прикончить последний блинчик, который мама подала ему на второй завтрак, как отец отложил свою газету и обратился к нему. «Бабушка зовет тебя погостить у нее, вы уже полгода не виделись», — сообщил он. Алекс неопределенно кивнул, вопросительно глядя на него. Мама тоже вступила в обсуждение: «Ты согласен поехать завтра? Папа отвезет тебя». Алекс задумчиво пожевал, проглотил блинчик и спросил: «А надолго?» Это звучало невежливо, но это все, что его интересовало по этому поводу. «Недели две, — пожал плечами отец. — Отдохнешь, пообщаешься с бабушкой и дедушкой. Помогать им будешь, если что».  
  
Алекс чуть нахмурился и протянул: «Две недели — это долго». Он не был против самой поездки, но… тут его осенило, и он с надеждой спросил: «Может, можно взять с собой Майлза? А то мне будет скучно там одному». Папа вздохнул и снова взялся за газету. «Не одному, а с бабушкой и дедушкой», — поправил он. Мама мягко возразила: «Не в этот раз, Алекс. Бабушке не справиться с вами одной, пожалей ее». Алекс занервничал, сообразив, что обстоятельства складываются не в его пользу.  
  
«Но мы уже взрослые, мы ездили в лагерь сами, — стал упрашивать он. — Мы не будем тревожить бабушку с дедушкой. Мы же будем гулять почти целый день». Папа ввернул: «Тем более. Они будут волноваться вдвое больше». Алекс терялся, какой аргумент может ему помочь. «А если мы будем помогать по хозяйству? Как Майлз помогает тебе, мам?» — немного заискивающе спросил Алекс. Вместо согласия он получил оплеуху: «От тебя ведь помощи не дождешься». Алекс обиделся и сложил руки на груди. «Это какая-то ссылка получается, — проворчал он. — И что мне там делать?»  
  
Отец стал раздражаться его поведением и заявил: «Например, заняться домашними заданиями на лето. Что-то я давно не видел тебя с книгой». Алекс закатил глаза, и ему тут же велели их не закатывать. «Хватит торговаться, Алекс, — вклинилась мама. Она уперлась руками в бока, что означало крайнюю степень решительности. — Майлз не твой кот, которого можно посадить в корзинку и повезти на дачу. В конце концов, у него есть своя семья и свои бабушка с дедушкой, которым надо хоть иногда уделять внимание». Алекс не любил, когда его упрекали, поэтому встал из-за стола и демонстративно помыл за собой тарелку.  
  
«Вы же его не спрашивали, — ответил он. — Я уверен, он бы не отказался поехать со мной». Папа огорошил его заявлением: «Это хорошо, что вы так крепко дружите, но не надо переходить границы. Будь твоя воля, ты бы его у нас поселил. Надо было нам с мамой сделать тебе брата». Алекс вспылил и заявил: «Не нужен мне никакой брат! И вообще, может мы потом вместе жить будем, чтобы никого не нагружать и не стеснять». Мама всплеснула руками, но он не обратил на это внимания, направившись в свою комнату. Алекс был рассержен и обижен, и почти не жалел, что ляпнул последнюю реплику. «Ты погляди-ка, Пегги, он уже все решил, — окликнул его вдогонку отец. — Вещи-то собери на дачу».  
  
В тот же день Майлз встретился с Алексом на нейтральной территории и отметил, что лицо у того было кислым, как лимон. «Что случилось? — спросил он. — Твои все-таки прознали про твое пьянство?» Сам он почему-то решил не рассказывать Алексу о разговоре с мамой.  
  
«Нет, отправляют меня к бабушке с дедушкой на целых две недели, — сообщил Алекс, понурясь. — Я просил взять тебя с собой, но они даже слушать не хотели! Мы немного повздорили». Майлз вздохнул. У них обоих явно был не лучший период в отношениях с родителями. К слову, «нейтральной территорией» был не слишком чистый подоконник заброшенного флигеля на территории их школы, в котором пару десятков лет назад проводились уроки труда для мальчиков.  
  
Алекс прильнул к нему, щекой опираясь на плечо, и Майлз с готовностью приобнял его. Они еще никогда не расставались так надолго. «Ничего не поделаешь, — признал Майлз. — Придется потерпеть». Умом он понимал, что две недели — это не такой уж страшный срок, и совсем скоро они увидятся снова, но затаенный страх того, что их могут разлучить, уже начал точить его изнутри. Алекс вздохнул так горько, как будто его отправляли в интернат. «Я буду скучать, — тихо сказал он. — Не знаю, что и делать там без тебя. У меня нет там друзей». Майлз поинтересовался: «А раньше чем ты там занимался, когда ездил?» Алекс протянул: «Спал, смотрел телек. Читал иногда. Иногда приходилось помогать по хозяйству. Можно ходить гулять, но одному не интересно».  
  
Они помолчали немного, наслаждаясь компанией друг друга, а потом Алекс попытался ободрить и себя, и Майлза. «Когда я приеду обратно, завалимся к тебе в комнату на целый день? — улыбаясь, предложил он. — Я думаю, мы придумаем, как хорошо провести время». Майлз расплылся в ухмылке, глядя на лукавый прищур Алекса. «Само собой, — согласился он. — У нас будет время подумать».  
  
Алекс потянулся к его уху и шепнул: «Поцелуешь меня на память?» Майлз сразу повернул голову и хотел поцеловать его в губы, но Алекс уточнил: «Не так», и указал на свою шею. Майлз немного удивился, но ткнулся губами в тонкую теплую кожу. «Оставь след, пожалуйста», — тихо попросил Алекс, вплетая пальцы в волосы Майлза. Он не особенно понимал, чего Алекса переклинило, поэтому пока не торопился выполнять просьбу, целуя почти невесомо. «Зачем тебе? Заметят ведь», — пробормотал Майлз поверх его кожи. «Я и хочу, чтобы заметили», — упрямо отозвался Алекс. «Как скажешь», — вздохнул Майлз и поддался его безрассудству. Он выбрал местечко под ухом, немного прикрытое волосами, и смял кожу губами, ощутимо прикусывая и немного оттягивая. Алекс негромко айкнул, но лишь крепче вцепился в его волосы. Майлз потерзал его еще немного и отстранился, разглядывая краснеющее пятнышко с небольшим отпечатком его зубов. Было в этом что-то приятное, несмотря на то, что ему отнюдь не нравилась мысль о том, чтобы портить нежную и вкусную кожу Алекса.  
  
Алекс потрогал засос пальцами и удовлетворенно кивнул. «Ну тогда уж и мне, чтобы мы были в расчете», — предложил Майлз. Здесь он тоже не до конца понимал, зачем это. Просто чувствовал, что так нужно. Алекса не нужно было просить дважды, и он впился ему точно в такое же местечко под ухом.  
  
После того, как ритуал с «метками» был совершен, Алексу все еще было мало на прощание. Он крепко обнял Майлза и стал баюкать его в руках, воркуя с ним, как с щенком. Майлзу пришлось согнуться и ссутулиться, чтобы Алекс мог обнимать его и прижимать к груди, но ему было очень приятно от этого. Так что он обвил Алекса руками за пояс и улыбнулся, наслаждаясь тем, что его обнимают.  
  
А потом дни потянулись так медленно и безрадостно, что Майлз даже не мог вспомнить, как он жил до того, как стал проводить почти все свое время с Алексом. Он не особенно рассчитывал, что друзья позовут его гулять в отсутствие Алекса, но погода резко испортилась, и все всё равно сидели по домам.  
  
Майлз теперь выполнял свои обязанности по дому более тщательно, а не как обычно — пару взмахов тряпкой и наскоро рассованная по шкафам вымытая посуда, прежде чем бежать на очередную встречу с Алексом. Он и раньше осознавал свою степень привязанности к нему, близкую к симбиозу, но до этого им еще не приходилось испытывать свое терпение.  
  
От тоски Майлз даже взялся за домашние задания: решил пару вариантов примеров по математике, написал маловразумительное сочинение и решил обложиться книжками, которые следовало прочитать для следующего класса. Герои все равно упорно напоминали ему их с Алексом, поэтому чтение давалось ему тяжело — особенно из-за воспоминаний того, как они вместе читали в библиотеке после уроков.  
  
Как-то в выходной мама обратила внимание, что он читает на диване, и поинтересовалась: «А чего ты дома, а не с Алексом?» Майлз чуть нахмурился: с недавних пор он не хотел упоминать его в разговорах с мамой. «Уехал к родственникам», — коротко отозвался он и не сказал больше ничего. Мама Майлза была не из пытливых, но он прекрасно понимал, что торчит дома и мозолит глаза своим видом мрачнее тучи.  
А в другой день зазвонил телефон, и Майлз нехотя взял трубку, потому что до этого дремал на диване, устав от чтения. «Алло?» — буркнул он и услышал в ответ голос, который хотел услышать больше всего. «Хей, как ты там?» — радостно спросил Алекс. «Ох, привет, — сразу оживился Майлз, широко улыбаясь. — А ты как думаешь? Страдаю». Алекс хихикнул, и у Майлза потеплело на душе. «Я стащил телефон и влез на чердак, чтобы меня никто не слышал, — сообщил тот. — Ничего, недолго осталось». Майлз вжал трубку в ухо и спросил: «Как у тебя дела?» Алекс издал неопределенный долгий звук и ответил: «Как я и предполагал. Но вовсе не плохо. Только приходится есть все домашнее и полезное». Майлз понимал, что для Алекса, любителя чипсов и шоколадок, это было большим неудобством.  
  
Алекс вдруг засопел в трубку, и Майлз услышал его бормотание: «Мне так одиноко. Хочу к тебе». Он вздохнул и ответил, что тоже скучает, но Алексу явно нужно было высказаться. «Я думал, что чем больше мы с тобой тискаемся, тем легче будет со всем этим… ну ты сам знаешь, — с нотками обиды в голосе сказал он. — А мне только хуже. И в душе не разрешают долго сидеть».  
  
Майлз ощутил волну мурашек. Алекс жаловался, а у него это вызывало неоднозначную реакцию — не хватало еще возбудиться от того, как тот мучился. Алекс продолжал болтать: «Ты знал, что без этого прыщи вскакивают?» Майлз вздохнул: «У меня они постоянно. Я не знаю, от чего или без чего». Алекс почти перебил его: «Давай поговорим еще. Я же знаю, ты один дома». До Майлза внезапно дошло, к чему тот клонил, и он стал отнекиваться: «Нет-нет, Алекс, я не буду устраивать с тобой секс по телефону». Тот обожал подобные разговорчики. Алекс фыркнул немного обиженно, но отозвался: «Ты же даже не пробовал. Можем пропустить ту часть, где ты медленно снимаешь с себя футболку с Парком юрского периода».  
  
Майлз негромко фыркнул от смеха, а потом собрался с мыслями и сказал Алексу то, что хотел: «Просто мне это не поможет. Я хочу обнять тебя, почувствовать, как ты пахнешь, какой ты теплый и маленький». Алекс на другом конце провода озадаченно притих, а потом длинно выдохнул. Он тут же подстроился под новые правила игры и сказал чуть смущенно: «Я хочу лечь на тебя сверху и поцеловать так, чтобы язык устал, понимаешь?» Майлз довольно угукнул, когда услышал участившееся дыхание Алекса. Они дразнили друг друга, и сам он застал себя за тем, что присел на подлокотник дивана и лениво потирался об него. Алекса он не видел, но скорее почувствовал, как тот встрепенулся.  
  
«Черт, меня нашли, — буркнул он в трубку. — Требуют вернуть телефон. Я побежал, все, целую». Майлз едва успел сказать «пока», прежде чем Алекс отключился. Разговор вышел недолгим, но все же волнующим, и изрядно улучшил ему настроение. Майлз нехотя слез с подлокотника и направился на кухню, чтобы заварить себе любимый чай Алекса, с мелиссой, и вернуться к чтению.


	25. Chapter 25

Две недели уже прошли, а Алекс все не возвращался. Майлз, хоть и был терпеливым, начинал изрядно нервничать и нарезал круги вокруг телефона в течение дня — он уже был готов позвонить домой к Тёрнерам, чтобы узнать, когда все-таки вернется Алекс.

Тот позвонил ему сам еще раз, чтобы обреченным голосом сообщить: «Мне придется еще задержаться. У отца что-то с машиной, он пока не может меня забрать». Судя по его голосу, он был в полном раздрае. Майлз понимал, что ничего плохого Алексу там не будет, но как же ему хотелось обнять его в тот момент!

«Ох, как некстати, — посетовал Майлз в ответ. — Я очень скучаю. Приходи ко мне сразу, как приедешь». Алекс вздохнул в трубку. «Не сомневайся, — подтвердил он. — Я с тебя с живого не слезу». Они оба рассмеялись от двусмысленности фразы. Поскольку у Алекса не получалось долго разговаривать, Майлз сказал ему: «До встречи тогда. Люблю тебя». И снова рассмеялся, потому что Алекс изобразил уйму звуков поцелуйчиков прямо в трубку. Положив ее, Майлз надолго замечтался о предстоящей встрече. Ему следовало придумать что-нибудь особенное, может быть?

В голову лезли только какие-то дурацкие сцены из кино, вроде пенной ванны с лепестками роз. Майлз сразу представил, как им приходится переезжать, чтобы спастись от гнева соседки, у которой он бы украл цветы с клумбы под покровом ночи.

Занятый своими домашними обязанностями, он продолжал ломать голову. Отправившись в магазин, он наткнулся на Бреану: та окликнула его, пока он выбирал морковь на лотке. «Привет, а ты почему без Алекса?» — воскликнула она. Конечно, абсолютно все вокруг замечали, что они были неразлучны. Майлз вздохнул и ответил: «Он к родственникам уехал, уже больше двух недель его нет». Бреана состроила ему сочувствующую гримаску. «Мэттью тоже меня покинул», — деловито сказала она, накладывая себе в корзину овощи. «Как, совсем?» — изумился Майлз. Бреана махнула на него рукой: «Нет, конечно, тоже уехал куда-то с семьей». Майлз, в свою очередь, тоже сочувственно покивал.

А потом его осенила полубезумная мысль, и он осторожно спросил, не дав себе раздумывать: «Бреана, мне нужен твой совет». Она заинтересованно приподняла брови, глядя прямо на него, и Майлз пробормотал, таращась куда-то на картофель: «Как мне лучше порадовать Алекса, когда он вернется?» Ему казалось, что девушки лучше придумывали подобные вещи.

Бреана пришла в нескрываемый восторг от его вопроса и даже прихлопнула в ладоши. «Как мило! — воскликнула она и подхватила его под руку, потащив в другой отдел супермаркета. — Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем». Майлз покорно пошел за ней, понемногу начиная чувствовать жгучий стыд. «Что вы любите делать вместе?» — воодушевленно спросила Бреана. Майлз едва сдержал нервный смешок и протянул: «Ну… всё».

«Ох, ну да, конечно, — озадаченно сказала она и спросила: — Ладно, тогда что любит Алекс?» Самодовольная частичка души Майлза подбивала его ответить «меня», но здесь нужно было что-нибудь отвлеченное. Он огляделся по сторонам и самый простой ответ пришел на ум сам. «Он любит вкусности разные, — ответил Майлз. — Только куда мне с его мамой тягаться?» Бреана захихикала и веско сказала: «Ну, мама — это мама, а ты — это ты». Она тут же вскинулась и заявила: «Мы тебе поможем! Как тебе идея испечь самые вкусные и милые в мире кексики?» Майлз осторожно спросил: «А "мы" это кто?» Бреана пожала плечами: «Я и Кэти, конечно. Ты же не против? Я вроде бы умею печь, но она гораздо лучше. И мы знаем, что ты тоже кое-что умеешь».

Майлзу это польстило, и он задумался. Что ж, кексиками Алекса, может, и не удивишь, но приятно ему точно будет. «Да, спасибо большое, — рассеянно ответил он. — А когда вам будет удобно?» Бреана предложила: «Давай завтра! Где ты живешь?» Майлз сообщил свой адрес, и они вскоре попрощались, отправившись за покупками дальше. У него были смешанные чувства насчет всего этого, а еще он надеялся, что Алекс не узнает, что он устраивал у себя дома почти что девичник в его отсутствие.

Как и было условлено, девочки пришли к нему на следующий день, явно предвкушая веселье. Майлз вежливо предложил им чаю, но им не терпелось приступить к приготовлению кексов. Пока Бреана раскладывала на столе все продукты, Кэти заговорщически шепнула Майлзу: «Ты такой молодец, что подумал о каком-то сюрпризе. Внимания хочется всем, а парням часто недостает догадливости». Майлз улыбнулся, про себя подумав, что он не против побыть их подружкой один день. При условии, что об этом никто не узнает.

В смысле, действительно подружкой: у Майлза уши покраснели от истории Бреаны, когда она, посмеиваясь, смешивала тесто в большой миске. «Я как-то купила такой лифчик красивый, с тесемочками на спине, — поведала она. — Он из-за этого спереди расстегивался, а Мэттью никак не мог эту застежку найти и очень ругался». Кэти покатилась со смеху, сидя рядом с ним в кухне, а Майлз вежливо улыбнулся, чувствуя себя крайне странно.

«А что это вы такое интересное принесли?» — спросил он, заглядывая в пакет, чтобы уйти от темы лифчиков. «Да, подай мне оттуда формочки», — попросила Кэти, которая взяла процесс в свои руки. Бреана пояснила: «Там краситель для крема и съедобные блестки». Майлз рассмотрел все это и подумал вслух: «Кексы, должно быть, выйдут фееричными».

Пока пеклись кексы, Кэти приготовила крем (она извинилась, что смогла принести только синий краситель). В ожидании они уселись смотреть телевизор, и Майлз вполуха слушал болтовню девочек. Они не мешали ему и не раздражали, но он лишь острей почувствовал нехватку Алекса, с которым он мог поговорить на любую тему. «Ты чего такой грустный, Майлз?» — поинтересовалась Бреана. «Он скучает», — проницательно заявила Кэти раньше, чем Майлз успел что-то сказать. «Все нормально», — заверил он. Но вот когда девочки стали обсуждать выпускной вечер, который им предстоял еще только через год, ему в душу закралась смутная тревога. Впрочем, им с Алексом было еще рано думать о том, как выйти из неловкой ситуации с парой на выпускной.

Духовка звякнула, сообщая, что кексы допеклись, и теперь Майлзу торжественно доверили самое важное: украсить их кремом и блестками. Так что он вполне сносно изобразил сверху кексов какие-то сине-голубые завихрения и посыпал их небольшим количеством съедобных звездочек. Получилось очень красиво. Девочки похвалили его и восхитились результатом. «Можно я съем один?» — попросила Бреана, и Майлз заверил их: «Конечно, берите, вы же их готовили». Кэти была вынуждена отказаться: «Я так легко полнею. Я лучше не буду».  
Когда пришло время уходить, девочки искренне пожелали им хорошо провести время, а Бреана хитро подмигнула. Майлз от души поблагодарил их за помощь и участие, а оставшись дома один, отправился перемывать всю посуду и кухню.

Мама, конечно, заметила кексы в холодильнике, когда вернулась вечером с работы. «Ничего себе, какая красота у нас, — отметила она. — Это откуда?» Майлз отозвался: «Испекли. Это для Алекса, когда он приедет». Ему из вредности хотелось говорить напрямую. Мама лишь спросила: «Неужели сам? Или тебе помогали?» Майлз с еще большим удовольствием ответил невозмутимым тоном: «Девочки помогли мне. Подруги Мэтта и Джейми». Мама явно осталась в замешательстве и даже ничего не сказала, поэтому Майлз вежливо предложил: «Попробуй, если хочешь».

А уже на следующий день, как на заказ, его мечта сбылась: судя по яростному стуку в дверь в одиннадцать часов утра, это мог быть только Алекс. Майлз помчался открывать и едва не упал на спину, когда тот бросился ему на шею с коротким счастливым возгласом. Он пихнул ногой дверь, захлопывая ее, и крепко обнял Алекса, попытавшись немного его покружить. Тот знал, что в будний день Майлз был дома один, поэтому в первые пару минут он не мог сказать ни слова из-за того, что его беспорядочно целовали во все места на лице сразу.

«Ты как собака», — сказал Майлз, когда Алекс немного успокоился. «Я предупреждал», — коротко отозвался Алекс, сверкая глазами и жадно всматриваясь в его лицо. Майлз нежно посмотрел на него в ответ и попытался преподнести свой сюрприз: «У меня кое-что для тебя есть». Алекс обвил его за шею руками и заявил: «Не сочти за грубость, но пока что мне хватит только тебя». Майлз усмехнулся, понимая, что Алексу сейчас было не до его кексов, и чуть склонился, чтобы поцеловать его в губы как следует.

Алекс вжался в него еще сильнее, вплел пальцы ему в волосы и даже хныкнул от нетерпения сквозь поцелуй. Майлз без промедления скользнул ему языком между губ, отмечая про себя, что Алекс как будто стал только слаще. Так что он бережно взял его лицо в ладони и поглаживал пальцами, пока они целовались.

Когда пришлось ненадолго прерваться, чтобы отдышаться, Майлз позвал Алекса на диван. Сначала они уселись скромно, а затем Алекс опрокинул его на спину и взобрался сверху. «Ты такой нетерпеливый», — усмехнулся Майлз, приятно ощущая тепло худенького тела на себе. «Я и так терпел», — возразил Алекс и айкнул, когда Майлз решил подразнить его и сбросил, подминая под себя. Алекс брыкнулся и завозился ужом, обхватывая его ногами. «Отпусти или сам раздевайся», — потребовал Алекс. Майлз наклонился и ласково куснул его в шею. «Вот так сразу?» — подначил он опять, выводя Алекса из себя.

«Да блин, — воскликнул Алекс, очаровательно выпячивая губу и оставив тщетные попытки снова оказаться сверху. — Не мучай меня». Майлз повернулся с ним набок и крепко обнял. «А я бы тебя помучал, — проворковал он в ухо, прикрытое отросшими прядями. — А чего бы тебе хотелось?» Алекс доверчиво уткнулся ему в шею, обнимая двумя руками. «Я не знаю, — честно отозвался он. — Всего и сразу». Он снова затянул, ласкаясь к Майлзу и зацеловывая его шею и линию челюсти: «Я люблю тебя. Я так соскучился. Скажи, что ты тоже». Майлз потерся носом об его нос и ответил: «Конечно, я тоже тебя люблю и соскучился».

Он запустил ладонь под ткань футболки Алекса, который немного угомонился, и поглаживал теплую кожу и острый ряд позвонков. Тот явно блаженствовал, прикрыв глаза и тычась носом Майлзу в шею. «Ты так пахнешь», — сказал Алекс. «Как?» — поинтересовался Майлз. «Как обычно, — улыбнулся тот. — Просто это как домой прийти, а там пахнет чем-то вкусным, понимаешь?» Майлз уткнулся ему в лохматую макушку. Он понимал, потому что точно так же жадно вдыхал такой родной запах.

Их возня не прошла бесследно, и Майлз почувствовал сильный прилив желания, когда Алекс настойчиво потерся пахом об его бедро. Он просунул колено тому между ног, и Алекс бесстыдно заерзал на нем, закусив губу. «Давай мы сначала сбросим напряжение, а потом проведем время вместе, — разумно предложил Майлз, чувствуя, что и сам стремительно твердеет. — С продолжением, конечно, если захотим». Алекс бездумно покивал — Майлз понимал, что думать он уже был не в состоянии. Так что он потянул его футболку, из которой Алекс охотно выпутался, и снял свою, прижимаясь горячей голой кожей.

От штанов они тоже избавились, тем более что Майлз был лишь в мягких домашних. Все разговоры разом прекратились, когда они запустили руки друг другу в трусы — Алекс лишь издал мягкий дрожащий вздох и стиснул его так, что Майлз охнул и попросил его быть осторожней. Тот извинился и стал ласкать его, пытаясь поймать общий ритм. Майлз украдкой завороженно посматривал, как у них здорово получалось делать это вместе. Сначала он разглядывал оба их члена, которые гладко скользили в кулаке, потемневшие от прилива крови и влажно блестящие, а потом перевел взгляд и стал смотреть в лицо Алексу, который жмурился от удовольствия, кусал губы, но все равно приоткрывал мягкий яркий рот для очередного стона или всхлипа.

Майлз припомнил, сколько раз за эти две с лишним недели он представлял себе этот момент, и ему стало совсем хорошо. Он положил голову на плечо Алексу, прижимаясь совсем тесно, и задвигал рукой быстрее, понукая его сделать то же самое. Тот продержался меньше и совсем скоро вцепился пальцами свободной руки Майлзу в плечо, кончая так бурно и обильно, да с таким явным стоном облегчения, что ему стало того почти жалко. Сам Майлз имел в эти дни кучу возможностей справляться со своим желанием, поэтому ему было легче. Он мягко отстранил ладонь Алекса, который уже не мог сосредоточиться на его удовольствии, и парой привычных движений довел до разрядки и себя.

Алекс отдышался и тронул пальцами свой заляпанный живот, издав звук отвращения. «Я думал, я лопну, — прокомментировал он. — Ну, или не весь я». Майлз несдержанно хохотнул и подал ему коробку салфеток с журнального столика. Когда они оба привели себя в порядок и проверили состояние дивана, Алекс заявил, что обратно одеваться не будет, так как Майлз обещал продолжение.

«Дай мне, наконец, показать тебе то, что я приготовил», — потребовал Майлз, уводя Алекса на кухню. «А, да, конечно», — вспомнил тот.  
Майлз торжественно достал из холодильника блюдо с кексами, и Алекс изумленно их разглядывал, как будто не мог понять, что это такое. «Ты сам их испек?» — спросил он, потянувшись к одному, чтобы обмакнуть палец в крем. Майлз шлепнул его по руке, велев сначала вымыть руки после того, чем они занимались. «Мне помогали… — начал он и решил все же рассказать: — Бреана и Кэти». Алекс состроил ему гримасу и ответил: «Ну ты даешь». Они помыли руки, и Алекс сказал: «Мне даже жалко их есть».

Потом он вдруг как будто опомнился и снова порывисто обнял Майлза, сказав «Спасибо». Отпускать друг друга все еще не хотелось, а Алекс приподнялся на носки и шепнул ему в ухо: «Это будет совсем наглость, если я попрошу тебя сегодня… уступить мне?» Майлз растерялся и посмотрел в лицо Алексу, который смущенно закусывал губу. Пожалуй, это было бы честно.

«Для тебя — что угодно», — ответил он, улыбнувшись, и Алекс просиял. Он все-таки вымазал палец в креме и засмеялся, когда сунул его Майлзу в рот и вымазал и его тоже. В конце концов, будь то из-за кексов или всего остального, осчастливить Алекса ему точно удалось.


	26. Chapter 26

В тот день Май­лз дей­стви­тель­но «ус­ту­пил» Алек­су — и тот не ус­по­ко­ил­ся, по­ка не из­мо­тал их обо­их пол­ностью. От­вел Май­лза в его же спаль­ню, по-хо­зяй­ски рас­сте­лил пос­тель и зах­ва­тил его в плен — в при­ят­ный все-та­ки плен, как был вы­нуж­ден приз­нать Май­лз, ког­да ка­питу­лиро­вал от бес­по­рядоч­ных ласк Алек­са.  
  
И он сно­ва ис­пы­тал на се­бе пас­сивную роль в их бли­зос­ти, на этот раз поз­во­лив Алек­су при­касать­ся к не­му вез­де, где толь­ко мож­но, при­чинять ему нем­ножко бо­ли и сли­вать­ся друг с дру­гом впол­не в фи­зичес­ком смыс­ле. Так, как Алекс поз­во­лял ему рань­ше.  
  
Он, свер­кая гла­зами над рас­па­лен­ным Май­лзом, по­обе­щал по­казать, как ему бы­ло при­ят­но, ког­да тот был внут­ри не­го. Од­на­ко Алекс сно­ва не рас­счи­тал свои си­лы пос­ле дол­гой раз­лу­ки, пок­раснел как по­мидор и, ка­жет­ся, был го­тов раз­ре­веть­ся — Май­лз вов­ре­мя при­жал его к се­бе и за­верил, что в этом нет ни­чего пос­тыдно­го, и он не про­тив про­бовать еще. В сле­ду­ющие ми­нуты Май­лз уже сно­ва ер­зал на прос­ты­не от сты­да, по­тому что Алекс за­явил, что Май­лз — его лю­бовь на­век, и при­нял­ся це­ловать его в та­ких мес­тах, о ко­торых Май­лзу и по­думать бы­ло стыд­но. Алекс очень яв­но гор­дился тем, что у не­го так здо­рово по­луча­лось лас­кать Май­лза ртом.  
  
Ле­то вы­далось не­обыч­но жар­ким, и они да­же не мог­ли про­водить вмес­те це­лые дни — заг­ля­дыва­ли друг к дру­гу в гос­ти, ког­да сол­нце уже са­дилось, но это­го вре­мени бы­ло слиш­ком ма­ло. Май­лз ва­лял­ся до­ма под вен­ти­лято­ром, мно­го спал и еще боль­ше без­дель­ни­чал. При­ходи­лось по нес­коль­ку раз за день при­нимать душ, что­бы не хо­дить гряз­ным, и Алекс нес­коль­ко раз изъ­яв­лял же­лание зай­ти к не­му в гос­ти, что­бы ис­ку­пать­ся вмес­те. Хо­телось от­пра­вить­ся на реч­ку или хо­тя бы пруд, но ро­дите­ли Алек­са, ви­димо, ре­шили, что с не­го дос­та­точ­но пу­тешес­твий на это ле­то, и в пос­ледние не­дели ка­никул он ос­та­вал­ся до­ма.  
  
И ко­неч­но, ему бы­ло скуч­но си­деть до­ма — в од­ну из встреч он пред­ло­жил Май­лзу от­пра­вить­ся в мес­тный паб, что­бы пос­мотреть фут­бол ве­чером. Идея по­каза­лась за­ман­чи­вой: до это­го они иног­да смот­ре­ли мат­чи вмес­те, но по ста­рень­ко­му ба­рах­ля­щему те­леви­зору до­ма у Май­лза. «В па­бе ра­бота­ет брат Мэт­та, — за­метил Алекс. — Он мо­жет про­дать нам пи­во, ес­ли хо­рошень­ко поп­ро­сить».  
  
Ве­чером, осо­бен­но пе­ред мат­чем, в па­бе бы­ла уй­ма лю­дей. Май­лз сра­зу по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя ма­лень­ким и без­за­щит­ным, а Алекс ре­шитель­но про­тол­кнул­ся к бар­ной стой­ке, что­бы ра­зыс­кать бра­та Мэт­та. Май­лз уви­дел взрос­ло­го пар­ня, ко­торый уз­нал Алек­са пер­вым, и по­нял, что это и был он.  
  
«Алекс, что ты тут де­ла­ешь?» — вос­клик­нул он. Алекс при­тянул к се­бе за ру­кав Май­лза и от­ве­тил: «Мы приш­ли фут­бол пос­мотреть. Най­дет­ся для нас мес­течко?» Брат, ко­торо­го Май­лзу так и не пред­ста­вили, по­чесал в за­тыл­ке и ог­ля­нул­ся по сто­ронам. «Ну вы и выб­ра­ли вре­мя, — оза­дачен­но ска­зал он. — Пос­та­ра­юсь вас уса­дить». В па­бе бы­ло от­кро­вен­но яб­ло­ку нег­де упасть.  
  
«А ты по­дашь нам пи­во? — спро­сил с на­деж­дой Алекс, увя­зав­шись вслед за ним. — День­ги у нас есть, мы зап­ла­тим». Май­лз ста­рал­ся не по­терять­ся и то­же сле­довал за ни­ми. Брат Мэт­та при­об­рел еще бо­лее стра­даль­чес­кий вид и по­пытал­ся вну­шить Алек­су сми­рение пе­ред за­коном: «Я же знаю, вам еще да­же во­сем­надца­ти нет. Ес­ли по­паде­тесь на гла­за на­чаль­ству, ме­ня уво­лят». Май­лз так и знал, что ни­чего из этой за­теи не вый­дет, но Алекс яв­но не со­бирал­ся от­сту­пать так прос­то. «Здесь же уй­ма лю­дей, нас ник­то и не за­метит! — воз­ра­зил он. — И твой на­чаль­ник то­же бу­дет смот­реть матч, ему не до нас». Па­рень вздох­нул и сог­ла­сил­ся, что­бы по­быс­трей от них от­де­лать­ся и вер­нуть­ся к ра­боте. Он уса­дил их за ук­ромный сто­лик в са­мом уг­лу, от­ку­да бы­ло не очень хо­рошо вид­но те­леви­зор, но за­то они бы­ли не на ви­ду, и ве­лел ждать, по­ка он при­несет им что-ни­будь.  
  
Алекс усел­ся за сто­лик и был очень горд со­бой, а за­тем ус­та­вил­ся влюб­ленным взгля­дом на Май­лза нап­ро­тив. «Это все рав­но, что сви­дание, толь­ко маль­чи­ковое», — из­рек он, и Май­лз ус­мехнул­ся. Он от­шу­тил­ся: «На­до бы­ло поп­ро­сить то­го пар­ня за­жечь нам на сто­лике све­чи и по­дать мо­роже­ное». Алек­са раз­ве­сели­ла са­ма мысль об этом, и он звон­ко рас­сме­ял­ся. «Пе­ред­винь стул поб­ли­же ко мне, те­бе не вид­но те­леви­зор от­ту­да», — по­сове­товал Алекс, и Май­лз так и сде­лал. Те­перь они оба бы­ли от­лично за­мас­ки­рова­ны не­боль­шой шир­мой — прав­да, ми­нус был в том, что она от­го­ражи­вала вход в ту­алет.  
  
В тот ве­чер Шеф­филд У­эн­сдей иг­ра­ли с Ли­вер­пу­лем, и Май­лз про се­бя втай­не бо­лел за Ли­вер­пуль*. Алекс то и де­ло взды­хал, что им ни­чего не не­сут, но брат Мэт­та вы­пол­нил свое обе­щание и при­нес им ис­по­лин­скую лит­ро­вую круж­ку пи­ва и по ста­кану яб­лочно­го со­ка. «Это что?» — опе­шил Алекс, по­нюхав сок. «Нуж­но же бы­ло что-то вклю­чить в ваш чек, — бур­кнул па­рень. — Пи­во не бес­плат­ное. По­ложи­те день­ги в сал­фетку, я раз­бе­русь». Алекс за­говор­щи­чес­ки кив­нул, и тот то­же кив­нул им обо­им: «При­ят­но­го ве­чера, дет­ки». Май­лз про се­бя воз­му­тил­ся, а Алекс по­казал то­му язык.  
  
По­ка они смот­ре­ли матч, им при­ходи­лось от­хле­бывать из круж­ки по оче­реди. «На­до бы­ло поп­ро­сить две тру­боч­ки для кок­тей­лей», — за­метил Алекс. Май­лз за­метил, что за­кус­ка не по­меша­ла бы. Пи­во ему нра­вилось, но те­перь оно оди­ноко плес­ка­лось в их же­луд­ках. Алекс воз­му­тил­ся: «Ты ви­дел, сколь­ко здесь сто­ят чип­сы и ореш­ки?»  
  
Обе ко­ман­ды иг­ра­ли дос­той­но, и Алекс то ра­довал­ся, хва­тая его под сто­лом за ко­лен­ку, то огор­чался и уты­кал­ся Май­лзу лбом в пле­чо. Ему хо­телось при­об­нять Алек­са, как до­ма на ди­ване, но они бы­ли не нас­толь­ко неп­ри­мет­ны — дос­та­точ­но при­ят­ным бы­ло и то, что они си­дели вплот­ную, что­бы раз­гля­деть те­леви­зор, и соп­ри­каса­лись бо­ками и ко­леня­ми. Май­лз пе­ри­оди­чес­ки пог­ля­дывал по сто­ронам, что­бы убе­дить­ся, что за ни­ми дей­стви­тель­но ник­то не сле­дит, од­на­ко вни­мание всех бы­ло при­кова­но к эк­ра­ну. По­это­му он не­замет­но про­сунул ру­ку по­зади Алек­са и при­об­нял его за та­лию, выз­вав у то­го сму­щен­ный, но до­воль­ный сме­шок.  
  
Впро­чем, Май­лзу все рав­но приш­лось отс­тра­нять­ся, по­тому что от пи­ва ужас­но хо­телось в ту­алет, и он пос­та­рал­ся выс­ко­чить в убор­ную как мож­но быс­трее. Ко­неч­но, с его ве­зени­ем, от­ту­да он ус­лы­шал ра­дос­тный рев зри­телей и ед­ва ус­пел зас­тегнуть шта­ны, преж­де чем выс­ко­чить об­ратно в зал. «Ты про­пус­тил гол!» — со­об­щил Алекс, всплес­нув ру­ками. Май­лз ус­пел уви­деть ку­сочек пов­то­ра, уд­ру­чен­но усев­шись на свое мес­то. Алекс пил пи­во, как вер­блюд, по­это­му его пред­ска­зу­емо не уда­лось рас­тя­нуть на всю иг­ру. Май­лз от не­чего де­лать при­нял­ся по­тяги­вать свой яб­лочный сок.  
  
Ко­ман­ды сыг­ра­ли вничью, и Май­лз по­ряд­ком ус­тал сле­дить за иг­рой. Они от­счи­тали день­ги под сто­лом и за­суну­ли в сал­фетку, как и бы­ло ве­лено, ос­та­вив пус­тые ста­каны и круж­ку на сто­ле. Они выс­коль­зну­ли из па­ба не­заме­чен­ны­ми, а на ули­це уже стем­не­ло. Май­лз от­ме­тил, что ему пон­ра­вилось в па­бе, а Алекс ос­ме­лел и пред­ло­жил как-ни­будь соб­рать­ся там ком­па­ни­ей по­боль­ше.  
  
От пи­ва на ду­ше и в го­лове бы­ло при­ят­но и лег­ко, так что уй­дя по­даль­ше от люд­но­го рай­она в ти­хие жи­лые, они взя­лись за ру­ки и от­пра­вились до­мой. Дом Май­лза был бли­же, по­это­му Алекс поб­ла­года­рил его за сви­дание и по­цело­вал чуть ли не у не­го на по­роге — Май­лзу бы­ло при­ят­но, од­на­ко он на­де­ял­ся, что ни­кому из со­седей и в осо­бен­ности его ма­ме не взду­малось выг­ля­нуть в ок­но в этот мо­мент.  
  
Жа­ра все ни­как не хо­тела спа­дать, и Май­лзу да­же бы­ло тя­жело спать у се­бя в ком­на­те с от­кры­тым ок­ном. Он по­дол­гу во­рочал­ся, от­пи­хивая от се­бя оде­яло и пы­та­ясь улечь­ся на прох­ладную часть прос­ты­ни. Поз­же Алекс жа­ловал­ся ему на то же са­мое. «Да­же не знаю, как бы мы спа­ли вмес­те в та­кую жа­ру», — по­сето­вал он, а за­тем его осе­нило. «Май­лз, да­вай пой­дем в по­сад­ку и пе­рено­чу­ем там в па­лат­ке!» — вос­клик­нул он, яв­но в вос­торге от сво­ей идеи. Май­лз знал, о чем тот ду­мал: вспо­минал их сов­мес­тные но­чев­ки в ла­гере. Спать в па­лат­ке вмес­те им оп­ре­делен­но пон­ра­вилось.  
  
Их ро­дите­ли, впро­чем, бы­ли нас­тро­ены ку­да бо­лее скеп­ти­чес­ки. «Ку­да-ку­да? В по­сад­ку? — пе­рес­про­сила его ма­ма, ког­да Май­лз стал от­пра­шивать­ся на но­чев­ку. — Вы без­домные, что ли?» Май­лз сра­зу выд­ви­нул свой глав­ный ар­гу­мент: «Очень жар­ко в до­ме, я не мо­гу нор­маль­но спать. В ле­су бу­дет прох­ладней». Ко­неч­но, по­сад­ку де­ревь­ев на ок­ра­ине их рай­она слиш­ком гром­ко бы­ло на­зывать ле­сом, но в детс­тве им так и ка­залось. «А что вы там бу­дете де­лать, ро­бин­зо­ны?» — не от­сту­пала ма­ма. У Май­лза и на это был го­тов от­вет: «Пос­та­вим па­лат­ку, раз­ве­дем кос­тер, по­ужи­на­ем. Ля­жем спать». Ко­неч­но, Май­лз умол­чал, что под «ля­жем спать» под­ра­зуме­валось «бу­дем об­ни­мать­ся и це­ловать­ся пол­но­чи» и, воз­можно, «зай­мем­ся лю­бовью».  
  
Пос­ле дол­гих уп­ра­шива­ний ма­ма все же поз­во­лила ему воп­ло­тить в жизнь идею мес­тно­го кем­пинга, и Май­лз был нес­ка­зан­но рад. Алекс тут же пом­чался к Мэт­ту, у ко­торо­го в га­раже мож­но бы­ло до­быть, ка­залось, что угод­но, в том чис­ле и па­лат­ку. Ког­да приш­ло вре­мя от­прав­лять­ся вы­бирать мес­то, Алекс та­щил эту са­мую па­лат­ку и рюк­зак с едой (ма­ма Алек­са, оче­вид­но, ре­шила, что они ухо­дят на не­делю). Май­лз умык­нул из до­ма плед и ди­ван­ные по­душ­ки, что­бы спать с ком­фортом, а так­же фо­нарь, ко­торый они ис­поль­зо­вали и в ла­гере.  
  
Ког­да они приш­ли на мес­то, толь­ко на­чина­ло смер­кать­ся. Сре­ди де­ревь­ев бы­ла при­ят­ная тень, и Алекс выб­рал мес­то не на по­лян­ке, а пог­лубже в за­рос­лях. Май­лз уже умел ста­вить па­лат­ку, по­это­му по­мог ему в этом де­ле — она бы­ла да­же луч­ше и креп­че той, что им вы­дали в ла­гере. Спра­вив­шись с этим, Май­лз от­пра­вил­ся со­бирать су­хие вет­ки для кос­тра — к счастью, их бы­ло в изо­билии. Алекс под­го­товил­ся к по­ходу ос­но­ватель­но и взял под­го­тов­ку кос­тра на се­бя: у не­го с со­бой бы­ла жид­кость для раз­жи­гания кос­тра и за­жигал­ка. Май­лз по­наб­лю­дал за ним, и вско­ре Алекс уже под­но­сил ру­ки к ог­ню, щу­рясь от жа­ра.  
  
«Сго­рит быс­тро, — за­метил Алекс. — Но нам мно­го не на­до, сей­час не хо­лод­но ночью». Кос­тер им дей­стви­тель­но ну­жен был, по боль­шо­му сче­ту, толь­ко для ат­мосфе­ры — ну и для под­жарки со­сисок, что­бы бы­ло вкус­ней. Они усе­лись ря­дом на брев­но и за­нялись сво­им ужи­ном, на­низав эти са­мые со­сис­ки на тон­кие прутья. По­ка они жда­ли, ког­да те под­ру­мянят­ся на ог­не, у Май­лза уже по­тек­ли слюн­ки, но тут Алекс про­из­нес не­ожи­дан­ную мысль: «Как ду­ма­ешь, здесь ник­то не шас­та­ет по но­чам?» Май­лз чуть уди­вил­ся и по­жал пле­чами: «Кро­ме нас, ду­маю, ни­кого не за­несет. Па­роч­ки обыч­но вы­бира­ют мес­та поп­ро­ще, что­бы у­еди­нить­ся». Алекс по­ежил­ся: «Я прос­то вспом­нил все эти филь­мы ужа­сов про кем­пинг, ну или бо­еви­ки, где лю­дей за­капы­вали в ле­су».  
  
Май­лз не удер­жался и прыс­нул: «Ты веч­но как вы­дума­ешь что-то. Все бу­дет хо­рошо, здесь да­же зве­ри ни­какие не во­дят­ся». Он дос­тал со­сис­ку из ог­ня, про­веряя ее го­тов­ность, и ос­тался до­волен. Он взял лом­тик хле­ба и доль­ку по­мидо­ра и при­нял­ся есть. Алекс под­на­чил его: «Ко­неч­но, бесс­траш­ный Май­лз Кейн спа­сет ме­ня от че­го угод­но». Май­лз с важ­ным ви­дом кив­нул с на­битым ртом.  
  
Пос­ле то­го, как они на­елись и уб­ра­ли за со­бой, Алекс все-та­ки вздрог­нул, ког­да сов­сем вбли­зи от них пос­лы­шал­ся рас­кат гро­ма. «Вот те­бе раз, — за­метил он. — Вот по­чему так па­рило в эти дни». Гу­лять они все рав­но не со­бира­лись — раз­ве что, три де­рева вок­руг обой­ти — по­это­му с пер­вы­ми кап­ля­ми дож­дя влез­ли в па­лат­ку. Кос­тер их уже поч­ти до­горел, а дождь за­тушил его сов­сем.  
  
«Мэтт ска­зал, она неп­ро­мока­емая», — не очень уве­рен­но ска­зал Алекс внут­ри па­лат­ки. Май­лз, впро­чем, был в этом уве­рен — па­лат­ки для то­го и де­лались, что­бы им бы­ли не страш­ны осад­ки. Он вклю­чил фо­нарь и ус­тро­ил для них мес­то для сна. За­тем они оба заб­ра­лись под плед, вык­лю­чили свет и ка­кое-то вре­мя прос­то слу­шали, как кап­ли уда­ря­ют по стен­кам па­лат­ки.  
  
«Ну как у те­бя до­ма де­ла?» — нег­ромко спро­сил Май­лз. Алекс рас­ска­зал ему про свою пе­репал­ку с ро­дите­лями пе­ред отъ­ез­дом к ба­буш­ке, и в пос­леднее вре­мя они нем­но­го ог­ра­ничи­ли вре­мя, ко­торое они про­води­ли до­ма у Тёр­не­ров. «Вро­де бы нор­маль­но, — отоз­вался Алекс, гля­дя в по­толок. — Но про­дол­жа­ют зу­деть, что в вы­пус­кном клас­се мне нуж­но по­лучить нор­маль­ные бал­лы и сдать эк­за­мены, а не раз­вле­кать­ся с то­бой це­лыми дня­ми». Май­лз слег­ка воз­му­тил­ся. «Мы же за­нима­лись вмес­те весь год, де­лали до­маш­ку, и все та­кое, — за­метил он. — Смо­жем и в но­вом го­ду». Алекс кив­нул: «Вот я то­же так счи­таю. От то­го, что мы ста­нем мень­ше об­щать­ся, у ме­ня оцен­ки не улуч­шатся».  
  
Май­лз под­ка­тил­ся под бок к Алек­су и при­жал­ся к не­му, что­бы по­чувс­тво­вать се­бя у­ют­ней. Тот при­об­нял его и вздох­нул: «Ско­рей бы уже за­кон­чить шко­лу, что­бы мы смог­ли ра­ботать и жить са­ми». Май­лз прик­рыл гла­за и лишь сог­ла­сил­ся ко­рот­ким «угу», но Алекс про­дол­жил. «Пред­став­ля­ешь, мы смо­жем ра­ботать по оче­реди по сме­нам, а тот, у ко­го вы­ход­ной, бу­дет го­товить еду и де­лать вся­кое по до­му, — пус­тился в фан­та­зии он. — Толь­ко я сов­сем не умею го­товить, но я на­учусь, обе­щаю. Не хо­чу, что­бы ты при­ходил и ос­та­вал­ся го­лод­ным». Алекс умолк, по­чувс­тво­вав у се­бя на пле­че ка­кие-то ще­кот­ные ка­пель­ки.  
  
Май­лз не знал, что на не­го наш­ло, но Алекс, по­хоже, зат­ро­нул ка­кую-то не­из­ве­дан­ную стру­ну в его сер­дце. «Май­лз, ты что, пла­чешь?» — ос­то­рож­но и нем­но­го ис­пу­ган­но спро­сил Алекс. Май­лз в тем­но­те отоз­вался: «Нет», и тут же шмыг­нул но­сом. Алекс тут же раз­вернул его к се­бе и при­нял­ся ша­рить ла­доня­ми по его ли­цу. «Что та­кое? — по­чему-то ше­потом стал расс­пра­шивать Алекс. — Я те­бя оби­дел? Что-то слу­чилось, че­го я не знаю?» Май­лз утер ще­ки, но как толь­ко он за­гово­рил, сле­зы по­лились сно­ва. «Прос­то так не бу­дет, — с го­речью про­из­нес он, пы­та­ясь как-то адек­ватно вы­разить свои чувс­тва, ес­ли да­же он сам не знал тол­ком, из-за че­го рас­кле­ил­ся. — Как ты го­воришь».  
  
«По­чему?» — Май­лз да­же мог раз­ли­чить ис­крен­нее не­до­уме­ние на ли­це Алек­са в тем­но­те. «По­тому что мы да­же не зна­ем, что бу­дет зав­тра, — от­ве­тил Май­лз. — Лю­ди лю­бят друг дру­га, жи­вут вмес­те, а по­том все рав­но рас­ста­ют­ся по ты­сяче раз­ных при­чин и боль­ше ни­ког­да не ви­дят­ся. Вот, как… как мои ро­дите­ли». Алекс оза­дачен­но мол­чал, и Май­лзу вдруг по­каза­лось, что он оби­дел его эти­ми сло­вами. По­это­му он до­бавил: «Из­ви­ни, Алекс. Прос­то я боль­ше все­го бо­юсь, что нам при­дет­ся рас­стать­ся».  
  
Алекс как-то обес­си­лен­но прис­ло­нил­ся к не­му лбом, а по­том не­ожи­дан­но боль­но уда­рил ко­лен­кой и обоз­вал ду­раком. «Иди к чер­ту, Май­лз, хоть я и люб­лю те­бя, — ска­зал Алекс, и он явс­твен­но ус­лы­шал и в его го­лосе сле­зы. — Я по­думал, ты ме­ня уже бро­са­ешь». Май­лз ин­стинктив­но при­жал его к се­бе и за­верил: «Нет, ко­неч­но нет». Он хо­тел до­бавить еще что-то, но в сле­ду­ющую се­кун­ду они уже то­роп­ли­во и не­лов­ко це­лова­лись, стал­ки­ва­ясь зу­бами, хо­тя уже ус­пе­ли по­ряд­ком на­лов­чить­ся в этом де­ле. Май­лзу бы­ло стыд­но за свои мок­рые ще­ки, но Алекс ще­котал его та­кими же мок­ры­ми рес­ни­цами.  
  
«С че­го ты взял, что мы рас­ста­нем­ся, ес­ли мы оба это­го не хо­тим?» — на­пус­тился на не­го Алекс, ког­да они прер­ва­ли по­целуй, что­бы от­ды­шать­ся. «Это не всег­да за­висит толь­ко от нас», — от­ве­тил Май­лз уг­рю­мо. Алекс фыр­кнул и ух­ва­тил его го­лову в ла­дони, пос­ле че­го за­явил: «А мне пле­вать на все ос­таль­ное, по­нима­ешь? Мы в двад­цать пер­вом ве­ке жи­вем. У нас да­же не бу­дет де­тей, мы ни­кому не бу­дем обя­заны». Май­лз бур­кнул: «Эй, не отор­ви мне го­лову, бун­тарь», но все-та­ки улыб­нулся. У Алек­са бы­ло го­рячее сер­дце, и оно сог­ре­вало его в тя­желые мо­мен­ты вро­де это­го.  
  
«Так что, вмес­те?» — не­лов­ко ска­зал Май­лз, на­шарив ла­донь Алек­са. «Толь­ко так», — серь­ез­но от­ве­тил тот, и они улег­лись уже спо­кой­но. Алекс по­ложил го­лову на пле­чо Май­лзу и пос­ле па­узы за­метил: «Мы с то­бой два плак­сы. Но ты мень­ший, я ду­мал, ты ни­ког­да не пла­чешь». Май­лз хмык­нул и от­ве­тил: «Я ни­ког­да и не пла­чу. За­будь об этом».  
  
Че­рез нес­коль­ко ми­нут мол­ча­ния Алекс сно­ва спро­сил: «Ты лю­бишь спать в гро­зу? Я люб­лю». Май­лз не лю­бил гро­зу, но за­то бе­зум­но лю­бил Алек­са, и это все, о чем он был го­тов го­ворить в тот мо­мент.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В реальности Шеффилд Уэнсдей играли с Ливерпулем в последний раз в 1999. В фанфике 2002 год


	27. Осень 2002

Каникулы подошли к концу, и следовало снова возвращаться в школу. Для Майлза и Алекса наступил выпускной класс, и все взрослые считали своим долгом постоянно им напоминать, насколько этот год важен в их жизни. Майлз бы назвал самым важным годом в своей жизни тот, отсчет которого начался с прошлой осени — тогда он встретил Алекса. Взрослые, конечно же, имели в виду важность упорной учебы в предстоящем году и необходимость прилично сдать экзамены. В школе абсолютно каждый учитель затягивал эту волынку на вводном уроке, и у Майлза с Алексом при этом появлялось совершенно одинаковое унылое выражение.  
  
В выпускном классе им требовалось самостоятельно выбрать для себя главные предметы и составить для себя расписание. Алекс совершенно запутался в сетке-расписании учебных занятий и, недолго думая, выбрал те же предметы и часы, что и Майлз. «Ты же ни черта не смыслишь в математике», — удивился Майлз. Алекс пожал плечами. «Ты мне поможешь», — с уверенностью заявил он и похлопал его по плечу. Не то чтобы Майлз был против: теперь на всех уроках они могли сидеть вместе, и это существенно повышало уровень комфорта на учебе.  
  
Не считая, конечно, моментов, подобных тому, когда учительница литературы сделала замечание Майлзу. «На Тёрнере не написаны сонеты, насколько я могу видеть в очках, — строго заметила она, и несколько человек в классе захихикали. — Прочитайте следующий катрен». Майлз, к сожалению, мог поспорить с ней только мысленно. По его мнению, черты лица Алекса складывались в куда более идеальную структуру, чем набивший оскомину Шекспировский сонет.  
  
Работу Майлзу пришлось оставить — магазин оказался на грани банкротства из-за стремительного перехода на CD и DVD-диски. Хозяин подумывал переделать магазин под ретро-местечко торговли виниловыми пластинками, но Майлза это уже не касалось — его отпустили на все четыре стороны до лучших времен. Он испытывал смешанные чувства по поводу этого. С одной стороны, доходы его семьи снова понизятся (он считал, что вносит весомый вклад в их бюджет), а с другой он смог бы уделить достаточное внимание учебе. И Алексу, само собой.  
  
Как-то раз за их традиционной учебной сессией в библиотеке после уроков Алекс поделился с ним новостью: «У Джейми с Кэти годовщина на этой неделе. Он вынес мне мозг в столовой. Не знает, что ей подарить». Майлз фыркнул, занятый подчеркиванием опорных пунктов в своих заметках: «Нашел, у кого спросить». Алекс сложил руки на груди и посмотрел на него с укором: «Я даже не знаю, это ты себя обидел или меня». Майлз усмехнулся и на всякий случай извинился.  
  
«У нас тоже скоро год», — после паузы добавил Алекс, и стало ясно, к чему он вел. Майлз нервно поерзал на стуле. Он помнил о приближении важной даты, но понятия не имел о точном числе. Алекс, который делал пометки в дневнике, наверняка знал. Майлз решил схитрить и уточнил: «Ты считаешь от нашего первого поцелуя или с того дня, когда мы решили быть парой?» Кажется, этот вопрос застал Алекса врасплох. «Скорее второе, — ответил он в замешательстве. — А ты как считаешь?» Майлз с важным видом сказал: «У меня свой счет. Я на тебя еще задолго до того запал». Алекс сощурился на него и заключил: «Ты не помнишь дату». Майлз понурил голову. «Нет, — вздохнул он. — Прости». Алекс кольнул его карандашом и сказал: «Да брось. Я бы тоже забыл, если бы не записывал».  
  
Майлз почувствовал облегчение. «И как же ты это записал? — поинтересовался он. — Ты же шифруешься. Опять П.?» Алекс покачал головой и ответил: «Нет, я просто нарисовал большую красивую М. Типа как у Макдональдса». Майлз не удержался и прыснул, представив эту страничку. «Это гениально, — заключил он. — Любой бы подумал, что ты просто без ума от чизбургеров». Алекс тоже улыбнулся, но поежился: «Я все же надеюсь, что дневник никто не прочитает».  
  
Позже Алекс показал ему историческую справку из своего дневника, и тамошняя М оказалась больше похожей на перевернутую эмблему Чудо-Женщины. Знаменательная дата оказалась двадцать третьим сентября, что они оба считали вполне уважительной причиной прогула уроков в кафе в компании только друг друга и исполинской пиццы. Алекс обессиленно устроился полулежа на диванчике за столиком и сказал буднично: «Если у тебя были на меня какие-то планы после прогулки, то я не советую меня тормошить. Иначе случится непоправимое». Майлз фыркнул и заметил: «Вытри кетчуп с щеки». Алекс лениво отозвался: «Сам вытри», и Майлз, конечно, вытер. Нельзя было вести Алекса на прогулку в парк с такими явными следами обжорства на лице.  
  
В парке они дошли вразвалочку до пруда и покрошили уткам вчерашнюю булку из столовой. Алекс поджал губы, заметив целующуюся на лавке неподалеку парочку, и предложил найти укромное место. Они купили себе по рожку мороженого и уселись под огромным дубом, за стволом которого они с легкостью могли спрятаться. Алекс тут же засунул язык в вафельный рожок, а Майлз припомнил: «Ты учил меня целоваться на таких рожках». Алекс заулыбался от такого воспоминания и заметил: «Тренироваться на мне оказалось куда эффективней. Зато ты недурно делаешь это сейчас, падаван».  
  
Майлз подтвердил это, когда они доели мороженое и потянулись друг к другу, чтобы подарить поцелуй. Он приобнял Алекса за плечи и крепко прижал к себе, пока наслаждался его теплыми и сладкими от мороженого губами. Тот хозяйничал языком у него во рту, зарывшись пальцами ему в волосы. Одним глазом Майлз старался подсматривать за ним.  
  
«Как думаешь, сколько бы ты смог этим заниматься?» — поинтересовался Алекс после того, как они еще пару раз прерывались и снова начинали целоваться. Майлз пожал плечами: «Пока не надоест, наверное. Хотя я думаю, что у меня раньше устанет язык, чем мне надоест». Алекс был доволен таким ответом. «Мы можем как-нибудь попытаться установить рекорд», — предложил он. Майлз был отнюдь не против попытаться, но заметил: «Ой, не знаю даже. Я читал где-то, что в книгу рекордов Гиннесса попала пара, которые целовались больше десяти часов». Алекс даже рот приоткрыл от изумления. «Как у них челюсти не отвалились», — проворчал он, очевидно, раздосадованный, что им вряд ли удастся побить этот рекорд. «Я думаю, не стоит сразу нацеливаться на книгу рекордов, — справедливо заметил Майлз. — У нас может быть свой рекорд».  
  
Они установили его на вечеринке по случаю Хэллоуина, традиционно дома у Мэтта. Алекс был ужасно доволен, что им удалось одержать победу над двумя другими парочками и вдобавок получить в качестве приза две пинты клюквенного эля. Майлз рассмеялся из-за того, что от старания у Алекса на лице отпечатался его собственный грим. Фантазии на костюмы им не очень-то хватило, поэтому они были просто двумя влюбленными зомби. Все было прекрасно, кроме того, что Майлзу было ужасно совестно перед Энди, которому пришлось вести отсчет в этом конкурсе. Мэтт проворчал: «Сами бы попробовали делать это с искусственными клыками во рту». Алекс и Майлз не желали слышать никаких отговорок и насладились победой сполна, закусывая великолепно приготовленными Бреаной сушеными пауками и мышами из сухофруктов.  
  
Осень принесла с собой традиционные для их региона дожди, которые не прекращались зачастую целыми неделями. Это лишило их возможности гулять, поэтому дома у Майлза, справившись с домашними заданиями, они уютно укладывались на кровати лицом к лицу и болтали, либо просто слушали стук капель по подоконнику. В комнате становилось темно уже после четырех часов дня, и оба не видели ничего зазорного в том, чтобы вздремнуть в тепле, уткнувшись друг в друга или улегшись как большая и маленькая ложки. Чаще всего Майлз был большой ложкой из-за роста, да и ему нравилось ощущение того, как спина Алекса тесно прижимается к нему, или как он сам сопит ему в шею или в грудь, когда поворачивается лицом. Конечно, такой дневной сон не обходился без долгих поцелуев или взаимных ласк, что делало его только приятней.  
  
Однажды они заснули слишком крепко, и Майлз проснулся только от хлопка входной двери внизу, сразу сообразив, что уже довольно поздно, и мама вернулась с роботы. Конечно, не было ничего криминального в том, что Алекс был у него в гостях, но отчего-то он все равно чувствовал себя неловко. Майлз растолкал его, и они спустились вниз поздороваться. «Чего вы такие заспанные?» — с подозрением спросила мама. «Ну… мы спали», — признался Майлз, не придумав ничего лучше. «Мы устаем в школе, — ввернул Алекс. — Выпускной класс все-таки».  
  
Как только была затронута любимая тема, мама надежно отвлеклась от щекотливого вопроса совместного сна сына с Алексом и стала расспрашивать их про школу. Им пришлось выпить с ней по чашке чая, пока она ужинала после работы, и отвечать на все вопросы, начиная от оценок за последний тест по математике и заканчивая обсуждением образовательных программ за границей. Майлз предпочитал не спорить с ней при Алексе, что у них едва ли хватит денег даже на обычный колледж. Маме тоже позволительно было иметь свои мечты.  
  
В общем-то, в этот раз все обошлось, но Майлз решил отныне заводить будильник, когда они решат поспать днем. Благодаря их ежедневному времяпровождению дома у Майлза они не чувствовали недостатка в близости, по большей части благодаря стремлению Алекса баловать друг друга чуть ли не каждый день. Он с восхищением отмечал, что их регулярные и такие приятные утехи благополучно сказывались на состоянии его кожи, которая до этого была довольно проблемной. Майлз не знал, связано ли это, но был готов помогать Алексу с этим изо всех сил.  
  
Тот пристрастился к особому виду удовольствия — ласке пальцами, и довольно часто просил Майлза сделать это с ним. Конечно, его самого это немного обделяло, потому что Алекс так терялся в собственных ощущениях, что ему приходилось ждать своей очереди. Однако его не сдерживаемые стоны были для Майлза вполне достойной наградой, и он лишь больше воодушевлялся сделать Алексу как можно приятней, когда тот разводил колени, выгибался, комкал в руках покрывало и дрожал от удовольствия. В семи случаях из десяти это заканчивалось тем, что Алекс предлагал изнемогающему Майлзу полноценно заняться с ним любовью.  
  
Алекс почему-то больше не предлагал им поменяться, но это не мешало ему, сверкая глазами, уговаривать Майлза позволить ему показать, как может быть приятно, если он поласкает его пальцами внутри. Майлз поначалу мямлил что-то невразумительное — он уже привык баловать этим Алекса, но стыдился оказаться на его месте. От него, конечно же, невозможно было отделаться, поэтому Майлзу пришлось подчиниться и раздвинуть колени, пряча пылающее от стыда лицо в подушке. Но потом Алекс сделал что-то такое, от чего он был готов прятать уже слезы восхищения. Разрядка была такой долгой и яркой, что Майлз позабыл обо всем и долго не мог отдышаться после.  
«Вау, думаю, тебе нужен душ, — справедливо заметил Алекс, протирая ему живот и себе руки. — А ты горячая штучка, Майлз. Что ты еще стесняешься делать? Мы должны это сделать». В данный момент Майлз стеснялся того, что ему наверняка захочется повторить. Он надеялся, что они с Алексом не дойдут до споров, кто сегодня будет «принимающей стороной».  
  
Недели проходили так быстро, что Майлз даже не пытался их считать. Алекс же напротив сопровождал горьким вздохом или огорченной тирадой каждый опавший с дерева лист, за которыми они наблюдали сквозь школьное окно. «Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы наступила зима? — спросил Майлз. — Зимой круто. Много праздников и каникулы. И твой день рождения». Алекс пояснил, что он предпочитал теплое время года, но упоминание праздников все-таки отвлекло его от осенней хандры, и он сразу стал вслух планировать, как они проведут Рождество. Майлз попросил его говорить потише, потому что их одноклассникам было вовсе необязательно знать, что Алекс хотел сделать занятия любовью в новогоднюю ночь их доброй традицией.  
  
К радости Майлза, бесконечные чтения сонетов на уроках литературы закончились, и они перешли к прозе. Алекса глубоко впечатлила новелла «Последний листок», и он стал уделять опадающим листьям еще больше внимания. «А что будет, когда у нас опадет последний листок?» — спросил он у Майлза за ланчем. Алекс выглядел встревоженным чем-то. Майлз незаметно тронул его под столом за колено и сунул ему в ладонь сложенный тетрадный листок. На нем он нарисовал шариковой ручкой кленовый лист и большую красивую букву А, больше похожую на эмблему Мстителей из комиксов.


	28. Зима 2002/2003

Прос­нувшись как-то ут­ром в на­чале де­каб­ря, Май­лз ре­шил от­крыть ок­но, что­бы про­вет­рить ком­на­ту, и об­на­ружил, что с не­ба мед­ленно и кра­сиво па­дали, кру­жась, сне­жин­ки. Это выз­ва­ло в нем не­объ­яс­ни­мую ра­дость — впро­чем, все ра­ду­ют­ся пер­во­му сне­гу, но здесь был осо­бен­ный слу­чай: ред­ко ког­да снег вы­падал так ра­но, бы­вало да­же, что на Рож­дес­тво его не бы­ло сов­сем.  
  
По пу­ти в шко­лу снег при­ят­но хрус­тел под но­гами, а в ка­бине­те, где про­ходил пер­вый урок, Май­лз об­на­ружил Алек­са, при­лип­ше­го к ок­ну в наб­лю­дении за сне­гопа­дом. На нем уже был их пар­ный сви­тер, свя­зан­ный его ма­мой, а ког­да он обер­нулся к Май­лзу, то пря­мо-та­ки лу­чил­ся ра­достью. Жизнь яв­но про­дол­жа­лась пос­ле пос­ледне­го лис­тка.  
  
Они об­ме­нялись шо­колад­ка­ми из ад­вент-ка­лен­да­ря и вмес­те изу­чили схе­му для вы­реза­ния бу­маж­ной сне­жин­ки. Это был урок изоб­ра­зитель­но­го ис­кусс­тва; они выб­ра­ли этот пред­мет, по­тому что на нем не нуж­но бы­ло ут­руждать се­бя ре­шени­ем за­дач или со­чине­ни­ями. Шко­ле тре­бова­лась уй­ма бу­маж­ных сне­жинок для ук­ра­шения, по­это­му при­нима­лись поч­ти все эк­зем­пля­ры, кро­ме неп­ригляд­ных тво­рений тех, кто сов­сем не умел об­ра­щать­ся с нож­ни­цами.  
  
Май­лз не хо­тел при­чис­лять се­бя к ним, но Алекс за­метил: «Это уже не Хэл­ло­уин, Май­ло. Твоя сне­жин­ка по­хожа на монс­тра». Ка­жет­ся, он на­выре­зал лиш­не­го. Ему приш­лось спа­сать по­ложе­ние с по­мощью клея с блес­тка­ми, что­бы при­дать сне­жин­ке бо­лее праз­днич­ный вид. По­ка под­сы­хал клей, Май­лз по­наб­лю­дал за Алек­сом, ко­торый де­лал про­рези уже в дру­гой сне­жин­ке, вы­сунув от ста­рания кон­чик язы­ка. «Есть хоть что-то, что у те­бя не по­луча­ет­ся?» — с нот­ка­ми за­вис­ти в го­лосе спро­сил Май­лз. Алекс от­влек­ся от сво­его за­нятия и стран­но на не­го пос­мотрел. «Ты зна­ешь», — ко­рот­ко отоз­вался он и нес­коль­ко сму­щен­но стал рыть­ся в ко­роб­ке со вся­кими без­де­луш­ка­ми ти­па лен­то­чек и пай­еток.  
  
Это бы­ла не пос­ледняя воз­можность для твор­чес­тва: уже на сле­ду­ющем уро­ке они де­лали поз­дра­витель­ные от­крыт­ки для дру­зей и родс­твен­ни­ков. Май­лз во­ору­жил­ся за­готов­ка­ми для ап­пли­каций в ви­де ело­чек и сне­гови­ков и ле­пил их вез­де, где толь­ко мож­но. На од­ной из от­кры­ток у не­го кра­совал­ся це­лый лес. Это на­вело его на важ­ную мысль.  
  
«На сле­ду­ющей не­деле мы ку­пим ел­ку, — со­об­щил Май­лз. — Хо­чешь, на­рядим ее вмес­те?» Алекс за­улы­бал­ся, ведь ему бы­ло очень при­ят­но, что его приг­ла­ша­ют при­нять учас­тие в та­ком поч­ти что свя­щен­ном дей­стве. «А ты раз­ве не с ма­мой бу­дешь это де­лать? — все же спро­сил он и важ­но до­бавил: — Это преж­де все­го се­мей­ный праз­дник». Май­лз за­верил его: «Она не бу­дет про­тив. Тем бо­лее, ты для ме­ня все рав­но что семья». Алекс ус­мехнул­ся и отоз­вался: «Охо­хохо». Май­лз нем­но­го воз­му­тил­ся. «Что за „охо­хохо“?» — спро­сил он. Алекс не­замет­но нак­рыл его ла­донь сво­ей. «Эй, не ки­пятись, — нег­ромко ска­зал он. — Прос­то по­думал: хо­рошо, что мы с то­бой не братья, как мно­гие ду­ма­ют». Май­лз по­качал го­ловой: «Да уж».  
  
Как и бы­ло ус­ловле­но, Алекс при­шел к не­му на­ряжать не­боль­шую ел­ку, ко­торую они вдво­ем с ма­мой при­тащи­ли с рын­ка. По­ка что она сто­яла на под­став­ке в гос­ти­ной поч­ти в пер­воздан­ном ви­де. Май­лз при­тащил из кла­довой ящик с ук­ра­шени­ями, и Алекс стал с ин­те­ресом там рыть­ся. «Бо­же, эти иг­рушки, дол­жно быть, Чер­чилля пом­нят», — ляп­нул он, не по­думав. Май­лз под­жал гу­бы, и Алекс то­роп­ли­во поп­ра­вил се­бя: «Из­ви­ни, ни­чего. Бу­дет у те­бя рет­ро-ел­ка».  
  
Нес­мотря на то, что игол­ки де­рева ко­лоли ру­ки, на­девать на вет­ки стек­лянные ша­ры бы­ло при­ят­ным за­няти­ем. Они нем­но­го от­влек­лись, раз­гля­дывая свои от­ра­жения в них: из-за вы­пук­лой фор­мы это бы­ло поч­ти то же са­мое, что и кри­вые зер­ка­ла. Алекс, оче­вид­но, за­был, что на­ряжать сле­ду­ет ел­ку, и наб­ро­сил Май­лзу на шею гир­лянду из лам­по­чек. Он за­нер­вни­чал, уви­дев, что тот соб­рался вклю­чить ее в ро­зет­ку. «А ме­ня то­ком не уда­рит?» — с опас­кой спро­сил он. «Не уда­рит, — за­верил его Алекс и всплес­нул ру­ками, пос­мотрев на не­го, ос­ве­щен­но­го бод­рым ми­гани­ем лам­по­чек. — Кра­сота ка­кая!» Май­лз сму­щен­но улыб­нулся, как и вся­кий раз, ког­да Алекс де­лал ак­цент на его внеш­ности.  
  
Про­цесс ук­ра­шения ел­ки из­рядно за­тянул­ся, по­тому что тот по­лез це­ловать­ся, уло­жив его пря­мо на ко­вер и взоб­равшись свер­ху. Май­лз вы­путал­ся из ме­шав­шей ему гир­лянды и при­тянул к се­бе Алек­са как сле­ду­ет, пы­та­ясь по­цело­вать его креп­ко, в то вре­мя как тот лишь драз­нился, но­ровя лиз­нуть его язык. Он был яв­но до­волен, что ему уда­лось раз­за­дорить Май­лза, и счас­тли­во взды­хал сквозь по­целуй.  
  
Эта зи­ма ока­залась щед­рой на снег, и мож­но бы­ло сно­ва выб­рать­ся гу­лять. Это бы­ло ку­да при­ят­ней, чем ме­сить бо­тин­ка­ми грязь и ежить­ся от неп­рекра­ща­юще­гося дож­дя. На вы­ход­ных Алекс соз­вал ко­ман­ду для боя снеж­ка­ми в пар­ке. Мэтт, Джей­ми и Эн­ди бы­ли толь­ко за, а Бре­ана и Кэ­ти веж­ли­во от­ка­зались — на­до ду­мать, им ку­да боль­ше нра­вилось про­водить вре­мя, си­дя в у­ют­ных ко­фей­нях со сво­ими пар­ня­ми, не­жели по­лучить снеж­ком в ли­цо и ис­портить ма­ки­яж.  
  
Май­лз был рад раз­ве­ять­ся, ведь у них толь­ко-толь­ко на­чались ка­нику­лы, а до это­го тя­нулась из­ну­ритель­ная не­деля тес­тов и кон­троль­ных. Ког­да они встре­тились с Алек­сом, что­бы ид­ти в парк, тот та­щил с со­бой плас­ти­ковый под­дон изог­ну­той фор­мы, ко­торый ока­зал­ся сан­ка­ми. «Сто лет уже не ка­тал­ся», — со­об­щил он, за­мотан­ный по уши в шер­стя­ной шарф и в шап­ке, над­ви­нутой до бро­вей. Май­лз то­же одел­ся по­теп­лее, пред­ва­ритель­но сре­зав пос­тыдный пом­пон со сво­ей шап­ки.  
  
«Ах так», — воз­му­тил­ся Алекс, из­да­лека уви­дев, что бой снеж­ка­ми на­чали без них. Он нак­ло­нил­ся, что­бы наб­рать в ру­ки сне­га, нас­ко­ро сле­пил из не­го ша­рик и за­пус­тил его в дру­зей, а сам пом­чался сле­дом. Май­лз ед­ва пос­пе­вал за ним с сан­ка­ми на­пере­вес, хо­тя суг­ро­бы бы­ли не та­кие уж вы­сокие.  
  
Бро­шен­ный Алек­сом сне­жок сде­лал их бой не­рав­ным: Мэтт, Джей­ми и Эн­ди ста­ли иг­рать про­тив них дво­их, при­чем дос­та­валось в ос­новном Май­лзу. Алекс был дос­та­точ­но юр­ким и ми­ни­атюр­ным, что­бы пря­тать­ся за де­ревь­ями или ла­воч­ка­ми и из­бе­гать по­пада­ния снеж­ков. В кон­це кон­цов Май­лз пос­коль­знул­ся на ка­кой-то ко­вар­ной за­мер­зшей лу­жице, скры­той под сне­гом, и рух­нул на спи­ну. Снег смяг­чил па­дение, но Алекс все рав­но бро­сил­ся к не­му вприп­рыжку, как за­яц, на бе­гу по­давая сиг­на­лы друзь­ям, что­бы они сде­лали па­узу в иг­ре.  
  
«Ты цел?» — с тре­вогой спро­сил он, грох­нувшись в снег ря­дом с ним. Май­лз усел­ся, от­ряхнул­ся от сне­га и за­верил Алек­са, что с ним все в по­ряд­ке. Тот при­об­нял его, весь рас­крас­невший­ся и за­пыхав­ший­ся, пос­ле че­го по­мог ему встать и под­нял сан­ки над го­ловой, под­зы­вая дру­зей поб­ли­же и пред­ла­гая сме­нить род за­нятий. Все из­рядно ус­та­ли мо­тать­ся, как уго­релые, по по­ляне, по­это­му сог­ла­сились — вся зем­ля в ра­ди­усе де­сяти мет­ров бы­ла вы­топ­та­на ими до поч­ти иде­аль­но ров­ной по­вер­хнос­ти.  
  
Все пя­теро взоб­ра­лись на хо­рошо из­вес­тную им с детс­тва гор­ку, что­бы ска­тывать­ся от­ту­да на сан­ках по оче­реди. Май­лз рас­хо­хотал­ся от вос­торжен­но­го виз­га, с ко­торым Алекс съ­ехал вниз. Пос­ле это­го он усел­ся по­зади Май­лза, ко­торый го­товил­ся к спус­ку, и за­явил, что у не­го есть не­кото­рая при­виле­гия, ко­торая поз­во­лит ему ка­тать­ся вдвое боль­ше. «Тпру», — ско­ман­до­вал Алекс, и Май­лз от­тол­кнул­ся, что­бы съ­ехать, но сан­ки ока­зались не рас­счи­таны на дво­их, по­это­му пе­ревер­ну­лись, а их пас­са­жиры ку­барем по­кати­лись к под­ножью уже от­дель­но. Алекс от­пле­вал­ся от сне­га и под­полз к Май­лзу, ко­торый не на­ходил в се­бе сил встать пос­ле уже вто­рого па­дения, что­бы по­мочь ему. Ос­таль­ные спус­ти­лись к ним пос­ле та­кого сок­ру­шитель­но­го фи­ас­ко, а Мэтт по­учи­тель­но ска­зал Алек­су: «И по­делом».  
  
Алекс от­дал друзь­ям сан­ки, что­бы они на­ката­лись вдо­воль, а они с Май­лзом ре­шили сле­пить сне­гови­ка не­пода­леку. «Тут у нас мень­ше все­го шан­сов свер­нуть се­бе шею», — спра­вед­ли­во за­метил Алекс, сгре­бая снег в боль­шой ком. Май­лз был с ним сог­ла­сен: по­лучить ка­кую-ни­будь неп­ри­ят­ную трав­му пе­ред са­мым Рож­дес­твом бы­ло бы обид­но.  
  
Он окон­ча­тель­но ума­ял­ся, сгре­бая снег и вы­леп­ли­вая из не­го ша­ры для сне­гови­ка, а Алекс по­могал ему взва­ливать их один на дру­гой. У них с со­бой не бы­ло ни­чего, чем мож­но бы­ло бы при­дать сне­гови­ку лич­ность, по­это­му с по­мощью ве­точек он об­за­вел­ся ру­ками и ро­гами, а с по­мощью ка­муш­ков — гла­зами и но­сом. «Опять монстр ка­кой-то, — про­ком­менти­ровал Алекс, раз­гля­дывая их ра­боту со сто­роны. — Серь­ез­но, ес­ли бы мы ле­пили им­бирных че­ловеч­ков, у нас бы то­же по­лучи­лись ка­кие-то гоб­ли­ны».  
  
Вско­ре все соб­ра­лись воз­вра­щать­ся до­мой, ус­тав от та­кой ак­тивной про­гул­ки, по­это­му Алекс заб­рал свои сан­ки, и они поп­ро­щались с друзь­ями. Он за­хотел, что­бы они заш­ли к не­му до­мой, и мис­сис Тёр­нер приш­ла в ужас, ког­да уви­дела их на по­роге пот­ре­пан­ны­ми и нас­квозь мок­ры­ми от сне­га. На­до ду­мать, она счи­тала, что впра­ве ру­гать толь­ко собс­твен­но­го сы­на, по­это­му Алек­су дос­та­лось: мис­сис Тёр­нер за­яви­ла, что он ве­дет се­бя, буд­то ему не шес­тнад­цать, а шесть, и от­пра­вила их обо­их не­мед­ленно при­нять го­рячий душ и пе­ре­одеть­ся в су­хое. Алекс сос­тро­ил ему хит­рую фи­зи­оно­мию, но воз­ле две­рей ван­ной Май­лз вы­разил мне­ние, что им не сто­ит ку­пать­ся вдво­ем, ког­да они не од­ни до­ма. Алекс с со­жале­ни­ем под­жал гу­бы и дос­тал из шка­фа смен­ную одеж­ду для се­бя и Май­лза. Пос­ле ду­ша и пе­ре­оде­вания мис­сис Тёр­нер зас­та­вила их обо­их вы­пить по чаш­ке им­бирно­го чая, от ко­торо­го у Май­лза жгло гор­ло и сле­зились гла­за.  
  
Вы­говор не уме­рил стрем­ле­ние Алек­са убить­ся в хо­де зим­них раз­вле­чений — очень ско­ро он по­тащил Май­лза на го­род­ской ка­ток. Он уже ус­тал, ед­ва за­кон­чив шну­ровать конь­ки, а за­тем про­ковы­лял за ру­ку с Алек­сом ко вхо­ду на ка­ток. На са­мом де­ле, это он здо­рово при­думал: они оба бы­ли не очень-то хо­роши в ка­тании на конь­ках, по­это­му не бы­ло ни­чего за­зор­но­го в том, что они не вы­пус­ка­ли ла­дони друг дру­га. От па­дений это их, ко­неч­но, не обе­зопа­сило, раз­ве что па­дали они од­новре­мен­но. Май­лз заж­му­рил­ся и за­шипел, бук­валь­но чувс­твуя, ка­кой ужас­ный си­няк об­ра­зу­ет­ся у не­го на коп­чи­ке, но, по край­ней ме­ре, Алекс не ушиб­ся — те­ло Май­лза смяг­чи­ло ему па­дение.  
  
По­ка они вов­се не гра­ци­оз­но пы­тались под­нять­ся, ми­мо них сре­ди про­чих лю­дей на кат­ке пром­чался кто-то ма­лень­кий, а за­тем зна­комый го­лос Бре­аны ок­ликнул их. «О, и вы здесь, — ска­зала она и по­мог­ла им обо­им под­нять­ся. — С Мэттью со­вер­шенно не­воз­можно ка­тать­ся. Он все рав­но, что мед­ведь на конь­ках». Май­лз ос­мотрел­ся по пе­римет­ру кат­ка и за­метил Мэт­та, ко­торый не­уве­рен­но пе­ред­ви­гал но­гами, дер­жась за по­руч­ни. «Не му­чай его, — по­сове­товал Алекс. — Я ду­маю, он с ку­да боль­шим удо­воль­стви­ем ку­пит те­бе мо­лоч­ный кок­тей­ль». Бре­ана ус­мехну­лась и от­ве­тила: «Это са­мо со­бой. Но как бы ни так, у нас еще двад­цать ми­нут ка­тания ос­та­лось». Она по­маха­ла им ру­кой и ус­тре­милась к сво­ей па­ре, лов­ко об­хо­дя дру­гих ка­та­ющих­ся. Пос­ле вы­хода с кат­ка Алекс ре­шил, что им то­же со­вер­шенно не­об­хо­димы мо­лоч­ные кок­тей­ли.  
  
В са­мый ка­нун Рож­дес­тва Май­лз был не­веро­ят­но рад то­му, что семья Тёр­не­ров сно­ва приг­ла­сила их на праз­днич­ный ужин. Все бы­ло так же, как и год на­зад: они с ма­мой вы­бира­ли по­дар­ки и су­вени­ры для хо­зя­ев до­ма и для Алек­са, а он по­могал ма­ме го­товить за­пекан­ку — жест веж­ли­вос­ти пе­ред по­ходом в гос­ти, пос­коль­ку на ужи­не мис­сис Тёр­нер и без их за­пекан­ки хва­тило бы уго­щений.  
  
В гос­ти­ной у Тёр­не­ров ел­ка бы­ла по­боль­ше, ведь мис­тер Тёр­нер, дол­жно быть, мог при­тащить ее в дом в оди­ноч­ку. На этот раз по­дарок ждал Алек­са толь­ко ут­ром, по­это­му он еще ни­чем не мог пох­вастать­ся — Май­лз, впро­чем, не имел ни­чего про­тив по­дар­ков за­ранее и вру­чил ему кра­сивый днев­ник в об­ложке из ис­кусс­твен­ной ко­жи, в ко­тором он мог бы про­дол­жать свои за­писи. Алекс в свою оче­редь по­дарил ему но­вые на­уш­ни­ки, ко­торые ощу­тимо ожи­вили бы его ста­рый кас­сетный пле­ер.  
  
Пос­ле ужи­на, ед­ва сов­мести­мого с жизнью, оба се­мей­ства раз­де­лились на не­боль­шие ком­па­нии: мис­сис Тёр­нер с ма­мой Май­лза ос­та­лись бе­седо­вать на кух­не о жен­ском, мис­тер Тёр­нер за­нял те­леви­зор, а Май­лза и Алек­са от­пусти­ли на­верх в его ком­на­ту, пред­ва­ритель­но наг­ру­зив чаш­ка­ми с ка­као с зе­фиром, им­бирным пе­чень­ем и за­саха­рен­ны­ми апель­си­новы­ми доль­ка­ми. Алекс на­дул ще­ки и шум­но вы­дох­нул пе­ред тем, как сде­лать гло­ток ка­као и за­кусить его пе­чень­ем, как буд­то со­бирал­ся под­ни­мать штан­гу.  
  
«Вы уже об­сужда­ли Но­вый год? — спро­сил он за­говор­щи­чес­ки. — У нас все по ста­рой схе­ме?» Май­лз от­ве­тил, что да — на этот раз ма­ме бы­ло ку­да про­ще поз­во­лить им от­ме­чать Но­вый год вдво­ем, ведь в прош­лый раз они не нат­во­рили ни­чего пло­хого. То есть, ко­неч­но, ма­ма не зна­ла и ма­лой до­ли то­го, чем они за­нима­лись в ту ночь, но к ее воз­вра­щению в до­ме был по­рядок, а они оба бы­ли це­лые и нев­ре­димые.  
  
Алекс выд­ви­нул ящик сто­ла и дос­тал кар­тонную по­дароч­ную ко­роб­ку со сла­дос­тя­ми, в ко­торой уже не­дос­та­вало доб­рой час­ти. «А что у ме­ня есть», — про­тянул он и вру­чил Май­лзу кон­фе­ту в ви­де трос­ти.* Рас­па­ковав ее, он пер­вым де­лом про­тянул ее Алек­су, что­бы тот от­ло­мил и се­бе по­лови­ну. Вмес­то это­го тот хит­ро зыр­кнул на не­го и втя­нул кон­фе­ту в рот поч­ти до то­го мес­та, где паль­цы Май­лза дер­жа­ли ее. «Ох, черт возь­ми, ну Алекс», — стра­даль­чес­ки про­тянул он, гля­дя на бес­стыд­ные ма­нипу­ляции с кон­фе­той. Тот по­казуш­но по­сасы­вал кон­фе­ту, прик­рыв гла­за, а ког­да Май­лз по­тянул ее на се­бя, что­бы от­нять у Алек­са, тот на­пос­ле­док про­вел по ней язы­ком.  
  
«Ешь свою об­слю­няв­ленную часть сам, раз­врат­ник», — про­вор­чал Май­лз, от­ло­мав от кон­фе­ты по­лови­ну, и Алекс сгрыз ее в счи­тан­ные ми­нуты. Ког­да с кон­фе­тами и про­чими уго­щени­ями бы­ло по­кон­че­но, он дос­тал из то­го же ящи­ка нас­то­ящую ве­точ­ку оме­лы и де­лови­то прик­ре­пил ее скот­чем к ноч­ни­ку над сво­ей кро­ватью. «Где ты ее взял?» — изу­мил­ся Май­лз. «Она же прос­то на де­ревь­ях рас­тет», — по­жал пле­чами Алекс.  
  
В те­чение пос­ледней не­дели Алекс ме­тал­ся по всем су­пер­марке­там и зна­комым им ка­фе в по­ис­ках оме­лы и сер­дился все боль­ше, ког­да вы­яс­ни­лось, что все ве­точ­ки оме­лы для праз­днич­ных по­целу­ев на­ходи­лись в слиш­ком люд­ных мес­тах. Мно­гим па­рам это, ко­неч­но, не ме­шало сле­довать там сво­ей тра­диции, но не им. Май­лз встре­вожил­ся, ког­да пред­ста­вил Алек­са, ко­торый ка­раб­кался на де­рево за оме­лой.  
«Иди ко мне», — поз­вал он, вы­тянув гу­бы. Май­лз по­меш­кал не доль­ше па­ры се­кунд, опа­са­ясь за их кон­спи­рацию, но за­тем поз­во­лил се­бе по­дать­ся бли­же к Алек­су и по­цело­вать его. Тот об­вил его ру­ками, что­бы он уж точ­но ни­куда не дел­ся.  
  
Их прер­вал веж­ли­вый стук в дверь, и Май­лз от­прыг­нул чуть ли не на дру­гой край кро­вати. «Вы че­го там за­тих­ли? — спро­сила все еще сквозь дверь мис­сис Тёр­нер и до­бави­ла: — У ме­ня до­пек­лась шар­лотка. Спус­кай­тесь об­ратно». Алекс был раз­до­садо­ван чуть ли не до слез и отоз­вался: «Ну мам, мы и так уже объ­елись. Сей­час идем». Он слез с кро­вати и нер­вно по­дер­гал все еще на­пуган­но­го Май­лза за во­рот­ник. «На Но­вый год я с те­бя не сле­зу», — за­явил он, и ес­ли это бы­ло уг­ро­зой, то Май­лзу бы­ло ни кап­ли не страш­но.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - candy cane


End file.
